


Eliott Lamoth and The Cursed Vaults

by LazyFrogHufflepuff



Series: Eliott Lamoth [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Being a legilimens is not cool, Drama, Everyone needs a friend like Damian, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Fantasy, Friendship, Good Friends, Hogwarts, Hogwarts First Year, I love Rowan and Ben, Jane is not that bad, Legilimency (Harry Potter), Legilimens, M/M, Magic, Mc just wanted to enjoy Halloween, Merula is so annoying, Multi, Mystery, These kids need a break, They deserve much better, they are so pURE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 106,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25662103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyFrogHufflepuff/pseuds/LazyFrogHufflepuff
Summary: In his years of study at Hogwarts, Jacob Lamoth, a brilliant student of the Ravenclaw, began an incessant search for the Cursed Vaults, which are said to hold ancient and mysterious treasures. However, he was expelled before he could find them.The consequences of his actions destroyed his family's reputation and he disappeared. Years later, his younger sister, Eliott Lamoth, a very shy and lonely legilimens, goes to study at the same school and starts lookinh for her brother while facing enemies and making new friends.
Relationships: Ben Copper & Player Character (Hogwarts Mystery), Rowan Khanna & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Eliott Lamoth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142486
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. The Diagon Alley

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first fic in this site. And I'm not that good at English, so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. I like Hogwarts Mystery very much but I hate how unbearable certain characters become, and how some don't get much attention. I'm going to try to keep the story and writing clear and I'm sorry again if there's a mistake.

The Diagon Alley was one of the most amazing places in the world. It was very colorful, with several houses and shops scattered, who sold all kinds of things. Every day, wizards and witches of all ages filled the streets. The children mainly, wanting to look all the mysterious ornaments and goods.

Whole families were gathered in the alley, taking their children to look for their necessary materials. It was a month before the school year started and everyone was very excited.

Among them was a very small eleven-year-old girl standing in the middle of the sidewalk, hiding from people. Almost no one noticed her there, perhaps because of her appearance. In addition to the low height, she was very thin, with a delicate face, brown hair and dreadlocks, frightened brown eyes and tanned skin. She wore a striped sweater much bigger than herself and worn-out denim overalls.

With a trembling hand, she crumpled up her list of school supplies and with the other, carefully held her frog Naveen. The animal coaked softly, trying to get her out of a trance. If she wasn't so nervous, she would be jumping around with the other kids, excited to see the animals in the store nearby.

Elliott Lamoth cringed even more when she noticed a group of old women looking at her crookedly and she blushed. Bad thoughts invaded her mind quickly, making her shiver.

_"Is the Cursed Child going to Hogwarts? She will go crazy too. "_

_"Asterin's daughter. She must be as crazy as her mother. Or her brother."_

Forcing her legs to move, Eliott moved away, entering the Magic Animals, her favorite store. Seeking to escape everyone's attention, she went to a shelf full of spiders and took a deep breath.

It was not her first time there. But it's was her first time alone. Her parents were not currently available, and they had sent the kid to go with one of her employees. She dispensed them educally, not wanting to disrup them in their tasks. She was already accustomed to depending a lot of the domestic elves, but now that she was leaving home to study, she thought she should learn to do things alone.

Being a legilimens did not help with her anxiety. The looks and whispers weren't enough, she had to deal with the bad thoughts. Going to the Diagon Alley always made her painful memories, because the whole wizard world knew her family. And since Jacob disappeared, had become more difficult to visit the alley.

She looked around, trying to empty her noisy mind and looked out the window. Across the street was an ice cream parlor. Maybe she could go there later with Naveen. Jacob took her there once, in his final year at Hogwarts. Three years ago.

She remembered when they were almost kicked out of the pet store because Eliott had released the frogs when she was five, innocently stating that she just wanted to pet them and Jacob had put her inside the glass aquarium so she could have a "better view".

She smile sadly, petting the frog. Gradually the voices became lower and more distant and she can relax a little. Sometimes, the memories helped her to feel less overwhelmed. But it still hurt.

She watched the spiders roam the aquariums for minutes, before someone approached. She froze and tried not to be so scared, but she cringed and held Naveen in her arms. The person was not an adult, but a girl her age who smiled at her.

\- Your frog is so cute. What his name?

Turning slowly, Eliott looked at the Indian girl but said nothing. She was a little taller than Eliott, her skin was dark, with long beautifully combed black hair and her black eyes shone behind her glasses.

 _"She is very pretty..."_ Eliott thought, poking her nails and trying to decide how to speak. Normally no one spoke to her.

\- Are you alright? - the girl said, getting a little closer.

\- Hm ... Hm ...- Eliott closed her eyes tightly, berating herself for stuttering - ..Naveen ....

\- What?

\- N-Naveen. Hm... H-His n-name is Naveen... - The frog in her arms croaked proudly and the girl smiled radiantly, extending her hand slowly.

\- He is very cute. I can? - when she received permission, she pet the animal - Did you just adopt him?

\- My father... G-gave to me.... Y-Years ago... Hm..

\- That cool! I have a cat at home called Fuzzclaw. He's kind of grumpy but cute too. I love him so much that I wanted to take him to school with me but my mom won't let me. She says I can't keep him just for me, my siblings would be homesick too. He's a family cat, you know? Ah, wait! - she held out her hand - I am Rowan Khanna! What's your name?

There were a lot of words together, Elliott hardly understands everything but she struggled to smile and shake her hand fast. 

\- E-Eliott... Lamoth ... 

\- Lamoth? Like the family of Dark wizards?

Eliott shivered and agreed. Of course she had read the papers. Her eyes dropped as she waited for the usual reactions to her name. But Rowan covered his mouth with her hands, looking completely sorry.

\- I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have said that! That was so rude, talking about your family like that ...

Eliott looked up slowly, usually people don't apologize, just walk away or scoff. She shrugged, not really caring. It was normal for people to think that about the Lamoth. Family. And she never really liked them.

\- Well ... Did you come to buy your supplies? - Rowan smiled and pointed to the list in her hands, trying to change the focus of the conversation - It's my first year at Hogwarts. And yours?

 _"Please don't hate me! Please don't hate me!"_ She thought sadly.

Eliott sighed when she heard her thoughts.

\- F-First year... H-Hogwarts too...

Her smile returned.

\- I'm really excited to start studying! But I think I already said that ... I just need my books on my list. Where are your books?

\- Hm.... I-I don't know w-where to st-sart ....

\- I can help you! You know, I decorated my brother's copy of "Hogwarts, a History", so I'm an expert. We can go buy the books together!! Then we can go see your other materials !!

She stopped and thought about it. Rowan was very lively and did not stop smiling. It was strange how she was so willing to accompany her even though they had just met. She seemed a little lonely now, wanting a friend, she approached Eliott and even though she knew her surname, she still wanted to talk to her. Eliott didn't feel any bad thoughts, Rowan didn't want to make fun of her, so everything was fine

With hesitation, she accepted the invitation and they walked together to Flourish and Blotts, Rowan talking all the way about Hogwarts and Diagon Alley. The store was a mess, with stacks of books incredibly balanced. As soon as the door opened, some of the customers raised their heads to the girls.

Naveen croaked quietly to anyone looking at his owner. Eliott lowered her head and flinched, following Rowan quickly, who led her through the store with great pleasure, indicating books of studies or some interesting tales. Without saying anything, with a bad feeling, the legilimens collected her material.

When the sun started to set, Eliott already had almost all of her material and she had not even seen time go by. After spending hours with Rowan and having stopped for ice cream, she was becoming more comfortable and was not even feeling nervous anymore. But her words were still winding up.

Sitting at one of the ice cream parlor tables, Rowan told almost everything about her family, the farm where she grew up and her siblings, she was very excited, and was already considering Eliott a friend. And the little girl heard everything, from time to time answering in a low voice, playing with the frog in her lap.

A clock sounded loudly somewhere, reminding Eliott that she still needed to pick up her wand and find her father in the Leaky Cauldron. Saying this to Rowan, they got up and walked in silence, before Khanna spoke again so as not to make the other girl uncomfortable.

\- Eliott, I would like to appear intellectual. What do you think about me buying something that helps me give that impression?

\- I-It would be cool... Hm... Y-You already h-have the glasses ...

\- It's old but I like it. However, I feel that the other students will find it funny.

Eliott understood what she meant. - Hmm ... a scarf?

\- Good idea! Thank you, Eliott. This idea is perfect! I will look so cool! I'm going to buy one right now!!

Rowan left jumping, making space between the people. Eliott made her way to the Ollivander's store with her little frog.

Like the others, that store looked cluttered and dark, with a little dust covering the shelves and wands stored in a disorganized fashion. Mr Ollivander was behind the counter, reading a scroll. Upon hearing the bell he looked up and nodded respectfully to his client.

\- Hello, Miss Lamoth. I'm Garrick Ollivander. You came to buy your new wand, right?

Eliott agreed and walked to the table, putting Naveen on top of her purse on the ground. Ollivander used his magic ribbon to measure her head to the feet, then between the arms, among the eyes and the nose and at least looked at her, disappeared behind the table, going to the store's background. 

\- Maybe I have something good for you here.

He returned seconds after, with a few boxes in his arms and reached out. Eliott took the wand in fear. 

\- Ebony, Phoenix Feather, twenty centimeters, rigid. Gave it a wave.

She made a light of circles and some boxes of the bookcase in front fired and hit the wall behind her. Naveen shouted and got into the bag.

Ollivander almost blinked, he remained calm while the girl shrugged to protect herself. It seems that it would occur often in the store. 

\- I-I'm very s-sorry, Mr. O-Ollivander... - She said as she gently put the wand on the counter, her arms trembled again. 

\- Well, well. It's okay. The wand chooses the wizard, remember that. This wand fully certainly is not for you. 

He smiled to reassure her. But the legilimens and the frog seemed very awarded

\- I still remember when your brother blew up my favorite inkwell. He laughed a lot.

Eliott blinked. 

\- D-Did y-you... know my b-brother, sir? 

\- And who doesn't? - he shrugged - But I remember all the wands I sold and I remember Jacob Lamoth because he was a great student and a good boy. He always talked about you when he came to visit me.

Lamoth agreed, her eyes going to the floor. Ollivander rambled on for a moment.

\- Maple wood, dragon heart fiber, twenty-five centimeters, rigid. It was a good wand. It is a pity that they split in half when he was expelled.

He gave her a consoling smile, making her shoulders relax.

\- Hm... Jacob loved H-Hogwarts and w-was proud o-of Ravenclaw. When he was expelled, he felt bad ... I miss him ...

\- It must have been terrible for you, right, dear?

She smiled sadly, but her chest tightened slightly.

\- I-I didn't get... m-mad at him, I just hope he's fine ...

Again that enigmatic look. Ollivander put his hand on his chin and thought.

\- Sensitivity can be a great strength. I think I have something perfect for you, Miss Lamoth.

Eliott waited. This time, Olivaras carefully brought the box and smiled sincerely.

\- Acacia wood, unicorn hair core, twenty-five centimeters, flexible. You can test it.

Afraid to set something on fire, Eliott waved the wand gently. She felt warmth emanate from her hand and fill her entire body. The wand shone a few leaves on the ground flew around. When the strange feeling disappeared, Eliott gaped and laughed at her frog, which was now calmer and made a loud happy sound. She looked at Ollivander, he clapped once and smiled.

\- We found it! Very well, Miss Lamoth. I will be interested in which path you will choose.

Ollivander was not judging her, there was not an ounce of malice in him, he just looked... worried. Maybe he just didn't want her to follow her brother's fate. With a slow nod, she tried to speak firmly.

\- I won't d-disappoint you, sir.

He shook his head and looked deep into her eyes. - I hope not.

********  
When she left the store, she found Rowan leaning against a wall, reading one of her new books and wearing a new scarf. Eliott wrinkled her nose when she saw the accessory. 

It was all colorful, with fluffy balls on the end. Some teenagers passed by and laughed, but Rowan didn't seem to notice. Eliott stopped in front of her, drawing her attention and trying to appear neutral.

\- Eliott! What do you think of my new scarf?

\- Hm... m-makes you l-look like t-the smartest s-student at Hogwarts. - she said, knowing that some teenagers were laughing at her in the distance.

\- It was your suggestion!! From now on you will be my fashion advisor.

Rowan's eyes went down to the hand that carried the wand, not noticing Eliott's expression.

\- Your wand is made of unicorn hair and acacia wood?!

Eliott took it out of her pocket and raised an eyebrow. The girls and the frog started walking towards the Leaky Cauldron.

\- H-How did y-you k-know?

\- I told you! My family owns a farm, our trees produce wood for the manufacture of wands and brooms. My parents want me to continue with the "family tradition" so they make me learn everything about wands.

\- This is... c-cool...

\- Yeah, yeah... I would like to be a teacher at Hogwarts. I study a lot every day, I make schedules (I like schedules) and I know that if I follow them I will get a job very early. Then I will be the youngest teacher in the school. 

\- I'm s-sure.. y-you would be a-amazing...

\- That's why I have my scarf. - she grabbed it like an amulet - I like to stay at home reading, it also prevents me from having to go out to help my siblings on the farm.

Eliott nodded, she was almost used to Rowan's honesty. She felt bad about it, because until now she hadn't said much about herself. Even so, Rowan almost completely trusted her.

\- That must be why I have no friends. - she said looking at the sky, her radiant smile disappearing. 

_"I would like to be friends with her."_

The words weighed on her conscience. In her mind, she saw Rowan sitting alone at her bedroom window, her siblings too far from home or running around the farm to help their parents, neither of them noticing that she was there. Even though she had a big and loving family, they didn't see her, she was alone.

Eliott never had any real friends. The biggest reason was that her mother was very conservative and believed that pure blood should rule over Muggles. From an early age she learned that she should be superior, and for the Lamoth clan she was always a disgrace because of her kindness and empathy with mixed race and magical creatures. She didn't like to hurt anyone, whether it was an elf or an goblin. 

Jacob was no different, he always treated everyone like his friends, although he didn't like talking very much. And when he left, people turned their cold eyes and cruel words to Eliott.

But there was Rowan. She seemed really interested in Eliott as a person, she liked her. For Eliott being herself. A different feeling flooded her, but this time it was good. She reached out and gave a sincere and sweet smile. Khanna's eyes lit up. And again, she didn't stutter.

\- Let's be friends.

She hesitated, looked her in the eye and her expression changed to suspicion. Then it changed to joy.

\- You don't mind me being weird?

\- Hm... I-I'm also w-weird...

\- No, you're not! - Rowan said, offended by Eliott to think that of herself.

\- M-My family ... It's not ... G-Good. I never had friends too.

"Don't tell her. She will hate you if she knows the truth" A voice in her head said quietly.

She took a deep breath. - M-Many of my family... We're.. Dark Wizards... Jacob g-got kicked out for going after the C-Cursed Vaults and that ... To my m-mother, soiled the f-family name ... And n-now ....

She took a deep breath again, feeling that if she didn't, she would fall apart.

\- T-They think I'm g-going to... b-be like h-him ... - she couldn't look in Rowan's eyes - You shouldn't be close to me ... You c-can leave if you w-want .... 

_"And I can read your mind so I am not so reliable ... You must stay away .."_

Rowan's mind became calmer, and she was carefully thinking about everything she had heard. However, there was nothing that could show Eliott that she was angry or disgusted.

When she raised her head Rowan had a firm, but gentle look at her. 

\- What should I do if someone talks something about him or provoking you?

\- W-What? 

Finally she smiled. - We're friends, right? I must protect you. I do not care about your family's name, you were nice to me and did not mind if I talk too much. Until my family claim that. So ... I want to be your friend! What do I do if someone insult you or your brother? 

Eliott smiled. Her eyes burned and she laughed. It was strange. She felt so happy. 

\- Y-You do not need. I-It's better for y-you... Hm. B-But thank you, Rowan. It's g-going to be g-good. 

\- What? 

\- H-Have a real f-friend.

Rowan made a strange noise as she laughed and draped her hands. So she stood up straight and did a soldier pose. 

\- Understood! I will use my extensive vocabulary to take down anyone who tries to hurt you. 

Naveen croaked high, happy too. They were pulled into a hug and Eliott felt like an idiot when she saw that she wanted to cry. When separating, Rowan returned to speak. 

She was excited to live school year and would even be better with a friend. Eliott was also happy but she just heard her talking as she smiled. She felt light.


	2. King's Cross

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy reading. And tell me if there is any mistake.

Fortunately, the summer holidays passed quickly and soon it was September 1st. It had been a month since Eliott had gone to buy her materials. She counted each day that passed, eager to leave the house.

Her parents did not stay at home much, their work occupied them a lot. And they probably wouldn't take her to the station or say goodbye. That thought didn't bother her. For many years, Eliott was alone in the house, sometimes with her brother as a company, but when he went to study abroad, Petrus gave her Naveen.

Since meeting with Rowan in Diagon Alley, they began to exchange letters and became closer, and the Khanna family had invited her to visit the farm from time to time, welcoming her with open arms. Those were the best days of her life.

Even before dawn, the legilimens was already on her feet, packing her suitcase for the thousandth time, being careful to not make noise. When the sun was born and everyone in the house was up, Eliott left her room with more energy than usual. She had never smiled so much in several years. Going down the stairs, past the elegant dining room, she arrived in the kitchen, which looked a little dirtier compared to the rest of the luxurious house.

The elves greeted her politely and a plate was placed on the old table. Naveen lay down on her towel, watching his owner eat very fast. Eliott was scolded by Ada but continued to smile.

\- R-Rowan and I.. w-will m-meet at the s-station in an hour. M-Maybe. - she said to the amphibian - A-And... her s-sblings will be t-there. Y-You like t-them, right? They a-always bring us s-sweets and i-insects...

Naveen blinked slowly but looked satisfied.

\- I k-know! Maybe D-dad will take m-me ... - Eliott chewed slowly, her sad look returning - B-But... I d-don't know if M-Mom will let him be l-late for work. Hm... Is s-she h-home, Ada...?

Ada, the oldest house elf, nodded with a tremor. She frowned at the thought of her Lady.

\- Lady Silvers is waiting in her office with Master Lamoth. Young lady should go there after eating ....

Eliott's stomach rolled up. Mom's "conversations" was not always good. If repenting from having eaten so quickly, she climbed the stairs slowly, holding her toad in her trembling arms. 

The Lamoth mansion is big, since the family had a lot of money. But it was dark and cold, with black walls and red carpets, which gave it a threatening appearance. The terrain was big, with an even bigger garden and was surrounded by the forest, a little away there were a few farms and the muggles had no idea that the rich family that lived there was super dangerous and scary. Sometimes one or another muggle came to talk to Petrus but they were always grossly away by Asterin, that hated muggles.

The pictures of her relatives were talking quietly, giving her angry looks as she passed in the hall. Eliott reached the living room and lifted her hand to hit the door but when she hear her mother angry, she lost the courage and stood at the door. 

Asterin was walking on the one side to the other, chattering about something that had annoyed her. But everything made her annoyed. She had a poor temperament, and she looked like nothing never make her satisfied, and she was very dangerous. The bored thoughts of Petrus flew up to Eliott, and he was obviously not paying attention.

\- ... you had to read. The bullshit that Skeeter writes about my family! One day I'm going to Kill that woman!! - Asterin shouted, kneading the Daily Prophet and throwing into the fire. 

_"She ever stop talking?"_ Her husband grimaced and shrugged. 

\- If I could still use the curses--

\- But you can not, Asterin. So calm down. - Petrus said, rolling the eyes - We do not want to draw more attention than normal. 

\- She was spying on our grounds, Petrus!! She knows Eliott goes to school this year and now she's super interested.

Eliott felt her stomach ache again. It was no longer enough all the attention she would obviously receive from her teachers and other students. She did not want the prickly reporter snooping around in her life.

\- Where is she anyway? - the disgust in the witch's voice was very evident - Shouldn't she be getting ready now? Stupid girl! If she is late--

\- I bet she'll be here soon. Calm down, Asterin. - Asked Petrus again, fearing what his wife might do. He handed the woman a glass of drink and walked away.

There was a moment of silence while the mother drank. Eliott wished this was enough to calm her down, now that the conversation was changing course. Now they were going to talk about her.

\- My parents sent me a letter. They also think it's a bad idea to send Eliott to Hogwarts. I never agreed, only Merlin knows what's going on in that stupid girl's head. If she tries to go after Jacob...

Petrus took a deep breath and massaged the bridge of his nose. Few things could make him angry, he always had a calm posture. But that was impossible when you're talking to Asterin Silvers.

Eliott never understood how her mother managed to get the patient out of anyone. Many were afraid of her and some just hated her. It was no surprise when she joined the Dark Lord years ago, as did Petrus and everyone else in the Clan Lamoth and Silvers family.

\- What do they expect us to do? She is a child, we cannot stop her from going to school. This will not stop the rumors. In fact, it will only get worse.

\- They'll go back to asking about the Cursed Vaults. About Jacob.

\- Let them talk. This is not important. Our daughter needs to go to school, she already spends a lot of time in this house. When was the last time she went out and spoke to anyone other than Naveen?

Asterin took a sip of her drink, ignoring her husband's words.

\- Asterin. She is our daughter. - Petrus clenched his fists - Are rumors more important than Eliott?

\- We could keep she here. Nobody would even notice ...

Hearing a chair scrape, Eliott pushed the door a little to see her father looking down at his wife with a frightening look. Asterin lifted her head and looked at him with disinterest and without any fear. Even though he was very tall and strong, she knew she could take him down without having to use her wand.

Eliott started to shake. Naveen hid in his towel.

_"Don't annoy mom ... Don't annoy her ..."_

\- This is not about our families' reputation! We are talking about our daughter's health and safety. Eliot would never risk it like that. She is not like Jacob, she understands the danger that these Vaults carry. Could you for a moment stop thinking about it and worry about Eliott?

\- I wouldn't be surprised if she tried. She was always very idiot. 

Again, silence before the woman makes an irritated noise, protesting.

\- Come on, Petrus. Look at her. She is a disgrace, as well as being almost stupid.

Eliott flinched, Naveen was getting annoyed too. She held him tightly so he wouldn't go in there and alert them to they presence. Her mother would be more irritated if she knew she was spying. Maybe it would be better if she went out and pretended she didn't hear anything ...

\- She was always so slow. Trembling, afraid of everything. And she can barely speak properly... - she sat on the couch and looked at the wall - The only useful thing about her is Legilimency, if it wasn't for that... Your parents said that she could be a better heir than Jacob. - she said thoughtfully.

Petrus and Eliott winced at the sound of Asterin's voice. The girl took a step back. Heiress? There was no worse idea than that, she was not used to lead the family, even if she was born with a unique ability. A skill that her family could well use to they advantage.

Bad memories hit her and she shook her head hard. She would never use her legilimency to hurt people. She couldn't do it anyway. But Asterin didn't think it was possible either, since she had little or no faith in her youngest daughter.

Maybe she was safe. For a while.

She felt fear consume her father, and then anger and remorse. A lot of bad feelings that made her sick. He said nothing, but sat down, feeling extremely tired. Asterin continued to speak, her voice becoming darker.

\- After what happened to Jacob, people started to suspect us. It is his fault that we were almost sent to Azkaban. If we hadn't cornered the Snyde. - She smiled wickedly at the thought of her old enemy. Petrus felt bad and turned his face away. - And Eliott gotten strange, she's miss him. We are not sure if she will try to find him. It would be a shame if our other daughter fell under the same curse. We need to make sure that she won't--

\- Let me talk to her. - Petrus asked softly, and Asterin felt the hesitation in his voice and almost smiled.

\- You are too gentle with her. She needs to learn a lesson.

Her eyes darted to the door and with a wave of hand, Eliott was dragged into the room and tossed on the couch. They faced each other, one shrinking and the other rising like a menacing shadow.

Asterin was not that tall but it was scary and it looked like she could cover and bury anyone like a cloud of fear. Her skin was white, her black hair was well-kept and beautiful, her gray eyes were cold behind the square glasses and she had a single white streak falling over one shoulder. Elliott knew that her mother was beautiful, but in a scary way. Everything about her seemed to be dangerous and threatening

Her voice was calm when she spoke. - So, have you packed your things to leave? I hope you are not late on your first day. As always.

\- Yes ... M-Mother ....

Asterin looked at her for a moment. She knew the girl was listening. Perhaps that was her intention all along. Eliott wouldn't be surprised if her mother was saying those things on purpose so that she would hear.

\- You're going to your first year at Hogwarts, so I hope you don't make trouble, understand? - she asked quietly, Eliott slowly nodded in fear. - Good. I don't want to receive a letter saying that you screwed up or went looking for those Vaults just like your brother, understand? Jacob has already shamed our families. Don't be like him! Or you will face serious consequences. You understood me?

She again nodded slowly, afraid of breaking eye contact. Asterin got up and motioned for her daughter to follow, leading her to a wall, where there was a huge picture with two dead trees, and at the roots, they were linked by four silver arches, where four faces faced them. Petrus and Asterin were serious in their places their chins lifted with pride, little Eliott looked around with a smile.

Her older version grimaced and felt a lump in her throat when she saw her brother's bow burned.

Asterin's sharp nails grabbed the girl's shoulder lightly and she shrank slowly. It was the same marked arm. A shiver ran down her spine at the thought of the dark tattoo. The woman raised her other arm to the family trees of the families and spoke with unusual excitement.

\- Look. Our family tree. For generations, the Lamoth and Silvers families have been highly respected, and you have the blood of powerful wizards and witches in your veins. They all did great things and where marked in history books.

 _"Not all in a good way ..."_ Eliott thought.

\- Everyone expects you to behave and set an example. So ... - she grabbed her daughter's face - Don't mess with our names. Understood?

That lump in her throat came back, and Eliott could do nothing but look at the cold eyes. There was a dark cloud that covered them. She could feel the danger. It wasn't like Eliott wasn't aware of all that, how could she go after the Vaults after everything that happened to Jacob?

She loved him, yes. But she didn't want to end up like him. She hated the way people treated her, because of an incident that happened years ago and she was not to blame. And she didn't have his courage. Any mention of her family was enough to terrify her. For once in her life, she just wanted to be a normal girl. Without having to hear bad thoughts from other people, without having to remember who her mother was, or who her relatives were.

She had made a friend after so many years alone. She was going to Hogwarts, study magic, see the animals of the florest, and even fly on the broom. That was enough. She didn't want to get involved with her family's plans. She just wanted to be herself. But Asterin's eyes and stone expression left her frozen, and slowly, she nodded and answered quietly.

This seemed to leave the witch satisfied for a moment. Asterin released the kid and walked gracefully to the door. Eliott remained where she was, sweating and trying to calm her heart.

She did not hear what was said. When a heavy hand landed on her shoulder, she jumped, suppressing a squeak in her throat. Her father was crouched beside her, his eyes tired as her own. She didn't want to be so scared, but after the conversation with her mother, all the excitement and happiness she was feeling was gone.

Asterin had already left the house. Sighing, Eliott relaxed as much as she could and took Naveen in her arms and hid her face. Petrus made a noise in his throat, trying to gather the right words to comfort the girl. The guilt of doing nothing consumed him inside.

He wasn't good at talking to people either, he was terrible at talking. They were very similar, both in appearance and personality. Both hated their families more than anything and did not get along with people, they made them nervous and a little stressed.

Eliott watched her father carefully, the panic and the bad feeling slowly subsiding as they stood in the room. Finally he got up and looked to one side, then to the other and then to his daughter. She had to lean her neck back to look at him. In her mind, she scoffed at how ridiculous their height difference was.

Petrus was very tall and muscular, with broad shoulders and a very serious face. Her long, neatly combed hair was the same color as her daughter's and his brown eyes were equally and tired. Like someone who's been through a lot of terrible things.

\- Hm ... You ... Have you got your things yet? - his voice came out hoarse and hesitant.

She waved quickly and so did he. Father and daughter, and the sleeping frog, left the room without haste. In the hall, the house elves were already carrying Eliott's trunk out. With a bow, they said goodbye to their young lady and walked away. 

With the trunk floating, they crossed the huge garden towards the gate. Petrus made another awkward noise . 

\- Hm ... Hm ... You were listening, right?

Eliott shrugged and waved slowly.

\- Listen. Hm ... Things are not very .... Good ... In our family. We had problems at the Ministry. Asterin is stressed, Rita Skeeter has been writing about her family again and hmm ... About you ...

\- Hm ...- Eliott tightened her sweater tightly and tried not to panic at the idea of appearing in the Daily Prophet.

\- I know .... But ... well ... - he looked around and shook his hand, shoulders slumped - Many people will talk about us, Eliott. And about Jacob.

It had been so long since Petrus had talked about his eldest son, that it felt like a weight fell on his shoulders. It was a terrible feeling and Eliott felt it flooding as well. Her father and brother did not get along so well, it was difficult to think about him after everything that happened. Petrus took a deep breath, regret almost etched on his face.

\- No matter what people say, you're not like him. I know that...

\- I-Is t-that... a b-bad thing?- Eliott questioned. It took him a minute to answer, and now they were both at the gate.

\- Just understand that Jacob broke some boundaries. He didn't think about the family. I don't want you to end up like him. You're sensible, I know that. So ...

Eliott did not want to look up, the father had been staring at her for a long time. She hated that look of pity she received.

\- Just don't get in trouble. Please.

And that was the closest thing to a father's advice that Petrus was able to give. Eliott didn't want to be angry, she understood, but the way everyone talked about her brother, as if he had done the worst thing in the world or was crazy, made her angry. She wanted to say something, maybe shout or protest, but as always, she closed her mouth and nodded.

The gate was open and the Lamoth's passed through, the magic was redone to protect the house. They would go on the Knight Bus by choice of the little girl. Stopping to think, Eliott was leaving her home behind. Not literally. She still had to go back. But for a few months, she can enjoy Hogwarts and be with Rowan and Naveen.

An invisible and very heavy weight, which has been there for years, has slipped from her shoulders and she can smile again. When her father would point his wand at the street, she carefully grabbed his suit. He turned to her worriedly, knowing that his daughter did this whenever she was scared or nervous. But she had no expression, although you can see the concern and fear in her eyes. 

\- M-Mom was .... Talking s-seriously? About me being the h-heiress? I d-don't...

Petru's gaze suddenly went dark. He looked at the forest, no Muggles were around, his wife should be in London by now. Slowly he put his hand on Eliott's head and spoke softly.

\- Don't worry about it, Eliott. It doesn't matter what Asterin says. You will not go through that.

Eliott looked at his wrist, it was with his right arm that he held her hair.

\- You are a child, enjoy this. I don't want you to end up like ... me. - He sighed and removed his hand, squeezing his wrist with the other. - You are different from the rest of us. You're much better. Kind and calm, empathetic and caring. - he smiled as best he could - I have a lot of faith in you. I know you're going to make the right choices and become a great witch.

\- B-Better than M-Mom ....?-

\- Much better than your mother. - He assured and took the wand.

The Bus arrived as quickly as ever, when the two entered, the few passengers at the bottom either moved away or climbed to the other floor. Eliott cowered beside her father, she greeted Ernie and the shrunken head and the vehicle left.

At King's Cross station, no muggles noticed Naveen in his owner's arms. The Lamoth's went completely unnoticed and approaching the magic wall, where they found the Khanna family who were waiting for them.

Rowan, with all her unshakable excitement, literally flew around her friend's neck, sinking her into a warm and tight hug, speaking at the speed of light. Petrus watches them both in shock, knowing that his daughter is not someone who appreciates much noise, but the Indian girl is so friendly that neither of them cares about the volume of her voice.

Her parents, Opal and Harrow Khanna, approach, fearfully at first, but they have reached out politely and greet Petrus. Opal is tall and has a smile as loving and bright as her daughter. Harrow is shorter, with a full mustache, and more relaxed and less energetic than the two women.

Behind them, Rowan's older siblings try to calm her down and get her off Eliott, who continues to smile like a fool. The Khanna family is lively and loud, children argue about something generic and some people look at them. But Eliott likes their energy, it's warm, like a family should be.

Her cheeks hurt a lot and she realizes it's because she doesn't smile a lot. Leaving that thought aside, she joins Rowan and the two take their carts to the passage. Harrow and Opal stand next to Rowan and hold her hands, she takes a deep breath and them are already running towards the stone wall. The older siblings wring and shake hands, a second later the parents and younger sister are not there. They celebrate loudly and go after them.

So it's Eliott's turn, she feels nervous. Too nervous. This was the moment she was going to enter the platform, but this time, it was not to leave Jacob, but one because she was starting her first year at Hogwarts. With Naveen in a safe place, Eliott takes a deep breath, feeling her father stand beside her and hold her hands. He doesn't know how to comfort her, so he just gives her the best smile. She smiles too and runs towards the wall, her father pushing the cart hard. She hopes to feel something strange when she crosses the passage, but nothing happens and she finds herself on the other side.

On platform 9 ¾, the red locomotive was almost ready to leave, the smoke created covered almost the entire busy station. There were many people there and they all spoke very loudly, so that they could hear each other in the middle of the confusion. Some students were already on the train, talking to their parents. There were so many animals there and Eliott wanted to see them all but she was pushed by her father. Petrus and Harrow helped to put the bags in place. Opal wrapped her daughter's colorful scarf around her neck while lecturing her on good behavior.

Samir and Ravi, who had graduated last year, delivered packages of candy to Eliott's hands, pulling her aside to tell her the best hiding places to hide or escape from classes. Opal heard and pulled their ears, when she heard the train was going to leave she started to kiss her daughter and push her into the train.

Petrus and Eliott moved away a little, looking at the floor again.

\- You'll be fine?

\- Hm ... Y-Yes ... - She scolded herself for looking so insecure - Rowan w-will be with m-me ... And Naveen! - She smiled at the frog and tried to look at her father.

\- Oh, yes. Naveen, take care of her... - he patted the amphibian - Be careful, Eliott.

-D-Don't get in t-trouble, y-you m-mean...

Her father's expression darkens and he looks at her. Again he puts his hand on her head, this time for a little longer.

\- Remember what I said ...

A loud voice warns that the train is going to leave and people start pushing each other. Petrus gently pushes his daughter towards the locomotive. Eliott does not care about the lack of affection and moves away, joining Rowan, they hold hands and enter the train. Opal continues to shout sermons at them while her older children and husband wave.

The students huddled in the windows and lit up for their family when the train started to move. Eliott and Rowan got a space too. Naveen wept for the Khanna's and Petrus, and received comfort from his owner.

Gradually they moved away, some parents followed the train. Eliott watched her father follow, slowly, but he was still watching her with his passive face. She waved at him with the biggest smile, feeling her eyes sting.

When everyone disappeared and the train left the station, the students started to organize. The little witches stayed together, both laughing and talking softly about the trip. Eliott sat in front of Rowan in an empty car, with Naveen on her lap. They were on their way to Hogwarts.


	3. Arriving at Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, another chapter ready. I will change some things in the story, because certain things bother me and seem wrong, out of place or make no sense at all. And I like Ben a lot and I wanted him to have a stronger bond with MC and Rowan. I'm sorry if there is a mistake, tell me what's wrong. Good reading!

Eliott did not remember ever having traveled by train. But it was a good feeling, because you could enjoy the view and talk. It was much better than Floo powder. And it shook less than the Knight Bus.

Now they were passing through a field, with some farms and pastures, and beautiful green hills. Could Muggles see the train or was it invisible? Rowan had opened this topic twenty minutes ago and now she talked about the laws of magic and her friend listened to everything with interest.

They had already changed clothes and now wore their black capes and comfortable sweaters. Eliott's clothes were a little long on the sleeves and she kept swinging it up and down. Rowan brought sandwiches and Indian sweets prepared by her father. Several packages of candy were scattered around the car and Naveen was sleeping next to those that had not been opened yet.

 _"Those are the advantages of being rich..."_ Eliott took some more sweets. Rowan had changed the topic again.

\- .... and my mom wouldn't let me bring Fuzzclaw with me. I was told to buy another one but how could I? I would never replace my baby! - She spoke with her mouth full of pie, pretending drama. - But I think I already said that. You are lucky that Naveen came with you.

\- H-He goes everywhere I-I go. T-Too lazy to m-move... - Eliott caressed the amphibian that remained still, making they laugh.

Rowan shook the hand and swallowed the food. _"She is no longer stuttering so much."_

Eliott stopped and looked around with a little confusion. She really wasn't. She had spent so much time with Rowan, getting to know her, that she had forgotten her anxiety. She smiled and sank down on the bench, not worrying about manners.

\- M-Mom would be angry. - Rowan looked at her with interest - "Have m-manners...!", s-she would say...

Rowan's uncomfortable look did not go unnoticed. Eliott didn't talk much about her family, so as not to make the Khanna uncomfortable or scared, but they were aware of the rumors, of course. Rowan did not speak of Asterin, she was afraid of the woman and it was possible to notice that her best friend also.

She didn't quite understand why. But she said nothing, instead, she smiled again and spoke again. She was good at that, and all of her stories seemed interesting to the sad-faced girl. And she was happy to distract her from her family.

\- .... I have finished reading all my textbooks and some old ones from Jasper and Amber and I am sure that I am ready for all future exams. And if we follow my schedule, we will get the best grades in the class.

\- I-I'm sure that if was possible p-possible Hm ... y-you w-would be M-Minister of M-Magic now ..

\- Hm, not really! Politics is very complicated, and I wouldn't have tmuch time to read and go out with you.

The legilimously smiled at that but then frowned and looked at the door. She could feel someone desperate somewhere, it felt like she was being chased.

When the car door opened quickly, they both jumped at the same time and almost spit their drinks. Naveen jumped in the face of the invader who fell to the ground and started to cry and struggle. The students in the other cabin opened the door to laugh.

Lamoth threw herself forward to grab her toad, while Rowan grabbed the boy and pulled him inside, ignoring the neighboring girls. The door was slammed shut but they could still hear them.

\- I'm s-so s-sorry! N-Neveen d-doesn't... d-do that! - Eliott put the animal inside his towel and stayed away from the boy, waving her sleeves to apologize.

The boy just froze on the bench, his wide brown eyes fixed on the floor as he tried to control his fast breathing. He was very small and skinny, with messy blond hair and a face pale with fear. His sweater was dirty with strange green stains.

Rowan offered him water and patted his back, the boy cringed but thanked her with a shaky voice.

\- Hey, hey, it's all right. What happened to you?

\- P-Please, can I h-hide here? Those b-birds are still c-chasing me ... - he almost cried with fear.

\- Birds? - the girls repeated with confusion and the boy was red with embarrassment.

\- They e-exploded. - He pointed the green spots on the sweater - W-Whenever they c-came n-near me. M-Merula s-summoned them and t-told them to a-attack me, t-they don't give up. I'm so a-afraid...

Eliott stopped and opened her eyes wide at the name. Merula. She knew that name, her mother had mentioned it before. She would never forget the Snyde girl, had known her for a long time and knew about her family. Her hands feared again. Rowan was too focused on the panicked boy to notice her discomfort.

\- Do not worry, the birds will not enter here. Now, you need to calm down. - she put her hand on his shoulder, speaking quietly - Who is this girl?

\- M-Merula S-Snyde ....

Okay, now Eliott could panic.

\- Since when is she tormenting you? - asked Rowan - If there's anything we--

\- No! D-Do not d-do a-anything! - he asked, grabbing her arm - S-she will be v-very a-angry. J-Just let me st-say here for a while, I-I swear I'm l-leaving --

\- We won't let you go this way. This joke is not funny! - She stood up immediately - If that Merula wants to scare you, I'll talk to her.

Eliott and the boy grabbed Rowan by the sweater, locking the door and making her sit down again. Eliott tried to control her expression, speaking very softly.

_"Who knows what she can do ...? The Snyde are dangerous ...."_

\- Ro, y-you b-better n-not ... - she waved her sleeves to emphasize the words.

\- Ellie, we can't let her get away with it. She traumatized this boy! She can't act as she pleases--

\- I k-know ... I ... Hm ... - She thought of an excuse, looking through the glass of the door - Y-You ... You w-will cause c-confusion. The p-prefects w-watch the train and they ... Hm ... They a-are n-ot n-nice ...

 _"She stammered again. What's wrong?"_ Rowan asked herself, looking at her with suspicion. They stood for a few seconds until she gave up and sat down.

Eliott sighed with relief and sat facing the blond boy, who received candy and stared at Naveen with curiosity and Rowan's colorful scarf in a strange way.

\- T-Thanks for l-letting me s-stay ...

\- No problem. - said Rowan - If that Merula tries to hurt you again, we'll protect you.

Rowan seemed very sure of her words, giving a courageous smile and pointing at herself and Eliott, who was very scared and gave her a look of "But who's going to protect us?"

\- T-Thank you.- he wiped the tears away with a handkerchief and held out his hand - I am Benjamin Copper. But you can call me Ben.

\- I am Rowan Khanna. And this is Eliott Lamoth.

Eliott tensed, waiting for the frightened boy to run away. Ben smiled and swallowed his candy. Rowan was also surprised but smiled and leaned forward a little, drawing his attention.

\- That Merula ... Is she a veteran? She seems to be quite skilled.

Eliott almost made a strange noise when she heard that. Ben blushed and went back to looking for beans.

\- N-No. S-She is a f-first year. But v-very s-scary ...

Khanna was confused and looked at her friend, none of them questioned, so as not to make him uncomfortable. He shrugged and swallowed a candy.

\- But I never saw any witches ... Are there many powerful wizards?

Rowan's mouth was open, ready to give a great lecture about all the great known magicians but Eliott put her hand on her shoulder. 

\- There are many, Ben. - Rowan continued shocked - Dumbledore and Merlin are my favorites. How do you not know about them?

\- I... I'm a M-muggle... - he said with a sad look and red ears - I don't know anything about the wizarding world and when I got on the train, I was very frightened. She noticed this and laughed, said that I didn't deserve to be at Hogwarts and that I am ....

Eliott and Naveen flinched.

\- Don't finish. - Rowan asked, in a firm voice. - I hate people who say that to Muggle Borns. These blood supremacist are terrible people. Ben, you better stay away from her, she's not a good person.

Ben nodded and went back to eating with his head down.

Eliott looked at him with pity. She felt that he was very kind, and understood his fear. He had grown up in a "normal" world and was now moving away from his family to embark on an unknown magical world with no one to guide him.

He was similar to her and Rowan. Khanna had no friends, she was very lonely because of her lively and chatty way. People didn't like people like that very much. And Eliott ...

She was in a worse situation.

No. She didn't like to think like that. To think that your problems were bigger than the others' was a bad thing to do.

She looked at Ben and Rowan. They both looked as lonely and lost as she did. If the years that followed were not good, she hoped at least to have friends. Not many, only a few that she could trust. And she didn't want Ben to be alone either. Rowan also seemed to want to help him, even if she got into trouble.

Eliott opened her best smile and let go of her nervousness as she tried to start a normal conversation with him.

For the rest of the trip, they ignored the rest of the students, talking throughout the trip, the girls teaching Ben things about their world and hearing about his, making sure he was comfortable.

They had a lot of fun. Eliott bought more candy and they shared it with each other. Ben didn't care when Naveen lay on his lap, he also liked frogs but he had been very scared before. During the trip, he petted and distracted the amphibian, who soon became attached to the boy and refused to leave.

Rowan often stopped to show her extensive knowledge and tell interesting things about the school, and Ben and Eliott listened. Ben also told stories about the Muggles. He found it funny how the girls were surprised to hear that their pictures did not move.

When night came, one of the perfectd appeared to warn that it was a few hours before they arrived. Ben and Eliott were nervous. Rowan began to tell the story of the Hogwarts houses and the they tried to decide which one they would be staying at.

Ben, with his total lack of confidence, felt that he could not be placed in any of the houses. Rowan obviously wanted to go to Ravenclaw like most of her siblings and parents, but Samir and Ravi, who had graduated last year, thought she could go to Hufflepuff.

Eliott was not so confident about the selection. Her mother was a brilliant witch and had been one of Ravenclaw's best students. It was almost a tradition that all Lamoth were from Slytherin, and she wouldn't be the one to break that. Right? No, her grandparents would be furious. Eliott never cared about the houses, no matter what stories they told, everything depended on their attributes. If she went to one of her parents' houses, fine, but she was sure as hell she wouldn't go to Gryffindor.

With a headache, she tried to change the topic to her favorite sport. Until the train reached the forest, the girls chattered about Quidditch. And when it was possible to see the school, some younger students gathered at the windows of the corridor to try to see the castle.

Upon arriving at the station, everyone left in a hurry, and the trio of introverts walked past, waiting for everyone to leave. The first years were called to a more remote place, where a very, very tall man with a full beard was waiting for them.

The students were a little surprised and whispered about the man who was looking over their heads, waiting for everyone to be present. Ben and Rowan were breaking their necks to look at the man, and the blonde looked very scared. It didn't take Eliott much thought to know that he was from the family of giants, and anyone would have been frightened but she felt an enormous kindness coming from him and sent him a warm smile.

Seeing that everyone was there, the man took them to the lake, where several boats were tied. Carefully, Ben, Rowan and Eliott sat down together with a girl who was also holding a frog, and moved away from the bank, heading towards the castle.


	4. The Sorting Hat

Her first vision of Hogwarts was sure to become one of her favorite memories and Eliott would never forget the magnitude and beauty of the castle, which had been built on the edge of a cliff and rose in all its glory as they approached in their boats. Everyone whispered and pointed, leaning and almost turning the boats.

There were several towers, large and small, the lights were on and it was already possible to see the huge windows of the Great Hall. Behind, there were mountains and hills, in addition to the Forbidden Forest that surrounded the school. Eliott wondered what kind of creatures inhabited there and whether she would have a chance to see any at some point.

She felt a ripple in the water and put her hand inside, smiling at the giant squid that pushed the boats, even though she couldn't see it. Ben was startled and almost turned the boat around, causing Naveen and the other girl's Frog to scare in fright. He clung to Rowan while Eliott looked on with interest and a strange admiration for the lake.

\- W-What is this thing ?! - the boy shouted.

\- The Giant Squid. - Eliott explained with huge smiles, while trying to calm down Naveen.

\- T-The... The what?!

\- I already read about her. - said Rowan - Some call it "the bane" of Hogwarts, but my brothers fed it and even swam in the lake a few times! - her smile disappeared when she saw the boy's pale face. She patted her lightly on the back - No worry, it is totally harmless.

It didn't seem to help. The red-haired girl leaned over to see the creature too.

\- This is really cool! - she gave Ben a malicious smile - You know, the giant squid is not the only dangerous creature around here.

\- T-There h-have m-more?

\- O-Of course! It's a m-magic s-school! - this time it was Eliott who answered - Giant spiders, centaurs, unicorns. B-But unicorns are n-nice. S-Sometimes... A-And there are bogarts...

Ben shivered even more and huddled on the boat, grabbing the edges with his life. Eliott patted her forehead for saying something stupid. Rowan also seemed to censor herself. They both had to grab Ben by the shoulders when they reached the opposite bank and climbed a long marble staircase.

The giant man didn't even give them a minute to rest, even when the students leaned over and complained with pain in their legs, he pushed them into the castle, where there were more stairs and some paintings stared and welcomed them. At the top of the stairs, a woman was waiting for them.

She had a serious face and intelligent eyes that assessed them. Her dark hair had been tied up in a tight bun and she wore beautiful emerald green outfits. Everyone cringed at her attentive gaze. The giant waved at her.

\- Students, this is Professor Minerva McGonagall. - He smiled at her and walked away, going in an unknown direction - I will leave them with you, miss.

\- Thank you, Hagrid. - she said, and turned to the students and smiled - First of all, welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

She went down the stairs a little and looked at the disheveled and nervous students.

\- And I would like to make it clear that we do not tolerate pranks and bad jokes in this school. You are here to learn and you must respect your colleagues and teachers. Any ... Breach of school rules and regulations will result in punishment or detention. And it doesn't just affect you, it affects your houses. While you were here, your houses will be like your families, you will go to class with your Housemates and share the dormitory in your common room. You will have to work in groups and take care of each other."

"Each house has its honorable history and each has produced extraordinary wizards and witches. I hope you will honor these stories. While you are at Hogwarts your successes and mistakes will determine the points your house has. At the end of the year, the house with more points will win the House Cup. I hope you are proud of your homes. "

All the students nodded. 

\- The opening banquet for the school year will start but you will be selected your homes first. Wait a minute here.

She entered the Great Hall, giving the kids time to talk and get ready. Apparently, all of their families and brothers had told them about a dangerous test to see which house they would be staying in. Eliott did not remember if her brother ever spoke about the sorting ceremony. Her father preferred to keep a surprise, saying it would be one of the best experiences of her life. She rather be ready. She didn't want to be embarrassed in front of the whole school before she even started classes.

\- Samir told me that the selection takes place in front of the whole school. - explained Rowan to Ben - And that we would have to choose to fight dragons or Acromantulas. I bet he was lying!

Ben went pale at the idea and grabbed the sleeve of Eliott's cloak, which was very excited, she really wanted to see the dangerous beasts. She commented quietly about Acromantulas being cool and a red-haired boy with freckles disagreed, saying that dragons were infinitely more dangerous and cool. Rowan just rolled his eyes for both.

\- Maybe we are selected because of our blood? - someone suggested.

\- Perhaps. Most of my family went to Gryffindor. - the red-haired boy said.

\- It doesn't make sense. - Rowan said - Everyone in my family is Ravenclaw, except my brother who is Hufflepuff.

\- Well, I'm certainly not going to Hufflepuff. Only idiots go to that house. - said a girl with dark hair and long bangs, which covered one of her cold eyes. She almost spat with disgust.

\- We already know what kind of person you are then. - An Asian girl, who wore sunglasses, frowned at her - Blood status does not determine the house. But I bet it will be washed in consideration.

Her twin brother, who also wore sunglasses, agreed and looked at the girl with the bangs. - I just wish I didn't stay in the same house as you ...

\- I say the same. - the fringed girl replied - It would be bad to have to stay in the same house as certain people .... - She looked at some students, but no one seemed to notice.

Eliott cringed and pretended to pay attention to the red-haired boy but her hands started to sweat and she felt more and more nervous.

_"If your bloodline were taken in consideration..."_

\- Look, guys! Ghosts! - the twins said together.

Everyone turned to see transparent figures floating down the hall, crossing the walls and entering the hall. None of them seemed to notice the new students there, staring at them with wide eyes and open mouths. Ben Copper looked a little scared, but he told Eliott and Rowan that he was used to seeing ghosts, because there was one who lived in his garden.

Professor Minerva returned moments later. - The ceremony will begin. Follow me.

They obeyed and started to push each other. When the doors opened on their own, all jaw dropped and the students started to turn their heads, trying to absorb all the details.

The Great Hall was spectacular. The ceiling was very high and transparent, showing a beautiful view of the starry sky. A girl in a blue hijab said something about a spell and everyone made faces of admiration. Several candles floated, as did the ghosts who waved and raised transparent cups. The flags of the symbols of the house hung from the ceiling, below them, there were five rows with long tables, where the older students waved and greeted them.

Eliott looked around nervously with her friends and flinched, trying to hide in the crowd. She had never seen so many people gathered in one place. Not even in Diagon Alley. And there was a lot of noise there, especially at the Gryffindor table.

They walked to a stop in front of a fifth table, where several older wizards sat and watched them expectantly. Right in the center, in a golden chair that looked like a throne, sat a very old wizard who drew a lot of attention. He had a very long beard, wore beautiful gold and purple clothes and a small purple hat and half-moon glasses, which hid smart blue eyes. Rowan grabbed Eliott's hand, biting her lip in nervousness. That was nobody but the headmaster of Hogwarts and one of the most famous and powerful wizards in the world, Albus Dumbledore.

Eliott looked covertly at all the teachers, most of them seemed quite severe and it made her think about what her first day of school would be like.

" _It will be a nightmare, for sure ..."_

Professor Minerva caught everyone's attention and put a stool beside her, and a hat was patched in her arms. Rowan said that he would decide which house they would stay in, as he could read their minds. Eliott heard nervous murmurs. Nobody wants a hat snooping around in their thoughts. Ellott was a little nervous to hear that. And disappointed at not being able to see an acromantula.

The Sorting Hat moved, and a slit opened as if it were a mouth and a deep voice filled the room, and it began to tell the story of the school's foundation and how the four Hogwarts houses came about. Gryffindor was the house of the brave and adventurous, in Hufflepuff there were the kind and hardworking, in Ravenclaw the smart and creative, and in Slytherin, the ambitious and daring. In the end, the whole room applauded and the hat thanked and went still again. Professor McGonagall turned to them and opened a scroll.

\- When I call your names, sit on the stool and put on the Sorting Hat. Then join your designated tables. - she read the list - Ali, Badeea.

The girl in the Blue Hijab sat on the stool, but before the hat touched her head, it shouted loudly "Ravenclaw". The students wearing blue colors and sitting at one of the rows of tables on the left clapped their hands excitedly and the girl walked over to them.

\- Baker, Samantha.

A blond, strong girl sat down. It took only half a minute before it was announced: "Gryffindor!". And the row near them applauded very loudly, the students in red patting the girl on the back and shaking her hand.

The selection continued, the children stumbled to the stool and became tense. The hat took a while, sometimes it made a quick decision. Eliott wondered what was going on in the children's heads to take so long to sorted them. Would hers take long? What if she looked like an idiot waiting until she found out she didn't belong in any house?

Her hands sweated and she felt Rowan grab her. After Adriana Connor went to Ravenclaw, the teacher called "Copper, Benjamin" and the boy gasped and turned very red. Rowan gave him a little push and she and Eliott sent smiles as cowardly as his, watching they friend climb timidly on the stool.

The hat got big on him and covered his eyes, and it looked better that way because he relaxed when he could no longer see the people staring at him. After a few minutes of torture, the hat moved and shouted:

\- Gryffindor !!

And the house burst into applause and everyone got up to welcome Ben. He cringed and accepted the congratulations, and seemed to be judging himself mentally and wondering why he was at the table for the brave ones.

Penny Haywoood caught the attention of the salon when she was called. She was very beautiful, with blond hair and braids, bright blue eyes and a friendly smile. When she was sent to Hufflepuff, she gave an excited squeak and ran to her companions.

Louie Kennedy went to Ravenclaw, and then Rowan sit on the stool, smiling radiantly. The hat took a while, the girl clasped her hands on her skirt and closed her eyes. Eliott and Ben crossed their fingers and twisted. But it was obvious that she was going to Ravenclaw. There was no one else so thirsty for knowledge, so intelligent, or who loved to read more than Rowan. So why was the hat taking so long?

\- Hufflepuff!! - announced the hat, creating a huge smile on Rowan's face. Eliott and Ben were surprised.

She ran and sat down next to Penny, making a sign of "good luck" for her friend who returned with a shy smile. Maybe it's make sense, she thought. Rowan was also very kind and hardworking. Perhaps the hat saw more in the person than anyone could see with the eyes. That's why he sent Ben to Gryffindor.

Eliott was too distracted thinking about it and didn't even notice when Jae Kim went to Gryffindor and her name was called. Naveen croaked softly to get her attention and disappeared into his cloak. The whole room was silent, filled with a bad atmosphere, and the murmurs began. The Slytherins seemed to be the most anxious, the veterans craned their necks to see Eliott, who could barely walk to the stool.

She sat up and became very tense, her hands sweated, she hugged Naveen, all the air in her lungs escaped. She could hear her name thousands of times coming into the thoughts of hundreds of students. The hat was put on and as she was very small, it covered her eyes and the strange feeling of having something on her head came.

_**"Hmmm ... interesting. Another Lamoth. I was hoping to see one more here. Your family is very respected and has produced great wizards for Slytherin. But it wouldn't be the right place for you. Let's see. Oh, you look a lot like your parents. Hardworking, loyal and somewhat ambitious like your father. Intelligent and honest like your mother. But she was too honest, don't you think? "** _

The hat laughed.

_**"You care too much for others and forget yourself, have a genuine and foolish kindness. And you miss Jacob. You know what he did and you still want him back. You would do anything to protect him. You don't want to leave him. Even after all the crimes he committed. "** _

_"I-It's not true ..."_ Eliott said slowly. _"Jacob is k-kind, smart, brave and gentle ..."_ She smiled with sweet memories of him, and the hat could probably see them too. _"He's not to blame for anything..."_

The hat stopped and thought. Then it laughed again.

_**"I can see that you have a kind heart and the love for those who are important to you is very strong. I hate to have to break the Lamoth tradition. But maybe you will find something very valuable in ..."** _

\- Hufflepuff!!

Naveen croaked loudly and jumped on Eliott's lap, she smiled and ran to join her house, trying not to look at anyone. Because violet eyes followed her with anger.

The Hufflepuff table applauded loudly, the students patted her back, offering some kind smiles and introducing themselves. She couldn't hear half the names, as Penny Haywoood shook her hand, making Eliott feel very silly and sink into her hood.

It wasn't as bad as it looked. Hufflepuff had its own merits and if the hat put her there, it was because it saw something in her. She just wished it wasn't wrong. Her family would be irritated, to be sure, but for now she could only smile like a fool and feel stupidly free while listening to the rest of the sorting.

She expected the muscular, kind-looking boy to come to her house but ended up going to the Slytherin. Then Chiara Lobosca sat next to her, she looked quite shy and stands out for her gentle blue eyes and silver hair. Ismelda Murk, the girl with long bangs, was scary, she walked proudly to the Slytherin's table, and all the students were startled and kept distance from her.

Hufflepuff's mood improved when Skye Parkin, daughter of the famous Quidditch player Ethan Parkin, joined them, making the table explode in applause and sending provocations to the other houses. Penny, Rowan and Eliott were excited and nervous when the girl sat at the end of the table and introduced herself to them.

Then the world went in slow motion when Mérula Snyde sat on the stool.

She looked… wild, in Eliott's opinion. Her messy brown curls were short, angry violet eyes that fixed on her as she sat at the Slytherin table. Although they never spoke, they had seen each other a few times in the Diagonal Alley or at meetings of their families.

Asterin and her mother, Penelope Snyde, hated each other with all their might. In her earliest memories, she saw the two of them dueling on the grounds of the Lamoth Mansion, while their friends and relatives watched. But in all the memories, she saw Asterin with a triumphant smile as her family laughed at Penelope.

Cowering in her seat, Eliott wished there was no resentment between them. However, that look said something else.

The ceremony was not long after Snyde joined Slytherin. Nymphadora Tonks almost dropped the stool and the sorting hat on Professor Minerva, making everyone laugh. Then she ran and almost tripped again when she joined Hufflepuff. Then Donaghan Tremlett went to Ravenclaw. The twins with glasses, Linda and Jake Wang, were happy to be together, but not so much when they had to sit next to Ismelda at the Slytherin table. And Charles Weasley, the red-haired freckled boy, sat at the Gryffindor table. 

With everyone already seated, Dumbledore waited for Professor McGonagall to put on the hat and then stood up, everyone turned to hear his words. Rowan shook Eliott's hand again.

\- Welcome to another wonderful year at Hogwarts! In these last few years we have been facing difficult situations ... - all the students whispered - ,but not anymore, because the Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter, is safe. And in a few years he will join us. But for now, it's your turn. I hope you enjoy your years here and have fun. I don't want to waste your time anymore, so... enjoy the banquet!

Eliott did not understand why he mentioned the boy Potter, after all the Dark Lord had been defeated years ago, but he soon let it go, as the director clapped his hands and the gold plates on the tables were filled with foods of all kinds, from all over the world.

Meat and vegetables, fish and chicken, salads, rice, breads, cakes and decorated pies. The glasses filled themselves and the first year students were so excited that they filled their plates with everything they could reach. Eliott had never seen so much food, not even at the big balls her family held or during the celebrations at the mansions of her parents' friends. And were so many sweets there. Her mother would not let her eat sweets, she always hoped to visit London to be able to eat or she took it hidden with her father. But Rowan said that they could eat sweets whenever they could at school. She was so happy. The ghosts floated on the tables and talked to the students, telling him stories of their past lives. Fat Friar, ghost of the Hufflepuff, was showing the students a trick, taking several rabbits out of his bowl and they applauded.

Eliott was silent for the rest of the dinner, listening to her classmates talk about Quidditch and discuss what Harry Potter's future home would be. Rowan chattered about the kitchens and the Hufflepuff story, getting everyone's attention, occasionally turning to see if Eliott was still there and getting a nod. Most students did not pay attention to the legilimens there, some preferring to keep distance and others just smiling and trying to be nice, because now they knew she was not what they thought. But the suspicion was still there.

The Head Boy was giving her candy and trying to talk, as was a fourth year boy with brown hair who sometimes gave Naveen some food and tried to talk to the girl about Quidditch. They introduced themselves as Damian Wood and Orion Amari and she shook hands quickly, letting go shortly thereafter. Neither of them cared about this.

She responded very softly when she could and they smiled patiently. Every time, she thought they would get tired of her delay and clumsy words but no, they waited and didn't force her to respond. Even not speaking, Eliott felt welcome there. It was very different from her home, if it were in the Lamoth mansion or her grandparents' house, someone would have already screamed and told her to speak properly.

She filled her plate with a delicious chocolate cake, thinking about what her mother and grandmother would think about her manners. But now she didn't care. It was good and at the same time strange to be with other people your age after spending so much time alone. She was not the most sociable person in the world, but it was good because there were people who talked to her and tried to treat her normally, like a real person, and that happy and lively atmosphere made her calmer, even with so many voices present.

After dessert, the students began to show signs of sleep, yawning and laying their heads on the table. Eliott struggled to hear Dumbledore's last words. He talked about school rules and the dangers of the forbidden forest, asking them to behave and stay away from the florest, taking a good look at the Gryffindor table. The students pretended to be indignant but there were playful smiles on their faces.

Dumbledore smiled and asked everyone to stand. - To end this beautiful night, I ask that everyone get together to sing the school hymn. - everyone seemed excited. - Feel free to accompany me at the pace you want. Show your school spirit.

He raised his wand, a giant parchment appeared, like a karaoke, and they all started: - Hogwarts, Hogwarts ...


	5. New friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a mess. I hate it. I wrote this several times and I still hate it. But I wanted to try to bring the MC a little closer to Ben and Rowan and show that they are friends. I get sad when I see Rowan and Ben fighting.

The school hymn was a mess. Everyone sang the same lyrics but at different rhythms and volumes. The Gryffindors spoke quite loudly, the rest sang too quickly or too slowly. And it seemed that no one knew the right time to raise and swing their arms. The first year students laughed the whole song, trying to keep up with the lyrics.

In the end, the headmaster waited for the last students to finish singing to clap and give thanks. The teachers got up and started to leave the hall with the older students. The first years were last, being guided by their monitors to their common rooms.

Eliott thought she would be guided by Damian but he led the way with Orion and other older students and left the new kids with Jane Court and Johnathan Lewis, the fifth year monitors. 

Jane was short and serious, with a round face, brown hair, and eyes that seemed to pass through the eyes of anyone looking. Her upright posture and firm voice caused fear in the students, who thought how someone from Hufflepuff could look so grouchy. Jonathan was a red-haired boy with a friendly smile, and seemed much more willing to explain to them the features of the Hufflepuff and its history. 

After leaving the Great Hall, they turned the hall and reached the Stairs. The ceiling was very high in that area, and countless stairs moved. And there were many, many pictures moving and talking between the frames.

\- You better be careful with the stairs, they like to move. - Said Jane - And there is one that has a broken step.

\- What happens if we fall? - asked Penny Haywoood.

\- Don't worry, it has a protection spell. Nobody will fall. - said Jonathan reassuringly.

\- As long as you pay attention ...

There were collective sighs and frightened looks. Hogwarts could be a magical and impressive place but also dangerous and mysterious. Eliott barely managed to memorize all the way to the basement, she was sure to get lost on the first day of school.

As Gryffindor and Ravenclaw climbed the stairs, towards the towers, Slytherin and Hufflepuff descended, splitting halfway.

\- ... and the symbol of our house is the badger. - Jonathan said with a huge smile - An animal that is often underestimated, but can be very dangerous when angry, it is very strong and capable of facing animals much bigger than it.

The students shook their heads, not finding it so interesting, Rowan was the most excited to learn and was already writing everything down. Eliott tried to listen but she smelled delicious from one of the corridors. The kitchen was on the same floor as the common house. Everyone stopped to smell it, planning ways to get in there to get some more candy.

Jane seemed to have read their minds as she gave everyone a serious look. She stopped in front of a pile of huge barrels and hit the barrel in the middle of the second row to the rhythm of "Helga Hufflepuff", the lid opened, revealing a wide tunnel.

\- And this is our password. - she said in her almost bored voice - If you miss the rhythm, or number of beats, or hit the wrong barrel, you will be drenched in vinegar. So you better memorize.

The monitors entered the tunnel, counting the number of new students as they entered. Eliott heard Jonathan swallow her name and continued walking behind Rowan, holding her cloak. There were already many students inside.

The Hufflepuff communal room was known for being super cozy and welcoming. Perhaps it was because this was her home now, but Eliott agreed. There were round tables and chairs scattered around the room, comfortable couches and armchairs, with colorful cushions. The huge fireplace was already lit and on top of it, the portrait of Helga Hufflepuff smiled at them and waved, while holding a golden cup. There were different types of plants decorating the environment, representing the element of the house, some of them dancing and waving to the newcomers.

Jonathan and Jane gave one last warning about the corridors and class and dinner times, before going about their own chores. The first years began to throw themselves in the armchairs or on the floor, talking with new friends and taking their pets out of their clothes. Eliott sighed with relief that she was not the only one to take her animal to dinner.

 _"Maybe it's a Hufflepuff's thing,"_ she thought, giving Naveen a worm and laying him on his towel in her lap. Rowan sat next to her with a folder in her hands and a pen.

\- I'm so glad we're in the same house, Ellie! Now we can talk and study without problems!

\- Hm hum. It's a s-shame... that Ben isn't h-here too...

\- Yes, I also thought he would come to Hufflepuff with us. 

\- I-I hope he is f-fine... 

\- The Gryffindors treated him well and he will make friendship easy, I know. - she took one of the notes - Now, would you like to hear about our house and its foundation with the detailed biography of Helga Hufflepuff?

Eliott stepped back a little, but did not take her smile away. - Hm ... M-Maybe t-tomorrow. H-How a-about we j-just ... absorb e-everything?

Rowan agreed and returned to write. Still, she pointed to the cup Helga held in her frame and continued to speak. Eliott laughed and was quiet, absorbing the quiet energy of the room, but it was broken when he felt something bad. 

A boy older than her, probably a second year, came up to her with a scowl and looked at her with his hands on his hips. As if she were a stupid animal that shouldn't have been there but somehow was. Her frog croaked angrily at him. Rowan kept her notes and adjusted her glasses defiantly.

Eliott just looked at him confused, making him snort.

\- So you came to our house. I've never seen the Sorting Hat go so wrong. Shouldn't you be with your Slytherin friends, crawling in the dungeons? Like all your family and your crazy brother ?!

Rowan opened her mouth, perplexed. Eliott stared at him blankly for a minute, trying to absorb the words. Her chest hurt and she tried not to appear as hurt as she really was. She got up carefully, with Naveen in her arms, grabbed Rowan's hand and went straight through the boy. She wasn't in the mood now. She couldn't handle it.

\- Hey, I'm talking to you, Lamoth! - He grabbed her arm. The girls pushed him away, taking several steps back.

\- What's your problem?! - Rowan shouted, seeing her friend tremble with fear.

The other students got up too and started to surround them. Eliott immediately covered her head with her hood.

\- Will Carter start yet? - someone whispered - The year has just begun and he is already getting into trouble ...

\- I knew it. She is not so different from her parents. - an older student spoke.

\- For Merlin's sake, Carter! It is not her fault! Leave them alone!

Eliott took a deep breath. She needed to remain calm and not cause confusion. She grabbed Naveen carefully and spoke as quietly as possible, trying to hide her emotions, but she could already feel the tears coming and her cheeks flushing with shame. The worst thing that could happen now would be to cry in front of her new roommates.

\- P-Please hm... l-leave me a-alone.... I-I just w-want t-to s-sleep ...

Carter ignored everyone and put a finger on hier chest and spoke with as much disgust as possible.

\- You shouldn't even be in this school, so don't be accommodating. Soon you will be expelled just like the crazy Jacob Lamoth!

\- Eliott has nothing to do with it. You're just being an idiot! - Rowan insisted.

\- Get out of the way, brat! - Carter pushed her aside but she came back and crossed her arms - She is a freak! She shouldn't even be here! Don't you remember the rumors? What happened years ago and what did her family do?

The students began to whisper. Eliott felt despair in Carter, mixed with anger and felt dizzy. She knew what that meant. She closed her eyes and cringed. Rowan could not stand to be still listening and pointed the finger in the face of Carter, speaking in the most serious way possible.

\- Eliott will be an extraordinary student and will become an incredible witch when she graduates! Unlike you who waste time teasing kids!

Carter opened his mouth to say something but at that moment, Jane appeared. And she was not in a good mood. Her face showed her anger and tiredness and everyone backed up a little. Everyone walked away.

\- She's right, Carter. Since you are so concerned about Hufflepuff's reputation, why don't you strive to honor it instead of plaguing others' lives? - she asked firmly, an eyebrow raised in challenge.

Carter flinched and his colleagues laughed. The prefect turned to Eliott.

\- And Lamoth, you better stay out of trouble. - she didn't even look at her and was already leaving - All of you! Go to sleep! 

The students dispersed and returned to their rooms. Rowan held Eliott's arm carefully and indicated the corridor, where they followed until they stopped in front of a green, round door, where their names had been engraved with two others. Nymphadora Tonks and Chiara Lobosca.

 _"Great ..."_ Eliott thought.

Fortunately, her bed was next to Rowan's and her trunk was already there. She sat on the bed and started taking off her shoes, knowing that the girls were aware of what had happened. They were quiet, just giving her pitying looks. But they didn't invade her space and concentrated on putting up posters on the walls.

She silently thanked him. Rowan sat next to her and lowered her voice.

\- Sorry, Ellie. I know you told me to do nothing. But, I couldn't keep silent and see you being treated that way.

She shrugged, nodding her head. - It's... it's okay... I... Hm.. I got u-used to it... It won't b-be the f-first time i-it happens ...

\- Do you want to talk about it?

\- No ... I just want to r-rest ... - she turned to get her things out of the trunk.

Rowan did not insist and went to make her bed. Eliott decided to take a shower before going to sleep, ignoring the conversation that started between her roommates.

*********  
The next day, Eliott's mood did not change as she expected. In fact, it had gotten worse. She had another nightmare.

He didn't quite remember what it was like, but she knew it was about the same thing: her brother running away from home and the cold looks of her relatives. It took a few minutes for her to calm down and stop shaking. All the girls were still sleeping. In his aquarium, Naveen croaked worriedly at the owner.

She petted him, saying it was okay. The frog did not believe it but was quiet, his eyes showing an intelligence and friendliness that was not expected of an animal. But Naveen had been with her for a long time and there was no denying that they understood each other perfectly.

She looked around, paying more attention to the details of the room than last night. It was like a doll's house and very nice and tidy. The honey-colored walls, the ceiling and the wooden floor, had small round windows through which you could see the training ground.

The walls were already covered with posters of wizards and famous bands. Rowan had pasted an image of Holyhead Harpies, her favorite Quidditch team. Eliott opened her trunk to get her clothes, deciding to pack her things after the shower.

The bathroom was similar to the rest of the common room. Round in shape, yellow walls and even the bathtubs were made of giant barrels. When she returned to the room, dressed in a gray jacket, Rowan was already on her feet. She mumbled a "good morning" between a yawn and went into the bathroom.

Eliott opened her trunk again. She didn't have as many personal items as she considered important. There weren't that many pictures of her family. Asterin had hidden any evidence of Jacob's existence and locked it in a cellar. But Eliott kept a single portrait, where Jacob smiled with her on his lap, their father leaning over to stand at their height. She placed the portrait next to Naveen's aquarium, along with a shabby copy of "The tales of Beedle, the Bard" and two books of magical creatures.

Rowan returned to the room at the moment when Chiara and Tonks woke up. The last girl struggling to open her eyes and get up. Eliott was used to getting up early, mainly because of the nightmares, but also because she liked to go to the forest near the mansion to see the gnomes and fairies.

It was a good idea, she thought, remembering the Forbidden Forest just beside the castle. She should go and visit, for sure there were many creatures living there and she wanted to see a unicorn. Or an acromantula. Taking her purse and Naveen in her arms, she and Rowan left the room and crossed the barrel passage.

There were not many students awake. It was Sunday, so they would have time to enjoy themselves before classes started. As they climbed the stairs, the students passed straight for them until they recognized Eliott and they turned to whisper or to give a dirty look to him.

Eliott kept her head down the whole time, not daring to look at Rowan. She felt bad for having involved the girl in that bad situation. They did not go to the Great Hall, they preferred to explore the castle before and in their bags there were snacks made by Mrs. Khanna that they ate while walking. Eliott was unable to decorate the path. All the corridors seemed to be the same or very confused.

Rowan was interested in visiting the library and was now telling a story about her brothers. Eliott did not hear, she was looking around to try to find they way back. They found an empty corridor.

\- I think we're close to the Ravenclaw tower. - said Rowan. - But, I don't know ... It's getting cold. 

Eliott agreed and the two turned, getting scared when they saw an older student staring at them. She was a little taller than both, with silver hair and angry gray eyes. The Ravenclaw tie fell over her shoulders.

\- You shouldn't be here! - she said thickly.

Rowan raised her hands. - I'm sorry. We got lost. We're trying to find a way to the library.

\- Well, it's not this way. You need to leave. Now.

She glared at Eliott. Only now had he recognized her. The Hufflepuff frowned at her attitude. She could be worse than Jane Court.

\- W-We didn't w-want to ... - Eliott started.

\- It's all right. Just come back to the Great Hall. Students are not allowed here.

\- Then why are you here? - said Rowan, more and more irritated. Elliott felt the same but hid her face. - You're not a prefect. 

\- A-And you... Hm.. y-you don't n-need to be r-rude...

The Ravenclaw gave the legilimens another angry look. As if it were her fault. She looked a lot like Carter. Eliott felt that she knew her brother and like everyone else, she had not gotten over what had happened in the past. But there was something else about the way she looked at her.

A cheerful voice came from the end of the hall. Damian Wood appeared, holding a broomstick. He smiled at the them as if they were his old friends. Eliott frowned.

\- Good morning, girls! It's a good morning! Or not...- he said when they looked at him. - Something's wrong?

Rowan pointed at the girl. - We just wanted to explore the castle and this girl was rude!

Damian raised an eyebrow. The girl crossed her arms.

\- I'm not! I'm just saying that they can't stay here. Some parts of the castle are dangerous ...

\- Calm down, Mallory. - Damian turned to Eliott and Rowan - Sorry, girls. The fifth floor is a little dangerous, as are other parts of the school. You don't want to run into Peeves, right?

He put his hands on their shoulders and took them across the hall. Mallory followed them.

\- I hear they are serving a delicious pie in the Great Hall. What do you think? Are you hungry? You two looked hungry. Okay, let's eat, food solves everything...

He kept talking. Eliott did not protest. But she glared at the prefect and the Ravenclaw. Both knew each other and seemed not to want her there, you could tell by the way they looked at each other. Rowan seemed more indignant at Mallory's attitude than anything.

Mallory separated from them on the Stairs, but her gaze followed them until they disappeared into the hall. Upon arriving at the Great Hall Damian sat the two of them close to Orion and other older students.

Damian sat across from them and started slicing pie. He spoke quickly and it seemed that everything was fine. He was too nice. Eliott didn't want to be irritated by this but she didn't like the way he quickly put the previous discussion aside. But the pie was too delicious.

\- Lucky for you your first day at Hogwarts is a Sunday. - Said Damian - You can explore as much as you want but you need to be careful. Peeves likes to drop buckets of water on the younger students. And as for the library, I can show you the way later. Now, enjoy the pie. It's so good!

Rowan's eyes were shining, excited to see all the books. Her anger quickly disappears and she forgot the argument

\- I would love to! But ... - she shrugged - I don't know if it would be welcome. Last year, my brothers, Samir and Ravi, almost knocked over one of the bookshelves and made a mess.

\- Ah yes. I remember them, they're nice. A bit annoyed, but nice. Madame Pince expelled them and the entire school commented. They said they were heroes. - he and Rowan laughed. 

Elliott looked at Damian's broomstick. He was certainly part of the team and she felt curious. Putting her hands together she waited for him to look at her so she could ask. Damian noticed this and smiled.

\- Y-You... Hm... What ... Um ... What is your position on the team?

\- I'm a Chaser! - he said and gave Orion a friendly slap on the shoulder. - Orion too! He's our new captain this year. You have to see him playing, he’s amazing.

Orion rubbed his shoulder and gave him a peaceful look. - I appreciate the compliments, Damian. But in a team--

\- No one is better than anyone. - Damian rolled his eyes and the brunette nodded. He turned back to the girls - Would you like to watch us play?

Rowan and Eliott's eyes shone with the invitation. The legilimens looked at the rest of the team, everyone seemed a little uncomfortable with what Damian had said. She hesitated to accept, but she also didn't want to deny it. It was her favorite sport but, living in a secluded house and with a strict mother, she couldn't always see anything related to Quidditch. But the way the team forced a smile made her lose heart. However, Rowan had already accepted and everyone was already getting up.

Eliott had no choice but to follow, head down. They crossed the wooden bridge and reached the field, from where the Forbidden Forest could be reached. Eliott and Rowan kept walking, the team stayed behind, preparing for their first practice of the year.

Eliott sat on the ground, near the trees, Rowan accompanied her and chattered about Quidditch. There were some animals there, none very dangerous. Insects crawled over her feet and she bent down to look at them, looking for some worms for Naveen.

Some Gnomes passed by. Eliott watched them walk without noticing the students, laughing when they started playing with each other. She always liked Magical Creatures, especially the big and dangerous ones, and some people thought that was weird. When her relatives went to "visit" her parents, she immediately ran into the garden. And behind the house was a huge forest, where some Gnomes lived. However, she never had a chance to see any hippogriff or fairy.

Rowan nudged her arm to get her attention.

\- Did you hear, Ellie? Damian will graduate this year so next year the Chaser's spot will be empty. We could do a test. I am interested in being seeker. What do you think?

Eliott shook her head and shoulders. Naveen croaked, annoyed by her lack of self-confidence. Her best friend too.

\- Come on, it's a unique opportunity! - she stopped when she saw the frown of the legiliment. - It looks scary, right? The idea of having a lot of people watching you.

Eliott agreed and looked away. There was a strange tree down the hill.

 _"Hm, interesting ..."_ she thought with total disinterest. Rowan touched her shoulder.

\- Is it because of what ... What happened yesterday? 

Eliott shrugged. That was not an answer, she thought. She felt a little irritation from Rowan, but another feeling of understanding. However, she would not let it go unnoticed, she sighed and when she was about to say something, Eliott pointed to a remote place and thanked Merlin for finding a distraction from her problems.

\- Is t-that B-Ben?

Rowan made a face, but turned to look. Sitting under a tree, the blonde boy was sitting huddled, from time to time looking to the side in fear. Rowan left walking and her friend followed her. When they got close enough, they saw Ben startle and almost run, but when he saw who was, he smiled and waved in embarrassment.

Eliott noticed that his clothes, a striped sweater, were cleaner than the day before and his hair was tidier, combed to the side. But that look of fear remained.

\- Hello Ben! - said Rowan with the biggest smile in the world. Eliott waved at him. - What are you doing here?

\- I-I wanted to explore ...- he lied, pulling his hidden breakfast from his cover - F-Finding a l-less busy place to e-eat...

 _"That's a lie"_ Eliott thought but agreed and pretended to be fiddling with something in his coat. Rowan frowned and approached him.

\- Something happened?

\- N-No ... - he lied again and Khanna crossed her arms. - S-Some boys were t-tormenting me ...

Rowan clenched her fists and Eliott grimaced. - Was it Snyde again?

\- N-No ... They were.. f-from m-my h-house ...

He flinched and bit his sandwich. Eliott felt sadness coming from him and he bent down and spoke softly.

\- Hm.. W-Would you l-like to j-join us ...?

Ben's eyes widened and Rowan clapped her hands. - Good idea, Ellie! We are watching Hufflepuff's team train. Do you want to go with us? Wait, is that allowed? You're from Gryffindor. Hm, I think they won't mind! Come on, Ben!

The words came out too quickly and when he realized, Ben was being dragged by the Indian girl close to the players. Eliott shot him an "I'm sorry" look. They sat together near a rock and shared the snack they had taken in the Great Hall. None of the players stopped them from watching the training. Minutes passed in silence. Ben began to tremble with fear as he watched them climb higher and higher, mounted on their broomsticks and sipping from side to side.

Eliott could hear him wondering whether to leave or not, thinking he was bothering her. She felt that feeling of worthlessness invading her. They were insidious and hurtful thoughts. Rowan also seemed to notice, she glanced at Eliott before placing her hand on his shoulder.

\- Are you alright?

\- Hm ... Y-Yes. It's just ... - he pointed to Orion, surfing on the broom without fear - T-That looks s-scary .... D-Do all wizards r-ride broomsticks?

\- Not all. There are other methods of traveling. -explained Rowan.

\- A-And w-we ... Are w-we g-going to have to l-learn that ...? - He trembled and his ears and cheeks went red.

\- It is one of the subjects that we will learn. But don't worry, it's totally safe.

He shrugged, unsure. He noticed the way the girls looked at each other and got even more red. Eliott frowned when he felt the mess of emotions in him.

\- I'm s-sorry! I-I k-know it's a s-stupid thing but... I don't k-know if I-I want to f-fly. It looks s-scary. - his voice gradually decreased. - E-Everything seems s-scary to m-me. I'm so sorry. I a-am v-very c-cowardly...

_"Why am I saying this to them? I'm probably just getting in the way ... Better get going ..."_

-D-Don't b-belittle y-yourself ... -said Eliott quietly. Ben looked surprised to hear her speak. The person who spoke the most the night before was Rowan and that made Eliott feel bad. Maybe she should talk a little more ... - I-It's t-totally normal... to be a-afraid of it...

Rowan smiled and put a hand on his shoulder again. - Yes.You are Muggle-born, you are not used to these things, but I am sure that soon you will overcome these fears.

He shook his head. - No I was always afraid of everything ....

This caused Rowan's smile to wilt and she looked to her friend for help. It looked like nothing was going to cheer the boy up. Eliott sighed.

\- W-Why do you t-think that?

He was quiet for a moment, poking his nails and avoiding eye contact.

\- W-When I was a kid I-I d-did strange things and it s-scared my parents. B-But they tried to ignore it. W-When I received the letter, I was happy, I-I t-tought it would be the solution to all these strange things... - he hid his face in his hands. - B-But I was s-scared as soon as I a-arrived at the Gryffindor t-tower. I-It was too h-high. I don't know why the hat put me in Gryffindor. I am a c-coward. And I don't want to disturb you. Y-You shouldn't be n-near me ...

Naveen made a low, hurt noise. Eliott and Rowan looked around, the team was still training and there was no one around. Eliott hated being so nervous when she saw Rowan smile and lean towards Ben, ruffling his hair.

\- You don't bother us, Ben. It's just that we're not very good with people. But we like you.

He look at them, receiving smiles. Eliott shrugged.

\- P-People a-are... Hm.. c-complicated... - she moved the earth again, her face getting hot as she continued - We n-never had friends. U-Until we met y-you ...

\- D-Do you want to be my friends? - he sniffed, holding back the tears - Even if I'm a muggle and ...

\- We don't care what you are. - Rowan said - You are a good person. It doesn't matter what others say.

Ben smiled. Gradually he calmed down and wiped his tears away. However, that feeling of unease took hold of Eliott and she tugged at Rowan's sleeve slightly.

\- Hm ... S-Sorry I-I didn't say a-anything yesterday... Hm . I-It's a... Hm ... d-delicate subject.

\- It's all right! - Rowan smiled, then was irritated when thinking about Carter. - That boy was very cruel! He couldn't say those bad things about you without meeting you.

Ben looked confused between them and Naveen. Eliott sighed again when she saw that she had to explain herself. Maybe she should have waited until she and Rowan were alone? But then she would keep a secret from Ben. And it wouldn't be a secret, at one time or another he would hear about Jacob. That if no one had told to scare him.

\- M-My brother ... Nobody l-likes h-him, or my f-family ... Hm ... B-Bad p-people ... S-Sorry if I-I got you in this b-bad s-situation ...

Rowan held her hand, her eyes full of sympathy. She waited for Ben's answer. He smiled and shrugged.

\- As you said, it doesn't matter. Y-You were one of the only people who was nice to me. I still want to be friends with you.

Eliott waved and smiled. Naveen croaked happily too. The three kids returned to watch the Quidditch training, talking about the teams and explaining the Muggle boy the rules of the game. At the end of that Sunday, Rowan dragged them both to the library, promising Madame Pince that she would not knock down any bookshelves or try to break into the Restricted Section.


	6. First Lessons

On Monday, Eliott was woken up by Naveen. The frog jumped into his aquarium and made a noise until the girl gave up on sleeping and got up. There were no nightmares that night, thankfully, so she felt better than she had the morning before and a little more willing to start the day. But it was normal for any student to feel nervous on their first day of school.

She followed the usual routine and took a shower before the other girls. It would be difficult to get used to sharing a bathroom. When she was finished, she picked up her uniform. The robes had been magically modified to match the colors of her house, the tie and the inside of the cape had turned yellow and the badger symbol had been embroidered on the chest. The only bad thing was the Mary Jane shoes and the skirt.

Rowan helped her fix her tie, she took Naveen and her school supplies, and they left the room. They sat at the Hufflepuff table, where first-year students were gathering. A short woman with curly hair and a gentle smile approached them.

\- Good morning students! I am Professor Pomona Sprout, the Head of Hufflepuff Household and professor of Herbology. - she said enthusiastically and handed everyone a piece of parchment - These are your class schedules. Some of you may have different classes than your colleagues. And as Flying lessons only started next week, there will be many breaks for you. But I hope you will use that free time to study.

Eliott saw Rowan smile excitedly.

\- Any questions or problems can talk to me, I will always be willing to help you. Have a good day, study and welcome to Hufflepuff.

The students thanked and Sprout left. Eliott and Rowan compared their schedules. Most of their classes would be the same.

First-year students began to compare their schedules with those of their friends. Ben appeared and sat down next to Rowan. The girl straightened his tie without realizing it and started talking about her favorite subject: classes.

The table was again filled with delicious foods, the students' favorites. Damian was sitting across the table with his friends and glanced at Eliott and Rowan when he saw them set aside the bacon to cut a slice of chocolate pie. Naveen lay down on the table, on top of his towel, and accepted the worms that his owner offered. Some students wrinkled their noses as they passed, but Orion seemed almost touched by the connection between the amphibian and the human.

\- Will we have the same classes? - said Rowan, comparing the schedules.

\- S-Some students in o-our class will split up ... - said Eliott. - Hm... I h-hope we stay t-together ...

\- We have so many strange classes. - Ben commented.

Their classes were almost the same. Today, they would have Charms together right after breakfast, and then Transfiguration after lunch. While Ben went to Defense Against the Dark Arts, Eliott and Rowan would have Herbology.

\- That's not cool? - Rowan spoke too loudly - We'll start with Charms, I'm so excited!

\- M-Me too ...- said Eliott, wanting to encourage Ben who was making a strange face. - W-What do you think, Ben?

He looked at his list again and raised an eyebrow, finding the wizarding world more complicated and weird than ever. - Wednesday we will have Astronomy, at midnight. Weird.

\- It's a fascinating subject! - said Rowan, vibrating with joy - We will study the stars and the planets. It is all very beautiful and interesting! My brother Jasper has a miniature of the solar system! But he never let me move. - she pouted.

Ben and Eliott raised their eyebrows, not understanding half of what she had said but smiling and shaking their heads.

\- I'm super excited for the History of Magic classes! It is taught by a ghost, can you imagine how much we will learn ?! - she raised her hands and almost hit her friends. In the distance, Damian was holding back a laugh. - What subjects are you most interested in?

\- C-Charms, maybe. - Ben said - As I said, the flying class seems to be scary. And Defense Against the Dark Arts. And Potions. And Herbology. I don't even want to think about the types of magic plants that we're going to see ...

Rowan grimaced, patting his arm, and then turned to Eliott. - And you, Ellie?

\- Hm... I-I s-still want to s-see the magical c-creatures! - Eliott spoke, with enthusiasm, not noticing the wide eyes when she continued - I-I really w-want to s-see a dragon. Hm ... Or an a-acromantula...

Ben turned green when he remembered what an acromantula was. Suddenly, several owls entered the hall through the tall windows, carrying packages and letters. The students raised their hands and received their mail. Ben protected his head, hiding Naveen in his robes. Hermes, one of the Khanna's owls, landed in front of Rowan and handed her a small box and a letter. The three students were startled when a package fell on the table and a crow landed on Lamoth's shoulders.

\- Eliott! Eliott! Naveen! - the animal said, in a squeaky voice.

\- Oh! H-Hello, Amon. W-What is it? I-Is i-it from f-father?

He gave the girl's hand a loving peck. She petted him and gave him some food, then did the same with all the owls around. Eliott opened the letter. She didn't know how her parents got to know her selection so quickly, but she didn't want to know how her mother had reacted to her being sorted in Hufflepuff.

It was a short letter, and the writing was not so formal, but Petrus was not a person who wrote many letters. He had no one to write to, and Eliott was sure that it was rewritten many times.

_"Eliott,  
I was informed by the school that you were sorted in Hufflepuff. Congratulations. I am proud of you for making that decision. You were so brave. Do not care what others say. I'm sending you something. I hope Amon is not too rude._

_Since you left, some things have changed here. The Gnomes roamed the garden after lunch, this is the time you play with them, right? Well, they bit me when I said you left the house and now they are attacking our garden. The elves are polite but I know that they are not happy to have you away. And they're not happy with me and the gnomes._

_Without you, the house becomes more empty and dark. But you are at Hogwarts now, studying and with other children. Please, study, learn and try not to be so isolated. Make some friends, Eliott. And don't cause problems for your teachers, please. "_

And at the end there was a formal Petrus signature. Eliott laughed at the thought of the garden gnomes and the elves. Her father had not given any details on how the rest of the family reacted to her selection, but she knew that they were outraged and angry. She thanked for not receiving any notes from her mother or any other relative. Trying not to think about it, she opened the package that Petrus had sent.

It was a Hufflepuff scarf, it was very cute and had been purchased at Diagon Alley. Eliott picked it up and smiled, wrapping it around her neck. She was relieved to have something besides the hood that she could use to hide. She knew this was an ugly habit but she can't help it, the first day of school would be very difficult.

She gave Amon more food and watched him and Hermes fly through one of the windows and disappear. Rowan had already read the letter and was showing Ben a very beautiful and expensive red feather. It was a gift from Samir to celebrate her being on Hufflepuff.

At nine o'clock, the bell rang and the students got up to start their classes. Eliott put the scarf and followed her friends to the Charms room.

There weren't many students when they arrived, so the three were able to choose a place and sit side by side. The room was a little small, the tables were in the corners, and in the center was a podium made up of books. Gradually the room was filled with students, the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff were divided in each corner of the room. Rowan took the opportunity to give an interesting lecture to anyone who wanted to listen.

\- The professor is a dueling master, you know? He is very skilled and I bet that no student or teacher could defeat him. - she thought a little and added - Maybe Dumbledore, but it is understandable, he is one of the greatest wizards in the world and has already defeated Grindelwald. I read this in a book about famous wizards. Very interesting.

\- Of course you read it. - Ben and Eliott said together, laughing.

\- But it's true! My older brothers and sisters were from the Ravenclaw and said that Flitwick is very powerful! Perhaps he can teach us some more difficult spells. I want to be prepared for the exams.

Ben and Eliott laughed softly. When the whole class was already there, Professor Flitwick came in and greeted everyone. He was short, with brown hair and a full mustache, kind eyes behind glasses and, according to Rowan, he had a good sense of humor. Before class started, he stopped to chat with his students.

While talking to Ben, he seemed a little uncomfortable with the boy's lack of self-esteem but smiled and tried to encourage him.

\- ... I'm sure you will soon be one of the best students, Mr. Copper.- He laughed but Ben did not.

_"I wouldn't be so sure, professor."_

The Professor looked at the list and continued - And here we have ....?

\- Rowan Khanna, sir. - She said politely, seeming to vibrate with enthusiasm when meeting her teacher. - Nice to meet you.

\- Ah yes. It is a pleasure to meet you too. I should have recognized, most of the Khanna have been from my house. Very talented wizards! It is a pity that you did not come to Ravenclaw. But Samir also went to Hufflepuff, right?

\- Yes, it was a scandal, I think we both broke a tradition or something. - they laughed together - I'm very excited to learn from you, professor!

\- I am excited to teach you, you seem to be very talented and intelligent, just like your brothers.

Rowan shook his head and Flitwick looked at Eliott. The whole room followed him and was quiet. Eliott slipped a little on the bench. It was worse than she imagined. She would have to talk to the teacher.

\- And if I'm not wrong ... Eliott Lamoth. - She nodded slowly - Another familiar face, you look like your father, he was very quiet too. Your brother and mother were very talented, and Asterin was one of the best students at Ravenclaw. I think you will be an extraordinary student just like her.

The rest of the room began to whisper and Eliott looked around, uncomfortable.

_"It seems that you don't know how terrible she was, sir."_

Flitwick turned to the next boy. After everyone was introduced, the teacher climbed up on a pile of books and started class.

\- So, now that we've met, be very welcome. I'm Professor Filius Flitwick. Everyone should know that Charms is a very important subject for any young wizard so I ask you to pay close attention in class. Many spells that we will learn here can literally save your lives, or even make them easier.

Ben started to shake. A Gryffindor girl raised her hand.

\- Save our lives? Are we going to learn something dangerous?

\- Of course not, Miss Salman! You are too young, so while you are in the first year, you will learn only simple and useful spells in everyday life. You don't have to worry.

The girl and some students grunted but Ben sighed with relief. With a wave of the wand, the pages of the books flew quickly until they stopped under a specific spell and Rowan began to read before everyone else.

\- The first spell that I will teach is the Lumus, which serves to create light. It is very useful in case you get lost in the forest or want to grab something under the sofa. Now let's get started.

Throughout the class, the professor explained and demonstrated the movements of the wand and how to hold it. Many students accidentally made the books jump or the wands went flying and hit the walls.

Isaac Flynn, a Gryffindor, somehow created flames and almost burned his book. Charlie Weasley was one of the first to succeed in lighting his wand.

Despite his initial fear, Ben was very good and had already managed to make his wand light several times, receiving ten points for his home and praise from the teacher. He smiled shyly and turned red. Rowan read the text several times to be sure how to do it without blowing up anything like Isaac. But she soon learned that magic was more than decorating a few words and decorating books. After ten minutes of trying to make the wand light and sigh in defeat, the Professor came to her aid.

\- ... Miss Khanna, don't be afraid to swing your wand harder and use all your magic. Come on, you don't need that much delicacy.

Following the example, Rowan moved her wand harder and it lit up, creating a huge ball of light, the other students looked at her in awe and the professor clapped his hands.

\- Very well, Miss Khanna! This was one of the best lumus spells done by a first year I've ever seen! Ten points for Hufflepuff!

The other students leaned towards Rowan asking her to explain how they had done it and the lufana promptly did it. Eliott gave her a thumbs up and kept trying, waving her wand gently. Naveen seemed to be getting impatient with his owner and croaked whenever her hand shook.

The noise caught Professor Flitwick's attention and Eliott froze when he approached.

\- Miss Lamoth, you're making the same mistake as Miss Khanna. Don't be afraid to shake your wand with a little more force.

Eliott looked at her friends, hands dreading. She was sure Naveen rolled his eyes. Slowly she obeyed, closing her eyes to focus only on her magic. When she felt Rowan grab her shoulder and shake, she opened her eyes and saw a small ball of light at the tip of her wand. The professor gave her five points and congratulated her, before class ended and everyone started to get up and prepare for the next classes.

Flitwick stepped down from his seat and went to the trio, asking for a minute of Eliott's attention, who hesitantly stayed behind, signaling her friends to continue.

\- Sorry to disturb you, Miss Lamoth, but I would just like to congratulate you.

\- Hm. T-Thanks, sir ...- she looked at her feet. It was strange and uncomfortable to have to talk to a teacher, she thought it would be much better if he just taught her and didn't try to get her to speak in front of the whole class. And even though Flitwick smiled and tried to make her feel comfortable, she still really wanted to run out of the room.

\- You know, I see a great talent in you. Maybe it's in the blood. - He smiled, but she didn't feel praised, continuing to stare at her shoes. - Your brother was too, he learned all spells quickly and always seemed excited for new challenges. Jacob was one of my favorite students. It was a shame what happened to him ...

He looked down at a bookcase. Naveen croaked softly at him.

\- Hm ... H-He ... hm .. He was a b-bit c-complicated ... - said Eliott.

\- We all are. And although we, teachers, tolerate some students, we have a limit and there is a line that should never be crossed. Unfortunately, Jacob crossed it several times. And I hope that the same thing doesn't happen to you

They were both silent. The professor had that expression of doubt. He was worried, it was true, but that suspicious look was very uncomfortable and eliott had to work hard to speak clearly.

Eliott swallowed and moved hee feet, a little irritation building in her chest. - I ... I d-don't want to c-cause any t-trouble. I j-just want to... e-enjoy my time h-here at H-Hogwarts...

He nodded slowly, then smiled, allowing her to leave. Halfway there, she snorted softly and Naveen make a 'croac' also annoyed.

_"Can I have a peaceful day without someone mentioning my mother or brother?"_

***********

The rest of the day was almost normal. As far as possible. Because Eliott was a Lamoth and people constantly reminded her of it, either with looks or saying it on her face. She tried to ignore people who stopped her in the middle of classes and asked her questions about her family in a provocative way.

In Transfiguration class, she sat between Rowan and Ben. And people stayed away from her, as Professor Minerva was not the type to tolerate conversation in her class.

She was strict, but not in a bad way. Transfiguration was a difficult subject and much more was needed than books and some difficult words. At the end of the class, no one in the class managed to transfigure the match into a needle. With the exception of Talbott Winger, who according to the teacher, had a gift for the subject.

Rowan left disappointed, she had read a lot and was sure she would make it. After lunch, Ben went to Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Eliott and Rowan went to greenhouse number one, located near the Transfiguration room.

Herbology would be shared with Slytherin and none of the Hufflepuff's students seemed very excited. Eliott and Rowan heard Chauncy Brown tell Phillip Walker about the dangerous types of plants and something about keeping Slytherins away. Rowan frowned at them but Eliott made a frightened face. Inside the greenhouse it was a little stuffy and full of different plants, but none of them looked hostile, in the center of the room was a long table with tools and plant pots.

The girls changed their clothes and formed a group with the Wang twins, who seemed excited to see them, watching them behind the sunglasses in the shape of hearts and stars. In front of them were Tonks and Chiara.

Professor Sprout arrived and greeted everyone, her clothes were covered in dirt after all the classes.

\- Welcome to greenhouse number one and your first Herbology class. Today we will learn about Dittany, its characteristics and uses. Can someone tell me one of the properties of the plant?

Rowan raised her hand quickly, her smile bright. However, the Wang twins raised theirs too and the teacher pointed to one of them, not knowing exactly who it was because they were identical. Both had dark hair cut over their shoulders, and wore the boy's uniform. And they wouldn't say who was who.

\- Yes, Mister ...? Miss...?

The students laughed. The one who wore star glasses smiled at their brother and replied: - Dittany is an herb. It is known for its healing characteristics and is used in healing potions, such as the Wiggenweld potion. But it can be mixed with silver and used to stop bleeding from werewolf bites. However, this does not cure lycanthropy.

The Slytherins smiled proudly and mockingly at Hufflepuff. Eliott saw Rowan look upset and give the twins a discreet look. Professor Sprout waved to Wang.

\- Very well Mister... Er ... Very well! Five points for Slytherin. Can someone else tell me something about Dittany?

This time Rowan raised her hand before and went on when allowed. - Its use makes fresh skin grow over a wound and after application the wound seems several days old. The stalk of the plant is also used by wand manufacturers as a core of wands.

Professor Sprout again smiled and gave Hufflepuff five points. Eliott smiled proudly at Rowan, as if trying to console her for not being the one who gave the best answer.

\- It w-was... a g-great a-answer, Rowan...- she said and Naveen croaked.

\- Thank you, Ellie ...

Seeing her disappointed smile, Eliott tossed some chocolate frogs in her pocket. Rowan's excited smile returned. During the rest of the class, Professor Sprout explained more about the uses of Dittany. Eliott was not good with plants, she was afraid to prune and touch them and end up hurting them. Unlike animals, they couldn't say anything if they were in pain and Eliott was nervous.

While the class listened to the Professor's explanation and wrote everything, the Wang and Rowan competed to see who gave the most correct answers.

Chiara and Tonks tried to talk to Eliott, who, as always, answered quietly and waved with a smile. She was a little embarrassed that she hadn't spoken to them on the two days she was at Hogwarts, even though they were her roommates. At least she learned a little more about them during class.

Chiara was friendly and kind, with a softly voice, and made Eliott feel less nervous when she saw the girl appear as antisocial as she. On the other hand, Tonks was noisy. She spoke loudly and interrupted the class, the teacher scolded her but the girl continued to laugh. Eliott thought she was rebellious and cool, a little flustered but she was always in a good mood.

While giving more fertilizer to the plants, Tonks almost dropped her vase and bag of fertilizer. The teacher asked her to be more careful and for her classmates to keep her away from anything that might break. But the Wangs looked at little irritated.

\- You have to be careful with the fertilizer, Nymphadora Tonks. - Said one of the Wang. Tonks frowned - This is the plant food. Not yours.

Eliott noticed Tonks' face turning red as she told the twins not to call her that. She waited for the other hufflepuff to calm down to ask.

\- Why ... Hm ... W-Why you don't.. l-like y-your n-name ...?

\- Because it's stupid! - she blushed with shame and anger - I don't know what my mother had in mind when she named me "Nymphadora". And these two provoke! They aways call me by my full name!

The Wangs smiled apologetically.

\- I l-liked it... Hm. I-It is q-quite u-unique... - said Eliott with a smile.

\- True! - said Rowan - It has something to do with nymphs, very beautiful nature spirits.

Even with a grimace, Tonks smiled gratefully at their attempt to praise her name.

\- B-But your h-hair... I-It was b-brown b-before. - Eliott commented.

Rowan touched her shoulder. - You were kind of distracted, Ellie. Tonks here is a metamorphmagus.

Eliott's eyes shone with admiration as Tonks smiled proudly.

Chiara spoke softly: - Yesterday, we spent the whole afternoon asking her to change her appearance. She can imitate animals and teachers! When Tonks gets irritated, her hair turns red.

Tonks closed her eyes for a few seconds, and her hair changed to purple and became short and spiky. Eliott, Rowan and Chiara (and half the room) clapped and her smile grew. They talked a lot for the rest of the class, asking Tonks to imitate a different animal and from time to time on one of the students. Professor Sprout was a little confused when a third Wang appeared in the room.

The class ended and the students received another free time.

After class, everyone changed clothes again, Eliott and Rowan met with Ben and went to the library to study. Rowan was ready for the first history class, and she wanted to pass the Wangs to the next Herbology class. At the end of the day, they sat together with Tonks and Chiara at dinner, the whole table enjoying Tonks' skills.


	7. Merula Snyde

Eliott struggled to keep her eyes open once more. Her body felt heavy and she fought the urge to fall asleep on the table, her head resting on her elbow as she tried to hear what Professor Binns was saying.

On the second day of class, her first class was History of Magic. Rowan had spent the entire dinner and breakfast talking about the class, excited to learn from the ghost teacher, as she thought that since he had lived so many centuries, he should have accumulated tons of knowledge. She was wrong.

The class was very boring. And the Professor was very tedious. He spoke without emotion and his monotonous voice had the power to make everyone sleep in seconds. Early in the class, Eliott sat at a table in front of Rowan's request, but it didn't matter, as the teacher didn't seem to notice anyone's presence in the room, just reciting something that seemed to come out of a book. Rowan tried many times to correct some mistakes he made but he did not hear or did not know that she was there.

Eliott saw her friend getting very irritated with each passing minute. Naveen had already fallen asleep on his towel and she looked at him with envy, turning her head to see that most, if not all, of the class already had their heads resting on the table.

The Wang twins, at the side table, had placed a bet to see who would stay awake the longest. Jake whispered to Linda softly, and she was already closing her eyes.

\- Come on, Ellie. Pay attention... - Rowan said, turning the girl's face to the blackboard. She herself seemed to be exhausted from the class. Eliott waited for her eyes to close before he could sleep with the rest of the room. - This is very important. We need to memorize this for the tests ...

Finally it was time to leave. Binns stopped talking, he passed homework and dismissed the class but as everyone was asleep, nobody moved. Eliott woke up Naveen and got her things with Rowan. The Frog looked at the sleeping room and let out a "Croac!" very loud. All heads went up and the students ran to the exit.

Linda handed some galleons to her brother. Tonks woke up and became one of the teachers, startling her classmates when they opened their eyes. Eliott yawned and agreed with Rowan's complaints as he went to the greenhouses for her second Herbology class.

\- .... this was the worst class of my life. We literally learned nothing! And he still confused the dates and the names. - she complained - Now I know why my brothers and Damian laughed when I said that history of magic is my favorite class.

Eliott held a laughter.

\- This will disrupt our studies. How are we going to do the tests if we learn nothing?

\- Y-You can teach u-us. - Eliott said - Y-You know literally e-everything about ... Everything. H-How a-about setting up a s-schedule and t-teaching us?

Eliott spoke only to cheer up her friend, but her face lit up and she agreed, mentally planning a new set of studies for them and Ben. Eliott looked at Naveen when she heard her friend's thoughts at work.

The second Herbology class had been a little more lively. The class learned how to take care of their dictates and Rowan and the Wangs had a silent competition to measure their knowledge. Eliott didn't say much during class, she had a bad feeling that someone was watching her, she was angry at someone, but she never looked up from her plant to see who.

Eliott was lost in thought the entire class. And she ended up staying behind when she went to change clothes, letting Rowan go ahead to meet Ben in the Hall. Upon leaving the Common Room, she walked with her head down and stopped when she heard an argument. She immediately recognized the voice of Rowan.With a knot in her stomach, Eliott recognized the second person.

Merula Snyde.

She made a face and moved closer to hufflepuff, forcing her to step back. - Just admit it!

\- I already apologized, I hadn't seen you. - said Rowan - Please leave me alone.

\- Only if you admit that I am the strongest witch at Hogwarts! - the Slytherin almost screamed, poking her chest.

\- I can't say that because it's not true. I have already made a list of the most powerful witches based on multiple factors. And you are less skilled than McGonagall, Pomfrey, Hooch, Green, Sprout, each of the seventh year ... You are just a first year like me.

\- Do not put me on the same level as you, Khanna. A redneck nerd is nothing like me. And I saw you walking with that bad blood! Blood traitor!

Eliott covered Naveen's ears. She was used to hearing her mother or someone in her family say them. But that was because they were bad, but she didn't think anyone her age could do the same. She got angry and ran to them, getting between Merula and Rowan. However, seeing those bright eyes up close, her courage disappeared and the only thing she could do was to tremble and try to protect her friend.

For a moment, Rowan was relieved to see her, then mentally scolded her, unaware that she could hear everything. Merula was already staring at her in silence, with anger tattooed on her expressions. Pure anger.

Then she stepped back and looked at her with disgust, then anger again and mocking. Eliott was impressed. She had never seen anyone change their expression so quickly. It looked like a cartoon. Naveen jumped into Rowan's bag.

\- And look who we have here, Eliott Lamoth. The Cursed Girl. - she gave a bitter chuckle - I was wondering when we were going to meet. Have you been hiding from me? Or have you gone crazy like your brother and gone looking for the Cursed Vaults? I bet it, the Lamoth love being in the spotlight. You are just like your mother.

Eliott made a strange choking noise that made Merula laugh.

This caught the attention of some students, Eliott almost pulled her hood over her face. Forcing herself to stand, she keep eye contact with Merula, raising an arm to protect her friend.

\- Are you a friend of this weirdo? And that other mudblood? I didn't believe it when they said, after all your family was reputed to hunt muggles. - she spoke too loudly. - You guys are ridiculous! A cowardly mudblood, a redneck nerd and the Cursed girl.

The students accompanied her in laughter, making them squirm in shame. Eliott finally pulled the hood up and looked at the girl.

\- L-Leave us a-alone... I-I know t-that... our m-mothers-- hm... d-don't get a-along but--

\- Shut up, Lamoth!! You so annoying. - Merula shouted, poking her chest - Don't you dare talk about my mother! It was your damn family's fault what happened to her !!

\- I-It's not t-true ...

\- I heard the teachers talking about you at dinner. They think you're crazy, too, asking when you're going to look like your brother and try to kill everyone--

\- Stop it, Merula! We already apologize! - Rowan said, standing next to Eliott - It was an accident. You have no right to act that way, you are not the owner of the castle.

Merula laughed.

\- Of course I can! I'm Merula Snyde, best witch at Hogwarts. - for a moment she smiled, then got angry again - If you get in my way I will make your lives hell!!

She gave they another push, but before Rowan or Eliott could say anything, the students in the hall quickly left, alerting the four of a dark presence behind them.

Merula forced an innocent smile. When the hufflepuffs turned around, they found the Potions Master, Severus Snape, staring at them with a serious face. Of all the professors they had met so far, Snape was the scariest. He had a cold, serious look, his dark hair falling over his face. He was very young but his tired face makes him look older. Ignoring the presence of the other students and the words of the Slytherin, he fixed his attention on the legilimens. She got even smaller than she already was and shivered.

\- Lamoth, I should have known you would cause problems. Like your brother ...

Eliott trembled and stammered meaningless words, and Rowan grabbed her arm, answering for her.

\- N-No professor. Merula was teasing us. We just--

He raised his hand and she swallowed the words immediately.

\- I did not speak to you, Miss Khanna, but to Lamoth. She needs to answer for her actions and not ask someone to do it for her.

\- But, Professor--

\- Just get out of here! - he said harshly - Lunch is almost over and I have no patience to deal with you. Be grateful that I don't give you a detention for fighting in the halls.

He turned his back on them, his sliding down the corridor as he walked like a shadow. Eliott mentally compared him to a giant bat. Merula smiled devilishly at the hufflepuffs, pushing her shoulders as she passed.

\- I'll keep an eye on you. You better be careful.

Rowan showed her tongue to Merula's back while Eliott held hee belongings on the floor. Naveen croaked angrily into the corridor where they had disappeared, his courage returning now that the two slytherin were not there.

They went to the Great Hall, Rowan complained about professor Snape.

\- That wasn't fair! It seems that he did not hear what Merula said! And he even scolded Eliott for stuttering!

Ben appeared, running up to them and almost falling. He held his hands and spoke too loudly: - Is it true that you faced Merula Snyde? This is crazy!

\- H-How... H-How do y-you k-know... ? - Eliott asked, having a bad feeling.

\- Some students heard it. Gossip runs fast at Hogwarts and now everyone is talking. - he almost cried, two hands feared and Eliott held them - You shouldn't have done that ... Merula is scary!

\- She's just annoying! - said Rowan - I don't like her, it seems that someone from the first year could be the "greatest witch at Hogwarts"!

\- Rowan, y-you're s-speaking too l-loud ... - Ben and Eliott said.

When they entered the hall, they heard some students talking about the "fight". Damian and Mallory were talking and when he saw them, the prefect sat closer to them. Eliott and Rowan frowned when they saw the Ravenclaw and the girl almost returned with a look

\- Did you enjoy your first history class? - Damian asked with a smile. - It was fun, isn't it?

Rowan sent him a cold look. He held up his hands in peace. Some students laughed softly.

\- Is it true that you faced Merula Snyde? - asked the Mallory.

Eliott felt her stomach turn and shook her head. Mallory continued to stare, then shrugged, as if he already expected Eliott to do something stupid. The legilimens grimaced and closed her mouth tightly when she read her thoughts.

\- No, we just ... She was trying to intimidate us for accidentally bumping into her. - said Rowan. Ben's eyes filled with tears.

\- Merula is one of the worst Slytherin students. - Damian said - Yesterday there was a mess in the defense class against the dark arts because she didn't like the teacher.

\- She's kind of useless ... - the Mallory commented.

\- Professor Snape was very unfair. - Rowan continued. - He scolded us instead of her.

\- Nobody here likes the Potions Professor either. He arrived a few years ago and is already considered the worst of all. - Said Damian - You better not irritate him. Snape is reputed to be quite generous and unfair to Slytherin students.

\- He never gives them detention, no matter what they do. 

\- Is he the head of the Slytherin? - asked Ben.

\- No, it's Professor Skylar Green. She teaches Ancient Runes. She is better than him. She is fair and doesn't like the Slytherins' pranks. But everyone prefers Snape.

\- It seems that I have another Professor on my black list. - Rowan snorted, pricking his pie with a fork - My siblings said he was terrible, but not that he was horrible.

\- Did y-your s-siblings... k-know Snape? - Eliott asked.

\- Amber and Maya studied with him. They said he was not that bad.

\- I can't believe it. - Damian commented. 

\- But Jasper was his student, he said that Snape was always like that, he hates everyone, especially the Gryffindors.

 _"So I'm screwed ... I'm going to die"_ Ben cried, swallowing his pie. He looked around quickly, then pulled the hood over his face - She is still staring at us ....

Turning their necks back, they saw Merula Snyde sitting with her back to the wall, pricking the food with a knife as she watched them. Naveen was giving her an angry look.

\- But, Ellie, what was Merula talking about? - Asked Rowan - Do you know her?

She filled her mouth with food, thinking for a moment. There were still a lot of things she hadn't told her friends, like her legilimency and how she knew Snyde. Not that she didn't want to, she just needed a right moment for that. And that was definitely not it. But if she wanted to keep her friends' confidence, she should be a little more open.

_"How complicated ... Why does everything have to be so complicated? We can't just ... not talk about complicated things? This pie is good ..."_

She was silent. Pretending to be too focused on the food. Rowan sighed discreetly but did not press her instead she put her hand on top of hers and smiled.

\- Hm... It's a-all r-right. F-Forget i-it...

Eliott felt her heart sink. She patted Naveen and tried to ignore that feeling of guilt. Ben also shrugged and went back to eating. Nobody said anything for the rest of the break, and when the doorbell rang, they took a look at their schedule, and only then realized that Eliott and Rowan would have their first potions class. With Slytherin.

Rowan snorted and Eliott hit her head on the table. Damian acted as if they were going to die. The girls said goodbye to Ben and went downstairs to the dungeons, complaining about the cold. Being the first week of class, some of the teachers even forgave their delays, as the students were still getting used to the castle, but as they had just found out, Snape was spiteful and unfair, and no one wanted to be late for his class.

As soon as they entered the door they were greeted by Merula's unpleasant face. Determined to ignore her, Eliott and Rowan sat at a remote table. Eliott hid Naveen in her bag. Snape was not going to allow animals in his classroom like the other teachers did. Her friend would have a tragic end.

Before all the late students could enter, Professor Snape arrived and slammed the door shut. Rowan wondered how someone so cranky and indisposed had become a teacher. He stood in front of the class and spoke in his husky, serious voice.

\- This is your first potions class, and by your faces of amazement, probably the last. I do not tolerate conversations fights or badly pronounced spells in this class.

In that part, he got a good look at some students, Skye among them and, of course, Eliott and Rowan.

\- I expect the purest perfection and silence during classes and if someone disobeys me, you will be immediately sent to suspension.

The students started to sweat when the director of the Slytherin started the cauldron and took some blades, looking at them intently.

\- Now keep your mouth shut and start. We will only make a simple potion to cure boils. Read the books and get the ingredients.

Everyone tried hard not to make a noise when they started the class, dragging the chairs carefully and gently handling the jars. When Eliott took a pot of plants from the shelf, Merula appeared and pushed her away. Thanks to Merlin nothing has been broken.

\- You think you're too much, Lamoth. But I'm sure your potion will fail.

\- Hm. W-What d-do y-you... m-mean?

She laughed and didn't answer. Eliott considered whether it would be bad or not to take a look at her mind, just to make sure that nothing bad would happen.

*******  
The next few minutes were certainly the worst of Eliott's life.

Merula had somehow stopped at their table and didn't mind irritating them whenever possible. Snape spent the entire class on Hufflepuff's side, not caring if Snyde was getting in the way of Eliott and Rowan. From time to time he mocked Lamoth for her "incompetence" and for Rowan not stop asking questions. But he was impressed by Penny's talent for potions.

Eliott was torn between making her own potion and helping Barnaby Lee, a muscular and scary Slytherin, which was strange for an eleven-year-old boy. But he was quite harmless and was having more difficulty than usual to understand the instructions in the books. Merula thought it was funny and had been calling him stupid since the beginning of class.

Eliott looked irritated at her and pulled her bag over her lap to prevent Merula from hurting her frog. Rowan really wanted to yell at Snyde but needed to finish the potion and was determined to do well in that class too, so she didn't mind telling Snyde to shut up from time to time in a rude way.

\- I bet he put she here to punish us. - Rowan whispered irritably after having to take geckos out of her pockets.

\- Hm. A-At l-least... the p-potion is not complicated... - Eliott said 

\- Yeah. If it were, we would be in trouble. Come on, we're almost done.

With her potion almost ready, Eliott continued to help Barnaby with his, and they finished very quickly, even though she didn't quite understand the matter. She felt proud. It was a complication and she had done well. While stirring her cauldron, Barnaby held her bag, playing with Naveen discreetly.

\- Thanks for the help, Eliott Lamoth. I am not good with potions. - He rubbed his neck and looked to the side embarrassed - Actually ... I think I'm not good at anything.

Eliott stammered and looked away. - D-Don't talk l-like that ... Hm. Y-You must b-be good at s-something ... Hm ... y-you just n-eed to find it. - She tried to look confident.

Merula stuck out her tongue with false disgust.

\- Honestly, why spend time teaching this baby when he could be finishing the potion? He can't even think for himself. He is dumber than a door.

Barnaby cringed at that, Eliott looked angry at Merula, but it had no effect.

\- You are as pathetic as a Cruppy.

 _"This is not so bad"_ Eliott thought _"Crups are cool"_. Barnaby seemed to think the same thing.

Snape announced that the class was almost over and started checking the potions, sometimes not even looking but taking points anyway. The students were banging their heads on the table with disappointment. Penny Haywood was super proud after earning a few points. Skye hit her head on the table when her potion failed. Snape did not like her, perhaps because of her family's fame.

Rowan looked at her cauldron and compared it to Barnaby and Eliot. She opened her eyes wide when she saw Eliott's.

\- Ellie, are you sure you did everything right?

\- Y-Yes. I-I f-followed the i-instructions ... - she looked at her in a panic - I-I f-forgot something?

\- Did you put Bulbadox Powder?! This will explode !!

The cauldron began to bubble and the liquid to rise, threatening to overflow. The students pulled out their books and walked away, Snape took his wand but it was not quick. The potion exploded, destroying the cauldron and splashing the liquid on the table and on the floor. A little splashed on the hufflepuff's puzzled faces and Snape snorted in anger. Naveen made a loud cry, which caught Snape's attention for him. Barnaby held the bag in his arms, hoping the professor would do nothing with the animal.

He shot them a murderous look. Eliott tried to hide her face with the hood on but Snape took it off.

\- Maybe you find that kind of joke funny, Lamoth, but I don't! Ten Hufflepuff points for each one for having destroyed my classroom and for their stupidity! And how dare you bring this animal to my classroom ?! I should give you a suspension because of your stupid pranks!!

The Slytherin gang started laughing, Rowan wiped her glasses and opened her book, quickly looking for the reason for the explosion.

\- But Professor, we followed all the instructions and didn't even come close to the fura-frunco powder.

\- W-We didn't... d-do it o-on purpose. - said Eliott - W-We t-tried... to d-do e-everything... r-right...

\- And you failed pathetically. - he said loudly, visibly irritated by the delay in the response. Eliott lowered her head even more - You should not be allowed in my class, Lamoth. Now clean it up now!

He returned to the center of the room, going to punish his other students while the girls stood up, receiving laughter. Some of their classmate were irritated by the points but others seemed disappointed with Snape and felt sorry for them.

They knew what was coming now. Jane would not like to know that they lost twenty points. That had been there days but they found out that the prefect was very strict in relation to points and the competition of the houses. And she was very scary.

\- Congratulations, you managed to cure the boils on the table. - mocked Merula, sitting beside the dirty table, watching them work. - _"It was easy ..."_

Eliott squeezed her books in anger. If she could tell Snape, maybe he would reconsider his decision but she couldn't just say that she heard Merula's thoughts and that she was to blame. Stirring, she took a cloth and began to scrub the table.

Rowan gathered all the pots and stopped when she got close to Merula's cauldron. She ran her hand over the table and examined the dust she had found. Her face closed and she turned to Snape.

\- Excuse me, professor Snape. I found bulbadox powder near Mérula's things.

 _"Yeah, Rowan!"_ Eliott almost shouted.

He turned quickly and Merula almost fell off the bench. Snape came to examine and gave everyone a stern look. Barnaby stepped forward and caught the professor's attention.

\- I saw her fiddling with the pots, sir. But I thought we were going to need it for the potion, so -

\- Shut up, Lee! - Merula said, pouting and tapping her foot. The boy walked away. - Professor, Lee is as dumb as a door and these two are lying. I would never--

\- Shut up, Miss Snyde! - he said aloud, and for the first time Merula flinched and stepped back. - Miss Khanna, are you saying that Snyde sabotaged Lamoth's potion? - he challenged her with his eyes but Rowan stood firm and waved twice. - Very well, but that does not explain your incompetence.

 _"What the--!_ Rowan was furious. Eliott covered her mouth before she protested loudly.

\- And Snyde, your family has represented the Slytherin very well. I expected you to do the same, but it seems that this is not possible. Ten Slytherin points for lying, destroying my room and trying to deceive me. Next time I won't be so generous, so be very careful.

Merula tried to defend herself but fell silent and took her belongings when she heard the bell ring. Snape walked away again and she can finally snarl at the girls.

\- This isn't over! I'll make you three pay, especially you Lamoth!

Even though he was away, Eliott still felt her withering anger and shame. Rowan showed tongue to the door and they returned to clean quickly. Barnaby Lee didn't leave, he carefully placed Naveen on the counter and started cleaning.too.

\- Hm ... T-Thank you. F-For helping u-us, B-Barnaby. - Eliott smiled at him, and the boy turned red.

\- It's nothing! I am grateful that you helped me with potions. No one has ever been so nice to me! Never!! - He looked like a cheerful child, so he made a very funny angry face - And Merula shouldn't have done that. It wasn't nice..

\- But you didn't have to. We don't want her to be mad at you either. - Said Rowan. - We really appreciate it.

His face softened into a smile. They finished cleaning up and left before Snape was irritated by the delay. On the way to the common room, Eliott and Rowan said goodbye to Barnaby. Naveen didn't want to leave him, but he followed his owner anyway.

\- Do you think she meant it, Ellie? - asked Rowan when they passed through an empty corridor - Maybe we shouldn't underestimate her.

\- Hm. A-Agreed...I-I think we s-should be c-careful.

\- I don't want to lose any more points. Jane is going to kill us. And I feel that Merula is still going to cause us a lot of problems.


	8. Flying Class

The next class days went by slowly. No conflict. Merula didn't mess with Eliott or Rowan after what happened in the potions room, at least, she didn't do anything bad. Sometimes she pushed their books on the floor or tapped their shoulders as she passed them in the hall.

Eliott was trying to stay calm, she didn't want to be angry with her. She hated being angry with people. But Merula's behavior was starting to get worse and she suspected that the Slytherin was up to something.

" _Read her mind and find out ..."_ Something said inside her head. She refused. _"It wouldn't be a nice thing to do..."_

Snape was still angry with her. And when she saw him in the main hall or in the potions hall, she received dark looks. Shealways ignored it. She wanted to forget about this problem and move on. But gossip flies around Hogwarts and soon everyone was talking.

Eliott didn't understand why they were commenting. It was no big deal. But now everyone thought she had faced Merula and had a fight with her. She didn't think it was that "cool" and she felt terrible. Jane spent half an hour complaining to Eliott and Rowan because of the lost points. The girls didn't like her. The prefect seemed to care more about the points than anything else, but they were silent and obeyed, promising to walk the line from then on.

People began to comment on Merula's irritating behavior that she had already become famous for. Everyone hated her, even she own house.

One night, Eliott was doing her homework with Tonks, Rowan and Chiara. At one of the common room tables, Penny Haywood was talking to her roommates, giving the latest news from the castle. She had become very popular and adored by everyone, so there was nothing she didn't know. The students stopped what they were doing to listen.

\- ... She started a fight with the captain of the Ravenclaw team. It looks like she insulted one of the chasers, Mallory McCartney, and he was furious.

\- So she's crazy! Mason Holt is a brute and impatient! - Chauncy Brown said - He would have crushed her.

\- I know, but Professor Flitwick stopped him. - Penny continued - He almost forbade him to play and gave Merula detention.

\- It would be better that way. Ravenclaw wiped us out step by step. - commented Skye Parkin - Snyde does not even respect her house prefects. They keep getting points from her.

\- And she already made Phillip cry for bumping into her. said Chauncy irritably.

\- She has also threatened a lot of students. Everyone is afraid of her. - said Phillip.

Eliott cringed at that. As the conversation dragged on, she realized that Merula was literally a mini version of Penelope Snyder Asterin Silvers. But she could never hear that, she would certainly consider it an insult.

\- I know she's terrible. - said Chiara, looking worriedly at her colleagues - But don't do anything, please. If she doesn't even respect her own prefect, imagine what she can do with us ...

\- Tell that to Tonks. - Rowan looked at the corner metamorphmagus. Tonks had a reputation for making too many pranks and being hated by the janitor Filch.

She smiled innocently. - What? Me? I would never do anything like that. - the girls stared at her in silence - Maybe scare her a little or something. She need to learn a lesson.

In the blink of an eye, her appearance changed and Professor Green was sitting next to them with a smile. The next day, Chiara told them that Tonks had run into the real Green and been sent to detention for a week.

In addition to having to deal with Merula's bullying, Eliott needed to run away from the other students, from all the houses. The elders students liked to corner her in the halls to ask questions about the Dark Lord or his family. Some pushed her things or crashed into the corridors on purpose, and others tried to scare her. Some third-year tried to scare her with a fake cockroach, but they ran off when they saw her approach with a live tarantula in her hands. Eliott didn't understand why and stayed with the spider until the end of the day.

To get these people out of her mind, she tried to distract her friends with games. Ben liked wizard chess and started to challenge them to play, but he always won. As Rowan was willing to get the best grades, she dragged her friends to the library and the three spent hours reviewing the subjects studied. And Eliott spent her free time in the forest. She was bitten by the Gnomes on her first date but when Rowan went to find her she found her playing Hide and Seek with them.

Flying classes started on Wednesday of the second week, and during the whole morning, the first years only talked about it. Ben's schedule had joined theirs that day, so the trio were able to sit together in the History of Magic class. And as Professor Binns spent most of his time asleep, the class decided to take this break to sleep or finish their late assignments.

Normally Rowan would take advantage of the class to do other activities, but now she told Ben about Quidditch and the Holyhead Harpies. Ben couldn't quite understand the Quidditch rules, but he agreed and occasionally compared wizard sport to Muggle football. Skye heard that and didn't like it very much, but she was quiet.

\- .... Too many balls to remember, Rowan. And are they really necessary? - he complained, watching Eliott make a mini witch hat for Naveen.

\- You get used to it soon. Quidditch matches will start in November, it will be easier for you to understand the game if you know all the rules.

Ben shrugged. - I-I think ... Y-You know, in Muggle stories, witches fly on old brooms. I thought it was invented.

\- No. The Muggles didn't invent that. Not really.

\- Only that witches have ... g-green f-faces. - said Eliott, smiling. - Hm.... B-But I think there are witches with green faces ...

\- My sister met such a witch. She was scary. - said Rowan with a grimace. - Anyway, there are different brands of brooms, and they get better and faster with each model.

Ben was confused and Eliott tried to explain - J-Just like Muggle c-cars... Hm.. D-Different b-brands ... D-different models ...

\- I think I understood. - Ben said - B-But aren't t-there other t-types of t-transportation...?

\- The older wizards apparate. - Rowan said, adding when seeing his confused expression - They disappear and reappear elsewhere. But you can only do this if you pass the tests in the sixth year. And it has Floo powder. And flying carpets ... My grandmother has one at her house. But brooms seem to be safer.

\- Still, I'm very scared. W-What if I-I f-fall? - he trembled with fear.

Eliott carefully placed the little hat on Naveen. - ... O-Our first c-class... w-will start shortly... but... hm ... e-everything will be... f-fine.... W-We can help y-you with that.

\- Yes, there are millions of books about Quidditch. - Rowan exclaimed - I can ask my sister to send me her copy of "Quidditch Through the Ages", and we can include this in our study schedule!

Ben was afraid and not at all motivated, no matter how hard his friends tried to cheer him up. When the bell rang, he was barely able to move, looking sick and not paying attention during all the classes and lunch, where he barely touched the food.

Orion and Damian tried to cheer the boy up by telling him funny stories from their games. Eliott and Rowan were fascinated but soon became irritated when Damian mentioned the one in which Mason Holt hit him with a bludger. Ben went even paler and didn't hear Damian's apology.

The bell rang, the first few years changed clothes, replacing the long cloaks with sweaters and protective gear, which have become mandatory since a student was injured a few years ago (Ben almost passed out on hearing this). Upon arriving at the training ground, the four houses came together, all talking about Quidditch and the first time they flew on broomsticks.

Rowan had already played with her brothers, and wished she could join the team in the second year. She was quite sure of herself.

Eliott had never flown. Her mother was too strict and her brother did not like sports. Her father had already tried to give her a ride on his old broom, but she was so scared that she fell flat on her face in a flower bed and Asterin locked the old Comet under lock and key. Now, she was too excited to start training, rocking in place while Madam Hooch introduced herself.

The professor had spiky white hair and piercing yellow eyes. She looked severe and had already scolded Skye and Merula twice, disliking the way they looked at the old brooms they were going to use.

\- If you are not satisfied, the ladies do not need to participate in the class.

They both grimaced.

\- Okay, what are you waiting for? Let's start! - Hooch said. In the middle of the field were two rows of brooms, the students stood beside them. Most of them running so they don't have to be near Eliott but want to be next to Skye. The girls sighed at the same time.

Madam Hooch continued. - Stay in position beside your broomstick, extend your arm and say with all your strength "Up!".

The teacher's broom went up and she grabbed it, the students gaped at her. She showed it a few more times. Merula gave the broom a weak kick.

\- These things are finished. It doesn't even look like they can fly.

\- If it couldn't fly, I wouldn't have given them to you, miss. They work perfectly well, stop complaining. - instructed the professor - Now it's your turn. Say "up!" and hold the broom firmly. Take care not to lose concentration.

All students divided into groups and started to try. Eliott noticed that all the Slytherins were together, but Merula stayed out, trying to call for her broom alone. Skye floated gracefully above them but Mada Hooch didn't like it when she tried to do dangerous maneuvers.

Charlie Weasley and Andre Egwu were floating on their broomsticks, inches from the floor. Chiara tried to prevent Tonks from standing on the broom and falling.

\- I-I d-don't know if it's a g-good i-idea... - Ben murmured, looking terrified at his broomstick, which looked very old and worn.

\- Come on, Ben, it's not that bad. - Rowan adjusted her glasses and gave one of her radiant smiles. - Flying is very easy, you just need to show confidence.

\- S-Sorry, Rowan, but it's e-easy for you to talk. You t-two came from w-wizard families. And y-you know me...

\- D-Don't be like this. T-There, both of us will help you. - Eliot put Naveen on the floor and took Ben's hand - I-If you show fear, t-the broom won't come... S-Sy it w-with determination!

\- So they are like horses ... - he said - Y-You know ... If he notices that you is a-afraid, they will not let you up ....

\- Hm. I never saw a real horse ... - Eliott said, widening Ben's eyes. Before they could talk about animals, Rowan spoke.

\- Anyway. You have all this protective material. No accidents.

He didn't seem convinced. Eliott patted his shoulder.

\- Come on, Ben. I-It's just stretching the hand. Hm... I-It won't be e-easy the first time. Hm.. but... But we will g-gradually e-evolving. T-Together.

The trio did it together and Rowan and Eliott's comment was destroyed when their broomsticks immediately went up and they gripped them tightly.

\- What were you saying? - Ben frowned. Eliott and Rowan apologized.

Eliott shook her head and got on the broomstick when Madan Hooch sent. For a moment she was nervous, remembering the time she fell face to face with the flowers but the moment her feet left the ground, she felt lighter. It was easy. She laughed and carefully flew around her friends.

Merula looked angrily at her and Rowan when she saw them floating. During breakfast, she was bragging about how she had watched all the Quidditch cups since she was born and would be part of the Quidditch team that same year. Now she was turning red with shame and anger. Her broom only moved but did not rise. 

Eliott felt that nervousness and shame were getting in the way but thought it best not to say it while she was angry.

To avoid embarrassment, Merula hid her emotions by grumbling and laughing at her colleagues' lack of talent.

\- They should have let me bring my broom from home, not this trash. - she kicked the object and crossed her arms - No wonder you don't obey me. If it were my broom I would be flying over the school and you would look at me with my mouth open. Don't look at me like that, Parkin!

 _"She talks too much ..."_ Rowan thought.

\- You may not be able to call your brooms because you are irritating, Merula. How about shut up a little? - Andre said impatiently.

Snyde grimaced and ignored him. Eliott smiled at the ravenclaw that came floating up to them. Andre had dark skin and curly hair, wearing a purple Portree Pride scarf. His broom skills were superior, he had been the first to call his broom and went around in the air, elegantly, as he said.

\- You need to relax, Copper. If you get nervous the broom will not obey. Take a deep breath and relax. - he said calmly, giving Ben a smile and making him became even more red and swallowed.

Eliott looked discreetly between the two and then at Rowan. Ben nodded and held out a shaking hand. Stammering he called the broom a few times, Andre patted his back and repeated his advice. It took a while, but the broom went up and Ben grabbed it with a start, almost falling back.

Andre and the girls applauded.

Eliott climbed on her broom and she and Rowan dream small laps around their friend. Andre took the boy and put him on the broom, despite his protests. He stood there, hands shaking as he looked down. They were only inches away from the floor.

_"My toy broom flew higher than that ..." _thought Rowan ...__

____

Slowly, Ben relaxed and smiled, more excited than ever, even though he was still afraid to move and fall.

____

\- Oh! L-Look! I-I got it! - he laughed - I got it! Thanks to you, Eliott and Rowan! T-Thank you!

____

Andre made a noise in his throat and shook his head. Ben's face went completely red.

____

\- T-Thank you too, A-Andre. Your a-advice was very... Hm... useful. Y-You fly very well. Thank y-you...

____

Andre was satisfied with that and flew away with all the elegance, leaving the boy ashamed behind. The girls laughed softly and Madam Hooch went to the trio with a smile.

____

\- I see you managed to overcome your fear, Mr Cooper. Very well. Five points for Gryffindor.

____

\- A-Actually it w-was all thanks to t-them.

____

\- Yes, you have great friends, so be grateful. And girls, I'm happy to see how you help him. Five points for each.

____

They thanked her and she came back to help the other students.

____

\- Thank you again. I-It's n-not that b-bad. - Ben said.

____

\- I told you, you just need to try a little. - Rowan adjusted the glasses. - If you let yourself be carried away by these fears, you will never enjoy Hogwarts.

____

He nodded, red-faced, and pretended to examine his broom to get away from it, but no one said anything.

____


	9. The Devil's Snare

After a few days Eliott started to think that things were starting to get better for her and her friends. Fortunately, she hadn't seen Merula for some time and her mood was getting better, and her headaches didn't bother her anymore, but she still had a strange feeling sometimes.

She scratched her neck nervously as she tried to understand Rowan's explanation of Astronomy class. The witches and Naveen, were sitting in the Astronomy tower, reviewing the matter, when Jane Court came running. Rowan immediately frowned while Naveen narrowed his eyes at her.

\- Lamoth! Khanna! Snape sent you a note! - she showed a piece of paper, almost rubbing their faces - It seems that it is urgent.

Rowan looked suspicious, millions of thoughts running in her mind. Elliott also felt the same way, clutching the back of her neck with the nails, but she took the note.

\- Why would Snape send us anything? - Rowan asked -Or why wouldn't he come to talk to us in person?

 _"Probably because he despises you"_ thought Jane, shrugging.

The handwriting was delicate and well done, but they had never seen Snape write so they weren't sure if it was fake or not. Can you forge signatures with magic?

 _"Lamoth and Khanna,_  
After the incident and hearing many complaints from the hufflepuff's students, I decided to give you a chance to recover their lost points. Since the ladies were not to blame, despite your total incompetence. Go to the potion storeroom on the third floor and get me a jar of pickled slugs and maybe I'll return your points.  
Snape."

And at the end of the note there were some instructions on how to get to the corridor. Jane made a face of astonishment but soon grabbed Eliott's arm, very serious. Naveen did not like this proximity and shouted, causing the prefect to move away a little.

\- Here it is! A chance to recover the points! You must go there now!

Rowan pulled the note and made her thoughts clear as she examined it.

\- This is very suspicious. Snape would never send a note like that, he would have come to us.

\- This matters? Snape is giving you a chance. - she grabbed them by the arm - No time to argue, just follow the instructions and recover those points.

Eliott tried to protest but was already halfway there and their prefect did not seem ready to argue now. Rowan managed to free itself and pulled Eliott and Naveen away.

\- Jane, wait, it could be a trap! None of us know Snape but he doesn't seem like the kind of person who gives second chances!

\- But what if it's true and none of you show up? We will remain a hundred points below the other houses because someone continues to give extra points to the Gryffindor!

 _"She really is obsessed with this competition, huh?"_ they thought together.

\- Does not matter. If it's a prank, things will only get worse for us, and what are you going to do? It will be your fault! - Rowan shouted.

Jane opened her mouth but then closed and they both looked at Lamoth for her opinion, knowing that she was easier to be convinced. The legilimens shrugged her shoulders and looked nervous among the angry girls. She did not like Jane because she acted like the rest of the world was disinterest and irritated her. But she also feared her. Those eyes seemed to be sucking her soul right now.

Her throat went dry and she pulled the hood over her face. - W-Well, -II ... hm ... would h-hate to b-be the reason ... hm ... our h-house l-lose ... hm

Rowan shouted and raised hee arms but Jane was already pushing Eliott into the hall.

\- It's really good, Lamoth. Now go quickly before Snape changes his mind. If Khanna wants to run out of points, is her problem.

Eliott nodded silently, her friend was giving her that look of total disapproval. She stood for a minute, because she didn't know the way. In fact, she hardly knew how to get to the dungeons without help, so ...

Rowan noticed her discomfort and placed her books in Jane's arms.

\- I'll go with her so she doesn't get lost. - She rolled her eyes when she saw Jane's face. - And to recover the points too!

The prefect seemed satisfied and left with their books. Eliott smiled at Rowan who looked like a mother scolding her son.

\- S-sorry, Rowan ...

\- It's okay, Ellie. - she sighed heavily - If something happened to you I would never forgive myself. And we promise to help each other, right?

Eliott nodded and they walked together to the storeroom.

********

\- I thought the potion storeroom was in the tapestry hall. - said Rowan when they arrived at the third floor.

She was more suspicious than before. The corridor was empty, and only the voices of the distant students could be heard. Other than that, there was no other soul in that place. No ghost. No animals. 

\- T-The letter s-says it's here. Hm... M-Maybe... Professor S-Snape h-has more than o-one?

She shrugged and opened the door, but it was very dark and so she went in to look for something to light. Rowan stayed close to the door with Naveen, becoming more and more worried.

Eliott felt something strange but did not know what it was. She pulled her wand out of her pocket.

-Lumus!

The moment the little ball of light came on, something slid close to her foot and she jumped, crashing into the wall and feeling something move there.

Eliott, Rowan and Naveen screamed. On the wall, there was something like green, thick tentacles, moving, trying to get closer to them. Rowan tried to say something but was pushed hard on the floor and the door closed behind her.

Eliott helped her up, with her wand still raised, on the other side of the door, Merula started to laugh. Rowan and Eliott grabbed the handle and tried to open it. Naveen screamed in fear and hide in Eliott's pocket.

\- It's locked! - shouted Rowan - Merula, what is this? It is not funny! Open the door!

\- No! I said you were going to pay! No one challenges the most powerful witch at Hogwarts!

Eliott felt malice and a little pleasure in scaring them from Merula. Happiness, a feeling of triumph for having deceived Asterin Silvers' daughter. And for being very smart too. It was clear that Merula was enjoying this. If Eliott felt sorry for what happened years ago with her mother, now she didn't care and started knocking hard on the door.

\- A couple of fourth year Slytherins showed me this room. Nobody goes through this corridor, so no matter how much you scream, it's useless.

Rowan fixed the glasses half broken and pulled her wand to illuminate too. Her eyes widened and she threw herself against the empty wall.

\- Eliott, I knew it! It's the Devil's Snare!! It is deadly and will try to strangle us. We need to get out of here!

This increased the panic Eliott was already feeling and the girls pulled hard on the door but it did not move.

\- M-Merula, It is not funny! Open the door! P-Please!

\- No, you deserve it! - she shouted.

\- Why are you doing this? - asked Rowan - We are going to die !!

\- This is Lamoth's fault! You and your goddamn family are a plague and must be exterminated. If you are as good as they say then you will have no problem finding out.

Elliott punched the door, her anger rising. - M-Merula, this is crazy! No matter what happened in the past, locking us here will not change anything! I'm sorry--

But no one answered. Merula disappeared. She really was going to leave them there to die!

A root grabbed Eliott's foot and dragged her. Naveen fell out of her pocket and started to jump, trying to reach her. Eliott screamed desperately and tried to grab Rowan's hand, which was trying to keep her in place, in vain. Her wand was still in her hand and she tried to think of any spells to save her friend.

\- R-Rowan!! I-I know you memorized the Standard Book of Spells, s-so..... so could you throw a light ?!

Rowan shouted and pulled the wand.

\- That's it! The devil's snare hates light. We have to keep it away with the lumus! - she took Naveen and hid him in her pocket. - Keep it away with Lumus! I will scream for help.

Eliott didn't like that plan that much, but as long as she left alive and whole, she would agree with anything.

It was not easy to cast spells while being attacked by a cursed plant, but she struggled to create as much light as possible. The Devil's Snare made strange noises, it was in pain, maybe, but Eliott was too scared to think about it.

Although Rowan was hitting hard and Naveen and she were screaming as loud as they could, it was unlikely that anyone would go through that corridor and even more unlikely that they would go looking for it in that room if they noticed that they had disappeared.

However, sometimes miracles do happen.

Someone came up behind the door to see if anyone was there and the two girls and the frog shouted. The person ordered them to move away and Rowan literally jumped away before the door hit her because it had almost been pulled off the hinges when it was opened.

Eliott felt the Devil's Snare relax it grip when she stopped moving to look at the person. It was the same man who took them across the lake, the gamekeeper, he looked even taller and more menacing now.

Rowan got up and pointed her wand at the plant.

\- Gulpin’ gargoyles! Hufflepuff, get away from that Devil’s Snare! - he shouted, taking Rowan by the cloak and taking her out. Eliott remained still. - You are scaring the snare!

\- We are?! - Eliott moved and the plant tightened.

\- Of course! It doesn't like light!

\- This thing wanted to kill us! - Rowan raised her arms indignantly but the man ignored her.

\- Relax, girl. If you stand still it will let you go. Just relax.

This was another plan that Eliott didn't really like but she obeyed anyway. It was working before so she continued, taking a deep breath. Soon the plant also calmed down and dropped her on the floor, wrapping itself around the wall again and Eliott ran outside.

The giant man closed the door as best he could. The girls sighed with relief, leaning on each other. Their legs were wobbly and they could barely stand up because they were shaking. Naveen was trembling in their arms, completely traumatized. No frog should go through the things he went through with his owner.

Eliott and Rowan were surprised by a loud slap on the shoulder, almost knocking them over. The man was trying to comfort them and now he was smiling.

\- T-Thank y-you, m-mister... hm ... - Eliott said.

\- Call me Hagrid, kid. Keeper of the Keys and Grounds here at Hogwarts. - he placed them sitting on the stairs and crossed his arms - What were you two doing inside? Students are not allowed to be in that corridor.

\- We know, sir. And we're going to spend the rest of our lives away from that place now. - assured Rowan - But it was not our fault. A Slytherin girl tricked us and locked us there.

\- That's terrible. You need to do something!

\- I-I d-don't know... Hm... if we c-can... - Eliott pulled out the letter that seemed almost intact.- M-Merula sent this fake letter s-saying it was from S-Snape... but we c-can't prove i-it...

\- We cannot tell Professor Dumbledore. Or to Professor Sprout. We would probably be punished for accusing Merula without real evidence.

Hagrid crossed his arms in disappointment. He thought for a moment but with each second his expression became sadder.

\- This is not good, kids. I would like to help but I don't know if I can. I don't want you to do anything reckless and get hurt so I'm warning you: be careful and try to stay away from this Merula. Until you find a way to prove that she really did it.

They agreed. 

\- Very well, kids! Oh, wait! I still don't know your names.

\- hm ... Rowan Khanna and Eliott L-Lamoth .... - Eliott smiled and noticed that Hagrid looked surprised for a moment but disguised it, trying not to be rude.

But his expression got a little stern.

\- Oh, I've heard of your families. I met some of your relatives and I must say that the trouble is in their blood. I spent a lot of time driving your siblings away from the Forbidden Florest.

They looked at each other.

\- Hm. I hope you don't get in trouble too. And if you want, you can go to my hut for tea whenever you want. Now, you better go change your clothes. I'll take care of the Snare, I don't want any more students to fall here.

The hufflepuffs said goodbye and ran away from the corridor, ignoring all the students' questions along the way. When they reached the common room, everyone stopped what they were doing and ran to see if they were okay.

Eliott's head hurt with all the questions and she let herself be dragged by Rowan to her room, thanking Tonks and for keeping all the curious students away so that they could enter the room alone.

Eliott wasted no time and threw herself on the bed, her whole body was hurting after being grabbed by the Snare and her head was spinning. It took a long time for Jane to stop knocking and walk away. She felt that her prefect was concerned, but neither Rowan or Eliott wanted to see her after being sent to that storeroom for such an dumb reason.

When Eliott got up, it was late and Rowan had already gone to bathe. But she didn't move, even when Tonks knocked on the door. Rowan let the metamorphmagus come in and she handed them some cookies that she had picked up in the kitchen and sat next to and Naveen, hidden inside the aquarium. After the traumatic situation, he decided to stay away from his owner, who apparently was a magnet for problems.

Eliott sat down with a sigh and noticed that Tonks's hair was green. She smiled and mentally envied her for her abilities. And for her confidence. She wanted to feel that way about her own ability.

\- Where's Chiara? - Rowan asked, filling her mouth with cookies.

\- In the Great Hall, everyone is having dinner. She and Jane are very concerned about you and asked me to come and see you.

Rowan murmured under hee breath and was silent. Eliott put a hand on her shoulder when she heard the confused thoughts in her head. Anger, shame, fear and relief.

\- What the hell happened to you ?! - Tonks spoke too loudly - Jane said you were going to see Snape and you come back looking like you fought a werewolf.

\- D-Devil's Snare, a-actually... hm ... - Eliott said.

\- Devil's Snare? Why the hell do you--

\- Merula. - That was enough. Tonks grimaced and sat down - She s-sent the l-letter a-and... when w-we went t-to the w-warehouse ... hm ... s-she l-locked us with the S-Snare and l-left...

Tonks cursed. - And how did you get out of there? Why is that plant in school?

\- I don't know, Tonks. We don't stop to ask. - Rowan said bitterly, surprising the girls with her dark aura - We only came out alive because Eliott managed to use the lumus spell. If not... We could...

Elliott closed her eyes, hearing the words clearly in their minds. She didn't like that feeling. Tonks' stomach churned and she tried to be a little more positive.

\- But you did it! - she said - That matters. You are safe...

\- Not thanks to Merula. She really would leave us to die there. I knew that she was not a good person.

\- C-Calm down Rowan... I-I k-know what Merula did was h-horrible... b-but... d-don't do a-anything s-stupid... - Eliott grabbed her friend's arm feeling anger bubbling up inside her.

Seeing Rowan that way was strange. Usually she was so radiant but now she looked dangerous. Tonks nodded and turned to Lamoth.

\- But how did you get out of there?

\- H-Hagrid a-appeared just in t-tume... a-and s-saved us... Thanks to M-Merlin.

\- Thanks to you too, Elliot. - Rowan spoke with her good humor magically restored. She smiled and raised her hands to emphasize her words. - She kept all roots away from us with the lumus. There were so many but she didn't give up. You saved our lives.

Eliott waved and turned, her face growing darker.

\- What about Merula? - Tonks asked - What are you going to do about it? Tell Professor Dumbledore and Professor Sprout? Or for Professor Green?

\- We ... hm .. w-we can't p-prove that it was h-her fault ... - Eliott murmured.

\- There must be a way. - her hair turned red. - We can't be doing anything! She was going to let you two die inside. - Tonks clenched hee fists and thought for a moment. Her eyes suddenly lit up and she jumped there to pick up the letter on the table. - There must be a way for us to prove that the handwriting is Merula's or something. And you have Hagrid as a witness.

\- But h-he didn't s-saw Merula ...

\- But he saw you two inside. Almost dying. That should be enough!

Eliott shook hee head. Should she really do that? It would probably be right. She didn't care how Merula treated her, but if she hurt one of her friends, she couldn't let it go. Since the first day of school, the Slytherin has been very cruel to everyone and she deserves punishment. But what if she told the professors and made the situation worse? Merula would hurt them even more. She didn't want anything to happen to Ben and Rowan.

\- B-Better n-not, Tonks ... - she murmured, something was rising up her throat.

\- What?! - Tonks and Rowan shouted, staring at the legilimens with wide eyes.

\- Ellie, you can't let her get away with it. - said Rowan - If we do nothing, she will try again and -

\- I k-know, Rowan. B-But ...

\- But what? Tonks asked, crossing her arms. - What face is that, Eliott? She almost killed you! She keeps tormenting you and everyone at school. She is terrible and she deserves to pay for the things she does.

\- I-I know. I-I just ... Hm ... - she felt her eyes start to burn, she clenched her fists in her lap to control herself. - I-I j-just don't want t-to... hm... to c-cause a-any more p-problems for you ... W-What i-if ... Merula gets p-punished ... and gets a-angry and ... Hm... tries to get r-revenge? E-Everything ... i-it will get w-worse, i-it will h-hurt you ...

\- Or maybe she'll be kicked out and we'll never have to worry about her again. - Tonks said, clapping her hands and smiling.

Eliott closed her eyes. Take a deep breath, she told herself. Remember what Dad said, don't get in trouble. Mom would be irritated. Mom would be irritated. You don't want to see mom angry. She saw Asterin's scary smile, as if she were there, in front of her.

Her lip trembled as she took a deep breath. Naveen croaked in his aquarium, feeling that his owner was not going to last long. She dried her eyes, Tonks and Rowan looked concerned

\- Eliott, you need to do something. Merula is obviously hurting you. - Tonks said - She hates you more than anyone and you can't let her act the way she wants ...

\- I-I can't... I c-can't h-handle it r-right now ... Hm ... - she said, irritated and with a headache - I need ... t-time. Please...

She saw Tonks shudder with indignation and anger. But, with an irritated look from Rowan and Naveen, she rolled her eyes and gave up. Khanna scolded her silently, concerned for Eliott's well-being and carefully grabbed her hand.

Tonks sighed and spoke grudgingly - This seems to be the best for now. I can't force you to do anything. But, please, be careful with Merula. - agreed and she went to the door - I'll talk to Jane and ask her to leave you a little alone. 

\- Yes, we are tired now. - Rowan said softly. - And can you tell Ben that we're not feeling well? He will be worried ...

Eliott almost forgot about Ben. One more person she would need to explain.

\- OK. If you need anything, just call me.

She closed the door carefully, cursing Merula in her mind. Eliott leaned back on the pillows, trying to relax, she had already experienced many emotions for a day. In silence, she felt worried eyes looking at her.

\- W-What... w-what is i-it, Rowan? You can ask...

\- Hm ... is that ..... - she moved the sheets awkwardly -I don't know ... It seems like ... I know we just went through a stressful situation... But, are you okay?

Eliott sighed and covered her eyes. Her head started to hurt. She looked to Naveen for help, but the frog had already hidden among the rocks. 

\- You know you can talk to me, right? I am your friend. - She spoke softly, a little hurt in her voice. Eliott leaned her head against the pillow.

_"I should tell her ... It would be better if there were no secrets between us."_

A small voice sneered and whispered back. _"Don't say anything, she'll think you're crazy. She thinks you're crazy already. All these rumors about Jacob, your family, if she knows she'll be scared."_

_"But I don't want to lie to her ... She's my first friend ... I need to tell."_

_"But not now. You can wait ..."_

Rowan was still waiting but when she saw the legilimens look away, she left her bed and went to hers. Eliott hid under the sheets while she felt a sharp pain in her chest. If Merula knew about her legilimency, she could tell everyone.

The worst thing that could happen would be for all Hogwarts to know that she could read minds. f they already hated her now, it would be much worse if they knew. She rolled over, not answering the question and trying to sleep.

Rowan did not insist.


	10. A Friendly Conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I think I'm overreacting a bit and rolling the story a lot, but I don't think Eliott, like other MCs, would just live with Merula's bullying. It is not an easy thing. But in other stories, it seems that Mcs are used to those things. If Merula threatens their lives, they get angry and move on and then decide to duel with her. 
> 
> And I think I'm overreacting to Eliott's problem of trusting others too, I fear that the way I write her problem with legilimency and fear is too far-fetched.

Eliott narrowed her eyes again, then stared at the blackboard with such force that she was afraid to set it on fire. Professor Gallagher was giving one more of her very boring classes and reading the book in a monotonous voice, and she didn't even notice when some students started to play Gobstones. Defense Against the Dark Arts classes were horrible but Eliott would rather hear what the teacher had to say than having to listen to Merula curse her at the back table.

It had been some days since the "Devil's Snare Incident", and Snyde looked more irritated than ever. She became more aggressive and cruel, making the life of Eliott and her friends hell. In all the classes they shared, she would sit next to them, she would push them in the corridors, chase them during breaks and insult them. Her biggest target was still Eliott but she did not avoid disturbing Chiara and Tonks, since she saw them together from time to time. 

Chiara was quiet as usual, she didn't like problems and Eliott had already lost count of how many times they were trapped together in a closet. Tonks did not tolerate Merula and retaliated, she still insisted that Eliott retaliate as well but with time she started to become more distant and seemed a little uncomfortable. Eliott did not blame her, she would also stay if she had to sleep in the same room as the daughter of a dark witch.

She felt someone nudge her shoulder and continued to look ahead, but Merula continued until she was forced to turn around, receiving an unpleasant smile.

\- I bet you're used to these things, right Lamoth? - She pointed to the open book, showing the illustration of a Ghoul. - I bet she, your mother and your brother have a lot of these hidden in your basement. - Eliott turned and hid her face in the scarf - What? Don't you like these things?

\- Leave her alone, Merula! - said Rowan. Merula frowned at her.

\- But it's true. The Lamoth family are known to have an affinity for dark creatures. Isn't it, Lamoth Jr.? - Eliott clenched her nails in her hands and was quiet - I heard your aunt breeds dragons. And your brother-

\- S-Stop... S-Stop talking ... a-about my brother! - Eliott said, her voice serious and much louder than she expected. All the students turned to her, Professor Gallagher gave her an irritated look.

\- Miss Lamoth, can I know why this commotion in my class?

Eliott bit her.lip. She did not expect that she would speak so loudly or that the teacher would scolded her. A few giggles came from the Slytherins, while the Hufflepuffs looked at her as if she were some kind of freak.

She lowered her head and murmured an apology, but no one heard, and Rowan raised her hand. - Sorry, professor, but Snyde is--

\- It doesn't matter, it's no excuse to shout in my class. - She opened the book again, as if it was nothing much. Rowan swore under her breath, but Eliott couldn't understand the words - If you have a problem, just talk. Don't let other people solve your problems for you.

Rowan cursed again. Eliott felt a knot in her stomach. What was the problem with the teachers? They never seemed to notice when something bad happened, but they were always willing to lecture her or punish her.

As soon as the bell rang, Eliott blew out a sigh of relief and started packing. She quickly took Naveen in her arms when she saw a white hand get too close and gave Merula an irritated look. She shrugged and left.

Eliott protected the toad and left the room, being followed by Rowan, who walked beside her in silence, they went to look for Ben in the library. They found him hidden between the shelves and as soon as he saw the girls, he was relieved and sat between them, using them as protection. None of them complained. Eliott didn't want to tell him what happened, but Rowan thought it would be necessary, and now he was more scared than ever and he kept shivering and looking around whenever they crossed a corridor.

Eliott felt guilty. She grabbed his hand. - M-Merula w-was... she was... Hm messing with y-you?

He quickly shook his head and looked around. - N-N ... I-I... I have avoided her ... I-in the Artifact Room ...

\- It is not good that you stay there too long, Ben. - said Rowan with concern - It is very dirty and you can get hurt.

He shrugged and lowered his head. - I-It's better t-than... h-having to s-see her ...

Eliott's stomach turned even more when Rowan gave her a discreet look, before opening her book and starting to do her homework. Things have been a little tense since they came back from the snare. Rowan was worried about both her friends, but she was too good. She would not pressure her to speak. Eliott was grateful for that and at the same time bad.

_"She deserves a better friend ..."_

Eliott shook her head and looked at Ben. She wants to say something to him but she can't. The words got stuck in her mouth. She cursed herself mentally and stood up, Ben and Rowan looked concerned.

\- I-I'm going f-for a w-walk...

\- Do you want us to ... - asked Rowan.

\- N-No... hm.. t-thank you. Hm..- She turned away, tooking Naveen with her.

One bad thing about being legilimens is that Eliott always knew what people thought of her. In fact, some adults were difficult to read. But children did not normally hide their thoughts or opinions about others. So imagine walking through a place full of people shot hate you and your family, being able to hear every bad thing they think about you. That was how she felt every day.

It was something she was used to. When she was at home, she always had that same feeling. At least, in the mansion she could escape to the forest and no one would care, and she didn't see her relatives often. But at Hogwarts, she could hardly look at the forbidden forest without a Professor showing up.

It seemed that all the professors had come together to keep an eye on her, to stop her from doing something dangerous. She knew why and it irritated her. 

She hurried through the corridors and when she saw, she was standing near the greenhouses. There were no classes at that time for the first year so she found herself alone in greenhouse number one. She expected to find the Wang Twins talking to the plants but the place was all empty. Not even Professor Sprout was there. Feeling calmer, Eliott put Naveen on the table and splashed some water on his back.

The frog looked at her. And she was sure he was smiling. - Hm... A-At least, I have y-you ... A-Actually... Hm... I h-have Ben and Rowan too but ... I-It's hard ... hm... - she sighed and Naveen made a sad noise - A-Am I a b-bad friend, Naveen?

The frog croaked sadly and put his little hand against hers and they were quiet for a while, the plants dancing around them. Eliott closed her eyes, that kind of silence was the best of all.

Something snapped behind her, making her start with a start and protect Naveen with her arms. The amphibian glared at the invader. It was Damian, with his bright smile, covered with his cloak. She suppressed the urge to roll her eyes and be rude.

\- Hi, Eliott! Hi, Naveen! - Eliott waved, not surprised to see him there and turned her back. His smile disappeared and he was filled with concern. Eliott closed her eyes, knowing what was coming next. - There's something wrong? Am I disturbing?

She shook her head quickly, looking too desperate to be okay. Damian narrowed his eyes for a second.

Silence broke when they were standing there. Eliott felt increasingly uncomfortable and wanted the older boy to leave and not try to bring up the subject. This did not happen. Damian started fiddling with the bookshelves and talking as fast as Rowan.

\- Sorry to disturb you. I came to get some fertilizer. Hagrid is traveling and asked me to keep an eye on his garden. - he dropped some pots - Jeez! I hope no one sees. Anyway, I'm kind of busy with all this headboy and chase thing, but ... I like to help. - he said hi to a dancing cactus and dropped some shovels. - Oh, sorry, little flower... Hagrid's pumpkins are almost ready to be harvested for Halloween. Are you excited for Halloween?

Eliott sighed and waved. She raised an eyebrow at him, he was not using both hands. Naveen looked at him like he was an idiot.

\- Halloween sweets are the best. I always help Hagrid take care of pumpkins and make faces but ... My arm doesn't help much. - He took off his cloak to show his arm in a cast. Eliott couldn't help but worry and that was evident in her expression. Damian waved his good hand - Oh, don't worry. It was no big deal, just a Quidditch accident. Madam Pomfrey didn't like it very much but I'm used to it. Being a Chase is difficult ...

Naveen croacked to him. He liked Damian but his carefree way could irritate him. Eliott thought the same. She liked her prefect because of his happy and carefree personality, but there was something about him that bothered her. She could hear his thoughts.

It was no bad thought. But he was always worried about her, in an uncomfortable way. As if he needed to make sure she was okay or not in trouble. As if she were a bomb about to explode. When she got lost in the castle, he found her, when she was stressed, he showed up with candy and a smile. If she approached a "forbidden" room, he would take her elsewhere.

When she left her thoughts, Damian was standing on the other side of the table, with bags of fertilizer floating on the side. He was still smiling.

\- Are you alright? You look.... A little sad...

She swallowed and looked away. Her hands were sweating. -Hm... I'm ... I-I j-just ... I... Hm.

_"Stop talking. He doesn't really want to know. It's just polite."_

But she was genuinely concerned. Damian leaned against the table and his smile softened.

\- You can talk if you have a problem. My job, as headboy, is to help all students.

It took a minute for Eliott to respond. Damian stood and waited. Eliott felt a confusion of feelings. She felt frustrated and did not understand why, she wanted to speak to someone. But she couldn't speak to her friends. And Damian was offering to listen. But there was a voice in the back of her mind telling her to close her mouth.

The silence went on. Anyway, Damian moved.

\- You know, it's getting late and I need to take care of Hagrid's garden ... - the voice mocked Eliott - Do you want to go with me?

She looked at him confused. - ... Hm ... W-What?

\- Do you want to go with me to the garden? You two. I would never forget Naveen. - he waved to the frog and made the bags of fertilizer float out of the greenhouse - You have to see the pumpkins, Eliott. They're amazing!!

He came around the table, slowly. He didn't want to make she scared. She looked like a small animal, he thought. Eliott blushed and shook hands.

\- You look kind of sad then ... How about taking a break with your favorite prefect? Let's have a snack. I know you like sweets. Who doesn't like sweets? - He smiled again and took some cake from his pocket. Eliott broke into a small smile.

She wanted to take a break. Why, she didn't know either. She didn't like the castle that much, if she had an opportunity to go out and see the forest ... Talking about Creatures, taking care of them and taking care of nature, was something she liked. She didn't have to worry about Merula while she did. It was a great way to get distracted and she didn't want to refuse Damian's request when he was smiling hopefully at her.

She sighed and picked up her things, the monitor outside.

 _"I fell for his tricks ..."_ She thought with a smile.

Damian was the kind of person who, somehow, managed to make everyone feel happy. He exuded happiness. He was confident and smiled too much, and although he looked silly, he was not ashamed to say what he thought. The "normal" people felt very close to him, but Eliott could feel all the joy he emanated. She didn't hear what he said the whole way, but she was smiling.

When they arrived at the gamekeeper's hut, Eliott excused herself to the wind, Hagrid was not there but she asked no questions. It was none of her business. Damian ran excitedly to the garden and started to list the vegetables.

Eliott looked impressed. But her attention was on the pumpkins. They were so big that four children could enter one and there would still be space for Damian or Barnaby. There was also a huge caterpillar gliding over one of them and Eliott tried to touch it but Damian held her hand.

\- Better not do that. - He laughed and released her, dropping the fertilizer on the ground. - What do you think?

She broke into a bigger smile. - Hm... I-Impressive.

\- I know. That's why I helped to take care of them. - he entered the hut for a minute then returned with tea. - Hagrid will take a while to return, but he said we can make some tea. He's so kind!

 _"He saved me once and was still going to help me get rid of Merula."_ She thought _"Really, really kind."_

Damian sat on the floor, taking off his cloak and starting pulling the weed with his good arm. Eliott sat next to him with Naveen on her lap, watching the older hufflepuff work, but it was being a difficult process. He often dropped something or fell to the ground. Whenever he got up, he made some joke about plants and came back.

Eliott was getting a little impatient but she smiled and joined him, pulling out the plants and throwing them in a basket. She was not so good with plants, but she felt good taking care of them, they were like little creatures that she needed to feed and care for. Damian, like Eliott, had the same strange habit of naming inanimate objects or animals, so he didn't care when she started naming plants.

She smiled as she made a crown of flowers, remembering the Lamoth Manor. It was hard to find any good memories from home. But in the back of her mind, she pulled out a very old memory. The Lamoth family garden was full of flowers, the sky was blue and there's some clouds, Petrus was sitting on the floor, tending some tulips while Jacob wrote everything down and Eliott was talking to a daisy.

Jacob looked at her and reached out to touch her hair, she almost felt his hand and closed her eyes, when she opened it, she saw Damian standing there, looking at her with a curious smile. She shrugged, her face red. The two went back to work, while Naveen and Damian sang together.

The afternoon passed quickly. As usual, Eliott was silent, listening to Damian talking about anything interesting while they tended the garden and had tea and cake. She felt calmer than before and happy that Damian had invited her to go there. For a while, she forgot about the snare incident, but she still felt a knot in her stomach. Guilt. She felt silly about feeling guilty for something she didn't do, and then she got angry.

She only noticed that she was scowling when Damian dropped a crown on her head. He didn't smile. He had a neutral expression.

\- Are you ok, Flowey? - She nodded her head. Naveen was signing softly. Damian made another crown and put it over his head - You're making a sour face than Jane's - he laughed - ... Don't tell her I said that, please.

She shrugged and went back to the pumpkins. If she could, she could sculpt now. Damian came a little closer, Eliott tensed, feeling a sense of danger.

\- I know we don't talk much, but I don't like to see anyone bad and I feel that you have something very ... Very painful happening to you.

\- I-I d-don't... I d-don't want t-to ... Hm... t-talk a-about it ...

\- You can talk to me. I'm trying to help--

\- Y-You have n-nothing to do with it! - She said angrily, apologizing shortly thereafter. - I-I j-just don't w-want ... people to ... b-bother with me. There's... There's a l-lot going o-on ...

\- You don't bother anyone, Eliott. - He said with doubt, putting his hand in her shoulder. She flinched and he took a step back. - There are many people here who care about you, your friends, your teachers ... But you need to trust them. What happened to you to think something like that?

Eliott turned her face away. Things were too complicated for her. It was difficult to talk about the things that bothered her because nobody had ever cared about asking her a question. Not her father, not her brother, and her mother hated she. In fact, she preferred that no one ever knew anything.

But Damian continued to stare at her in silence, making her feel bad. Naveen had stopped singing.

\- T-There's a-a .... A l-lot going o-on ... - she swallowed and moved her hands without thinking - A-And ... I-I don't k-know how to ... Hm... H-How to d-deal with it. M-Merula ... Hm .... Merula h-has been a b-big problem ... S-She is making m-my time a-at Hogwarts worse than e-ever.

Damian made a face. Eliott never saw him angry. - She sucks. She is terrible with everyone. It's hard to deal with, so why didn't you say anything? If she is bothering you, you should speak to a teacher or monitor. You could have told me-

\- I-I d-do not w-want to bother...

\- You don't bother anyone, Eliott. Why do you keep thinking about it?

\- B-Because ... - Now her face was wet. Slowly, an arm wrapped around her shoulders and she didn't complain. - I think I'm a bad f-friend.... i-I get my friends i-in trouble, t-they get h-hurt and it's m-my f-fault... A-And I can't s-seem to be h-honest with them. But... Hm... they t-trust m-me and t-tell me everything. I a-am ... I-I don't deserve t-ho have f-friends. I d-don't know how t-to be a g-good friend.

\- Nobody knows, Eliott. That's the truth. - Damian almost smiled. - Friendships are complicated things and we make a lot of mistakes but ... You have to be honest, if you want someone to trust you. And you need to listen to what they say and be able to share things.

\- I-I can't ... I don't ... Hm ... I-I just hurt them ...- she murmured.

_"I can't say that to him. He won't understand ..."_

_"It wouldn't be fair to talk to him but say nothing to Rowan and Ben ..."_

_"Stop talking..."_

She closed her mouth tightly, biting her lip as if to stop herself from speaking. She didn't want to keep talking, she wanted to run. She looked around and thought about running to the lake. But Damian was tall and had long legs, they would reach her easily. Or maybe not. Maybe he didn't bother her. But he couldn't let her walk alone when it was getting dark.

Damian was now getting very worried and he kept moving his feet, looking around.

\- Damian ... W-Why are y-you... Hm ... W-Why a-are you always ... Hm ... s-so n-nice? T-To me...?

\- What? What do you mean?

\- I-Is it b-because of my b-brother? - She clenched her fists at the thought of Jacob. She knew that was the reason and she doesn't even have to be legilimens to be sure. - Y-You are ... A-Afraid of me...?

He went quiet for a second, then swallowed and put it in front of him. His expression was serious, but Eliott felt a pang of empathy..- I am not afraid of you. Neither Ben nor Rowan. I know people say bad things, but it doesn't matter ... I'm nice to you because you're so nice! So sweet and kind! And I care about you.

He opened that huge smile of his. Eliott relaxed a little. He was being sincere.

\- What Merula does ... It's not your fault ... - He hugged her a little tighter. She was not used to being touched. No one ever came very close. Rowan used to hug her frequently and Ben held on to her a lot, but she was still getting used to being close to people. He didn't want to scare her..- You are not a bad person ... You are a very nice and kind person and unable to hurt a fly. Literally. I've seen you stop Rowan from killing a snail. - he laughed - And then, you named it "Frank".

He turned her around so that they were facing him, but her eyes were still on the floor. - Listen, certain things are not your fault. They are nobody's fault. Merula is bad with everyone, she just wants to make you believe that you deserve to be treated that way. She does this all the time. But it's not true. You don't deserve to go through this ...

\- B-But ... My friends ... Hm ... T-They shouldn't be n-near me ....

He took a deep breath and looked around, then looks deep into her eyes..- It doesn't matter what happened in the past. Jacob doesn't define you. You are not like him. You don't have to be. I'm sorry if I made you think that ... that I was afraid. It's just that I don't want you to get hurt ....

Eliott blushed, her eyes started to burn and she felt her chest tighten. But not in a bad way. It was like when she was very happy, it was a good thing. She put her hand on her chest and held back the tears.

\- Listen ... I know you're the type who doesn't like to fight but, you can't ...

\- I-I can't let Merula do w-what she wants with m-me ... - she said, a little sternly. - T-Tonks and Rowan s-said the same. They ... They think I-I should ... Do s-something ... Hm ...

He got serious. - They're right.

Eliott frowned, disappointed. - I don't want to be like my mother. - She spoke bitterly. Naveen flinched.

\- You won't be. You are not. - Damian spoke in a firm voice - If you react, it will show Merula that she cannot treat you the way she wants and that will not make you a bad person. Don't you want to protect your friends?

She nodded.

\- Everyone has a special strength or ability within them. It all depends on the way you use it. Some use it to hurt, and others use it to protect.

Eliott finally raised her head and looked Damian in the eye. The prefect grinned. - You are not a bad friend. You want to protect your friends at all costs. This is a good thing. You are a good person.

He smiled and Eliott felt more and more tears streaming from her eyes. She tried to wipe her face and Damian was a little uncomfortable, moving his hands between them and trying to calm her down. Without saying anything, the older boy wrapped the little girl in an awkward embrace and she relaxed a little.

Her hand gripped his cloak, carefully because of the injured arm. A few more tears fell from her eyes. She didn't like it very much, although she felt lighter, crying made her look ugly and people looked at her. But she felt good, she felt ... Warm. She can't help thinking about Jacob. And that is how she should feel about him.

\- And about this thing that bothers you ... Well, you don't need to talk about it now. But, it would be good if you didn't hide your feelings, it would only make things worse, it will only hurt more ... You have friends and you can talk to them at any time ... I'm your favorite prefect, right?

Eliott shook his head and thanked him softly. Naveen got between the two and croaked happily. They stood there for a while until Eliott calmed down. Those bad feelings subsided, but they didn't disappear.

_"I'm grateful that Damian is so nosy ..."_

The legilimens wiped her face as she took one last look at the pumpkins. Damian noticed this and stood beside her.

\- You know, Halloween is coming. The school is going to be a mess and I, being the responsible headboy that I am, have to keep an eye on the students. - he waved his broken arm - I saw you make those little hats for Naveen, and the headmaster lets the students help with the decorations ...

\- C-Can I m-make f-faces on the p-pumpkins? A-And make h-hats for s-skeletons? - She smiled broadly, Damian agreed and she hopped with him back to the castle.

Damian took Eliott and Naveen into the common room. When the barrel lid opened, the legilimens was embarrassed and flushed when she realized he had just thrown her anguish and worries at the headboy. Damian laughed when he noticed this and patted her on the shoulder, reassuring her.

They said goodbye and she entered. As always, some people looked at her, making her shrug, she walked calmly to the bedroom door and entered.

Rowan was doing homework, as always, and she held herself up so as not to jump on her friend and grab her by the shoulders. The legilimens took off the scarf and lay with her frog on the bed, Rowan was asking a thousand questions and was very worried.

\- I j-just… I Just w-went to a walk ... - she said and it wasn't a lie so she didn't feel bad. 

\- Are you okay now, Ellie? If you want to talk ... I mean, if you don't want to talk ... I don't know. I'm here. And I have sweets. - she took a package - But I think I ate almost everything ...

Eliott smiled. - No problem. Hm ... It's just ... There's a lot going on. Works, S-Snape, M-Merula ...

Rowan grimaced and closed the book. - I know, she's terrible.

\- D-Did s-she ... did s-something for y-you? - Eliott sat down. She was already feeling nervous again. She tried hard not to show it. She wanted to be a little more open with Rowan.

Khanna shrugged. - No. But, Ben is worried about. You looked kind of ... different. It's everything right?

Eliott waved and sat next to her, she took Rowan's arm, slowly interlacing her fingers. She smiled. That was good.

\- Are you mad at me? - asked Eliott, her voice lower than usual. When Rowan faced her, she struggled to get the words out clearly. - B-Because ... It s-seems that I ... I-I trust you ... B-But ... T-Things are complicated for m-me ...

\- I know. - Rowan assured with a sweet smile - I am not angry with you ...

\- It's just ... Hm... Y-You looked u-upset.

She shook her head. - Being honest, I was. A little. But not any more. I was just pissed off about Merula. And because she say those things about you. Sorry if I couldn't do anything.

\- I said you didn't have to. I don't w-want you to g-get h-hurt.

\- Does not matter. I can't let her say that about you or Ben. - she shook her hand - I ...

\- Y-You look upset ...

\- I'm not upset with you, Ellie. I know it is difficult for you to speak but, know that I am always here. Aways.

\- Hm... I-I know, thanks Rowan. - Eliott smiled. She should do this more. She liked. The day started badly but it was fine so far. - Hm ... S-Sorry if I'm a b-bad friend. I've n-never had f-friends before... B-But I'm glad I met y-you. - she smiled brightly. Rowan blushed.

\- You are not a bad friend .... I understand. I'm not good with people either ... Just ... Just remember that I'm here. For anything. I won't force you to talk if you don't want to, I just want to know if everything is okay ...

Eliott nodded and closed her eyes, Rowan leaned her head on hers and she didn't bother. This is fine too, she thought, relaxing. A few seconds passed and Naveen lay on her owner's lap, singing softly.

\- I'm glad you're my friend. - Rowan said. - You are the nicest person I know, Ellie!

Eliott wanted to disagree but shook her head and told her about her day with Damian and Naveen, leaving the conversation aside, of course. She wanted to serve Damian's advice and be honest, but she knew she couldn't just throw her secret on Rowan and Ben. So she preferred to wait, for now.

She would speak to her friends sometime. That night, the trio met in the courtyard, with sweets hidden in their covers and sat at the fountain to talk. Rowan learned new constellations and wanted to share information with her friends. Ben took a wizard's chess and Eliott was quiet, smiling as he heard them speak and Naveen sing.

 _"I think this is fine ..."_ She thought, smiling.


	11. Charms and Gobstones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This must be the longest chapter I've ever written

\- D-Did you know t-that... b-before the Golden Snitch existed... p-players had to capture a b-bird? - Eliott asked her friends enthusiastically, showing the hand-made drawing of a round bird. - T-The bird's name is... G-Golden Snidget. I-Isn't he c-cute?

\- Very interesting, Eliott. But we are in class- Rowan said patiently, trying to teach Isaac Flynn the softening spell - But I'm excited to learn about the history of Quidditch with you. After class.

Professor Flitwick laughed softly at Eliott and asked her to concentrate on the task. She was visibly flushed and took the wand. She was not excited for that class, the Spells Teacher had been giving them theoretical lessons for a few days and finally gave them permission to learn the spell. Most of the class had managed, among them Rowan, who now helped the other students.

October had just begun, but Eliott was sure that her friend was the best first-year student. Most students were having difficulty adjusting to all the tasks and works, especially those in the first year. Although Eliott took private lessons at home, she was not used to having so many homework. Fortunately, she had Rowan as a friend.

Rowan was more than willing to give her and the other students some classes and replace Professor Binns in History of Magic, but she was getting tired and out of time to do the things she liked.

The classes were getting difficult, the teachers were increasing the work (mainly potions) and with Halloween coming up, the school was getting more messy and noisy.

Older students started playing tricks and pranks on the younger kids and whenever they visited Hogsmead, they went straight to Honeydukes and Zonko's, bringing sweets and pranks to prepare for Halloween. Samir sent Rowan and friends some sweets and pranks (which she handed to Tonks) and they needed to use one of his hiding places as Filch started collecting any and all Halloween related orders since he received a Dungbomb in his room.

With a disappointed face, Eliott tried the spell on the book, it took a few tries before it became like rubber. Rowan's classes were really helping. It was a simple spell and she didn't see much use for it, so she practiced it at night, when she couldn't sleep. She was bored but smiled when Professor Flitwick gave her five points.

She kept trying small objects for a while. The class was almost over, most of the students were getting bored with the spell. But Ben was strangely moving his wand with a shaking hand, but a determined look.

Eliott leaned her head on the table and watched the boy, listening to him mentally complain as he tried to encourage himself. He had been very scared for the past few days, worried that Merula might do something horrible to him, the girls often found him huddled in some closet, either because Merula put him there or because he wanted to. So seeing him struggling and trying to improve on the subject made Eliott as proud as she was astonished. Maybe he was finally trying to show the value that she knew he had.

However, little by little, she felt that thread of confidence slowly dissolve and patted his shoulder.

He looked at her with almost tearful eyes and she smiled. - Y-You c-can do it, Ben... Hm... Y-You are very good at spells ... You j-just have t-to work hard ...

He swallowed, still afraid but a little motivated by Eliott's words. Lately she has been struggling to talk more and even give her opinion on things. At first her friends were surprised but they did not judge when she stuttered and even asked more times for her to speak.

Ben waved his wand again, squeezed it tighter and muttered the spell. Nothing happened. He sighed.

\- I-It's useless, Eliott. I'm not g-good... I-I suck...

Eliott frowned and as Rowan would, she pointed a finger at him, serious. - S-Stop it, Ben. Y-You are good. I've seen you perform Wingardium Leviosa perfectly....Just.... T-Try again... you will succeed.

It took a few more attempts, the legilimens insisted on rooting for him until he said the spell more clearly. She nudged the book and they both laughed when it swung like rubber. Professor Flitwick was proud and gave Ben fifteen points and Eliott another five points for encouraging her colleague.

Rowan clapped for her friends before scream. Isaac Flynn had set the book on fire. The class ended there, Flitwick dismissed everyone and asked them to write an essay about the Levitation spell causing the whole class to protest.

Before she could leave, Eliott heard her name being called and almost rolled heys eyes, letting her friends go ahead. She stopped in front of the professor and couldn't help but feel uncomfortable after the first conversation they had.

\- Sorry to disturb you again, Miss Lamoth. But I would like to ask you a favor. - she nodded hesitantly. - I think you should ask what it would be before you agreed. - she blushed and he laughed - Well, I saw that you and Miss Khanna are very good friends of Mr Copper. He's very nervous and scared, but he's a prodigy when it comes to Spells.

Eliott smiled proudly at her friend.

\- Well, but when he's around other people he can't even light his wand, but I noticed that he feels more comfortable in a calm environment or with someone he trusts. I asked him to perform some spells in particular after class and he managed to perform them all perfectly, better than the second and third year students.

Now Eliott couldn't stop smiling. She knew Ben was good, but just hearing the Professor talk about him... Her cheeks hurt. She was proud of her friends.

Flitwick continued. - Today, you encouraged him to try the softening spell, so I thought you could help him with some extra classes. To help him have more confidence, so he can do better in class, you know?

Eliott was surprised and stammered. - B-But sir ... I ... Hm ... I-It would be b-better... Hm... to a-ask Rowan ... She's smarter ... Hm ... I'm not g-good at that ...

\- Don't be modest, you can perform the spells after a few attempts. And, well, Miss Khanna seems a little busy, helping the other students. Especially Mr Flynn. - He frowned a little, remembering all the confusion the boy has caused in class. - But if you can't-

\- I can. - She blushed when she realized she had interrupted him but the Professor didn't seem to care. - I-I can h-help Ben ... Hm ... He's my f-friend.

He smiled widely. - I'm happy to hear that. The other teachers told me that you have helped some students in other classes, you are a great friend.

She stood for a moment, while he wrote something to free her from the punishment of being late. She blushed a little, the teachers talked about her, but good things. She felt silly as she smiled and walked quickly to the Transfiguration. A good feeling growing in the chest.

Professor McGonagall did not scold her for being late, thanks to Flitwick's note, but cast a stern look as she sat next to Ben and behind Rowan and Samantha Baker. She explained quietly to him as class started, knowing that Rowan was also listening.

\- E-Extra classes? A-Am I that b-bad...? - he was discouraged and almost collapsed on the table. Eliott patted him on the back while Naveen put his paw on his arm.

\- No. You a-are great.... B-But Professor Flitwick t-tthinks you can be b-better ... You a-are one o-of the b-best in the class...

\- I told you, Benji! - whispered Rowan with enthusiasm. - You need to be more confident.

He frowned and Eliott felt the miserable feeling overtake him, she smiled and held his hand to shake that shadow from his head.

\- Well, but ... - he blushed slightly - B-But I don't want to disturb... I-iI mean... y-you are so busy with the g-garden, and s-studying.... A-And you a-and Rowan are helping me with flying l-lessons. I-I d-don't want to be a b-burden.

Eliott opened her mouth to protest, but remembered that she had said something similar to Damian before. She would be a hypocrite if she told him not to say those things. he was already a hypocrite. She was always trying to cheer up her friends but didn't mind swimming in her own puddle of discouragement.

\- A-Are you okay, Eliott? - Ben shook her arm - Y-You are doing t-that again. - She raised her eyebrows at him - S-Sometimes... y-you stand still, thinking. It's a little... s-strange. - She raised her eyebrows again and he waved his hands, his face red - N-Not that it's a problem! I-I just get w-worried.

Professor Minerva scolded them and asked for silence. Eliott blushed and apologized, leaning over to speak to him.

\- Hm ... Ben, I-I k-know that ... I k-know I can't s-say anything, but I-I ... I don't l-like seeing you d-down... Hm... I w-want to h-help you improve a-and ... and face this f-fear.

He smiled crookedly. - I appreciate your help, Eliott. B-But ... Everyone k-knows that... I-I have no talent.

\- Professor Flitwick d-disagrees. M-Me and Rowan too. I want to help y-you. I'm ... I'm trying to improve ... And we ... And we c-can improve together.

She took his hand. Ben was quiet for a few minutes and Eliott didn't bother him, knowing that he needed a little time, she was stuck in thoughts herself.

Anyway, the Gryffindor shook his head slowly, his face still full of fear.

\- A-All right... I appreciate your e-effort, Eliott. S-So, where do we start?

Ben couldn't help being surprised when Eliott smiled broadly and hugged his shoulders, laughing softly, but decided not to comment and just returned the gesture.

*********

Eliott was happier now. She sat in the library to do her homework with a smile, Ben and Rowan on the chairs next to her and Naveen lying on a book. The legilimens began writing her essay about Ghouls, helping Ben, who did not want to look at the creature's illustration, while Rowan finished her essay on the levitation spell.

Khanna was just as excited as Eliott was and had already added Ben's extra spell classes to her study schedule. The Gryffindor felt bad about having to add another task for them but said nothing.

Suddenly, Khanna gasped and tugged on her friends' sleeve, lifting the book and almost rubbing their faces.

\- Look, look! I found a way to help Ben! - she started to read the text.

 _ **"The Levitation Charm was first developed in the sixteenth century, and the wizaedJarleth Hobart is credited with its creation**_.

_**On 16 July, Hobart invited a large crowd of wizards, among which was the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, to witness his "maiden flight" — a public demonstration of his own revolutionary charm on himself. He climbed onto the roof of his local church and, after several speeches and a rousing performance of the national anthem he leapt and, having cast the spell, was left hovering in mid-air. At first, he seemed to have succeeded but, after having spent nearly three minutes watching him hanging in mid-air, the crowd grew impatient to see him move somewhere, and booed him.** _

_**Hobart tried to move in midair, and started performing vigorous swimming movements, which produced no effect. Mistakenly believing that his clothes were making him heavier and impeding his movement, Hobart stripped thus making him fall ten feet onto the ground below, as it were the clothes that were holding him up in the air — they had been charmed by the Levitation Charm, not Hobart himself. He fell completely naked on the ground, breaking sixteen bones, and received a fine for "outrageous silliness" from the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot in 1544."** _

As soon as she finished reading, she looked at her friends with a proud smile, hoping they would react positively, but they both looked at her with fear. Not immediately understanding the idea, Eliott went pale and protected Ben, but little by little she felt Khanna's enthusiasm and realized what she meant. However, Ben was scared, and he was getting whiter than usual

\- D-Do you ... D-Do you want me to... j-jump out o-of a window ?!

\- What? No! - she blushed with embarrassment and opened the book again - Listen to that other part.

_**"Hobart returned home, where he realised that his spell could make objects levitate for varying lengths of time, depending on the skill of the spell-caster and on the weight of the object. He also concluded that small animals or even children could be levitated, but that they had no control whatsoever of their movement once airborne."** _

Again, Ben cringed behind Eliott. The legilimens's eyes lit up when she understood.

\- I got it ... T-The spell works on clothes. Rowan! You are a genius!

Khanna blushed. - Well, Professor Flitwick said that Ben is afraid to cast spells around other people, but not when the three of us are alone. And we are evolving in flying classes. So, what if we put the two classes together?

Ben frowned. - Rowan... I-I know your i-intentions are g-good... B-But... I'm not g-going to j-jump out o-of a window.

\- You will not jump from any window, Ben! - Rowan said too loudly, annoyed that he didn't understand her logic. Madame Pince grunted behind a bookcase and Khanna got to her feet. - Come on, we're going to the clock courtyard.

Eliott followed, holding Ben's shaking hand as he asked them to return. When they arrived in the courtyard, Lamoth patted him on the back to encourage him, but he was white and was shaking.

\- C-Come on, Ben. I-It won't be t-too bad... - She said, still a little worried, but trying to look sure of herself.

\- Eliott, Y-You... Y-You a-are nervous too.. Y-You are stuttering. 

Eliott frowned. - I'm a-always stuttering, Ben. C-Come on... y-you will n-not get h-hurt... Hm.. You are v-very good a-at charms...

\- It's e-easy for you to t-talk, Eliott.... You're not going to j-jump out of the window...

\- You won't jump out of any window. - explained Rowan - You will cast the spell on your clothes and you will float a little. So you will get used to being off the ground. So, in the next class, you won't be too afraid to float.

\- L-Looks like you don't k-know me, Rowan ...

Rowan snorted and looked at Eliott, tired of the Gryffindor's stubbornness. The legilimens smiled at him as best she could, he looked away.

\- W-We promise t-to help you w-with anything ... And you ... A-And you have improved a lot ... Y-You just need to try harder ... hm... We ... We will not let anything happen to you ... We will i-improve together.

Ben blushed and sighed, pulling his wand out of his pocket and standing between the girls. Naveen looked at him worriedly as the boy murmured the spell, hands shaking. Rowan and Eliott pulled out their wands.

The three kids were surprised when the boy started to climb. It was not very high, but enough. It was higher than he could go on the broom. Eliott and Rowan clapped while he laughed weakly.

\- L-Look, girls! I-I... I did it ... My God! It's so scary!

\- I told you! Y-You are amazing, Ben! - Eliott laughed, making him blush. - You are awesome!

\- Hm ... T-Thanks, girls. It's not so b-bad. But I'm getting a little n-nervous. - He bent down and held Eliott's hands as she tried to pull him down.

\- Are you ready for flying class? - Rowan asked, Ben looked at her nervously and she waved her hands. - Okay, I understand, let's go little by little.

Ben was relieved when he put his feet on the ground, he sat at the fountain and Eliott gave him sweets, he blushed when she praised him. Rowan sat next to them and started to write something down in her notebook.

\- But ... What if we try a little higher next time?

\- Rowan! - Eliott and Ben shouted together.

\- Just kidding...

*******

Rowan took another deep breath, trying to remain patient while teaching Tonks the right way to cut the ingredients for the forgetfulness potion. Snape was right behind them and was tired of frying with the metamorphmagus. Eliott stared at them from across the table, helping Barnaby take care of the cauldron.

The Potions Professor scoffed at the hufflepuffs and the Slytherin, barely looking at the cauldrons before taking points. The Slytherin's students laughed softly at Rowan's bleak look, but Barnaby shut them up immediately. Everyone was afraid of him, except Merula.

Snyde gave both hufflepuffs a push when she passed. Eliott mentally cursed the girl and the Professor when Rowan left the room with her head down. Eliott said goodbye to Barnaby, picked up Naveen and ran to catch up with her friend. 

\- Rowan, c-can I talk to y-you?

Khanna turned, and Eliott felt her normally cheerful aura replaced by a tired one. Naveen jump into her arms, trying to comfort the girl.

\- Do you need help too, Elite? If you want, I can help. - she smiled.

Eliott waved her hands nervously. Rowan was trying very hard to be a great student, even if it was only the first months in school, but that effort was being destroyed by Snape and Merula.

\- Hm ... N-No ... You ... W-Well, you l-look kind of busy and t-tired... B-Because of all ... Extra classes ...

\- Oh, I know, Eliott. - she sighed when they entered the common room - I have helped many students in our class, mainly in the history of magic. Professor Binns has passed some difficult works and I doubt he will read it. And I put so much effort into it. - She pouted - And Tonks has been having trouble studying because of detention.

\- Hm... y-you need to rest... Y-You try t-too hard to help e-everyone...

\- But I like to help. - She smiled again and Eliott frowned.

\- But you need ... To h-have fun t-too. How a-about ... How about we ... d-do something? T-Together. Play a g-game...? - she moved her hands quickly - I-I mean ... That i-if you are ...

\- I'd love to, Ellie! - Rowan smiled, her light returning - Thank you for inviting me. I don't think I've ever played a game with you. We can play Gobstones on the courtyard! I usually play alone, it will be nice to have company.

Eliott blushed. - Ah ... W-Well, I ... I-I n-never played Gobstones ...

Rowan gasped. - What? How?

\- I-I n-never had a-anyone to... p-play with... M-My father and b-brother ... Hm... T-They think it's s-silly ...

Rowan put her hands on hee waist and thought for a while, Eliott was nervous when he felt she was irritated by something. Rowan could not believe that her friend never played her favorite game. She hadn't had a childhood?

\- Well, then I'll teach you. How is it possible that you never played Gobstones? In fact, I'm going to teach you how to play all the games I know ...

And she kept talking. The hufflepuffs entered the room to change their clothes, taking advantage of the fact that half of the school was visiting Hogsmeade and the first year students had several breaks. Eliott smiled at being able to wear her overalls and sweaters.

She wrapped the scarf around her neck and followed Rowan and Naveen to the clock tower. They met Ben on the way and invited him to play with them, but he politely declined.

\- Thanks, but I will find my roommate in the library.

\- Roommate? Why? - asked Rowan.

\- It's Charlie Weasley. He has an interest in the non-magical world... And I promised to answer all his questions about Muggles if he let me sleep properly.

He was gone and the girls sat near the fountain. Rowan soon started to explain the rules to Eliott.

Eliott felt silly when she thought she never had contact with a lot of things in her own world. She never had anyone to play with. Petrus liked Quidditch but never had time to play, and Jacob ... He liked chess, but whenever they played together he slept after spending a long time waiting for Eliott to move a piece and she ended up using the pieces as toys.

She smiled when thinking about it and Rowan finished fixing the board.

-... and that's it, now you know the rules so we can start. -Eliott placed Naveen on the towel beside them - I know the month was stressful, with so many tasks and such, but now we can have fun. Thank you for inviting me.

Eliott agreed and thought about how to respond. - Y-You deserve a r-rest. You've b-been w-working hard.

\- I must admit I was a little tired, I still haven't got used to the school, you know? I miss home...

\- Well... hm... w-we... we're to-tgether now. I-I know that i-in time ... Hm ... y-you will f-feel more a-at ease...

Rowan smiled.

\- Yes, there are many interesting books to read here, several incredible hidden mysteries and ... Halloween! I'm so excited to go to the banquet! How are Hagrid's pumpkins? Do you need help? It must be difficult since Damian is not helping anymore.

Eliott laughed and tried to answer all the questions. Her little ball was captured and green goo squirted on its cover. Naveen croaked with fun. She had forgotten that part.

\- W-Well... Hm ... h-he said t-they are... b-bigger than last year... T-The banquet is a f-few weeks a-away so... hm... they a-are almost ready to be carved. I-If you want, you c-can help.

\- I would love to! - She scored another point and raised her arms with enthusiasm. Eliott dodged another splash.

\- You are ... R-Really good at this g-game, Rowan. - Eliott said.

\- I play a lot. Sometimes with my father. But most of the time I have to improvise and play alone. It doesn't work very well. - She looked down and so did Eliott. - I'm glad you agreed to play with me, Ellie.

Eliott make a "hm" and thought for a while. She missed again and a little goo fell on her sweater. - Y-You don't h-have two sister and... Three brothers? D-Don't they... play with you?

\- Ah, yes, from time to time, but they were always busy studying. - she said in a sad voice - Amber and Maya have already moved and my other brothers did not like to play. And I am not strong enough to help on the farm so I would stay in the room reading.

Eliott closed her mouth and thought of something to say to cheer Khanna up. Before she spoke, another splash splashed her clothes and she made a disgusted sound, making Rowan laugh.

\- But that made me a champion in Gobstones - she said when she hit Eliott's ball, making a green liquid splash on her arm - I, the queen of gobstones, will massacre you!

She made an evil laugh. Naveen looked scared at the girls.

\- I-I thought ... I-It was s-supposed to be a f-friendly game... - Eliott pouted.

Four games later, some students started to return from Hogsmeade. The game was moved to a shady place and Eliott's capes and sweater were folded and left aside, almost completely soiled with the mysterious green goo.

Rowan was proud of herself after winning all the matches. She was too good and always managed to capture Eliott's balls. The legilimens did not know if it was because she did not know how to play or if Rowan was very good. But the game that used to be to relax, soon became a friendly competition between the two girls.

Eliott looked at it for a moment before having an idea, Rowan continued smiling and provoking. Eliott put on his best concerned face.

\- Merlin! N-Now that I-I remembered that ... Professor Binns had... s-sent that essay to y-yesterday!

Rowan dropped one of her balls and looked like she was going to pass out and her hands shook. - R-Really ... ?!

And it was at that moment that Eliott had a chance to move her balls, capturing Rowan's. The green liquid splashed on her chest and she gave a high-pitched cry, eliciting laughter from Eliott. Naveen jumped excitedly.

\- Eliott!! That's not funny! - Rowan waved her arms and grimaced. Eliott held on to the wall, grabbing hee aching belly from laughing. - That's not fair. Even you, Naveen?

The frog made a very long 'croac'.

\- S-Sorry, Rowan .. - Eliott managed to say between her laughter. - B-But you w-were already thinking too much...

\- Okay, I'm sorry. I get really excited when I play gobstones, it's my favorite game. - she straightened the board - Dad said it was silly but I think it's all about strategy, it's like Quidditch for the smart.

\- It's fun - said Eliott - E-Except the l-losing part. A-All the time...

\- I'm sorry. I like to play with you, it's nice to have friends. - she smiled and caressed Naveen - You and Ben are the only people who don't think I'm a weird nerd.

\- Hm... M-Maybe because we're already w-weird nerds. - Eliott said.

\- Now, now, isn't that cute? - said a voice.

Eliott closed her eyes tightly when the atmosphere changed. The hufflepuffs turned with disgust to see Merula Snyde approaching, ready to cause confusion, her irritating smile on her pale face. Naveen was grabbed by Eliott when he tried to attack the Slytherin and the legilimens put him back on the towel.

\- You are really soulmates. - she continued, with her hand on her chest in false emotion - We should call you: Frog girl and weird nerd. Only the ridiculous muggle is missing. - Eliott snarled but grabbed Rowan's arm too. - It's a pity that the Devil's Snare couldn't finish you two.

\- What do you want, Merula? Don't you have anything better to do? - Rowan snarled.

\- Shut up, Khanna. I will not waste time with you. - She turned to Eliott. - While you were playing, I was researching your brother, Lamoth.

Eliott ignored what she said, with all the patience she could muster. She tried to remember what Damian said, but also what her father said. She could fight back and defend Rowan. But maybe she should ignore it and not cause any problems. She sighed with the headache that came.

\- Merula, w-will y-you ... Hm... c-can you g-give us a break ...?

\- Never. Just you being here is already a huge threat to Hogwarts. Like your crazy brother.

Eliott clenched her fists and took a deep breath, taking her bag and indicating that Rowan should do the same. She mentally apologized to Damian for not following his advice. Merula continued with her show.

\- I heard what happened years ago and why he was expelled. Did you tell your disgusting friends?

\- Stop talking, Merula! - shouted Rowan holding Eliott's arm, who until now had not said anything. She had her eyes closed and her fists clenched. She was trying not to hear the Slytherin - Don't say things like that about Eliott! You don't know anything about her--

\- Why do you defend this aberration, Khanna? - Merula scoffed - She will go crazy like her brother and mother and will put a curse on the school. Jacob Lamoth was expelled for that and you are next, Lamoth Jr. You know from your family's fame, that most Lamoths get involved with dangerous things, I wouldn't be surprised if you were working for Voldemort.

Eliott froze. She turned slowly to look at Merula angrily in the eyes.

\- Don't say that name !! It's forbidden! - shouted Rowan, covering Naveen's ears who whimpered - You must call him you-know-who!

\- I say whatever I want, hick! - Merula pointed the wand at them - You must be used to that name, right Lamoth? With your parents and brother--

Eliott suddenly burst with rage. - This is not true! My brother would never ally with you-know-who! You liar, stop saying those things about my brother and Rowan!

They both opened their eyes wide. For the first time in her life, Eliott raised her voice. The anger that she kept for months started to come out. Her brother was always a sensitive topic, she was used to theories and whispers, but to say that he was a death eater...

She hated that name. She hated the memories it brought. Jacob would never side with the side of darkness. He would never be like their relatives. He was nice and kind. It was impossible that he had become a death eater. He wouldn't have to run if he were one. Eliott felt tears flow and her body shook but she continued to challenge Merula with her eyes. The provocations continued.

\- As I said: You are crazy. The professors are getting worried, they suspect you. They are afraid that you will open the Vaults and finish what your brother started years ago. And it's not just them. That stupid Headboy too.

Eliott threw herself forward, Rowan held her by the arms. She was not happy to hear Medial speak ill of Damian, but she couldn't let Eliott attack the Slytherin and get a detention. Or worst.

\- Why do you think he is so nice to you? He's afraid of you. He knows you are a freak. He just wants to make sure you don't do anything dangerous! - Merula raised her wand - Maybe I should do everyone a favor. I will take care of you before you can destroy us.

Eliott opened and closed her mouth tightly. Merula remained standing there, her smile smug, so irritating.

Why did she have to spend Eliott's time? What does she gain from all this? Why did she have to ruin her life? Revenge? Envy? Eliott wanted to yell at her. The anger she felt for Snyde increased more and more until she couldn't take it. Merula could speak freely about her, but she would not be forgiven if she spoke ill of Jacob, or Damian or Rowan and Ben.

\- F-Funny you talk a-about i-it... when your parents ... a-are Death Eaters too! A-And now... they're stuck. I-In Azkaban! - she spoke in a voice so serious that Rowan barely recognized her.

Merula's eyes widened, totally paralyzed.

\- Y-You think you c-can do anything y-you want! Hm... And ... a-and you a-are so s-selfish! B-But... you n-need to lie and throw us in the s-snare... in order to f-feel superior...

Rowan saw how the arm that Merula held the wand started to shake as her anger increased and pulled Eliott back, also trying to look brave as they retreated.

\- H-How... c-can you b-be the g-greatest witch at Hogwarts... i-if you c-can only e-earn points threatening a-and l-lying ?! Y-You are nothing!

Merula opened her mouth, closed and opened it again. Looking for a good answer, she found herself cornered. When she spoke, her voice was low, dangerously low.

\- You don't know anything about me!

\- A-And you don't know a-anything about us! S-So... shut up! - Eliott spat, pointing at the Slytherin. - Stop a-acting like a b-baby and leave u-us a-alone!

\- Now you have the courage to face me?! You're just a coward, Lamoth! You should disappear! This would save your family and friends from the shame of having a relationship with you. You are nothing but rubbish in this damn school !!

\- See? Y-You're doing it again. - Rowan said - Y-You are just a-afraid that Eliott may be a better student than y-you and that is why you implicates us.

A wild look came over Merula's face. - Afraid? I could duel with you right now. I know that the only magic you can cast is the lumus. But I ... - she pointed her wand at Eliott - Flipendo!

Without any warning, Eliott was thrown back, landing with everything on the ground. Luckily, she didn't reach the source but her back was sore. She heard a scream from Merula and was afraid that Rowan had attacked her. But no, it was Naveen. He had jumped in the Slytherin's face and now she was struggling on the floor.

\- Naveen! - called Rowan - Do not waste your time with her. She is not worth it.

The animal coached loudly and finally let go, jumping close to the owner. Merula stood up, her face red. 

\- You are just a freak, Lamoth. I will exterminate you! You and that disgusting animal! And your stupid friends!

Merula ran. Eliott stayed on the floor with her eyes closed. Naveen cried near his owner. She placed her hand on him gently, forcing a painful smile.

\- Are you okay, Ellie? Broke something? - asked Rowan.

\- N-No, I'm not... Hm... I'm i-in pain and... a-angry ... - she sat at the fountain, Rowan touched her face and arms carefully. Then snarled and tapped the fountain, she was in pain and shook hands.

\- That ... That ... - she spoke in another language and Eliott and Naveen looked at each other. Merula crossed the line. Now Rowan was angry too. - How dare she do this to you? Why is she following us? We didn't do anything for her!

Eliott took her hand and squeezed. Rowan sighed, closed her eyes and then and opened a very big smile.

\- W-What is i-it, Rowan?

\- Sorry ... - she snickered. - It's just ... You did it! You faced Merula. You were very brave, Ellie, no one has ever had the courage to face her. But you did! - Her smile lowered - B-But you said ... I thought you didn't want to face her.

Eliott's expression was dark again. - I-I know... Hm ... B-But she hurt you a-and Ben. A-And she h-hurts everyone. - she growled with anger and Rowan moved away a little. 

\- S-She insulted my b-brother, Damian and you a-and that I-I can never forgive. - She turned to Khanna - Y-You and Ben are the first f-friends I made m-my whole l-life.... Hm.. A-And I... I w-would be too much o-of a c-coward i-if I... If I left you to s-suffer. T-This i-is not how things work in Hufflepuff.

\- What?

Eliott looked at the water and was thoughtful. Her fingers tightened on the badger symbol over her chest. She remembered what her father said at King's Cross station. She remembered what she said after being attacked by the Snare and felt like a coward. And she never said anything to Rowan, she was always lying and it hurt her a lot.

She sighed and remained quiet, thoughts flying as she made a decision. A hand appeared before her eyes and she found Rowan looking at her with concern.

\- Sorry, Ellie. Are you alright?

\- Hm ... I'm thinking ...

\- You do that a lot. I wonder what you think. It's not a bad thing, but most of the time it seems like you're going to another world. 

Eliott waved, trying not to think about it too. She looked around and stood, indicating that Rowan did the same. It was getting late and the visit to Hogsmeade was ending. They both collected their bags and entered the castle.

\- Hm ... R-Remember what I s-said before? A-After the Snare? - Rowan agreed. - Forget it. I-I didn't want to h-have a fight with Merula b-but ... I-If she is g-going to hurt you ...

Rowan's eyes widened. - What do you mean, Ellie? What will you do?

\- I'm tired... t-tired of her t-talking badly about my b-brother and you... and Ben and e-everyone... S-She deserves to... l-learn a l-lesson ...

\- Ellie, are you going to duel Merula? - Rowan grabbed her arm and looked concerned. Naveen was also surprised and now he was shouting at the legilimens - I know I said you shouldn't let her scare you and ... But I didn't mean for you to fight!

\- I will n-not fight with her, Rowan. - Eliott said, giving her friend a calm look - I d-didn't want to get into trouble but ... hm... If I just keep h-hiding ... n-nothing will change ... You and Tonks were right. S-Sorry, I didn't listen...

\- No. I ... I had said that in anger. I wasn't thinking straight. - she waved her hands, she was getting scared that her friend would do something extremely stupid - You don't have to do that. You told us to let it go.

\- Forget it... - She put her hand on the badger again - Y-You know... Hm... I w-was... a-afraid to look like my m-mother. O-Or my relatives. But my father said that... I had a c-choice, and ... Hm ... - she smiled and her hands were grabbed - He is n-not... Hm... g-good with words, but... he a-always said that I had t-talent and potential to do g-good things ...

Gradually Rowan opened a smile. - Well, he was right. You are the kindest person I have ever met.

Eliott blushed and looked up. - S-So I m-made a decision: I-I will learn to d-duel... Hm.. B-But to protect you and our friends. A-All of them.

Rowan didn't like the idea so much but followed Eliott when she went down to the basement. The legilimens was very determined and felt a very strange excitement.

\- It's like Jonathan said, right? - spoke Rowan - "The badger is an underestimated animal, but it is strong and brave. And we hufflepuffs can be very kind but if someone messes with our friends, we will defend them with everything we have."

Elliott nodded in agreement.


	12. Difficult lessons and whispered voices

\- Are you sure about that, Ellie? Jane is not our only option, you know. - Rowan asked for the tenth time while she, Eliott and Naveen looked for the prefect in the comunal room.

Rowan was worried and scolding herself for giving the idea to Eliott. She wanted her friend to defend herself, but not to do something as stupid as learning to duel. No matter how many times Eliott tried to explain and reassure her, she couldn't feel more secure. Especially now, because Eliott wanted to ask Jane for help.

There were rumors that Jane knew dangerous spells and most believed that. In fact, anyone who knew Jane would have no doubt that she knew at least one Unforgivable Curse. The girl was good at duels, she was serious and nobody faced her. Eliott was not impressed when Damian and the Quidditch team started telling exaggerated stories of how they prefect faced a dragon alone with her bare hands as if it were nothing.

Eliott did not like dark magic, or fights, or people who hurt others. She didn't like Jane, but she needed someone to teach her more advanced spells than levitating, softening and Lumus. And she didn't trust any of the teachers.

Rowan frowned whenever Eliott said that, because she admired and respected all the teaches. But Eliott did not. After receiving so many strange looks and hearing them talking about her brother, she couldn't find them reliable. Some she could barely stay close to without feeling uncomfortable. So no, she needs an older student.

\- That's the worst idea in the world. - Rowan complained again. - Why don't we ask Damian? Or Jonathan? Or even Bill Weasley ... - She smiled silly and Eliott looked at her incredulously.

\- N-No. Rowan, w-we're breaking a lot o-of rules. D-Damian won't l-like it... Jonathan w-will freak o-out and Bill Weasley ... Hm... I d-don't know h-him ...

Rowan was outraged but followed her friend, with Naveen in her arms, when she saw Jane sitting in one of the armchairs away. As always, alone. Students who walked through the common room avoided going near her.

\- With all these rumors, I bet that's why everyone is afraid of her. My brothers did too, and when they studied here, she wasn't even a prefect yet. I bet it's because of the eyes.

\- Hm. I-It sure is t-the e-eyes. - Eliott agreed and they went to the prefect. Jane looked up coldly and the first year went a little way. Eliott took a deep breath and tried to speak correctly. - H-Hi, Jane ... Hm ... W-We wanted to t-talk to you ...

Jane closed her book with a sigh. - Don't tell me you blew up a bathroom. Or did youy lose another twenty points?

Eliott ignored her irritation. She hated that competition. - N-No. We-W ... Hm ... We w-want to talk t-to you... a-alone.

Jane was suspicious but agreed and took them to one of the bedrooms, maybe her own, and closed the door. The two first year immediately regretted seeing themselves alone with the prefect. Naveen hide into Rowan's robes, looking at the older girl.

\- So what is it? - she sat on a bed and indicated that they do the same.

\- Well, Hm ... - Eliott stammered - It's M-Merula ... Hm ... - Jane frowned. - S-She's been c-chasing us... hm... hm... f-for the past f-few weeks...

\- She insults us, disturbs us in class, scares Ben and says horrible things! - said Rowan.

\- I know, she does that with everyone. Everyone hates her. If she has been doing this for so long, why didn't you speak before? It is the duty of the prefects to take care of the other students.

Eliott and Rowan exchanged a discreet look of disbelief.

\- W-We know, b-but ... Hm ... - Eliott said and turned red - W-We were s-scared.... W-We didn't w-want to m-make things worse... but... hm... i-it didn't work o-out. She c-continues and we are a-already tired of her. S-So ... - she swallowed and shook hands - W-We want y-you to... hm... t-teach us to d-duel.

Jane looked at her as if she were stupid. She grimaced and then hid her eyes with her hands and sighed. Eliott and Rowan were tense as she processed the information.

Jane raised an eyebrow for Rowan. - Do you think this is a good idea?

Rowan was confused. - Why are you asking me?

\- You don't seem to be the type to get in trouble. Or breaking rules. - she said simply and seriously. Eliott was outraged as were Rowan and Naveen but held the girl's hand to keep her from fighting back.

\- I ... I agreed with Eliott ... - Jane raised her eyebrows and Eliott pouted. - But, I think the idea was mine. I started it.

\- And why do you want to duel with Merula? It's against the rules. And you two could be expelled. I could be expelled if I taught you. It is a stupid idea and I am surprised that you have thought about it.

\- We know, Jane. - said Rowan. - But, we don't want to fight with her. It's to defend ourselves if she does something worse. She keeps chasing Ben and he's getting more and more ... Well, I think he might even leave Hogwarts...

Eliott's stomach churned. Jane frowned, feeling a little sympathy for the fearful boy.

\- Copper is afraid of everything. I've seen him run from a mushroom. But I know that most of the blame is on Merula. If she didn't piss him off all the time, maybe he could relax and get used to Hogwarts.

\- W-We want to protect him. A-And e-everybody. - said Eliott, with the same determination as before. - We don't w-want to hurt a-anyone.

Jane thought about it and her scowl softened. - And why do you want my help?

\- Everyone says you are a talented duelist. - Rowan said. - And you knows a lot of advanced and dangerous spells.

Jane disagreed. - It's just rumors. But it's alright. I will teach you.

Eliott and Rowan opened their eyes wide. It was all very easy. They gasped and Jane didn't like the reaction.

\- Isn't that what you wanted? Why are you looking at me like this?

\- We thought you would be mad. We're breaking fifty school rules right now. - said Rowan - Why are you agreeing so easily?

Jane's expression went neutral and she looked away. - I know I didn't do much to help you in the beginning .... But I would be a terrible prefect if I didn't help you to defend yourself.

Eliott and Rowan looked at each other with suspicion. Jane didn't show much emotion, and she didn't seem to like them, but her tone was sincere and Eliott felt that she really wanted to help them.

\- Merula Snyde is terrible. And she hates you, because of what happened before. And I don't want you two to get hurt, so I'm going to teach you how to defend yourself. - Eliott and Rowan grinned - And I will not teach spells for you to go around challenging everyone. Just to defend themselves, if you need to.

_"And you will need ..."_

Eliott did not like that last part. The prefect stood up. - I will teach you every day, I have a perfect and well hidden place where we can practice and no one will know. Meet me tomorrow in the Great Hall.

She left the room without saying anything else and Rowan and Eliott relaxed.

********

At breakfast, Eliott and Rowan quietly discussed the matter again. It was decided that they would not tell Ben anything, it would only make him even more scared. They stayed with him all morning, trying to act normally, when lunch was over, they made up some excuse and left the castle.

Jane found them impatient outside and took them away from the castle. The secret place where they would practice was near the lake, surrounded on one side by the forest, where there were some rocks big enough to hide them and some training dolls had been organized in a row.

\- Very well, let's start. - Jane stretched. Eliott placed Naveen on a rock next to her cape and scarf. She and Rowan took the wands and stood in front of Jane. - To be honest, I'm not the best duelist. I know only a few useful spells: Expelliarmus, Protego and Flipendo.

\- Merula used that spell against Elliot.

\- Well, it's very easy to learn, so even someone like Merula would have no problem using it. - she said with mockery.

\- You really don't like Merula, do you, Jane? - Rowan asked slowly.

Her expression got even darker, it looked like her eyes were shining with anger. - She is the worst student who has stepped here in a long time. She mistreats everyone and acts like the owner of the castle. She is rude, she always shows off even though he has no talent and he never shut up.

\- And why did you never do anything? - asked Eliott, scared. 

Jane looked disappointed, moving her wand in her fingers. - I can't duel with her because I'm older. And a prefect. LAnd no matter what I or the other prefect do, if we give her detentions or punishments, she still acting like a... - she stopped - It will only stop when someone faces her.

 _"I don't know if I understand you..."_ Eliott thought when they started the training.

Eliott soon discovered that the rumors were, at least some, true. Jane didn't lie when she said she wasn't a good duelist. But she was. Eliott thought she just had no idea that she had talent. The first year suspect that she knew more spells than she had said, perhaps some dangerous ones, because the way she moved and unlucky reminded her of a professional duelist.

She had only seen a few duels in her life, when her mother challenged they relatives to show off her skills. Asterin is a professional duelist, very few people could face her as an equal and Eliott watched her duel many times. Comparing the two witches, Eliott thought that one day Jane could be as good as her mother.

First she explained how to hold the wand properly and corrected they posture, occasionally patting them on the head, complaining about the way they shrugged. But she explained it clearly, and even though she rolled her eyes and grunted, she repeated it as many times as needed.

The easiest spell was Flipendo and that's where they started. But Rowan and Eliott were too nervous and the process was long, their prefect was getting tired and complaining every minute. As a demonstration, she threw them on the floor using the spell, without mercy, while repeating the correct pronunciation.

Eliott was starting to get tired and felt a slight headache. Her clothes were soiled with dirt that she fell on the floor. Taking off her sweater and placing it next to Naveen, she was sure someone was calling her. It was a distant whisper, and she asked if it had been Rowan but the girl was too distracted arguing with Jane.

Hours passed, Jane rolled her eyes to the sky when she saw the dolls moved a few centimeters when the girls used flipendo at them. Rowan cried out with joy and clapped her hands, while Eliott threw himself next to her frog.

\- What did you think, Jane? - asked the Indian girl.

\- To be honest, Khanna ... - She made a face - We will need to train a lot. A looooot. - Rowan did not like the answer. - But I'm too tired now, so I'll see you tomorrow. We will have other meetings, but I decide the schedule later. 

Eliott and Rowan agreed and went up the hill with the prefect. It was strange to walk with Jane, she was silent the entire walk, but not in a nice way. 

\- You said you were not a good duelist, Jane, but it seems that you have talent. Where did you learn those spells?

\- Obviously, we are taught in our third or fourth year in charm class. Or in Defense Against the Dark Arts. But this year, the professor is terrible. - Rowan wrinkled her nose. Again her studies were being destroyed by a professor who was not qualified to teach. - Or you can just join the Duel Club.

\- I-Is there a d-dueling club...? - Eliott asked intrigued.

Jane raised an eyebrow. - Yes, it's run by Professor Flitwick. He is a dueling master and has won several awards. How did you not know that a club existed?

Eliott stammered and blushed, she and Rowan exchanged nervous looks when Jane stared at them in silence. As if they were both idiots.

\- I thought you knew. Since your brother was a member in the past ...

Eliott gasped and stammered again. She had no idea. In fact, she had no idea about half the things her brother had done in school. But Jane knew. The legilimens slapped herself mentally. Of course, she was older. Maybe she had met Jacob.

\- You ... Y-You ... Hm ... D-Did you k-know my b-brother ...?

Jane frowned. - Hm. Not really. He was not very sociable and... I am younger than him. He was very silent, we can say that he was like a shadow. But he drew a lot of attention ... He was very smart and polite. You look like him. Really. 

Eliott's eyes widened and she blushed even more. People never spoke of Jacob in a good way, never praised his intelligence. They just referred to him as a troubled boy. But Eliott knew that he was much more than that. She smiled silly when she heard Jane compare them.

Jacob was her idol. And hearing someone say that she looked like him made her feel stupidly happy and now she couldn't stop smiling. Her prefect was being sincere, the legilimens took a look at her mind and saw that she never see nothing wrong with the older Lamoth. In fact, she seemed quite indifferent to him.

\- Lamoth. Why are you looking at me like that?

Eliott hid her hot face in the scarf. - S-Sorry ... Is t-that ... Hm ... W-Well ... Nobody ever ... N-Nobody e-ever said anything n-nice about my b-brother ...

Jane looked away, uncomfortable. Rowan was quiet between them, holding the Eliott's hand. Suddenly, Jane urned and motioned for the girls to follow. They obeyed with suspicion.

Jane entered a room that Eliott did not know. Inside were several shelves with glass doors, with some trophies, photos, medals and other seemingly valuable objects. It was the Trophy Room. Rowan and Eliott gasped in amazement and Khanna ran to look at the place. Jane stopped at the door.

\- I can't believe you didn't know that your brother was part of the Dueling Club, Lamoth.

\- Hm ... N-Nobody ever t-talks about him ... hm... A-And... he was kind of r-reserved ...

\- Unbelievable. Professor Flitwick should have said something, he seems to like his brother very much. In my first year, he was aways talking about Jacoh. It was a little annoying.... - Eliott frowned and turned away. Jane felt bad - Anyway, you two can take a look. There's must have pictures of your relatives. 

Rowan let out a little scream and ran to grab Eliott's arm, taking her and Naveen to look at one of the shelves.

\- Look at this, Eliott, Naveen. My parents. - She pointed to the smiling faces of Opal and Harrow. - They were part of the Dueling Club. And mother of the frog choir! And here...

She showed her sister Amber smiling, her clothes intact and well ironed, her face very much like Rowan's, then she pointed to a rebellious and serious-looking boy, Jasper, who carried the prefect badge. Naveen recognized them and croaked happily.

\- My brothers have won several awards, some are at home. Look! - she showed a small and smiling figure with braided hair - When Maya won the Quidditch Cup everyone was very proud, and since then Ravenclaw has won every game.

\- So can I blame your sister for never winning? - Jane smiled, but it was too rough to look like a joke. Maybe she couldn't be any smoother. Eliott and Rowan looked at each other. - Well... I need to go now, I will meet the other prefects.

\- Hm... Eh... T-Thank you, Jane... - Eliott said.

She waved a hand and left the room. Rowan continued talking about her family. Eliott smiled and stood next to her, she wanted to see some photo of Jacob but something stopped her. What if the teachers had taken everything related to him after the expulsion? She felt a knot in her stomach again.

After a while talking, Rowan noticed the girl's depressed expression and scratched her neck, embarrassed.

\- Sorry, Ellie ... I've been talking a lot. You must be upset.

She shrugged - No. I like to hear you talk ... Y-you are s-so happy w-when you t-talk about your f-family...

That was true. Most of the time, Rowan seemed to have a happy aura, but Eliott felt it got stronger when she talked about the family. The legilimens liked that feeling. She knew the Khanna were a loving family and she was kind of jealous of that. The feeling she felt from Rowan was something she can never really experience.

Rowan opened a radiant smile before being distracted and walking away. - Your father was captain of the Slytherin team, right? Let's look for some photo!

Eliott did not question and walked around the room.

The older trophies were further away and she soon found a photo of one of the Slytherin teams. She smiled as she recognized her father's tall, athletic figure. Maybe he was in his fourth year but he was already very strong and threatening.

Naveen croaked happily and tried to jump on the glass. Eliott touched the photo carefully. Maybe she should send him a letter. In the past few weeks he has been sending out various sweets and letters. It was nothing very important. Just random things about your garden, the elves or the Gnomes. But she didn't care, it kept her distracted.

\- Ellie! Ellie! Look what I found! - Rowan pulled her back to a shelf. - It's Jacob? He really look like you! 

\- J-Jacob? - she whispered as she bent down. Her ands are shaking when she touched the glass. That knot came back.

It was really her brother. He had the same tired brown eyes as his father's, tanned skin, long dark brown and beautiful hair like his mother's, tied by a beautiful bow. The face resembled Petrus' but the smile was very reminiscent of Asterin. He smiled and waved at them. But this was not him. 

It was strange to see him like that, because Eliott remembered him in another way. In her earliest memories, Jacob didn't smile much and looked like he was always afraid of something, a little exhausted and too serious. In this photo he was smiling broadly, surrounded by students his age, maybe they were his friends. But she didn't remember him ever mentioning them. She didn't even recognize their faces. Professor Flitwick was with them, and below she read that they were part of the Dueling Club too.

_**"Eliott ...."** _

Eliott looked around in amazement. She turned and looked for the owner of the voice. There was no one else in the room.

Suddenly her head hurt, images flooded her mind like flashes. A distant voice called out her name urgently. She felt her body spin and spin in the air. But her feet never left the ground. She fell back in a fright and in a second Rowan and Naveen surrounded her.

\- Ellie! Ellie! What happened? You froze and said nothing for a long time! - Rowan said, holding her face to see if something was wrong.

Eliott took her hands and pushed them away, looking sideways, only now did she notice that she was breathing hard and sweating a lot. She tried to stand and received help from Rowan.

\- I-I saw s-something ... I-In my h-head... - she closed her eyes and tried to remember. The images came back, this time it didn't hurt so much. - A w-walking a-armor ... a s-staircase shrouded in m-mist.... And... I-Ice taking H-Hogwarts! - she almost screamed, then held her head throbbing and heard something.

_**"Eliott ..."** _

\- W-Who ... W-Who are y-you?

_**"The ice is here. The Vault is going to open ...."** _

\- H-How d-do you k-know...?

\- Who are you talking to? - Asked Rowan, looking around, worried. Elliott opened her eyes and they face each other in silence. Rowan did not like the look full of fear that Eliott had. She was shaking a lot and sweating.

\- I... I... I d-don't k-know ... - Eliott looked at the photo with fear - I-I... I t-think it w-was... Hm... my b-brother. B-But .. I-I don't r-remember... h-his voice ...

Rowan swallowed and wiped her face with a cloth. - Eliott what are you talking about?

Eliott shook her head and looked around. Rowan helped her up - Do you want to go see Madame Pomfrey? Or Dumbledore?

\- N-No ... Hm. B-Better not... I d-don't know... hm... h-how I w-would explain it to t-them... Hm. - she shook her head and started to calm down. The pain was quickly gone. - L-Let's go to t-the common r-room ...

\- What? No? You need to see Madame Pomfrey!

\- N-No... No. C-Come on ... L-Let's g-get out of h-here. - she said, her voice so weak that Rowan can barely hear. Rowan wanted to protest but put Naveen in the bag and dragged Eliott out of the room, feeling a very heavy presence there.


	13. Legilimens

In the days that followed, Eliott had no further vision. However, she was haunted by more nightmares and headaches than usual.

She could hardly sleep, every time she closed her eyes, the images she had seen in the trophy room came back, accompanied by distorted memories. Memories of the day Jacob disappeared, of her mother's angry look, her brother's look. She couldn't stand to see that and so she stayed awake. She was already used to it.

Days passed, she didn't say much. Her friends were concerned, Rowan tried to take her to the Hospital Wing but she refused. The headaches were getting in the way of her tasks, she was barely able to do her homework, help Ben with his extra classes and not even concentrate on the class. She was barely able to keep her eyes open during Astronomy class. Tonks and Chiara were also getting tired of watching her wake up in the middle of the night and seeing that tired look every day.

Jane continued to teach her and Rowan, as promised. She was strict, and she was always scolding Eliott for not paying attention or looking too tired to train. Anyway, she got tired and threatened to give her a long detention if she didn't go to see Madam Pomfrey.

Eliott wanted to protest, but her head hurt and she can do nothing but let Rowan take her.

As soon as they entered the room, the matron let out a tired sigh. Rowan did not understand the reason for the reaction but Eliott blushed and sat awkwardly on the bed. It was not her first time there, she had already visited the hospital wing several times, as she used to get hurt a lot on her walks in the forest, and could not always take care of her own injuries.

Eliott knew that Madam Pomfrey was not very nosy, she did not suspect Lamoth like the other adults in the castle, so she could lie and hide her pain. She didn't feel so bad about it. She stuttered a little and that raised some suspicions but in the end, the matron decided that everything was fine. Just a headache from stress, she said. She had known Eliott for a month and knew that the girl was very nervous and anxious, and being in a crowded place didn't help.

\- Are you sure, Madam? - asked Rowan - She hasn't been feeling very well lately ... And these headaches ...

\- Well, Miss Lamoth must be overwhelmed with all these school activities. I heard that the you are helping the other students with the lessons and Hagrid taking care of the garden. - the two girls shook their heads - Hm, well, I think you should rest a bit, trying too hard can be very bad for you. Both of you. 

\- So there's nothing wrong? Are you sure? - Rowan insisted. Eliott, who had been quiet most of the time, despite being the patient, was already up and ready to leave the room.

She looked around, there were only a few sick students sleeping. The aura of the place was not the most cheerful and she felt the pain of the patients there. She looked away from one of the beds, where the curtains were drawn. She held Rowan's sleeve and indicated the door with her head.

\- If Miss Lamoth continues to try too hard, she may end up getting worse. You better get some rest. - The older Slytherin took a bottle of medicine and poured the strange liquid into the glass, Eliott winced. - Don't make that face, Miss Lamoth. It is nothing, just medicine to reduce this headache. Now, drink it all.

Eliott wanted to protest, but Naveen and Rowan were very serious now. She took the glass and turned it all over, making a face and spitting a little in the sleeves. Madam Pomfrey was angrier.

\- Now, I hope I won't see you again for a while. Rest a little. You can be as troubled as Professor Kettleburn ...

Eliott and Rowan took their things and thanked her for the help, and Madam Pomfrey almost threw them out of the room. She could be very careful with students and do her job right, but, like Pince, she hated clutter in her work area. Eliott made a mental note to be careful on the next visit to the Forest.

********

Elliot and Rowan are silent all the way to the Great Hall, even when they sit down with the hufflepuffs and Ben. Chiara and Tonks talked to Rowan, asking about Eliott's health. The legilimens heard nothing, her mind was stuck elsewhere and the sound of various voices and thoughts prevented her from noticing the worried looks of her friends. She nudged the food cheerlessly and only noticed it when Chaira and Rowan made her eat, both very severe. The rest of the dinner was kind of weird, she felt she was somewhere else and just got up because Ben and Rowan's hands were on her shoulders.

They led her outside. Eliott felt Rowan's curious and serious eyes, while Ben looked at her with a little frightened and a little worried, she could hear the irritation and concern building in them. She tried to ignore it.

Maybe another time, she thought, feeling like a coward again. Her mind fell on the trophy room, and what she had seen. It was strange, she had never felt anything like that. Visions were normal for her, she was a legilimens, she could see people's thoughts and feelings, like visions. But, that voice ...

When she realized, there was a wall in front of her face, she was in an empty corridor with Ben, Rowan and Naveen.

\- A-Are you okay, Eliott? - Ben asked suspiciously - You have been kind of distant. Rowan told me that you were s-sick ...

This is a lie. Rowan told everything. Eliott knew and sighed, closing hwe eyes. Her mind spun. It was now. She tried to lie.

\- Hm ... Y-Yes ... The m-medicine ... Hm ... I must be s-sleepy because of the m-medicine ... I'm sleepy... - she patted herself mentally - _"It took a long time to invent this excuse... "_

Naveen croaked angrily. Rowan and Ben were not buying that excuse. Eliott heard Khanna sigh and opened her eyes, feeling a lump in her throat as she stared at her best friend's tired eyes.

\- Ellie ... I know I said you don't have to talk if you don't want to, but we're worried.

\- Y-You told Ben ...- she blurted out. Her friends looked at each other and waved.

\- You had a fit inside the trophy room after you saw your brother in the photo. - she took Eliott's hand - I'm not saying that he has something to do, or that he is doing something bad to you ...

\- I k-know... hm... y-you would n-!ever s-say something like that ... - Eliott thought aloud.

\- What was that? What happened? You've been acting weird ...

Eliott took a deep breath and looked at her little frog, his intelligent eyes were fixed on her as if to say: _"You can't run from this anymore, be honest or you will lose then"_. The voice in her head said otherwise, but Eliott was already tired of it so she threw it away.

Ben was restless in his corner. The magical world scared him and now his friend was going through some serious problem that he didn't understand. He felt left out again. Eliott wanted to hug him to calm him down, he had nothing to do with it. None of them.

\- Eliott, talk to us. What happened? - Rowan's voice became more serious and she was getting more and more angry. Her eyes were turning red and she let go of Eliott's hand. This made the legilimens feel bad, she was waiting for the moment to tell Rowan and Ben her secrets, but now she felt she had lost her words.

Ben moved a little closer. - Ellie, w-why are you hiding things from us? Y-You haven't b-been you lately.... You seems to be lost in thought. It s-seems you d-don't t-trust us.

Eliott did not like to hear the hurt and disappointment in his voice.

\- You said we w-were f-friends. And that we would help each other. We are trying to help you. But you keep running away ...

Eliott shook her head slowly, feeling her head and heart ache. She didn't want to hurt her friends. But she couldn't say anything, she didn't want to scare them. She looked down the empty hall and pulled them into an empty room, locked the door and tried to pull out the words, her hands shook and she felt silly.

\- I d-don't want to m-make y-you ... Sad ... B-But ... Hm ... I can't e-explain ....

\- Try it. - asked Rowan, she was serious but took Eliott's hand, Ben did the same. Naveen was in his pocket. The frog looked at her sadly, then a little angry. Rowan took a deep breath - I don't want any more secrets between us. We're friends, whatever is bothering you, I'm not going to be angry. Just ... Talk to us. You have been talking more these last few days ...

\- It's c-complicated. Hm... I d-don't know i-if ... I c-can... Hm.. talk a-about it ...

She felt even worse. She was the only one who had a big secret and was too much of a coward to talk about it. She felt bad that she always caused problems and that everything seemed to revolve around her and only her. She just wanted to be able to talk to her friends without being afraid of anything.

\- F-For me ... Hm ... E-Everything is ... Hm ... C-Complicated. It's d-difficult to speak b-because .... I feel that ... I a-am a mistake, people will be scared. Y-You too ... Hm ... Hm ... I feel silly. - She tried to laugh, but a bitter laugh and some tears came out.

\- You are not. - Ben smiled - We would never be afraid of you, Elliot. After all these rumors, these provocations and stories, we remain your friends.

Eliott nodded and shook hands, the three of them sat down. She took a deep breath again and tried to speak, and they waited. - I d-don't ... I don't know w-what that vision m-means ... But I d-didn't want to t-think about it ... B-Because... Hm. B-Because it has s-something to do with ... Jacob.

\- Have you had other visions? - asked Rowan - _"She's doing well ..."_

\- No. M-Maybe... - she fumbled and waved her hands - I-I didn't w-want to talk a-about the devil's snare b-because ... I didn't w-want to ... - she sniffed and wiped her face. - It sounds s-silly but .... I get s-scared ... Hm. I h-had t-this vision, but it is not something unusual for me ... N-Not really. B-Because I am a n-natural l-legilimens...

Wait, she spoke too quickly. She gave herself another pat. She felt that she dropped the entire weight of her body. Not all. But a good part. With wide eyes, Khanna opened her mouth and closed it several times. Ben was confused and waited for an explanation but none of his friends responded. Eliott thought she had broken Rowan.

Suddenly, all the anger she'd been feeling before was gone when she threw herself at Eliott with a smile, grabbing her shoulders. Ben and Naveen were startled by the noise. Rowan could be distracted very quickly.

It took a few seconds for her to calm down.

\- Legilimens?! This is so cool, Ellie! - she squeaked - Why did you never tell me ?!

\- W-What is happening? What does that mean? - Ben shouted when he received no attention. The girls looked at him - What does legili ... Legi .. That thing?!

\- Legilimens. - explained Rowan. Eliott was confused by the climate change but said nothing. She took the opportunity to calm down - Someone who practises the art of Legilimency. "The ability of navigating through the many layers of a person's mind and correctly interpreting one's findings." 

She recited a text from a book she had read, with a proud smile. When Ben didn't understand, her shoulders fell and she explained it better. - Or, in other words, someone who can read minds. 

\- Oh, right... T-Thank you... - Ben said, flushed. Eliott laugh soft. 

\- It's a rare gift. If Eliott is a natural legilimens ... - Rowan thought a little, got up and took a walk. Then he turned back to the girl - Does it mean you can read our thoughts without using a wand? Like, all the time?! And our feelings?

Eliott blushed more and shook hands, it was not the best way to describe it. It looked like she was snooping on her friends. - Hm ... Yes .. hm .. you c-can say it...

\- Can you read our minds? Really? - Ben repeated impressed.

\- Y-Yes...

\- Why didn't you tell?

\- Hm ... I t-thought you w-would be... a-angry. Hm. I-It's not cool t-to... have s-someone reading y-your mind ... - she poked her nails and was grabbed by the shoulders by Rowan.

\- We would never be angry or afraid of you, Ellie. This is really cool! - she spoke very loudly, very close and Eliott felt her head hurt a little more. Rowan's animation could get tired at times.

\- Really ...? - She looked at Ben and Naveen. The Frog seemed tired of the noise that the children made for simple things.

\- Of course, Ellie. I've never seen anything like it. It's really impressive. - Ben opened a huge smile, then he blushed even more - Do you hear our thoughts all the time?

Eliott blushed in embarrassment too. - N-No. T-This is n-not how it w-works. Hm. A-And it's not that c-cool. Legilimens read f-reelings, m-nemories ... I a-always know w-what the person .... what o-others think o-of me ...

She grows and looked away. Her friends soon understood the problem. Lamoth's fame at school was not the best, it must have been painful, they thought. She nodded, making them surprised but impressed.

For a moment, they were quiet, processing the information. Eliott was feeling a lot of emotions at the same time and needed to digest everything. Ben and Rowan knew that, as much as they didn't fully understand why, was a big secret and Eliott had been suffering from it for a long time.

Remembering that Eliott always gave them candy when they felt bad, Ben pulled some cookies out of his pocket and held it out to her. Lamoth smiled and accepted, wiping her face. She felt even lighter. Damian was right, talking was good.

\- Sorry if we made you feel pressured, Ellie. - Said Rowan - It's just ... we were worried about you.

Eliott shook her head. Arms wrapped around her shoulders, while Naveen put the paw on her arm.

\- For how long...? - Ben asked - How long did you hide it?

\- T-Ten years ... Well ... f-from o-other people. My p-parents know. It's obvious... Hm.

Ben and Rowan were looking at each other and wondering what to say. They were still curious about the vision, but they knew that Eliott was tired. She smiled, they had already forgotten that she could feel what they felt. The trio sat together for a while longer, Ben and Rowan's arms around the legilimens protectively. She didn't bother with that contact and felt good.

Ben leaned his head against hers. - You are our best friend. And you are a really kind person. We would never think that you are bad.

\- Hm. T-Thank you... ... I feel b-better ... - she didn't want to move, but Ben was stepping on her foot and soon a prefect would appear and they could get detention. She wiped her face and ate the remains of the cookies. Rowan held her hand.

\- We care about you, no matter what others say, or Merula. You keep trying to protect us and you're so sweet. So... Please, don't doubt our trust. - she frowned pleadingly, a small smile - We will not leave you for anything.

\- We'll help you with whatever you need ... - Ben added, smiling. He felt a little more courageous to hug the girl again. He was startled when Eliott sobbed loudly and started crying again, grateful and relieved.

It took a few minutes for them to calm her down. When they finished, they started laughing for no reason. Then they got up when Eliott said Jane was coming, standing up and running.

That night, the trio went to the Artifact Room. Rowan placed a cloth on the floor and the three sat, wrapped in the cover, talking about Eliott's skills and asking her to explain how it worked. She kept smiling, she felt light, her voice irritating and that knot disappeared.

*******

Hours later, when Eliott had finally managed to sleep, she woke up with Damian knocking on the door. The headboy shouted at her, almost waking everyone from the common room. He had been worried when he heard that she had been taken to the hospital wing.

Although tired, Eliott laughed and thanked him for the countless packages of sweets he had brought her, before Tonks shouted him out. 

*******

Eliott sat on the big cushion in the library, in front of a coffee table while Rowan dropped several books in front of her and Ben. 

Rowan, being the scholar she was, took her friends to the library, collecting all the books on divination, visions, omens and the occult. And the trio argued for hours. Khanna had even asked Orion to talk about divination, but she was bored minutes later.

Eliott was grateful that her friends worked hard to help her, but she couldn't help but be a little bored while listening to Rowan speak, everything in the books was something she knew.

She continued to knit a mini knit cap for Rowan's owl. 

\- Hm. N-Not all legilimens are l-like me.... Hm S-Some need to use a w-wand, others are b-born with the natural gift... Like me. - she thought about some more natural legilimens and realized that there weren't many. She felt sad.

\- Did you always know it was one, Eliott? - asked Ben, wearing his own knit hat. - Or was it little by little?

She thought for a moment, drawing on some old memories. - W-Well... I a-always knew when ... W-When my m-mom and dad were a-angry ... Hm. I a-always wanted to... to m-make them feel h-happy. - she grimaced and started knitting again - B-But it never w-worked.... I knew w-what others t-thought, and I didn't k-know that I c-couldn't tell others' s-secrets.

\- Did you tell your parents?

\- S-Sometimes ... My relatives were i-iritated. S-So I stopped... But ... I-It was d-difficult ... Hm ... I ... Hm ... I c-could still hear t-things I didn't w-want to... So I ... S-So I t-tried to i-ignore it. It d-did n-not work...

Ben and Rowan looked worried. They never knew what to say when Eliott spoke about her family.

\- Have you had other visions before? - asked Rowan. 

\- Hm. Y-Yes, it's not a s-strange thing ... But t-these are. - She pressed the needles, nervous. The images she saw still haunt her in her dreams - I... I s-see things i-in p-people's heads.... I-Images. Usually they are just ... M-Memories ... But, these ... It seems t-that ...

She stopped talking and felt nervous. It was cold, she noticed. She tensed, her friends were putting the pieces together and came to the same conclusion as her. She stuck a cookie in her mouth so she wouldn't have to speak. Soon the conversation would go to a topic she didn't like.

Ben spoke first. He was scared. He didn't like to get involved in magical and dangerous things, but he felt that his friends could get hurt. He didn't want that. 

\- I-If that's h-how it works ... M-Maybe these visions a-are images, in s-someone else's mind ...

The trio thought. Eliott lay down on the pillow and bit hee lip as she thought.

If she heard her brother's voice in her mind, it meant he was close. Perhaps the rumors were true and he was actually at hogwarts. But where? Would it be possible for someone to hide in school without the teachers noticing? There were many secret chambers and passages that the students used, but at some point he would be seen. And if he was there, why didn't he speak to her more often? Or did he ask for help and tell him where he was?

Her head spun with so many thoughts and she soon realized that they were hers and it bothered her.

Eliott repeated the images, Rowan noted the possibilities. They had never seen any stairs like that. There were several armors around the castle and many of them moved sometimes.

The word spun in their minds, but Rowan was the one who leaned down to whisper: - What if ... I'm sorry, Ellie, but what if your brother's story is true? What if the Cursed Vaults are real?

Eliott's stomach turned over and so did her head.

\- People keep talking about it. It m-may just be r-rumors ... - Ben thought, he wanted to drop the idea of curses, but his friends were magnets for that kind of thing and were getting curious. - People exaggerate with gossip ...

\- I don't know, Ben. There are many older students who seem to have known Jacob. It looks like they know something. - Rowan said - Damian is old enough to have studied with him. My siblings too. - Eliott and Ben looked at her in surprise. She blushed and waved her hands. - I forgot that... My siblings never talked about that kind of thing. Things like that are... well, my mom doesn't like us to talk about it. I never heard any of them talk about the vaults.

\- I-If they s-studied with Jacob ... - said Eliott - T-They.... t-they must h-have heard. Or s-seen ... - She stopped and frowned, a line in the hat had gone wrong.

\- What if the Cursed Vaults... - Rowan gasped and looked around, then whispered - What if it opened?

\- What? - asked Ben.

Eliott leaned over, remembering something. She hated remembering things like that, but since they were talking about it, she couldn't hide anything anymore.

\- I r-remember my b-brother... w-whispering in the h-house. He looked ... P-Paranoid... S-Scared... My p-parents a-argued a l-lot with each other and s-scolded him a lot too. O-Once ... I-I heard them t-talking ... S-Something a-about... A-About Jacob o-opening something ...

\- The Cursed Vaults ... - whispered Rowan - Do you know anything else, Ellie?

\- No ... Hm ... Jacob n-never talked a-about it in the house ... B-But... h-he n-never stopped... t-thinking about it. Hm... I could h-hear his thoughts ...

Eliott stopped and thought again. She saw a old memory. Jacob inside a room, sitting at a table, his head bent over a pile of papers and his eyes tired and cloudy. He seemed engrossed in what he was doing. Little Eliott, who was looking out the door, tried to enter the room, but as soon as he saw her, the brother stood up. He was angry, tired, he shouted something but there was no sound in the memory. Eliott said nothing, but left the room and the door was slammed shut.

Eliott blinked and saw her friends there. She shook her head. It was not a good subject to discuss. She didn't want to overwhelm her friends or think about Jacob too much. Her eyes darted over the shelves, hoping to see Damian. It would be a great time for his interruptions. And some candy.

She got to her feet. - Hm. I-If.... If this has a-anything to do with the v-vaults ... Hmm ... it's b-better ... Let's n-not think about it.

\- Eliott ... - began Rowan, trying to hold her hand.

\- I know. B-But ... Hm ... T-this is not a g-good time. I still h-have a h-headache. And... hm. W-We have to train. Jane will be i-irritated...

Ben winced. The girls had told him about the duel and even invited him to learn some spells, but he was terrified of learning something dangerous. He even tried to convince them to stop but it was in vain.

\- You're getting off the subject again. - said Rowan, crossing the arms.

\- No. I j-just ... - Lamoth sighed - B-Believe me ... It's a d-dangerous subject ... We d-don't know a-anything about these vaults... And the teachers ...

\- They don't like it to be mentioned. - said Ben, looking around and putting the books away. Rowan looked at him indignantly - Better to keep it a secret. What if they discover Eliott's visions? If there is a Vault here, teachers are probably looking after it.

The legilimens grimaced. - And we ... W-We have more important things to think a-about ...

Rowan reluctantly agreed. - Our training.

\- Are you really going to do that? You don't have to take risk like tha--

\- If we do n-nothing, Merula will c-continue to h-hurt everyone... - Elliott touched his cheek lightly - We d-don't want you to get h-hurt... We're doing it n-now to p-protect you. A-And the others. 

Ben nodded and said nothing. Naveen croaked and was returned to the owner. Her head hurt, but she didn't care. They left the library and walked into the Great Hall. Ben was brooding over words for a long time, and before they could enter the room, he mustered the courage to speak.

\- Eliott... a-are you g-going a-after the Cursed Vaults...?

Eliott froze. Her voice failed. It took a minute for her to respond. She turned and looked at him blankly.

\- W-Why would I d-do t-that...?

She turned away and sat at the table. Rowan and Ben looked at each other and said nothing.

********

The secret meetings with Jane continued every afternoon for another two weeks. Gradually, Eliott and Rowan progressed. Jane continued to scold and scream whenever they pronounce the wrong spell or miss the mark, increasing their training schedules and threatening to give them detention, but secretly she felt proud when she saw them launch the flipendo perfectly.

The disarming and shield spells were more difficult. They made several mistakes and were forced to use flipendo on each other until they managed to create a shield. It wasn't for long time and it took a lot of effort to make it, and they are tired afterwards. Eliott still didn't want to hurt Merula, asking Jane to teach them something lighter and less dangerous. The fifth year frowned and sent them to look in the library.

Ben accompanied them. He immediately ran to the girls when he saw them return to the castle in their dirty clothes. But he served them juice and sandwiches while they researched.

\- You said you didn't want anything too dangerous. - he said, pulling out a worn book - So how about rictusempra? The tickling charm.

\- It's s-sounds... good. - said Eliott. She realized that whenever they talked about the duel, Jane, Ben and Rowan asked for their opinion and spoke as if she were the only one who was training to face Merula. - B-But... hn... will it w-work?

\- Of course. Nothing more shameful than to laugh and laugh in front of a crowd, Ellie ... - Said Rowan - And I have read several reports of wizards who saved themselves by tickling their enemy.

\- Rowan... Eliott will n-not duel with Merula in f-front of the entire school. said Ben. Eliott agreed. - She could be e-expelled. Or worst...

\- And... hm... p-people already t-talk about m-me a lot... - Elliot took a quill and started writing, startled when Pince complained about the noise.

Eliott and Rowan went to practice the spell with Ben's help. The gryffindor boy was improving on charm class, despite denying it.The extra classes with Eliott were helping him a lot, he learned to have a little more confidence and became a little more talkative with his classmates. But he still hid whenever the flying lesson started. At least, he became able to cast spells in front of his class without nearly passing out from anxiety.

Rictusempra was slightly easy, as it was a spell for pranks, but it was difficult to perform it as the three kids started laughing before they even raised their wands. When Jane arrived for training, they explained why they chose the spell to face Merula. The prefect stared at them with those cold eyes for a long time.

 _"She scares me more than Merula"_ Ben thought, walking away, going to sit down before she knew it was his idea.

\- Are you sure you want to use this spell?

Eliott nodded determinedly, receiving a sigh as Jane rolled her eyes to the sky.

\- All righ. So show me what you've learned. Duel with each other.

Eliott and Rowan wanted to protest, but Jane had an implacable look and they were quiet. They took off the covers and stayed in position. They didn't want to hurt themselves, so their hands were shaking as they faced each other. Ben shook his hands in fear, hugging Naveen.

Eliott expected Rowan to go first, and he knew she expected the same. Before she could open her mouth, she was hit by rictusempra and burst out laughing, writhing on the floor and grabbing her belly. Rowan laughed next to the face of her friend.

Jane grimaced when she saw that even Ben was laughing. She looked at Naveen and the two agreed. - You two are lost. Merula is going to slaughter you. Hm. I knew this was a waste of time...

\- I ... d-didn't ... w-wanted to ... h-hurt her ....- Eliott managed to say.

\- I don't care! You cannot hesitate in a duel, no matter if you are friends! Merula will not take it easy on you!

\- S-Sorry, sorry ... - Eliott got up and took her wand, waiting a moment for her breathing to calm down.

This time they took it a little more seriously. Leaving rictusempra aside, they concentrated on disarming, using the shield occasionally and rarely the flipendo. They did not know how many hours they had stayed there, but they had already dueled several times and tied it. In the last round, Eliott managed to pull Rowan's wand.

She felt proud and jumped in the air, receiving a hug from Ben and Rowan as they celebrated. Jane clapped her hands slowly.

\- W-What did you think, Jane? - asked Eliott.

She shrugged. - It's not so bad. - Rowan and Ben rolled their eyes, but Eliott knew that Jane was a little proud of them. - It would be better if you practice a little more with each other.

\- Aren't you going to train us anymore? - asked Rowan.

\- I don't need to. You have improved a lot. Even you, Copper. - Her lips lifted a little but her expression immediately changed to irritation. Ben frowned and wondered if that was a compliment. He looked at Eliott and she waved with a smile. - Don't tell anyone that I trained you. I could be expelled. Or lose my position as prefect. And then I'll be able to hex your asses, understand?

They agree on fear. Rowan adjusted the glasses and smiled. - Did you really do it willingly? You are a nice person, Jane. Or... did Damian ask you to ... keep an eye on us?

Eliott looked confused at both of them and then relaxed her shoulders. Of course it was Damian. He was always watching them. It was annoying.

Jane was offended. 

\- I know we don't get along. But I'm not that bad. Damian talked to me, yes. He asked me to keep an eye on you. But... I thought it best to teach you how to defend yourself. That idiot is very soft. He said, "just make sure they don't get hurt." - she make a face - He likes you but does nothing to help. You either learned to defend yourself or you would continue to be beaten by Merula.

Eliott blinked at the girl's aggression and understood why Damian was afraid of her, even though he was older.

\- And what did Damian think of that? - asked Ben.

\- He was angry with me. But who cares? At least I'm doing something. - she mumbled and the first years were surprised that she spoke like that of Headboy.

The group broke up, Ben went to the Gryffindor tower, the Hufflepuffs to the basement. Before Jane could disappear through the tunnels, Rowan hugged her, some students were surprised to see this and dropped their things. Damian gaped at them.

\- Thank you for helping us, Jane! - She and Eliott spoke softly.

\- Sure... Just don't cause more trouble for Hufflepuff, okay? And if possible, take care of Merula. - she smiled and left.

Eliott and Rowan laughed proudly of themselves, seeing Tonks and Chiara running towards them with wide eyes, still not believing what they had seen. Damian was laughing right behind.

\- Girls! What did you do? - he asked.

\- You broke Jane !! - Tonks shouted.

\- Is she cursed? - asked Chiara.


	14. The Duel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! The duel! I feel like I've been stretching this story a lot, I'm really sorry!

Eliott smiled again as Halloween approached, even with the headaches, as the school was getting louder.

She couldn't stand to stay in the castle for long, but it was getting cold every day and she couldn't go to the forest anymore, so she concentrated on taking care of Hagrid's vegetables and hut until he returned. And Damian barely had time to think between his tasks, so Eliott received help from the Wang twins and a few other students.

She also started to look after the decorations in the Great Hall. She was having a great time making hats for the skeletons, taking care of the bats and preparing sweets. The students now had a lot of free time, the classes had undergone changes, most would take place in the morning so the students would be free in the afternoon. Unfortunately, the seventh year sudents did not have as much time to enjoy and stayed inside the castle, studying.

Eliott waved at Damian when he passed her in the main hall, trying to stop Tonks from breaking something. Carefully, the legilimens finished sewing another top hat and placed it on a skeleton. He bowed and walked away.

Rowan was seated next to her, looking worriedly everywhere, looking for Ben. The boy had said he would help decorate as long as he didn't get close to the bats, but so far he hasn't shown up. Before Eliott could reassure her friend, she saw Chiara, Penny and Tonks run out with a group of students.

Eliott and Rowan exchanged looks and followed them.

\- There's a fight going on in the countyard! A Gryffindor and a Slytherin. - said Chiara.

\- I hope they are the team captains. I made a bet. - said Tonks, more excited than concerned.

\- Tonks is not funny. Someone can get hurt. - Rowan said with a stern expression.

\- I-I think I know w-who it is ... - murmured Eliott.

The courtyard was already full of students from all years. Some laughed, others asked to stop the fight. Tonks pushed the crowd to see who it was, leaving the other girls behind. Penny disappeared into the castle.

\- Chauncy, what's going on? - Rowan asked the colleague. They both stretched to see, but the older students were in the front. - Who's fighting?

\- Merula Snyde and Ben Copper. Nobody knows what happened. - They said, jumping to see the fight. 

\- As if Merula needed a reason to be mean. - Said Phillip. - She cornered Copper. He tries to escape but he can't. I think she took his wand.

\- Then why didn't anyone do anything ?! - asked Chiara.

\- Sorry girls, but everyone is very afraid of Merula. - Chauncy spoke as if it was obvious.

Eliott handed Naveen over to Rowan and pushed the students until she could see Merula pointing her wand at Ben. He was scared and protecting himself with his arms, crying with fear and begging her to stop. The students continued to shout, some encouraging Merula and others urging her to stop in vain.

\- You are a disgrace to your home, Copper! Disgusting Mudbloods like you shouldn't go to Hogwarts!

Again Eliott felt overwhelmed with anger when she saw her friend in danger. Nobody was doing anything. Merula would hurt Ben and no one would try to stop it. Without thinking straight, she ran over to Ben and stood between him and his attacker.

The Slytherin looked at her with disgust and rage, while Rowan and Tonks pulled the frightened boy away.

\- L-Leave my friend a-alone, Merula!

Merula scoffed and pretended to stutter like her - You are so ... s-so ... f-fearful! You'll never learn, will you, Lamoth ?! I do what I want! You are nothing but a disgusting blood traitor who keeps defending these losers!

Eliott ignored the insults and pulled out her wand, every second she became more irritated by that disgusting attitude. She stayed in position, letting go of her fear. The crowd shouted "fight! Fight!". The stakes have started. Nobody expected Eliott to get into a fight. Merula looked wild and dangerous, with bright eyes and a proud smile. Very different from Eliott, who was very small and harmless. She took off her cape and scarf and handed it to Tonks.

\- I... d-don't want to f-face you. So ... A-Apologize to Ben.

Merula laughed out loud and waved her wand. - Flipendo!

\- Protego!

Everyone said "oooh" impressed with her skills. Merula stayed, too, but her face contorted with envy when she saw the hufflepuff using the fourth-year spell.

\- You think you're too much. Just like your mother! - she spat angrily - But it's just rubbish! An aberration.

She cast another spell and Eliott protected herself and then retaliated. - Rictusempra!

Medial burst out laughing, hugging hee stomach and trying to breathe. Her laugh got louder until everyone was laughing too. She blushed with anger and shame and her eyes filled with hatred when the spell began to wear off.

\- Your...! You little freak! Is it all you have?

\- I don't w-want to h-hurt you... - admitted Eliott.

\- You won't make it! I am better than you! I will defeat you! Flipendo!

The crowd started to shout and encourage, Ben and Rowan asked Eliott to be careful. Still not wanting to hurt her, Eliott was limited between Protego and Expelliarmus. Rictusempra would be useless, she had to admit. It was a bad idea. It would be easier if she just disarmed her opponent, Merula couldn't do anything without her wand and she doubted she was going to continue in the fight.

Merula continued to throw insults, waving her wand in blind anger. She was losing badly. She didn't know any more spells and even her house hoped the Lamoth would defeat her. Jake and Linda were singing an encouraging song for Eliott. Chiara and Rowan waved their hands anxiously, shouting for her to be careful.

Merula managed to knock down Eliott, who fell hard to the ground, she got up and fell again, her tights were torn, a wound opened in her knee. The crowd said "oooh" and told her to get up.

\- You can do it, Ellie! - shouted Rowan. Chauncy and Chiara accompanied her. Ben covered his eyes. - Don't be afraid! Show her that you are the best! Watch out! Yeah!

\- My bet depends on you, Elliott! - Tonks said - But I believe you!

Merula attacked and Eliott protected herself.

\- A freak like you will never stop me! You and your friends don't belong here! Follow in your crazy brother's footsteps and disappear!

Eliott protected herself again, gritting her teeth in anger. Merula didn't shut up and she was getting a headache from so many mixed thoughts and emotions. The Slytherin used the same spell that scared Ben on the train. Blue birds appeared and began to peck and tug at Eliott's hair. Some students laughed, Merula knocked her down again and continued to throw insults.

Irritated and tired of the provocations, Eliott gathered all her strength and magic and hit her rival right in the chest, throwing her against the group of Slytherins that made way. The birds disappeared when they Rowan hit them with flipendo.

Standing awkwardly and with her back hurting, Merula barely had time to react when her wand flew away from her hand and fell through the crowd. A Ravenclaw grabbed it, everyone made one last loud "ooooh" and clapped their hands.

\- She won! She won! - shouted Chauncy. They jumped with Rowan and Chiara. Ben almost passed out, falling to the floor on his knees, relieved to be done, Naveen went with him and lay down on his cloak. Phillip hold them with concern.

\- Lamoth defeated the beast! Lamoth defeated the beast! - sang the Wangs, some Gryffindors imitated them.

\- You owe me five galleons! - said Tonks to them.

Eliott took Merula's wand with the Ravenclaw and walked over to her, on her knees and with a look of defeat, she was completely humiliated. She didn't understand how she could have lost, or how her rival knew so many spells and she didn't, no one was better than her. Eliott felt a little sorry, everyone was laughing at her now. But she had hurt Ben and her friends.

\- A-Apologize to everyone you did w-wrong.

\- And return Ben's wand! - shouted Rowan.

Snyde raised her head in hatred. Getting up quickly and pushing Eliott, she started screaming at the top of her lungs, not noticing who was watching her.

\- I will never apologize! You know who I am? I am Merula Snyde, the most powerful witch at Hogwarts, no one commands me! Nobody can defeat me. I'm in charge of this school! I'm not going to apologize for this mud ---

Suddenly Merula's mouth closed with magic. The students swallowed their laughter when they saw Professor Minerva with her wand extended. Behind her came Professors Green and Sprout in a hurry. The crowd opened up and some of the students left the courtyard quickly.

Eliott ducked her head when she saw Sprout, her cheeks getting dark when she noticed that all eyes were on her. Pulling her hair against her face, she prayed that her punishment was not as bad as the one she would receive from her mother. The feeling of victory for having won and protected Ben was gone.

Minerva looked at them with a mixture of irritation and disappointment, not believing that a student could use such cruel words against a colleague.

\- Never at Hogwarts ... - she swallowed with shaking hands, undoing her spell - Never in all the years I taught at Hogwarts I have seen such a shameful behavior. A student attacking a classmate, pronouncing ... words so ... 50 points from the Slytherin!

The serpent's house protested. Green raised her hand and everyone was silent when she approached Eliott.

\- I believe you are responsible for this, Lamoth? You have Snyde's wand.

Eliott shivered in front of the Slytherin and slowly extended the object. Unlike Snape, Green was not too severe, hateful and did not favor students, she always looked for a logical solution. But now the woman was staring at her with emerald eyes that were almost cold.

\- Wait a minute, Skylar. We don't know what happened. - Sprout turned to Eliott, no one had ever seen her so angry - Miss Lamoth, can I know the reason for this fight?

\- It was her fault, Professor! - Merula shouted, pretending a face of innocence - She attacked me when--

\- It's a lie, professor Sprout! - Rowan interrupted and all students began to speak at the same time. - Eliott came to protect our friend!

\- It's Merula's fault!

\- She's the worst!

\- Don't punish Lamoth, professor!

Green waved her hands and asked for order. Sprout took Ben's wand and handed it to Minerva.

\- Professor Green and I will decide what will be done. Follow us, ladies. - she turned quickly, stomping the students in amazement - The rest of you, get back to your tasks!

They obeyed immediately. McGonagall went to Ben and the hufflepuffs to see if the boy was hurt. Eliott took a look at her friends, they nodded to encourage her, before she entered with Merula and the head of their houses. The gossip went too fast, the students who were left out ran to tell the others.

Eliott had forgotten her cloak and scarf and couldn't hide hee face. Eyes glued to the shadows of her feet, she climbed the stairs without paying attention to the path. Looking up, she found herself in front of the entrance to Dumbledore's office. Her heart stopped. She couldn't breathe for a moment and several different thoughts spun in her mind. The main thing was: she was going to be expelled and her mother was not going to like it.

Green asked them to wait outside. It took a few minutes, Eliott thought it had been hours. She fiddled with her nails and babbled to herself, feeling violet eyes watching her all the time. When the teachers returned, the two girls almost ran to them, looking at them anxiously and in fear. Professor Sprout started it.

\- According to most of the students present and Penny Haywood, who immediately came to tell us what was happening ... - Eliott was surprised to hear this - we are sure that the one who started the confusion was Miss Snyde and--

\- B-But, professor, Lamoth--

\- Silence, Miss Snyde! - Green said with a dangerous look.

Eliott almost jumped in fright. Merula lowered her head, shaking and not believing that even the head of her house was punishing her.

\- Save us from your lies, as they will not work for me! Snape may be kind, but I am not! A long time ago I lost my patience with you. You already had too many fights at school, fight with your perfects and classmates and lost several points, destroying the Slytherin's reputation!

Merula stammered and walked away with her head down, clenching her fists on her robes. Eliott closed her eyes when she heard the mess in her mind.

\- I should give you the most appropriate punishment. That would be expulsion! - Green said loudly, before breathing and calming down. - But our headmaster was very generous and decided that your punishment would be to spend the next weeks doing chores in the kitchen and helping Mr Filch.

Merula grimaced and took a step back. Sprout put her hand on Green's arm, indicating her turn to speak. Eliott did not like to hear her serious tone.

\- Miss Lamoth, I understand that you did this to protect your friend, but dueling with a colleague outside the club is prohibited. Then, I will take fifty points from the Hufflepuff.

Eliott nodded, disappointed.

\- And I will also give twenty, for your courage and for defending a student. - she said sincerely. Merula looked indignantly at the teachers but Green was still staring at her angrily, so she closed her mouth. The older Slytherin did not look at Eliott but did not appear to be unhappy with Sprout's decision - Next time you must take the right action and call a Teacher. Don't get into a fight. Thank Miss Haywood later. Your punishment will be to stay after class to clean the trophy room and the classrooms for the next weeks with Mr Filch.

Eliott broke into a small smile, thankful it wasn't so bad. Shee was happy for the points, at least she wasn't going to get scolded by Jane. And she deserved it, she knew it.

\- We will write to your responsible and tell you about the fight. - Green spoke and neither of them liked it. Eliott knew that her father would be upset and her mother super angry. But Merula seemed to have received the worst news of her life and froze in place.

\- Now, it would be good if you went to see Madame Pomfrey before going to dinner. You're dismissed.

**********

\- T-Thank you a-again, Madam Pomfrey ... a-and... hm... s-sorry for disturbing you... a-again ... - Eliott murmured as he left the hospital wing, receiving a frightening look from the Matron. She closed the door and ran.

Her injuries were not so serious, just a few cuts on her knees, on her hands, and a small bruise on her face caused by the flipendo spell. Merula wasn't hurt too much, but she was grumbling as if she had broken an arm and Pomfrey soon got tired of her and sent them both away.

Eliott tensed when she heard the door open again and slam. Merula was right behind. She walked quickly, but Snyde grabbed her by the shirt and approached their faces, almost growling with rage.

\- You ... You will pay for it! - She spoke softly, but very angry -How dare you humiliate me? You are nothing Lamoth! I am much better than you! There was no way you could defeat me! I am better!

Eliott frowned. Merula would not accept easy defeat, and it seems that she was not used to lecturing or being defeated, and now she was embarrassed and did not know what to do to hide it. So she threatened Eliott and used the same insults as always. Eliott wanted to roll her eyes.

_"So childish ..."_

She was quiet, and it increased Snyde's fury. She lifted the little girl a few inches off the floor.

\- Why are you quiet? Say something! The Lamoths love to show off. Do you think you're better than me for defeating me? 

Eliott sighed. - I... I just w-wanted to protect my f-friend... I don't want to c-compete with you... Hm...

Merula stared at her for painful seconds. Hwe mocking smile returned. - You wouldn't stand a chance. I'm the best witch at Hogwarts! You may have defeated me now, but I will beat you. I will be the best student at this school and I will find the Cursed Vaults before you.

Eliott's eyes widened, confused. There was no way she could be serious. Merula was always talking bad about Jacob for going after the Vaults. But now she was admitting that she was doing the same thing. It was crazy. Searching the Vaults brought nothing but bad luck and disgrace.

She wanted to question, but Merula let go when she heard footsteps. Damian came out with his big smile and ignored the Slytherin while congratulating Eliott. The legilimens' cheeks turned dark when she saw the look the wild-eyed girl gave her as she was left out.

\- How are you, Eliott? It was a good fight, from what I heard. You were amazing there. You are a great duelist! I'm so proud!

He continued to praise Eliott, making Merula more angry on purpose. The Slytherin snarled and went down the stairs, stomping her foot. Damian cast a very false innocent look at the legilimens who chuckled. They went down the stairs. The pictures began to whisper.

\- How are you? Rowan said it was a bad fall.

\- Painful. Hm .... B-But ... It w-was w-worth it. - She sighed and waved her bandaged hands. - How a-are my f-friends?

\- Nothing bad happened to them. Ben has been crying for a while, but he and the others are having dinner, waiting for you. - he laughed - How does it feel to win your first duel?

\- Hm ... N-Not so well ... - she grimaced.

\- You should be proud of yourself. You defeated Merula Snyde, the most annoying witch at Hogwarts. Now everyone will respect you.

Eliott didn't like the way he said that, her stomach churned. Damian didn't notice her expression and put his hands on her shoulders, leading her into the hall, talking the whole way. She knew that Merula was bad, but people used to talk about her as if she were some kind of evil dictator. And Eliott was some kind of "Chosen One" and the school's only hope. She didn't liked it and felt bad.

-... Everyone is talking about this duel. I'm sure it will go down in Hogwarts history. Tonks told me that you looked cool there, Jane did a good job.

Eliott stopped. - Hm ... Jane t-told me ... T-That you went to t-talk to her ...

He got nervous and scratched his neck. - I got worried. I didn't want you to get hurt, so I asked her to keep an eye on you, but ... Hm ... Jane didn't like it. Days later she came to tell me that she was going to teach you and Rowan to duel. I thought it was crazy. I even tried to stop it, but those eyes ... - he pretended to get goose bumps - But what surprised me is that she said you came to ask her to teach you.

\- W-Well ... You t-told me t-that ... That I ... T-That I should f-fight back. I-I made it.

\- To be honest, I never thought you were going to fight with Merula. But just ... fight back with words.

Eliott blushed as she realized what he meant. She had got it wrong. Damian wanted her to speak, but she resorted to violence. She looked bad. Damian was looking worriedly around and Eliott knew she had done something stupid. He was trying so hard that she didn't have to get in trouble and she had done just the opposite.

\- S-Sorry, Damian ... I j-just ... I j-just didn't w-want y-you to ... S-Sorry ...

It took a second now for him to turn to her with a big smile and mess up her dreadlocks. - Hey, it's okay. You did it for a good cause. And won. Forget it. I'm not mad. It's okay.

Eliott would never forget. But he was right. She made Merula pay. She protected Ben.

\- And about Jane, when we heard that was having a duel she freaked out. She started yelling at me saying: "I told you, I told you ...". I think she likes you. - He laughed and put his hands together - Please don't tell her what I said. She would kill me. But she cares about you.

 _"I think she is sorry to have sent us straight into the devil's slime ..."_ Eliott thought.

\- ... And she got angry with me because I didn't do anything to help you. - he lowered his head and pouted - I'm sorry, Eliott ...

Lamoth blushed even more and patted his arm awkwardly. - Hmm ... Y-You a-already did t-too much. You're a-always helping m-me ... It is ... It is e-enough. Thanks.

He straightened up and ruffled her hair again and they started walking again. Upon entering the Great Hall, Eliott's friends waved and shouted congratulations, despite the disapproving gaze of Professors McGonagall and Sprout.

Some students were still a little afraid of her, and Eliott was concerned that now that they had seen her duel, they would be even more afraid of her. She put her shaking hands together as she went to the Hufflepuff table. She couldn't help being tense when some students from other houses arrived to talk to her. The Wang twins said she was cool. And Barnaby asked her to teach him some spells. Andre praised her style, but said she should stop wearing animal face caps. She blushed a lot and just mumbled nonsense.

She sat at the end of the table with her friends. She and Rowan gave a discreet high five. Ben was now in clean clothes and handed her the cape, scarf and Naveen. The frog jumped happily to see her. He coached and Eliott knew what he was saying: "You idiot, stop doing dangerous things."

\- I c-can't promise a-anything, friend. - she caressed him.

\- You were so nice Eliott! - Tonks said, holding a bag of galleons - I didn't know you knew how to duel. And you knew so many spells. Who taught you?

Rowan, Ben, Damian and Eliott looked at Jane, sitting a little away. The prefect cracked a tiny smile and turned her face away. Eliott smiled, she knew she was proud, and a little excited to know that someone had finally "kicked Merula's snobbish ass".

\- We found some books in the library. - Rowan lied - And my parents were part of the Dueling Club. So I know some techniques. 

\- S-She t-teached me... said Eliott while serving herself some pie. - She is a-amazing... - Rowan smiled grateful.

\- You two are so cool. Hm. - Tonks said with her mouth full of food - And Eliott's mother is a professional duelist, right? - Eliott frowned and said nothing. - You looked very cool there. Very brave. Now Merula will think twice about messing with you.

\- I don't think a duel would be enough to make Merula stop. - said Chiara. - She remains being herself.

The group gave a discreet look to the Slytherin table, where Snyde looked at the food with hatred.

\- But she learned a lesson. - the silver haired girl said, shrugging. Despite being the type who hated conflict, Chiara couldn't help but be happy, too. She was getting tired of being locked in the closet all the time.

Eliott turned to Ben. - How are you? A-Any serious i-injuries?

\- I'm f-fine, she just threatened me. I was so s-scared. - he cried, trying to wipe his face and smile. Tears flowed and Eliott hugged him sideways - I w-was worried a-,about you, Elllie. S-Sorry if I--

She held his hand tightly. - Do not a-apologize. I did it to p-protect our friends. D-Do not cry...

\- Don't belittle yourself, Copper. - Said Damian, giving him a slice of pie. - Eliott did this because she cares about you. Nothing is your fault. Here, eat some pie.You will feel better.

\- A-And I just got p-punished. Hm... I-I thought... I-I was going to be e-expelled. - said Eliott.

\- And Merula? - Chiara asked - What is her punishment? Professor Green is not as generous as Snape.

\- Hm... She a-also received a v-very long punishment a-and lost points - she said and saw Jane turn to them - A-And Professor Sprout gave me t-twenty points for... Hm... b-being brave.

Jane smiled.

\- Finally, justice! - said Rowan. - Merula deserved it, Professor Snape is very nice to her. Did you see her face when Professor Green told her to be quiet? It was like ...

The group lughed at Rowan's imitation. Eliott clasped her hand over her chest and looked at her friends for a while. It was a small group but it made her smile. She was about to eat when the conversation suddenly stopped and everyone looked at something over her head.

Eliott turned with a scared face, expecting to see Asterin standing there. But it was Penny Haywood, looking at her with a sweet smile. The legilimens flushed and closed her mouth tightly. The most popular girl at Hogwarts was looking at her. Her head spun and her brain stopped working.

Her friends continued to eat, listening to the conversation with provocative smiles.

\- Hello, Eliott Lamoth! - Penny said. Her hair seemed to glow with candlelight.

\- Hm... H-Hi... - the legilimens spoke and looked around. She made an effort to speak clearly. You could see that she was blushing, even with her skin tone - D-Do y-you... Hm... Y-You need s-something...?

\- I just wanted to say hi. And thank you. Everyone is saying that you are very brave and faced the tyranny of Merula Snyde.

Eliott frowned. - S-She h-hurt my friends... That's w-why I-I did that... Hm. B-But you ... Y-You went to c-call the t-teachers. I-I think it w-was... a more i-intelligent attitude. T-Thanks, Penny.

\- You're welcome, I couldn't let her hurt Ben Cooper. Hogwarts was supposed to be our second home, but Meula was making the place unbearable for everyone. I admire your courage and kindness. Thank you, too.

Eliott blushed even more and said nothing. Why is the most popular girl in school talking to her? No one but her friends spoke to her. And for sure, someone as nice as Penny shouldn't be around someone like her.

\- I hope they didn't punish you because of the duel. Let me know if you need help with something, Eliott. I know everything they say about Hogwarts and, modesty aside, I'm very good with potions.

She gave another smile and left. Eliott stood for a few seconds before turning to hers group, her face hot. She grimaced when she saw Damian wiggle his eyebrows with a mischievous smile.


	15. Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, this is the longest chapter I have ever written. So far. I planned to post it on Halloween but I didn't have time (what a shame).  
> Sorry for being late. 
> 
> Anyway, here's the special Halloween chapter (late). Please, enjoy!

Eliott murmured to herself as she carved a face out of one of the pumpkins, glad that she could finally finish decorating the room. It was the morning before Halloween and she was thrilled with joy.

She was happy to finally have time to do something she liked, without having to worry about Merula tormenting her. People were still talking about their duel and it was making Snyde more irritable than ever, but the Slytherin did nothing but curse and cast bad looks at Eliott and her friends, always keeping distance, as if Lamoth were some kind of parasite. Eliott did not care to know what she was doing, too busy talking to Barnaby about magical creatures.

Eliott smiled and relaxed, letting the tall Slytherin speak, happy to have someone to talk to about her favorite subject. The Wang twins ran behind them, trying to stop the gnomes from destroying the vegetables.

Eliott realized that since the beginning, she never stayed close to the Slytherins. One reason was because she was afraid because, according to her family, she should be in that house, the other reason was Merula. Eliott knew she shouldn't judge a house because of gossip, but Merula had somehow strengthened the stereotypes of "evil Slytherins" and Eliott started to avoid the students in that house.

When Jake, Linda and Barnaby offer their help that morning, she felt bad. She liked their company, she liked the energy they had, and she realized that she should have given the Slytherin house one more chance. It made her think that if there were no disagreements between Asterin and Penelope, maybe she and Merula could have gotten along. Maybe.

She bit her lip while thinking.

\- I think they should be scarier, Eliott. - said Hagrid with a smile, pulling her out of her thoughts.

He had just returned from a trip and was happy to know that the students had taken care of his cabin. He handed the boys tea and cookies and started taking the ready-made pumpkins to the castle.

\- Hm... I t-think... t-they look b-better... t-this way ... - Eliott murmured, showing Barnaby the Puffskeins she had carved. Naveen has jumped lively, approveding her work.

\- It looks really cool, Eliott. You have talent! - He praised and blushed when showing the crooked face he had made. Eliott smiled and patted him on the shoulder. The Slytherin turned to see Rowan and Tonks return to pick up the other pumpkins.

\- The pumpkins are incredible. You are doing a great job! - Rowan said with a biggest smile - Professor Minerva is putting the bats in position. 

\- I went to see the kitchens and the Elves are already preparing the food. It has all kinds of sweets, from everywhere. - said Tonks - And I heard that the frog choir will make a special presentation.

\- They do it every year, Tonks. - Rowan said - But the headmaster also has a "special presentation". I am so excited! We've been working hard. I really want to see what the Great Hall will look like after we put the pumpkins on.

\- I'm more excited about the sweets. - Tonks said with a dreamy look, everyone agreed.

\- And you Eliott Lamoth? - asked Linda - We saw you working hard in the garden and decorations for weeks. You must be very excited.

Eliott blushed with all the attention she suddenly received. - Hm ... Yes, I a-am ... I l-like Halloween. Hm ... B-But ... A-Actually ... I n-never celebrated ...

\- What?! - Tonks shouted - Halloween is one of the most important parties for witches! In what world do you live in?

\- M-My f-family's parties are ... b-boring ... - she shrugged.

\- True... - Barnaby said and everyone looked at him - I mean ... It's just ... Well, our families meet sometime. You know? Rich families throw large parties and invite a lot of people. But it is always so boring. - he pouted - I never had the chance to celebrate Halloween.

\- In that case, let's make sure you two have the best Halloween ever. - Rowan said with a big smile, patting the Slytherin's arm. He blushed and thanked - Ben was telling me about some Muggle traditions and I was very interested. Despite not using magic, Muggles have a lot of creativity for ornaments. And games.

\- I know? I'm half-blood, so I'm used to these traditions I always liked "Trick or Treat". - Tonks said with a dangerous smile, her hair changed to orange curls - Especially in the "trick" part. - everyone exchanged worried looks, knowing that the girl was planning something.

The group returned to work, sitting on the lawn to finish sculpting the pumpkins, talking and telling stories. Their happiness, however, was interrupted when a group of students crossed the training ground, asking they to go to the great gall. Hagrid stood and sent Eliott and her friends back to the castle. The students kit and pushed, looking very frightened.

\- What happened...?- murmured Hagrid, pushing them inside. He saw Chiara in the middle of the crowd and waved with his big hand. She came to be up to them and it was impossible not to note that she was more paler than normal - Want happened, Chiara? 

She looked around. - I do not know ... I ... The prefects are gathering the students in the Great Hall. It seems that Dumbledore will give an important announcement.

Hagrid was restless and took all the students, some that were out of the castle, to the great hall. Chiara was in front, walking fast. Eliott felt something wrong in the form she acted. She sat down a little away from friends and did not stop shaking hands and move her leg. She seemed nervous, worried. And when the students began to whisper, she frowned, slightly annoyed. Eliott turned her gaze and tried to focus on what Rowan was saying. She did not want to have to hear or get into Lobosca's head by accident. 

Ben sat down beside her, nervous as ever. He said something but Eliott did not hear, her head hurts him and she saw Tonks slip the daily prophet on the table so that the friends could see. Her expression was very serious.

\- Did you hear that Fenrir Greyback is coming to Hogwarts?

The table was silent for a second while Rowan took the newspaper, Eliott turned the look of the photo moving on the paper. Her hands trembled. She saw Naveen hiding in her clothes. 

\- H-How... is it p-possible ...? - She whispered and looked around and noticed that students were talking about the same subject. Eliot was sure that Penny, sitting a little away, and Chiara were getting pale than normal.

\- You don't pay attention to the news, Eliott. - Said Chauncy, sitting next to Tonks and Phillip - For weeks the newspaper has been talking about this. Greyback was seen near Hogsmeade and is said to be planning to attack Hogwarts.

\- W-Who is Greyback? - Ben asked, making everyone's eyes widen, before remembering that he was Muggle-born. - I w-was also d-distracted ... I didn't r-read the newspaper. He's d-dangerous?

Tonks let out a dry laugh as Eliott cringed more and more. - He is just the wildest and most feared werewolf in Britain. There are rumors that he was aligned with you-know-who during the war and responsible for a series of attacks on adults and children. But he was never captured.

\- And in the last months ... - continued Rowan with a somber expression - His attacks have been closer to Hogwarts ...

Ben went pale. Now he was sure that the magical world was not his place. Eliott remained silent, feeling like throwing up. She was used to hearing that name, being the daughter of Death Eaters. She did not remember many things about those wizards, as she always fled to the bedroom or the basement when they came to her house to speak with Asterin and Petrus. She had also never seen the man in person, just a glimpse, a shadow. And his presence alone was enough to scare her.

\- D-Does he... a-attack children? - Ben asked - Really?

\- They say he wants to infect as many children as possible. To make an army or whatever. - Said Rowan - At the time of the war, my parents barely let me out of the house. There were rumors that many people were disappearing. And that this guy was to blame.

Eliott handed the newspaper to Phillip - Hm. M-My mother ... My m-mother s-said... t-that if I didn't b-behave ... She w-would s-send h-him to... c-cut my t-throat ...

She shivered and everyone looked at her in amazement, not knowing how to react. Everyone knew that Eliott's family was not ... normal. Everyone knew that they had a bad reputation and a certain affinity for dangerous magic, but she never spoke of it. And just to think that she could have come close to such a dangerous person ...

\- And I thought my aunt was crazy ... - Tonks murmured, delivering sweets to calm Eliott.

\- But ... H-How did they n-not capture him yet? - Ben asked, trying to ignore the legilimens' last comment - Like ... He seems to be quite dangerous ... S-So, shouldn't they be after him now ...?

\- And they are, Ben. But ... - Rowan bit her lip - The Werewolf Capture Unit is kind of incompetent.

\- No, they are completely incompetent. - said Phillip. Rowan agreed with slumped shoulders.

\- Furthermore, Greyback has many hiding places and is very dangerous. Many are afraid to face him and he is smart.

\- I don't think he's going to attack Hogwarts. - said Tonks. Eliott nodded slowly, noting that the atmosphere in the entire room was getting heavier. - Like, we have Dumbledore. He is one of the greatest wizards of all time, you would have to be very stupid to try to face him.

Everyone agreed, a little more relieved. Eliott frowned, knowing it wasn't that easy. Everyone was quiet when Dumbledore stopped in front of the podium to give the announcement. 

\- I apologize for interrupting, but I have an urgent notice to address. - he said, his voice too serious, the whispers increased but the wizard silenced them with a look - As you may have heard, Fenrir Greyback was seen near Hogsmeade and it is rumored that he is planning an attack on Hogwarts. I can assure you that this will not happen. However, the Ministry insisted and they sent a member of the Werewolf Capture Unit to ensure the safety of the school.

The buzz grew and Eliott noticed that Dumbledore looked uneasy. She was even more nervous. If Dumbledore was concerned, then the situation was serious. Heads turned to see that a man entered the room and stopped beside the headmaster. All students present grimaced. He was tall, with brown hair and a stupid mustache. In addition to wearing vibrant purple clothes, a bowler hat and white gloves. He was silly.

Eliott felt when everyone mentally mocked that man and felt uncomfortable and scared. Rowan slapped her forehead hard. That man was living proof that the Werewolf Capture Unit was incompetent. Even Dumbledore was uncomfortable with the choice to send him to protect Hogwarts.

\- I present to you, Mr. Cecil Lee, from the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.

Dumbledore stepped away and waved to Cecil, who stepped forward with his chest puffed up.

\- Good morning to you, Hogwarts students. - said Cecil. - I understand that many of you may be afraid or 'struck by fear' of using the euphonium. But I can assure you that I am here to protect you and to destroy the bloodthirsty beasts that threaten this beautiful institution. If any of you have any information about werewolves or something similar, please let me know immediately.

Cecil smiled proudly when everyone applauded weakly, not noticing that everyone there either hated him or thought he was stupid. Fortunately, the headmaster took him out of the hall quickly and the students spoke again.

\- Well, that's it. We are doomed. - Tonks said with a forced smile - It was nice to meet you all. I will write my will. Rowan, you can have my shit bomb stock. And Ben ...

\- Stop it, Tonks. You're scaring Ben. - said Rowan severely.

\- That guy is related to Barnaby, right? - Chauncy asked, pointing at the Slytherin with his head down, the Slytherin table was laughing at him. - Poor guy. I must say that they look alike. - Eliott and Rowan looked irritated - In appearance ...

\- If Hogwarts security is in that guy's hands, then we don't stand a chance. - the metamorphmagus continued.

\- B-But ... Hogwarts is not fully p-protected ...? - Ben asked - There must be a kind of barrier ...

\- More or less. - said Rowan - The castle has several types of protection spells, including the statues in the corridors ... - She seemed excited to talk about the spell that was in the statues but continued - And the teachers are able to defend us. And we have Dumbledore.

\- And Jane. - said Tonks, trying to improve the atmosphere - A single look from her is enough to bring down a dragon.

Everyone shook their heads and pretended to laugh, but no one seemed very comfortable. It was not just a normal attack, but a Werewolf attack. Led by the most dangerous Werewolf in all of Britain. Eliott tried to ignore the fear of colleagues but it was impossible because her head hurt more and she turned to Chiara and Penny, both pale and sweaty, staring at the table. Her gaze caught the attention of the other students.

\- Is there a problem, girls? - asked Rowan - You look bad...

\- I ... I h-hate werewolves! - said Penny with the greatest disgust in the world, making Eliott wince. Penny was kind and always seemed in a bad mood and Eliott was happy when she saw her, but now she was sick to feel the anger coming from her - They are all disgusting! They are monsters. I hate them!

Now it was Chiara's turn to frown at the blonde, Eliott thought she was sick now. - They're not all bad. Some are good and just want to live their peaceful lives without hurting anyone.

Eliott wanted to agree but saw the way Penny was looking at Chiara and prepared for a fight. She felt bad. Penny's gaze was one of pure anger and she seemed indignant at the other hufflepuff's sympathy with the Werewolves. Eliott felt a headache and raised her hands.

\- L-Let's n-not think a-about it... Hm. L-Let's think a-about... the b-banquet ...

Eliott did not finish the sentence, but no one noticed. Her mind wandered to another place and she saw images invading her mind. She did not want to read Penny's and Chiara's mind, but it was easier to do this when people were vulnerable. Sad. 

In her mind, she saw quick images. A forest, dark, bright eyes and wild, screams and a lot of blood. She first saw himself in the Penny's body, she was in the middle of a dark forest, the moon shone above her. When Eliott noted, she was screaming, looking at the groud, where she could see blood and...

She shook her head. She did not want to see. She knew what this was about and why Penny was so angry. She felt her friend's pain. Then she was Chiara, shrugged in a corner, crying and holding her blessed arms as she saw two figures waving their wands, and a huge and scary creature running away. 

Eliott was forced to return to reality and leave the mind of the girls, they did not notice. The legilimens held her mouth, feeling that she could vomit any second and noticed that she was fearing and sweating. Ben and Rowan were holding her by the shoulders and Naveen croaked worried. They were the only ones who noticed her expression, the others were too worried trying to separate Chiara and Penny.

\- And how do you know, Chiara? - Penny asked, not looking like herself. Her voice carried a hint of irritation - Have you ever met a werewolf?

The silver head girl got nervous and started to move her hands quickly, stuttering and looking around. - No ... I ... I've heard ... I've heard some people saying that not everyone ...

\- I doubt it. I think they are all monsters. You don't know what they are capable of.

Penny's voice died, everyone was quiet. Eliot was still trying to recover from the shock and did not care if someone noticed that she was feeling bad, she could only look at the two friends with fear and sadness. But her was in Chiara and the silver-haired girl was nervous when she noticed it.

Without explaining, she stood and left quickly. No one noticed, everyone was busy discussing the possible attack. But Eliott continued to stare. She held her mouth again, trying not to think of what she had seen. She filled with concern and stood, picking up Naveen in her arms and leaving without looking at her friends.

********

Everything get worse with time, Eliott felt worse than before and hated her legilimency more than ever. She hated to have to feel what students felt, hated the looks, the whispers that headed to her. She knew the reason but ignored with all the forces. She was more worried about finding Chiara.

No one had seen her since she left the great hall, but no one seemed to care much. And this make the legilimens more worried, she had seen Chiara's more terrible memories and hated it. Because she knew what was the problem, but she could not do anything about and could not tell anyone.

She wanted to help Chiara, ask what was bothering her but she also didn't want to meddle. And she was not as close to Chaira as she was to Rowan. What if Chiara got angry and told her to shut up? She didn't want to piss her off. These questions turned into her head as she sat in a window, shrugged, hiding her head on her knees. 

Even without having explanations, Rowan followed her in hee search for Chiara without making questions. She sat down next to the Legilimens.

\- It must be difficult... - she murmured - Do you want something? Need something?

She shook her head and tried to take a deep breath. She wanted to scream, or just curse. She was so excited for Halloween. And now, everything was ruined again. Her eyes burned when a feeling of worthlessness hit her, as she was not even brave to help a friend. Even though she promised to help everyone. She took a few deep breaths, if she didn't control herself and someone came in, she would be called crazy again

Naveen croaked and laid on her hands, making her relax a little. Rowan did not move or complain about being late for class. She just stood there consoling her. However, she let out an irritated sigh and Eliott lifted her head to see that she was staring at Cecil Lee. He was curled up on the floor, looking for something.

The girls looked at each other and stood up, going to him.

\- Hm. Excuse me, Mr Lee? - Rowan called, making him rise with a fright. - Hm .... Are you okay?

He cleaned his clothes and smiled. - Oh yeah. Nothing to worry ladies. I was just doing my job, looking for clues.

Eliott and Rowan exchanged looks. Naveen looked at him boredly, he hid in Eliott's bag to sleep. Not wanting to deal with the silly man.

\- Looking for clues? - Rowan repeated with disbelief, Cecil didn't notice it - Inside the school?

\- You never know where these bloodthirsty creatures may be hiding. It is usually where you least expect it. - he waved his hands in suspense and then puffed out his chest. - I can say that I discovered several very important clues regarding my target. And I'm starting to doubt the integrity of the school staff. They look very suspicious, especially that white-haired lady.

\- Madame Hooch ...? - Eliott let slip and Rowan rolled her eyes. Cecil nodded seriously.

The legilimens suppressed a grimace, just the fact that the investigator was suspicious of Madame Hooch because of the color of her eyes made her irritable and doubtful of the wizard's nonexistent abilities. Perhaps he would investigate Merula if he saw her. Or maybe Tonks for changing his appearance. It was stupid.

The hufflepuffs were silent for a minute and that made Cecil impatient.

\- Well, I'm sorry to be rude, but I need to go back to the hunt. - he said dramatically, raising a fist and looking up. - It is my duty to protect this school and its residents from the disgusting beasts, and I cannot be distracted.

Rowan rolled her eyes, again. Cecil bent down to pick up his hat and continued to say offensive words about the werewolves. Eliott and Rowan were irritated. They knew that many people had problems with werewolves, whether it was prejudice or trauma. And worse, in the wizarding world, being bitten was considered the worst thing in the world. Those who were transformed were treated like garbage and avoided completely. But just hearing that man talk about everyone, in general, as if they were monsters, the anger grew inside them. 

Before Rowan could turn away, Eliott stopped and took her hand, looking at the floor. She thought for a second and then raised a shy hand.

\- You have a question? - Cecil leaned a little, he was really tall.

\- Hm ... W-What do y-you ... w-what do y-you do with t-the... The w-werewolves you c-capture ...?

Lee didn't even think before answering, he seemed very sure of himself and even proud of his words.

\- It depends on the werewolf. Some are reintegrated into society, marginalized as they should be ... For others, it is too late. - he frowned and held the bars of his coat - For me, they should all be eradicated, there is nothing left of the person after the bite. Nothing good, anyway.

Rowan grimaced and swore under hyee breath, wishing he were caught by the werewolves. Eliott tried not to be rude. She no longer liked that man. Although he has a brilliant aura. It wasn't cool. Not like Rowan or Damian. It was more like Merula.

\- Well, everyone would think that all wizards are evil if they only knew the Dark Lord. - Rowan said with a voice full of poison.

Lee looked confused at her

\- Have you ever stopped to think that not all werewolves are bad?

Lee looked at them as if they were silly. Or very innocent. It was an amused but still mocking look, as if they were children who asked obvious questions.

\- Why would I think of something that is the opposite of what I have already decided?

\- B-Because you could b-be w-wrong ... - said Eliott.

\- I don't have time to be wrong. I need to catch a beast. You two ask strange questions. But it doesn't matter, you are children. - He patted them on the head, Naveen looked at him angrily from inside the bag - Don't worry. You will understand when you get older. - He turned and walked away.

\- We understand better than you. - Rowan gave tongue to him and held Eliott's hand, tired of having to endure his incompetence.

The bell rang, indicating the start of another class, Eliott and Rowan rushed to the dungeons, knowing that Snape would not tolerate delays, even if it was Halloween eve. Eliott continued to travel in thought, barely noticing when Rowan suddenly stopped and she ended up crashing into her dark hair. The Indian made a sign of silence and she obeyed.

In one of the corridors, Chiara waited curled up in front of a door, her hands tightening on her skirt as Professor Sprout whispered to her. Even though Rowan had no idea what was going on, Eliott knew what it was about.

-... Don't worry, we will take care of the situation. You will be safe, Professor Green will be watching you all night. - The head of the Hufflepuff house. 

\- And my friends? - Chiara asked, her voice weak - Won't they notice?

\- We can think about it later, now ... Oh! There you are, Snape. - said Sprout. - Let's wait for Sr Lee. 

The Potions Professor appeared in Eliott and Rowan's field of vision, looking more irritated than before. Eliott saw him holding something and felt that all the teachers were very nervous. In fact, it was pretty obvious from the way Professor Sprout looked around. Chiara too, she had her head down, she had her head down, moving her feet and looking sick. Eliott felt bad again, Rowan pulled on her cloak, indicating with her head that they should leave.

The legilimens followed, taking one last look at the adults, who entered a room, taking Chiara with them.

********

Eliott was more concerned than before. She could barely contain herself and started pacing the common room, feeling that everyone was staring at her, but she didn't care. It had been almost an hour since she had seen Chiara with the teachers and so far she had not returned. She hoped to be able to speak to her as soon as possible.

Rowan said nothing about what they saw, but she continued to cast guilty looks at Eliott. She mentally listed a number of theories about the strangeness of Chiara and Eliott because her friend had refused to tell her what had happened.

The legilimens felt guilty and once again waved her hands, indicating that they would count later, looking back at the front door. Finally, after a long time, it opened and the pale figure of Chiara entered, without attracting attention. Nobody saw her walking quickly to her room, except Eliott and Rowan. The two looked at each other and the Indian indicated that Eliott should go and see if Chiara was okay.

Eliott felt a knot in her stomach and went to the bedroom, Naveen came jumping after her. Chiara seemed to shrink when she entered, looking at her in alarm. Eliott apologized and came over.

\- Sorry to bother you, Chiara. It's just ... Hm ... I ... - she thought for a second, trying to put together the right words without looking nosy. She shook her sweaty hands - I ... I've been worried about you ... And ...

Chiara stood for a while, looking at her with fear. Eliott thought she had done something stupid and sbe noticed what Chiara was thinking. No. She was debating with herself. The legilimens waited patiently while Naveen jumped to the feet of the silver-haired girl. This made her come out of the trance and bite her lip.

\- S-Sorry, Eliott. It's just ... - She moved her hands.

\- A-Are you a-alright? - Eliott ventured to ask, feeling the tense climate worsen. She took a step towards her friend - It's just ... You ... A-Are you o-okay?

Chiara lowered her head, speaking very softly. - Um ... N-No. I'm not. Eliott, I need to tell you something.

Eliott waved. Not knowing what to do now. Rowan was better at this than she was. Maybe she should have asked Damian to see if Chiara was okay. No.That would be rude. She let Chiara pull her hand and sit on her bed. She was shaking and was nervous. Eliott knew how she felt so she was quiet and waited.

\- I'm ... I'm a werewolf.

She said too quickly. To make it all go faster. Eliott forgot to pretend to be surprised and continued to stare, then opened her eyes wide, feeling stupid. She was right. Her eyes fell on Lobosca's arms again and he noticed that she was squeezing them tightly. Eliott bit her lip and looked away into her now startled blue eyes.

She always felt that something was bothering Chiara. It wasn't just her cautious way, but because she seemed to be afraid of something. Not from people, but from being close to them. It was like Eliott. She was afraid that they would find out her secret. That's why she was so pale, why she seemed to suddenly disappear. Lamoth's head spun and spun. She stood with her eyes open for seconds before she noticed. She blushed and looked around and saw that it only made Chiara nervous.

\- S-Sorry. It's just ... Y-You spoke so ... so q-quickly.

Chiara blushed and shook her head. Fear was building inside her. - Sorry to tell you like that. I just ... I needed to talk about it. I don't want to scare you.

\- You d-don't s-scare me ... - Eliott had a feeling of nostalgia. - W-Why did you t-think that? You're m-my friend...

\- Eliott ... With all this happening, why wouldn't I be afraid? You saw how Penny reacted. And how scared everyone is because of a werewolf. I ... I was just afraid they were going to be very, very scared. Of me.

Her voice dropped and Eliott looked around nervously. She wanted Rowan to be able to tell her what to do. Slowly, she put her hand on Chiara's shoulder, making her tear up her eyes.

\- Y-You don't need to w-worry. I won't tell a-anyone. A-And... I wouldn't j-judge you. You're my friend.

Chiara nodded and wiped away her tears. Eliott pulled a bag of cookies out of the bag and handed it to her. The silver-haired thought for a moment then tipped her head, suspecting something.

\- Hm. Eliott. You were not surprised. In fact, your reaction is strange.

Eliott blushed and moved her hands, thinking of what to say. She couldn't say that she already suspected. Or that she felt something was wrong. 

\- It's j-just that I ... Hm ... I t-thought you w-were... You w-were a-acting weird ... I a-already s-suspected something ...

\- Did you suspect that I was a werewolf? Was that your first guess? - she narrowed her eyes and Eliott shrugged - You already knew, right? How?

Eliott looked around. If she was quick, she could climb the window and run. No. Chiara would hold her. She sighed and hid her face. It was happening again. But it was not with Rowan and Ben, but with Chiara, they were not so close. It would be strange.

\- Eliott? - Chiara called - Are you okay?

\- Sorry ... I was nervous ... Yes I ... - she took a deep breath - I kind of felt something was wrong .... It was bothering me ...

\- How did you know? - Chiara repeated, not coarsely, but firmly. At the same time sweet and comfortable. - You can tell me.

\- Hm ... W-Well, I'm a ... Legilimens natural, so... I h-heard you ... Y-You think a-about it too much. A-And you looked a little uncomfortable ... And ... A-Are you okay?

Chaira blinked and closed her mouth, swallowing the cookie. She almost chuckled. Now she was happier and Eliott thanked her for not being as scandalous as Rowan. Naveen thought the same.

\- Seriously? This is really cool! Why did not you say it before? Like, it's a rare skill.

\- Your r-reaction is not n-normal... Rowan a-almost freaked out. - Eliott put her hands together and blushed even more, it was possible to notice clearly - S-Sorry if I keep... r-reading your thoughts. B-But it is o-only sometimes... Hm... A-And it was an a-accident! I-It is e-easier to r-read minds when people are... s-sad .... - Chiara lowered her eyes and blushed - I w-was worried.

The werewolf shrugged and tried to smile - You don't seem to be the type of person who would get into others' heads without permission. So, everything is fine. You did this because you are worried. - she patted her leg.

Eliott found it strange that she hadn't asked questions. But then she remembered that she also had a secret and knew how boring it was sometimes. She smiles gratefully. They were quiet. Eliott knew she was trying to avoid the subject, even if she wanted to speak. It was not easy. The legilimens leaned over and took the girl's hand.

\- B-But .. So ... W-Who else knows? Teachers m-must have... n-noticed...

Chiara thought and went back to eating. Her smile disappeared. - Hm. Yes. Everyone knows. Professor Dumbledore told everyone on our first day here. He was the one to deliver my letter.

\- But why?

\- Normally, it would be impossible for a student like me to study here. But he insisted and promised to take care of me. He said he already had other students with lycanthropy and would take all necessary care.

\- T-That's why... y-oyu were with them ... - Eliott covered her mouth and Chaira's eyes widened.

\- Did you see us? - Chiara said too loudly. Eliott agreed, flushed - Ah, well ... Yes. They wanted to discuss what to do with me. Where I could stay during the full moon. And Professor Snape made me a potion. It's called Wolfsbane. It is very recent and very difficult to make. This potion makes me more ... Hm, harmless. Not entirely, but it helps. So I don't hurt anyone.

Her face contorted and Eliott fought not to make a face too. She tried to calm the girl down and held her hand. Chiara sighed and continued to think.

\- You c-can tell me .... I-If you want...

Another sigh. - Hm. It happened a few years ago .... Anyway, my parents are incredible wizards. They always defended what they think is right and that is why they were against the Dark Lord. My father, always defended that wizards, elves, elves should live and peace. And that wizards and muggles are not that different. So, as you might imagine, he created some problems with the Death Eaters ...

She stopped and looked away. Eliott noticed why. Petrus and Asterin. Chiara thought she was insulting them, but Eliott didn't care. She felt bad. Many people had suffered because of the war, while others had more "luck". Eliott was afraid, but he knew that nothing would happen to her while Petrus was there. She was "lucky". Chiara, no. She missed many things because of the Death Eaters.

Eliott wanted to apologize, but she couldn't, so he shook her hand to say it was okay. That she was sorry. Chiara accepted and squeezed her fingers.

\- Sorry ... Anyway, they got angry. My parents were not afraid of you-know-who. Then some of them broke into our home. I was seven years old - Eliott shook her hand, feeling a little angry, and feeling discomfort at the thought of that day - They arrived at night. My parents fought them, they told me to hide. But I got scared and tried to leave the house, one of them heard me and followed me. You know who it was ...

Eliott nodded. - Greyback... - she murmured.

Chiara ate another cookie so she wouldn't have to think about it. Naveen lay on her lap to comfort her.

\- My parents saved me. My mother, you had to see, she was furious and promised to curse anyone who touched me again. She did everything to make me feel good, to make me feel normal... I love her so much...

Eliott closed her eyes, the clear image of Chiara crying embracing the mother invaded her mind. She shivered at the mother's screams of anger, her look was scary and she seemed ready to attack anyone who touched her daughter.

\- I'm s-sorry, Chiara.... I... I-I do n-not know w-what to say. - she said, pushing the images away.

\- Hm. You know. I'm lucky, I think. Many werewolves are killed, hunted and abandoned. But my family had money, they took care of me until they discovered the potion. And until Dumbledore appears. Every full moon, I need to take the potion and Madame Pomfrey and Professor Green take me to the forest. So I don't hurt anyone.

\- B-But... i-it must be... Terrible. - Eliott felt bad and then she noticed something - I-If Snape g-gave you the potion ... 

\- Yes, tomorrow is Full Moon. But, I can't leave the castle. Because of the attack. So the teachers are thinking of taking me to another place. Mr Lee was helping.

Eliott frowned. - Do... D-Do you trust Mr Lee?

\- No - she said without thinking - He makes me uncomfortable. Even though I know I'm a werewolf, he keeps saying those offensive things.

Eliott frowned and agreed. Chiara wiped her hands when she finished eating. Her eyes stopped at the window. Eliott did not like to hear what she was thinking.

\- Greyback is coming tomorrow night. He is behind me... - Eliott's eyes widened and Chiara raised her hand - He has been after me since that day. And he wants Hogwarts too. For his "army". He wants to infect as many children as possible so that he can alienate them from the magical world and turn them against it.

\- T-That's why the a-attacks ... Why... why a-re you t-telling me that? - Eliott stopped and opened her eyes even more - A-A... A-Are you g-going a-after him? Chiara, this is crazy! Y-You can't do t-that! Y-You are n-not even sure h-he will come! And ... D-Dumbledore will p-protect us.

\- You should know, Eliott, that Greyback is very dangerous. And as far as I could tell, he's coming after me. It is my fault that the school is in danger. I must fix this.

Eliott opened her mouth. Her indignation grew as she tried not to speak out loud, she wanted to yell at Chiara and make her understand how ridiculous and dangerous it was. She stopped again and slapped herself. Her father and Damian must have felt the same way. But now it was different, it was a life at risk.

\- H-Honestly... I expected t-to hear it from a Gryffindor... N-Not from you. Y-You are sensible, Chiara...

Naveen nodded and glared at the silver-haired, which lifted him off her lap and stood up. - I need to do this. I don't want you to get hurt. And you should understand, you did the same when you dueled Merula and defended us. It is a good cause.

\- How ... H-How ... - Eliott thought. Her hands were moving and she was talking too much. It was strange - Hm ... H-How are you g-going to... f-face him? You are e-eleven years old...

\- I'm a werewolf. - She lifted her chin, a little proud - I'm tougher. And stronger.

Eliott wanted to disagree, shout, shake Chiara and stick something in her head. But she would be a hypocrite. No.She would be a good friend. She couldn't let her do this alone. When she noticed, Chiara was opening the potion bottle, not waiting for Lamoth to leave her little world of thoughts.

She turned the bottle over and drank it very quickly so she wouldn't have to taste it for too long. When she was finished, she grimaced for a long time and spat.

\- This is definitely the worst part of being a werewolf.

\- I hate medicine t-too. - Eliott agreed, making her smile a little.

\- Tomorrow night, Madame Pomfrey and Professor Green will take me to the new location, where I will be safe. They don't stay close for long, when they leave, I can escape and get to the forest in time.

She was too confident. Without fear. Like a Gryffindor ready to do something stupid. This made Eliott uncomfortable and worried. She should give Rowan sweets and thank her for putting up with her at the time of training. And she mentally apologized to the Gryffindor house.

Eliott blew out a breath. Naveen stood up to notice that she was also going to do something stupid. They looked at each other and Eliott stood up too.

\- I-I... I will go w-with you! I c-can't let you get h-hurt. - she said before Chiara could protest. - I would n-never forgive myself.

\- I would never forgive myself if you got hurt. You had nothing to do with it, Eliott.

\- Hn. Y-You told me your story. Y-You trusted me. I c-can't let you out and get hurt. How c-could I?

Chiara thought, biting her lip. She wanted to deny it, but she was scared too. She didn't want to go alone. She had told Eliott because it was too heavy to carry. She had trusted Eliott, and she wanted to help.

Before she said anything, Eliott took her hand. - B-But ... Um ... We can't go a-alone.

This made Chiada widen her eyes and almost panic - W-We can't trust anyone else. Nobody will understand, they will be afraid of me.

\- I wasn't afraid of you...

\- You are different ... - she said, but it seemed like a lie.

\- H-How? I'm your f-friend. Rowan and Tonks too. They will u-understand. - She made them both sit down and breathed, looking deep into their blue eyes - I w-was always a-afraid ... A-Afraid of telling a-about my Legilimency ... B-But... Rowan and Ben ... They were n-not like afraid... Of me. They were nice ... A-And Tonks ... She always s-supported me. And she always defended us. 

Chiara thought, some tears falling. Naveen put his paw in her hand.

\- Hm ... A boy locked me in a closet once. Tonks saw it, took me out and put him on. And Rowan has always been nice. She yelled at Merula for talking about my hair.

Eliott agreed. - They'll understand... - Chiara hesitated and Eliott knew why - They won't tell anyone.

Chaira considered it for a while. Eliott waited. Anyway, she agreed.

\- Thank you for helping me...

**********

Eliott took several deep breaths as she tried to tell the whole story to Ben, Tonks and Rowan without stuttering. The climate between them was changing a lot and Eliott had a headache, at least they reacted normally.

They were sitting in the clock yard, there was no one else around, but they needed to be silent and not attract attention. So Eliott was very grateful when everyone reacted as normally as possible at the end of the story. Rowan was surprised, but did not talk loud or scream. She understood the situation and knew that she needed to be gentle so as not to frighten Chiara. 

Tonks smiled and looked at Eliott and Chiara, who had been sitting quietly since the conversation began.

\- A werewolf friend and a legilimens? Hogwarts is an interesting place. - she laughed - We are like a superhero group! - everyone looked at her in confusion, except Ben - Here we have a Werewolf, a Metamorphmagus, a legilimens, the smartest girl in the world and the best spell student in the world.

She laughed and tapped Ben on the shoulder when he blushed. Naveen croaked happily and agreed, along with the other hufflepuffs.

And Eliott thanked her for acting normally when she found out about her ability as well, and for not asking her to use it with pranks. The metamorphmagus even seemed excited to discover that there were people who, like her, had rare skills. As for Ben, the boy was scared at first and couldn't hide it, but now he was sharing cookies with Chiara to apologize for the reaction. They might not talk much, but he knew that the hufflepuff was kind, so he trusted her.

Chiara was turning red, listening to the conversation between her roommates, relieved that they had accepted her condition. She exchanged a discreet look of thanks to Eliott and the two of them prepared for the difficult part: telling them about the plan.

Eliott and Chiara tried to make all the details very clear. But Ben was going pale and Tonks and Rowan exchanged nervous looks. Even Naveen was staring at them like they were stupid. In the end, Tonks put her hands together and took a deep breath.

\- Sis, you know that I support you in all your crazy plans. And that kind of plan looks like something I would invent, not you. So it's crazy. - Everyone was surprised by her wisdom, leaving her offended. - What? It's crazy even for me. I can't let you do something crazy like that.

\- She's right. - agreed Rowan, adjusting her glasses nervously - I want to help you, but ... Five first years against a group of werewolves that attack children doesn't have much chance.

Ben shivered and flinched, Chiara patted him on the shoulder. Tension increased between the group. Naveen hid on his towel. 

\- I'm going to be a werewolf too. - said Chiara - But with the potion, I will maintain my conscience and I will not hurt anyone.

\- A-And Rowan a-and I know s-some useful spells... - Eliott continued - We have ... Hm ... E-Experience ... Dueling ... We can h-handle it. For a w-while...

\- M-Maybe that's enough to make the w-werewolves give up ... - said Ben hopefully, hands shaking. Eliott saw Chiara frown and the dark cloud cover her as her discomfort returned.

\- I don't know if Greyback will run away. Especially from five children. But ... - she received frightened looks and put her hands together, trying to look brave, but she was also very scared - I need to do this! For the sake of Hogwarts! I ... I feel it's my fault and it makes me feel bad, I don't like to think that everyone is in danger and that I can't do anything. You don't have to go with me.- she wiped away some tears - I'm afraid, I admit it but ... You don't have to go. I don't want you to get hurt ...

The girls and Ben exchanged looks, feeling guilty and a little scared. Nobody knew what to say. Eliott felt her head hurt but struggled to smile and touch her arm. She looked at her friends expectantly but they didn't respond.

She felt their fear and began to lose hope. The bad feeling consumed her, but it gradually disappeared as they thought about it. She shook her head, trying to chase away their thoughts and just stay with her own.

\- I'll g-go with you. - she said to Chiara, who raised her wet eyes - I told you ... I c-can't let you t-take that risk a-alone.

Tonks clicked her tongue and smiled. Her lively and brilliant aura returning. - Me too, sis! It seems that I was going to let my friends throw themselves into the forest to face that crazy bastard while I hide in the castle. - She poked Chiara's arm and looked at Rowan and Ben. And of course, Naveen.

The frog sat on Chiara's lap, looking at her with intelligent eyes. She thanked him and petted him, thinking he had more personality than an ordinary toad.

Khanna adjusted her glasses. - We've been training for this, right? To protect our friend. I'm going too. Even being against the rules.

Finally, they all looked at Ben, huddled inside his cloak, the hood covering his eyes. Eliott felt like everyone was bothered by his fear, but she didn't care, she held his arm carefully.

\- You... hm... you d-don't have t-to go... I-If you don't w-want to, Ben. We'll be fine...

\- Not! Y-You will b-be n-not! - he shouted and took off his hood, looking at them with tears in his eyes. Tonks grimaced and was about to protest when he took an elbow from Rowan. Ben held his shaking hands. Eliott closed her eyes, he still had a little fear in him but also something much stronger.

\- I ... I'm a c-coward ... A-And I don't want to l-leave the castle ... I-It scares me, b-but ... But... Y-You are my f-friends and... I d-don't like to think that you will face t-that scary guy a-alone. - he wiped his tears and looked at Chiara - I don't want t-to be a c-coward anymore. I will help you!

Tonks and Rowan gave a high five, Chiara smiled gratefully at him. - Are you sure, Ben? Nobody will make you.

-You need all possible help. And I know some useful spells. - he went completely red when he received a pat from Rowan.

\- That's it! Let's finish that crazy man! - Tonks shouted, receiving another nudge - Sorry.. - she leaned over to whisper. - What's the plan?

Everyone looked at Chiara who could not stop smiling. She was so happy that she finally told someone without being judged or insulted. She noticed that everyone was looking at her and stood up. Everyone followed, they crossed the wooden bridge and Ben clung to Rowan when they approached the trees a little. It was still close to the bridge but anything could get out of there and attack them. Rowan and Eliott held the wands.

\- Tomorrow night, Madame Pomfrey and Professor Green will take me to another location, where I can transform without getting caught. - Chiara explained - Since I drank the potion, I will keep my conscience and I will be able to escape.

\- Are you sure? - Asked Tonks - Like, Professor Green is going to keep an eye on you. It shouldn't be easy to get away from her.

\- The place where she will take me has two entrances. I can go out on the other. The one we are going to enter is a little difficult to access. But ... Well, it will be a while before I reach the forest.

\- And how do we know you arrived? - asked Rowan - And how do we know where you are?

Chiara smiled again and turned to the forest, put her hand to her mouth and whistled. The group was confused, until the bushes moved and something approached. Eliott and Rowan stood in front of Ben, wands in hand. The blonde hid Naveen in his robes. Tonks turned her hands into tweezers. From the trees, a small wolf appeared. He was not threatening. In fact, he was very small, had gray hair and a playful look. Everyone relaxed and make "aww" together.

Chiara bent down to caress his fur. Eliott immediately tried to come over and pet him. The puppy gladly accepted.

\- This is Borf. He is my friend. - said Chiara, playing with the wolf. - He's a werewolf.

Everyone was surprised.

\- Are you sure? How can this be? - asked Rowan, fascinated and ready to ask more questions. Eliott and Ben exchanged her arms and shook their heads.

\- When two werewolves mate at full moon, they have puppies like Borf. They are cute and smart and would not hurt a fly.

Everyone agreed while petting him. Naveen looked at him jealously.

\- How did you find him? - asked Eliott.

\- He followed me when he left the Forbidden Forest once. He still lives there, but he comes to visit me from time to time. - she sat on the grass and everyone bent down - He will help us in our ... "Mission". Borf is smart, he can walk through the forest alone. When I transform, I will come out of my hiding place, meanwhile, Borf will go after you and take you exactly where I, Greyback and his pack are.

Everyone agreed with the plan. Borf sat, well behaved, trying to show his courage. Naveen didn't like him.

Tonks' hair changed to blond as she thought. - On second thought, besides the spells, I think I can have some more things that can help us in our fight. - she smiled devilishly. - But I will not say because otherwise you will know where I hide my pranks!

Rowan rolled her eyes but Chiara agreed. - Okay, we have to use everything we have.

\- Which isn't much ... - murmured Ben.

\- But remember: you can't tell anyone. Not for Jane, Jonathan or Damian. And you need to sneak out during the party.

They agreed, a little wary, but tried to appear confident as they returned to the castle.

\- Wait! You mean we're going to have to miss the banquet? - asked Tonks.

*********

Eliott lifted her head with a concerned look, putting aside her last decorations while felt something strange. Her friends, sitting next to her and helping with the decoration, looked at her and asked what was wrong. There were some students in the great hall, but none were paying attention to them.

Suddenly, they heard loud conversation approaching and Professors Minerva and Sprout appeared. They had very angry expressions and are now pointing and looking at them while arguing. Everyone froze in place and exchanged frightened looks. The other students began to whisper and point to them.

Eliott felt even worse when she saw Penny behind the Herbology teacher. She had her head down but Eliott could see that she was irritated, her eyes and face were wet.

Eliott didn't notice when the teachers stopped in front of them, took them into an empty hall and started talking loudly, making Ben and Naveen hide. The legilimens were too busy looking at Penny. The blonde remained quiet, but Eliott could feel her anger, a little disgust and disappointment too. Eliott's eyes widened. Penny had heard them. Or at least a little. And now she thought they were up to something bad. The legilimens took a deep breath and tried to keep her emotions inside.

She looked up, pulling the scarf over her face and noticed that Minerva was talking. She must have been talking for a long time, but Lamoth hadn't heard.

-... I never imagined that you could plan something as stupid as ... Go after werewolves. You are children, you shouldn't be thinking about it. - she took a deep breath.

Chiara looked up. - Sorry, teacher. It was my idea, from the beginning. I ... I wanted to go after Greyback alone. They just wanted to protect me.

\- Miss Lobosca, I don't know what made you think you are to blame for this situation, but you can't risk it like that. - said Sprout, stern and gentle at the same time. - It is the duty of teachers to protect students. We are already taking care of the situation, we have a professional here to protect us.

Minerva lifted her shoulders slightly and made a discreet face. The children did not do the same and made their disgust clear.

\- Sorry, professor... - murmured Rowan, head down - We just wanted to help.

\- _I_ just wanted to help ... - murmured Chiara. Elliott took her shoulder.

\- We understand, Miss Lobosca. But is not your duty to defend the school. - said Minerva - It was good that Miss Haywood came to call us before you could do something really dangerous.

Everyone looked at Penny, eyes and mouths open. She hasn't looked at them yet. Eliott closed her eyes when she felt Chiara cringing and holding back tears.

\- Now, I hope you don't do that again. - said Sprout - If Greyback shows up, you will stay inside the castle, with the other students, and let the teachers and Mr Lee take care of him. Do you understand? - everyone nodded in agreement - Great. I don't want to see you walking alone. Stay with your classmates, when the banquet begins, go immediately to the Great Hall. Do you understand?

They waved again, a little embarrassed and disappointed. Tonks cast a side look at Penny and her hair turned dark red. She couldn't believe Penny had delivered them. Ben patted her on the arm and shook his head, asking her to be calm.

\- Now, go to your Common Rooms. Without delay and without changing paths. - said Minerva, giving them a very, very stern look. Before they could leave she waved her hand - Oh, wait. I know I don't have to say that, but it's good to remind you that no one else is aware of ... Miss Lobosca's situation. So, please keep it a secret.

They agree. Tonks smirked. - We would never do that, professor Minerva. - she looked at Penny - Chiara is our friend, we don't want her to feel bad.

Minerva did not notice her attitude and nodded, indicating with their hand for them to leave. Rowan embraced the shoulders of Chiara while Penny passed quickly for them, still with its head down. 

They walked a little further until Tonks approached Penny and took her shoulders. The blonde was startled and looked at them with red eyes and full of pain. Eliott winced and tried to push Tonks away.

\- Why did you do that, Penny? Did you hear us and know it was a secret. Why the hell did you tell the teachers?

\- Leave her alone, Tonks ... - asked Eliott, but was ignored.

Penny rocked herself free and looked angrily at all of them. Chiara lowered her head and bit her lip, trying to hold back the tears. Eliott closed hee eyes while feeling the bad feelings of everyone consuming her 

\- And what should I do, Tonks? - Asked Penny - Let you do whatever with this werewolf? I heard you talking about going after Greyback! I knew there was something wrong!

\- Don't talk about Chiara like that! - said Rowan, still embracing the pale girl. - She did nothing wrong.

\- And how do you know? - Penny raised her voice, looking like she could start crying at any moment. - She may well be conspiring with that monster! And you too!

\- Chiara would never do such a thing, she is not like that! - said Tonks, her hair grew darker. - She's not like Grayback!

Ben moved his hands, startled and almost crying. - H-Hey, girls ... Let's c-calm down ...

\- I do not believe! I can't trust a werewolf!

\- N-Not all werewolves are b-bad. - said Eliott, her head hurting. She took a deep breath and tried to remain calm. She didn't want to be angry with Penny, she didn't want to scream - Chiara is n-not to blame f-for being o-one... S-She would n-never hurt us...

\- She's not like Greyback. - said Rowan - She was trying to protect the school.

\- Penny, you know Chiara... - the legilimens continued - Y-You know... s-she would n-never do anything so horrible... You... You're letting go of that b-bad thought that a-all werewolves are d-dangerous. B-But, you're not l-like that... Y-You know t-this is wrong. Y-You know she's not a m-monster.

Penny stopped and started to cry, biting her lip, she looked at Chiara. She looked as hurt and hurt as she did, even scared. Those words hurt a lot, it was worse than the looks. Eliott took a deep breath again. Penny was quiet when she saw the silver-haired face and hugged her shoulders. Nobody said anything.

\- I ... I ... I c-can't... I couldn't let you g-go. - she murmured - I can't t-trust a werewolf... a-after what they did...

The group looked at each other, not knowing what to do, when the blonde knelt down. Eliott felt the sadness was worse than the anger and slowly approached her, touching her shoulder carefully. She remembered what she saw in Penny's mind in the great hall and felt worse than before. She looked at Rowan and asked for advice, but Khanna also didn't know what to do, Tonks looked at her feet, guilty. Ben approached Eliott and crouched close to Penny.

\- Penny? W-What happened? W-Why did you ... Why did you do that?

\- They t-took her from me ... - she spoke softly - I d-didn't want it to happen a-again ....

\- Who is she?

Eliott bit her lip. She had never been so sad in her life, and it left her shaken. She felt perfectly what the blonde felt. It made her feel bad.

\- Penny? What happened?

She took a deep breath and raised her head enough that they could understand what she was saying. - W-When I was a child, I had a friend. I l-loved her so much... She was muggle, and she was a-amazed by my stories about magic. O-One day... she went for a w-walk in the woods near our homes... She asked me to come along b-but ... I didn't want to go. I-I... I s-stayed at home, and she went a-alone. - she sniffed and everyone approached a little - The night came a- and, she didn't appear. Her parents had come looking for her, they and my parents went looking for her. A-And they... they f-found her...

She cried even more and Ben stroked her back. Eliott shivered with pain. 

\- A W-Werewolf had attacked her. He killed her! B-Because I let her go alone! I should have gone along!

Eliott remained in place, feeling the pain that Penny felt. She never had to feel the loss of someone important. At least, not that way. She knew the pain of losing, but not how Penny felt. It was worse. More painful. Her head spun, but she remained there. One hand on Penny's back.

Everyone exchanged shocked and then guilty looks. Chiara was the worst of all. She felt guilty about Penny's pain, unless she had nothing to do with her friend's death. She shivered and took a step towards her.

\- I n-never forgave myself for leaving her alone. So ... So I couldn't let you g-go. A-And I never forgave those monsters. - She looked up, now calm but cold, and looked at each of them. - I can't let that happen a-again ...

The hall was silent. Nobody knew what to do to comfort her. She didn't move. Not even when Chiara knelt in front of her, a little apart, her face was wet too. She spoke very softly.

\- Penny ... - the blonde cringed - I'm s-sorry. I'm really sorry but ... I ... - she took a deep breath - I know you're in pain and what happens to you was terrible but ... You can't blame all werewolves for what happened... As I said, most of the werewolves just want to have peaceful live without hurting anyone. Me too, I just wanted to help you. I... I'm sorry. 

\- It's not Chiara's fault, Penny. - Tonks said, serious - She did nothing bad, she also feels guilty for the things that happened and that's why she was going after Greyback. Not to help him, but to help us, her friends.

\- I didn't want to make you scared, so I didn't say anything. I knew you were in pain and I didn't want to make it worse. Forgive me. But please, don't tell anyone. - Asked Chiara clasping her hands tightly - They would never understand. But I know you do, because you're too kind. 

Silence. Nobody moved. Penny did not accept Chiara's apology or words. She actually didn't say anything but stood up and wiped her face, expressionless. She didn't look at anyone as she pulled the hood over her head.

\- I'm sorry ... I-I won't say a-anything to anyone. B-But ... - she sighed - I can't help ...

And walked away. Chiara lowered her head and was hugged by Rowan. Eliott felt Ben grab her arm when it was hard for her to put up with all those bad feelings.

**********

On Halloween morning, the sky was gray and the air very cold. The perfect climate to celebrate that day so important to the magic community. The students were still a little scared but allowed themselves to smile as they prepared for the banquet and helped decorate the hall.

Eliott felt very, very bad. After hearing Penny's story, no one else brought it up or asked about the plan. Tonks and Rowan were strangely quiet and down. They still smiled and talked about how excited they were for the banquet, but Eliott felt nervous in them. Ben was the most sincere with his feelings, he seemed more frightened than ever and as soon as he saw his friends enter the Great Hall, he ran towards them and did not release their hands, as if that could protect each other from all danger.

The worst of all was Chiara. She hadn't said anything for the rest of the day, or the next morning. Her expression was very stern and she was caught in thoughts. Even if she tried to act as if she didn't care, it was impossible to hide her true intentions from the legilimens.

Eliott knew that she was still determined to go after Grayback but said nothing. She felt it right after they spoke to Penny. Now, her determination was stronger. It was crazy to go alone but she didn't care. She wasted no time asking the other girls if they would follow her. But they would. Eliott exchanged looks with Tonks and Rowan when they went to sleep that night, they nodded in agreement. 

The next morning, Eliott struggled to act normally while helping her colleagues finish cleaning up the Great Hall. When everything was ready, Eliott grinned and felt her mood improve a little. Everything was perfect. Pumpkins replaced candles, floating in the air and sometimes winking and smiling at the students. Bats flew around the room while the children played with each other. The ghosts floated across the ceiling, giving the party a more frightening look.

Eliott took one last look in the hall before returning to the common room, taking a seat in a remote chair with Tonks, Naveen and Rowan.

\- Are you ready? - asked Rowan - Soon the banquet will begin. If we want to go, we need to go soon. We will have to wear casual clothes.

\- How? Students must wear uniforms during the banquet. - whispered Tonks, looking around.

\- Under the cover, Tonks. - Rowan said as if it were obvious. - Chiara must have already gone with Professor Green and Madam Pomfrey. They must be taking her to hiding.

\- W-We need to be c-careful... Hm. Jane is w-watching us. - whispered Eliott indicating the girl who was walking around the common room, her stern gaze lingering on them for a minute. Eliott mentally thanked that the quintanist was not a legilimens.

When it was time for dinner, the three kids went to the bedroom to change their clothes, putting warm sweaters under their covers. Before leaving, Tonks bent down and pulled a board under the bed and pulled out some strange boxes. Eliott and Rowan looked at her suspiciously but she shrugged.

The Hufflepuff students went up the stairs, joining the Slytherin students. Eliott wrapped Naveen in the towel and spotted Barnaby talking to the Wangs. Naveen croaked angrily as she approached them. He was not happy to part with her but she couldn't take her amphibious friend into a fight. He would be easily crushed.

\- Barnaby ... - she called, nudging the boy. He smiled at her and almost spoke loudly but she covered his mouth. - I n-need a f-favor. Hm.... Can y-you take c-care of Naveen for me?

\- Sure. But why? Are you going somewhere? It is dangerous to leave. - He held the frog and looked worriedly at her. The Wangs too.

\- Are you planning something, Eliott Lamoth? - asked Jake.

\- N-No. Just ... I n-need to... Hm... I n-need to get something f-from the common room ...

None of them believed it but were silent. Barnaby held Naveen carefully. Eliott thanked him, patted Naveen, promising to come back and joined Rowan and Tonks. Before they could reach the main hall, they held hands and started walking slowly, until they were at the end of the line. Nobody noticed, they dodged the Slytherin prefect and hid behind an armor, which scolded them but they ignored it.

Ben came out from behind a statue and the four of them went down the steps, Borf found them in the clock courtyardyard and guided them through the training ground. The night was cold, the moon had not appeared completely. The forest seemed darker than the field, the trees seemed to grow and cover the sky.

Borf stopped and sat down. The children looked around.

\- Borf, where's Chiara? - Asked Tonks - Has she come out of hiding yet?

He shook his head positively, then ran through the trees. It took him a minute to get back with Chiara. Everyone was relieved to see her, but also surprised, her pale skin shone in the moonlight. Even in the cold, she wore light clothes and was barefoot.

\- What are you doing here?

\- We came to help you, of course. - said Tonks. - But if you want, we can take a quiet walk through the forest, sis.

Chiara frowned. - You shouldn't have come. Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout will be irritated. Don't you remember what they said?

\- Yes. They forbade us to leave the castle. - agreed Rowan, adjusting her glasses - But they forgot that we love to break rules. Right, Tonks?

Chiara looked at Eliott but the legilimens were smiling, her eyes shining even in the low light. She took a few steps and put her hand on her friend's shoulder.

\- We p-promise to help you. We will n-not go back.

\- We'll stay with you. You don't have to do this alone. - said Ben, shrugged, but he was still smiling.

Chiara sighed and smiled gratefully at everyone. - Thanks for everything. I don't know what would become of me if you didn't come to help me. - she started taking off her long-sleeved blouse.

\- When Grayback shows up, stay tuned. He will probably have some other werewolves with him. Hit them with everything you have, don't hesitate. When the full moon appears, they will become stronger. And be careful, you cannot be bitten or scratched.

They agreed, sweating cold at the thought of being attacked by a pack of werewolves. Even so, they stood their ground. Ben took his wand out of his pocket, his hand shaking a little, but he struggled to be brave and began to quietly review all the spells he knew. Tonks took the boxes out of the box and showed them to everyone.

\- Fanged Frisbees? - Rowan asked, holding the object and running her ingers through the fangs - Where did you get that?

\- Your brothers. - replied Tonks with a smile - Remember? You didn't want it so you gave it to me a few days ago. I kept it, I was planning a little joke. But I think they will be more useful in this fight.

\- I hate to admit that Samir was right ... - murmured Khanna.

\- You have strange ideas, Tonks. - Ben whispered - But it's really cool. Are these things dangerous?

\- A little. It depends on how you use them. With pranks, they're kind of harmless. But against a pack of Werewolves? Maybe they will become a good distraction. - She started to hide the frisbees under some leaves with the help of him and Rowan - When they attack, I will use a spell and the frisbees will fly away. Be careful with your head.

\- Eliott, Rowan and Ben know some spells used in duels. Then you'll be fine. Use the most dangerous ones you have. - said Chiara - I will transform and I could fight, but don't be too close to me. I don't want to infect you. I would never forgive myself.

Eliott patted her arm to calm her down. They looked up and saw the dark clouds disappear. The full moon was almost gone.

\- Oh, and when I transfom, don't look. - Chiara lowered her head, a little embarrassed - It is not a nice thing to see.

Again, the forest was silent. The four kids and the wolf sat down, wands ready, their eyes darting to every corner of the forest. The only thing you could hear was the sounds of the animals that lived there. Borf sat near Ben's feet, watching for any sign of danger. Eliott felt the tension of her friends and tried to ignore it, she couldn't be nervous now. She closed her eyes and felt someone hold her hand.

She turned to meet Chiara's eyes. They glowed supernaturally in the darkness. It was beautiful and at the same time scary.

\- Eliott? - she whispered, hesitantly. Eliott shook her head - Would you do anything to prevent me from hurting our friends?

Eliott opened her mouth, then stopped and looked at her in shock. That bad knot came back and she felt that uncomfortable feeling again. She turned around to see if the others were listening but Chiara grabbed her arm and made her look at her.

\- You have to promise me that ... If I can't control myself, you have to contain me anyway. Promise?

Eliot shook her head quickly. - I-It won't h-happen... I-I know that... Hm... B-But if it d-does, I-I w-will find a-another way. I can't h-hurt you...

\- I don't want to hurt anyone. You have to do this!

Before Eliott could respond, the two turned to the trees, feeling something bad. Chiara looked up, sniffing something. Just like Borf, who started to growl, alerting everyone. Eliott did not like what she was seeing or feeling. Even in the darkness, she could make out three approaching silhouettes. The one in the middle, the tallest and most menacing, had brown hair tied up, his face had some gray hair, his hands were dirty with dust and blood. Ben shivered when he saw him and made a low noise in fear.

Eliott did not like him. She remembered when she saw him, years ago, just a shadow, enough to scare her, but now she was terrified. She felt the bloodlust coming from him and her hand shook. She squeezed her wand tighter to keep from falling.

\- Grayback... - murmured Chiara.

\- Well, I see that we are not the only ones who appreciate the moonlight ... - he said in a dragging voice, similar to a growl, that brought a shiver down Eliott's spine. His eyes were cold and scary. Assassin's eyes.

Chiara let out a low growl and squeezed her wand.

\- Look, good to see you, Chiara. - he smiled at her, his teeth were very dirty. - Still engaging your inner wolf?

\- I never denied it. - Chaira replied with hatred - I'm just not like you. I'm not a monster! I don't get carried away by my inner wolf!

\- But if you did, you could be free. Like the rest of my group. - he took a step forward. Borf and Chaira growled.

\- I will never join you!

Ben gasped when he heard his friend's voice. Full of anger, like a wolf's snarl. Eliott took a deep breath, struggling to block her mind and just be with her own thoughts and concerns.

\- Well, maybe your friends here... - He smiled even more and looked at each of the children - A small group, but maybe they will become good Werewolves ... Or maybe a good snack. - His eyes darted back to Eliott's face. She shuddered, knowing he recognized her. - Well, if it's not Miss Lamoth. Good to see you to. Remember me?

Eliott raised hee wand and made an effort to speak properly. - H-Hard n-not to r-remember...

\- What do you do here? It is no place for a lady. - He took a step towards her. - Daddy would be disappointed if something happened to--

\- I'm not a lady! - she shouted, casting a spell on the floor, close to him. Grayback stoped walking -A-And don't t-talk about my f-father! I came to p-prevent you from h-hurting my friend!

Ben and Rowan let out grunts of fear when they saw the other two werewolves snarling at the legilimens.

\- So brave, just like your mother .... You would be a good addition to my group.

\- No way ugly! - houted Tonks, her hair spiked and blood red. - Get close to my friends and I'll blow you up.

\- A kid like you? - laughed one of the Werewolves - Hardly.

\- W-We are n-not afraid of you! - said Rowan - We w-will not let you h-hurt our friends.

Grayback rolled his eyes and became serious, frighteningly serious, taking a few more steps towards them. - You children are so naive. You live comfortably in your homes, unaware of the monsters that lurk in the darkness. Your friend here - he pointed a claw at Chiara - learned early that the world is not like that. It's time for you and Hogwarts to learn too. True power lives within us, and needs to be released. I can do that, with just one bite.

He stopped and looked up, the children followed his gaze and saw the dark clouds moving away. The three werewolves laughed.

\- You chose the wrong time to play in the forest.

When the light covered the small clearing they were in, the adult tests and Chiara leaned forward, writhing in pain as the transformation began. Eliott pulled her friends away from the silver-haired girl when she fell to the floor, arching her back and screaming. Unlike her, Grayback and his followers did not seem to be in so much pain.

\- Eliott ... - said Chiara - D-Don't forget who I am ...

She let out a last cry. Her clothes started to tear as her body grew, her hair disappeared and the gray, thick hair grew all over her body. Her eyes become yellow, her legs and arms became longer. The worst thing was seeing hee head, her face took on a bestial appearance while her nose became a snout.

Ben and Tonks let out screams of astonishment, Rowan seemed paralyzed. Eliott kept looking, even though she didn't want to, she kept watching her friend transform. It was one of the worst things she had ever seen.

She came out of the trance when she heard a low growl and ducked before one of the adult werewolves ripped her head off with his jaw. She pulled out her wand and gathered all her strength to throw it away with the Flipendo spell. The fight started, and Eliott noticed that her fighting tactic was not going to work. Werewolves were fast, fierce and bigger than children. The only thing they could do was to cast all the spells they knew with all their might, run, bend down and hope not to get caught.

Tonks moved her wand and the fanged frisbees flew out, spinning in the direction of the enemies, narrowly hit them. Borf stayed close to Ben and Rowan, biting one of Grayback's henchmen on the back of the neck while the two students cast spells on his chest. Eliott and Tonks took the second werewolf, slightly larger than the first. And Chiara, being the smallest of the four, faced Grayback alone, biting and scratching savagely.

Even though Eliott knew the girl was going to be all right, she couldn't stop glancing to make sure she was still standing. She turned in time to launch Flipendo at the second Werewolf and stop him from biting Rowan, while Ben protected her from the third. Their tactics were working, they were watching each other's backs while fighting their own fights. Eliott felt the nervousness of all her friends. She does everything to block the mind and focus.

The third Werewolf jumped up and tried to bite her, she bent down and hit him with a spell in the face, but that only made him angry and he ran to attack her again. Tonks pulled her, turning one of her arms into a tentacle, then created a shield between them, pulling Eliott away.

\- It's not working! They are very fast! - shouted the metamorphmagus, throwing herself on the floor and pulling Eliott along. The werewolf jumped over their heads and almost attacked Ben, however, he was hit in the side by a spell. The Gryffindor quickly moved away to protect Rowan from another attack.

Eliott looked around when se heard voices. In the moonlight, she saw Chiara being cornered by Grayback, her paw bleeding. She crouched down by a tree. The great Werewolf was ready to kill her when someone hit him in the side. He turned and snarled and Eliott followed his gaze, seeing Penny approaching, wand in hand. Behind her came Cecil Lee, looking just as clumsy as before. The legilimens rolled her eyes at the sight of him and focused on Penny.

\- Stay away from my friends, ugly! - she shouted and hit Grayback again. Everyone was relieved to see her, and then irritated to see Cecil. Penny's attack gave Chiara time to get up and attack him from behind, biting his shoulder hard.

\- Penny, you saved us !! - shouted Tonks, hitting one of the Werewolves with one of the Frisbees.

Cecil raised his wand and pointed at the enemies. - Don't worry, kids. I'll take care of that! Stay away, dark creatures! - and started casting strange spells on the werewolves. Eliott waited for one of them to take effect, but Lee's wand only created a few lights and the Werewolves stopped for a second. If they were in their human form, Eliott would be sure that they would be making faces.

\- Is it serious that you brought this guy?

Penny frowned. - He's an expert, Tonks. It is his duty to capture Grayback.

\- He's doing a great job! - Rowan shouted angrily, on the other side of the clearing. - Where was he a few minutes ago?!

\- Focus! - Penny shouted, Eliott raised a shield between them and the lesser werewolf - Don't worry, help is coming! I called the teachers.

Penny pulled Ben away from the second werewolf, Eliott hit him in the chest, throwing him away. The blonde looked at her with regret - I'm sorry for what I said ...

\- I forgive you, Penny... b-but now is not a g-good time. - she said, returning to the fight - Keep a-attacking!

Eliott kept shooting, gathering all the strength she had but her arms were getting tired, no, her whole body was getting tired and she was breathing hard. She dodged the Werewolf's claw and raised a shield, praying it was enough, pulling Rowan and Penny away, she looked around to see Tonks, Cecil, Ben and Borf cornered by the other Werewolf. Chiara was not around but she could hear her screams in the distance.

Fear consumed her when she realized that her magic was useless. Penny cast a spell on her enemy's face, opening up a huge wound, the beast moved away a little, holding its muzzle. Rowan pulled the girls away, casting a spell over her shoulder.

Eliott stopped them both, seeing Grayback approaching, his sharp teeth filled with blood, ready to attack them. Cecil stopped beside the children, wand raised, but he looked as scared as they did.

\- This ... T-This is ...? - murmured Penny, stepping back. Eliott and Rowan followed her, affirming with the head. Cecil raised an arm to protect them.

\- D-Do not worry! - He waved his wand and a small spark rose, going towards Grayback. Nothing happened and the great Werewolf threw himself forward, mouth open, ready to take Cecil's head off, if Eliott and Rowan hadn't pulled him to the side. The three fell to the ground and Grayback attacked again.

Eliott stood up and created a shield, Rowan joined her and then Penny started casting spells on Grayback. - W-What spell... w-was that, Mr Lee?

Lee looked ashamed. - The Homorphus Spell. He was supposed to bring the werewolf back to human form.

\- And where the hell did you learn such a stupid spell ?! - shouted Rowan.

She and Eliott held the wands in both hands. And Cecil and Penny hit Grayback in the chest and he pulled away a little, a fresh wound opened in his chest. This made him even more angry. At that moment, Chiara jumped over her friends and fell on Grayback, she bit him in the shoulder with all her strength. The adult Werewolf took her by the arms and threw her away, following after her.

\- And this one is ...? - Asked Penny. Eliott noticed that Cecil was looking at Chiara in amazement.

\- B-Be careful, Chiara! - Eliott shouted, raising her wand and hitting Grayback so her riend could attack him again without being hit. She didn't know if Chiara could understand them, but she did know that she kept her conscience, she was fine. She didn't have to worry.

However, the three hufflepuffs and Cecil forgot that there was a fight going on. They turned in time to see the smaller werewolf rise, his face bleeding, Penny's spell almost hit his eye. The girl tensed when she saw him in red with hatred. Rowan raised a shield, but it was not necessary, the werewolf can barely move before being hit by a spell. Ropes came up and tied him, squeezing tightly, leaving him immobilized.

Eliot did not hold a sigh of relief as the unrecognizable figure of Albus Dumbledore approached. Rowan and Penny celebrated. They were saved, no one was a match for the headmaster. He pointed his wand at the werewolf who previously attacked Tonks and Ben. The werewolf ignored the children and went after the wizard, however, the same spell of the ropes caught him and he struggled on the floor.

Eliott looked for Chiara and found her again on the floor, Grayback gritting his teeth around her arm. Both were bleeding and dirty with dirt. More voices emerged and Grayback was chained, he struggled to loosen himself, snarling and struggling, but it made the chains tighten.

\- Ah, just in time! Just in time! - said Cecil, relieved. Eliott held Rowan by the shoulders and pushed her away when she saw her casting angry looks at the man.

\- Good job, Filius. - said Green's unmistakable voice, behind her came Flitwick, Sprout and Minerva. She ran over to Grayback and Chiara with the Charms teacher, looking fearlessly at the struggling beast. - Miss Lobosca's injuries are very serious. Come on, Filius, help me ...

While they healed Chiara's wounds, Sprout and Minerva did the same with their students. Eliott almost fell to her knees, feeling her body heavy, but got to her feet and ran to hug Ben and Rowan. None of them were scratched or bitten, but there were minor bruises on their arms and faces caused by continued falls.

She felt her entire aching body relax and a wave of relief flooded over her. Everyone was relieved, tired, but alive and well. She let herself be carried away by the feeling and hugged her friends more tightly. They were fine. 

\- E-Everyone is o-okay? - she asked, looking at Tonks and Penny. The blonde looked embarrassed when she waved, looking at her feet.

\- What did you do ... - Professor McGonagall began approaching them, her face stern - It was the stupidest thing I have ever seen. After what Professor Sprout and I said, I thought you would have a little more common sense.

They bowed their heads in embarrassment, murmuring excuses, but the head of their houses smiled.

\- But, that was also very brave and noble what you did this night. - said the professor of Herbology, making everyone smile - You protected Hogwarts and its residents, you protected a friend ... It takes a lot of courage.

They couldn't stop smiling, even with the pain they felt. Eliott pulled back a little to see Filius and Green taking the adult Werewolves away, still in chains, they snarled at the children and Eliott knew Tonks was making a face at them. Professor Flitwick used magic to levitate the captured Werewolves and take them to the castle, Eliott noticed that Mr Lee smirked at Grayback, who was looking at him with hatred and struggling to get free.

Eliott felt sorry for the man. One day, he would regret his arrogance and the cruel words he used against Werewolves. She had heard enough stories from her mother and relatives to know that Grayback never forgot.

Upon hearing Chiara's growl of pain, being healed by Green, Lee raised his eyebrows and pulled out his wand.

\- Ah, Miss Green, let me take care of this one ...

The slytherin stood up quickly, with a look as frightening as Minerval's, ready to fight Cecil, but Eliott and her friends ran to protect Chiara from the investigator, pointing their wands at him.

\- Don't even think about touching Chiara! - said Tonks, turning her hands into tweezers. Cecil looked at the children in bewilderment.

\- She's our f-friend! - Ben said, his face red - Have you forgotten?

\- She saved our lives. You saw it. Please don't arrest her. - said Penny, Eliott looked at her sideways, almost proudly. Cecil continued to look at them in confusion and Minerva rolled her eyes.

\- This is Miss Lobosca, you rascal! Did you forgot her? She is in the care of the school and Professor Dumbledore.

Cecil opened his mouth but the director, with a patient look and almost amused by the man's expression, put a hand on his shoulder.

\- It is true, Mr Lee. Miss Lobosca is one of my students, I will not allow you to take her. Now ... - he turned his back on him and walked away - Come on, we need to take our students to Madame Pomfrey. Professor McGonagall, can you accompany them to the castle? Professors Green and Sprout will take care of Chiara.

\- I'll let the ministry know we captured Grayback. - said the head of Gryffindor, indicating with her hand for the children to follow her, they obeyed in silence, casting glances at Chiara and laughing at Cecil. 

*********

Eliott shivered under Madame Pomfrey's watchful eye as she left the Hospital Wing, her hands bandaged. After telling the teachers the whole story, they were scolded for breaking the school rules and entering the forest at night. Eliott, however, did not care. She knew that, on the one hand, she deserved punishment for putting her and her friends at risk, but she also couldn't help feeling relieved when Sprout told them they weren't going to be punished and gave them fifty points for their houses, promising to write to their parents about what happened.

When she left the Hospital Wing, she couldn't help but hear the whispers and notice the looks. Most of the students looked amazed, some frightened and others smiled impressed at her. She sighed again, knowing that the castle would spread gossip about her little adventure.

She found her friends sitting on the stairs, talking softly and laughing. None of them had bruises and appeared to be fine, a little tired and shaken, but fine. Naveen left Ben's arms to run to his owner, jumping on her feet. She held him close to her face and saw that he was looking irritated.

\- I t-told you ... I c-can't promise to s-stay out of t-trouble ... - she whispered, hugging him. She sat between Ben and Rowan - How a-are you?

\- Emotionally and physically tired ...- murmured Ben, smiling. - Nothing different than normal. But, no serious injury.

\- Madame Pomfrey almost expelled me when she saw me. - Tonks said, snapping her fingers - It was quite a fight, huh? I'm sure they'll talk about it for years. Now they will consider us heroes.

\- I don't know if that's a good thing. - said Rowan - People already talk a lot about us. But at least we protect the school and help Chiara

\- A-And Grayback was c-captured... - said Eliott, with enthusiasm and relief. Tonks's face became serious.

\- Oh, no, Grayback has already run away. - Ben hid his face in his hands, almost crying. Eliott and Rowan hit their foreheads. - It looks like the Werewolf Capture Unit sucks doing their job. It is not uncommon for them to lose one of the Werewolves, or to be killed by them, that must be why they have so few members ...

The children murmured softly, making their discontent with Cecil Lee and everyone who worked in that division clear. Eliott closed hee eyes, trying not to be carried away by fear. She focused on the good thing. Chaira was fine, she and her friends were fine. The school was safe. And she could celebrate Halloween in peace.

\- A-At least... hm... s-some of his f-followers have been captured. - she said cautiously, receiving a positive nod from Tonks. - Finally good news ... A-And we help Chiara. W-Where is she?

\- It seems that Professor Green took her back to that hiding place and is taking care of her injuries. - explained Rowan, as they walked to the Great Hall - She had some injuries, but nothing so serious. When the sun rises, she will return to normal and we will be able to visit her at the Hospital Wing.

Eliott nodded, relieved. As they passed the grand staircases, she saw Penny hiding behind a statue, ashamed. The Legilimens couldn't help feeling bad, she had forgotten what had happened hours ago. She motioned for her friends to keep walking and went to her Hufflepuff colleague.

\- Penny ... Hm ... You ... A-Are you... are y-you g-going to the party? - she asked carefully. The blonde came out from behind the statue. - A-Are you alright?

\- Y-Yes. Sorry, Eliott. I w-wanted to apologize to Chiara but I will have to wait. - she blushed - How is she?

\- Rowan said that she is fine. We can see her tomorrow morning. Want to come with us?

She looked away. - I don't know she would want to see me. Not after I said those horrible things to her ...

Eliott sighed and smiled softly. - Penny... hm. I'm s-sure Chiara won't be a-angry. She... She u-understands that y-you didn't wanted to be... M-means... Hm. Y-You were h-hurt and sad. She will forgive y-you.

\- You were right. It was very stupid. Chiara never hurt anyone, she was always kind and sweet, being a werewolf doesn't define the type of person she is. I let myself be carried away by my feelings. - she wiped away some tears - I hope we can be friends from now on.

\- Hm. A-After what you d-did tonight... I'm sure s-she'll be happy to call you a f-driend and f-forgive you. - she touched her shoulder and smiled, feeling her own face flushed - Y-You... Hm, well... Y-you saved o-our lives. A-Again, you were very smart in c-calling the teachers. Thanks...

\- Hm.You're welcome. You should stop putting yourself in danger. - Penny laughed and Eliott did the same.

\- I can't... p-promise a-anything...

The two walked side by side to the Great Hall, receiving compliments and praise from some students. Again, Eliott found herself in the spotlight, in a good way. But she ignored all the looks and sat at her table, among her friends, admiring the decoration she worked so hard on.

Tonks regretted using her frisbees, instead of the pranks she planned, she started a food war with other students. Ben was happy to tell Rowan some Muggle Halloween traditions. Even Damian, who had spent twenty minutes scolding them for putting themselves in danger, was smiling and joking.

The legilimens smiled, emptying her mind and letting herself enjoy Halloween.


	16. The Secret Door

After the fight with Greyback, things got a little weird. At least, in Eliott's opinion. Since defeating the werewolf, some students have been a little more afraid of her and have avoided her. And some veterans looked cautious. However, some of her classmates were amazed at her dueling skills and started being nice to her.

It made her nervous. Eliott has never received so much positive attention. And it was strange to see other children being so nice. She never liked being the center of attention. Knowing that people were watching her made her nervous. So she preferred to stay in her corner, with the people she was close to.

At least her House tarted to receive a little more appreciation, with the fifty points she received, the badger's house was now side by side with the Slytherin in the competition and they had a great chance of winning the House Cup. Damian and Jane almost danced for joy. And Eliott became a little more popular, not because of her name, but because she "saved Hogwarts" and people started to approach her. Bill Weasley, the Gryffindor's popular third year, praised her for her courage, Skye Parkin said she was cool. Barnaby Lee started to accompany her to the classes they shared, asking her questions and asking her to train with him.

On the first of November, the story of how Eliott and her friends defeated Greyback had spread like wildfire, people counted and changed parts, and sometimes asked Lamoth and her little group for more details of the fight. Eliott hated having to lie or receive so much attention, but she needed to keep Chiara's secret. So she gave minimal details of the fight and let people believe that she was the heroine of the story.

As said, Professor Sprout sent a letter to Eliott's parents. Asterin, despite being annoyed, kind of praised her. Eliott was not sure if that was the case, as the words were very aggressive. Apparently the witch was "surprised that she was not so slow" and proud to know that her daughter had a talent for dueling and had defeated the daughter of her greatest rival and the most dangerous werewolf in the country. This made the legilimens' stomach turn and she burned the letter.

Petrus's reply came first, and as soon as Amon landed on the table to deliver the letter to Eliott, he pecked on her hands and shouted her name, as if he wanted to scold her. The letter was unexpectedly short, Petrus made it clear that he was upset that his daughter was breaking the rules and asked her to behave and be safe. His words were not as aggressive as Asterin's but Eliott could almost feel his disappointment behind the ink and it left her feeling bad for the rest of the day. Her father's letter was worse than her mother's. She didn't like Asterin cursing her, but getting her compliments made her feel sick, it felt wrong. And she hated to upset her father, he was the only member of her family who loved her. 

However, she tried to let it go, not wanting to be taken over by those bad feelings now. She tried to enjoy the good atmosphere of the castle, knowing that everything was fine now and no one was in danger. At lunchtime, she sidestepped another group of onlookers to sit at the Hufflepuff table, watching Penny and Chiara laughing, before the blonde got up and left. Lamoth sat next to the Werewolf, feeling that she was more radiant than ever.

\- D-Did you... a-and Penny make up? - she asked, placing her frog on the table, and Chiara waved, filling her mouth with food. The full moon made her tired and hungry. - H-How are you f-feeling?

\- Much better. Thanks to you and our friends. I never felt so good. - She smiled brightly and began to speak quickly, waving her hands enthusiastically. Eliott felt good to see her smile for real. - You know, I never had many friends because of lycanthropy, it's good to know that there are people who accept me without judging. And Penny apologized this morning. I don't know how to thank you, Eliott. Oh, I'm talking too fast.

Eliott laughed when she blushed and swallowed the food. - It's o-okay... Hm. I'm happy to h-help ...

\- No You don't know how much that means to me. - she lowered her eyes, poking her nails - Since I got infected, I heard horrible things and lived in fear. Afraid of people judging me, of being alone, or of hurting someone. I h-had a friend b-before ... She always said she wasn't afraid of me but ... O-One day, she saw me transforming and... she w-was s-scared. - Eliott clenched her fists and held Chiara's shoulder - Since then I've been afraid to make friends. Because I thought they would leave me too ...

\- We will n-not l-leave you, Chiara... - Eliott felt stupid for promising that. She was being sincere, yes, but maybe Chiara wouldn't believe it .... The Werewolf, however, smiled gratefully.

\- Greyback kept saying that there is no place for us among wizards. And that I should be free, to know who I really am. I never denied my lycanthropy, but, unlike him, I didn't let that define me. L- Eliott was surprised when her eyes shone with determination - Thanks for helping me, Eliott. You inspired me and, who knows, one day, I can also help others like me.

Eliott blushed deeply, hiding her face in the scarf and waving. - Ah, yes ... O-Of course ... You're w-Welcome ... Hm ... Thank you for s-saving me, Chiara ... Without you... I w-would have become a s-snack or a Werewolf. Hm... N-Not that it's b-bad! - She waved her hands, nervous. Chiara just laughed and waved her hand - B-But, thank you. Hm.

\- You're welcome, Eliott. That's what werewolf friends are for.

After that, Eliott felt closer to her friends. Now that Tonks and Chiara were aware of her legilimency, and Chiara had told them about her lycanthropy, it seemed that the strength of secrets had strengthened trust between them. The best way to make friends is to fight dangerous Werewolves side by side with someone.

Eliot no longer felt so nervous about reading other people's thoughts, it helped her to understand them better. And none of her friends were bothered when she unwittingly read her feelings, or seemed to know exactly what they wanted.

Chiara seemed happier than before, still a little shy and quiet, but when she was close to her friends, she allowed herself to relax and talk more. Eliot was happy whenever he was close to her, happy that she could enjoy her time at Hogwarts and have fun, as she can never do before. The Legilimens knew what it was like to live in isolation, afraid of people, so she wanted Chiara to feel at ease.

She also approached Penny, who returned to being radiant and optimistic, and sometimes sat with them at lunch. It wasn't like they were close friends, but everyone accepted her in their little group when she showed up and had fun with them.

Things seemed to return to normal with time, when the first match of the Quidditch season arrived. Eliott had already been to some official Quidditch matches, but she has never been so excited. She gave Jake, Linda and Barnaby good luck when she saw them, before sitting in the Hufflepuff stands with her friends, wearing the colors of Gryffindor and Slytherin, unable to decide who to cheer for. Penny painted everyone's faces, using green colors, just like Rowan and Chiara. Tonks and Ben, painted red, called them traitors.

\- I thought you hated Slytherin! - shouted the blonde.

\- We hate a certain Slytherin girl. - explained Rowan shrugging.

\- S-Some are... Nice. - said Eliott, with a peaceful smile. - Hm... Barnaby, Linda and Jake, f-for example...

\- It's true. And everyone knows that Gryffindor and Hufflepuff are enemies in Quidditch ... - said Chiara with a playful smile.

Tonks and Ben shook their heads in indignation. In the end, they were sulking, watching the Slytherins celebrate with their friends.

*********

Eliott's detention started earlier than she imagined. At first they weren't so bad, she spent most of the time cleaning the rooms, without magic. She was used to working without magic, because from time to time she helped her father in the garden, or to take care of his sheep, or the elves in the cleaning (even if they didn't like it), not to mention that she took care of her aunt's farm whenever she visited.

Until there was a day when she had to clean the Trophy Room, in the sixth floor, with Merula's help. The legilimens crawled out of bed, muttering to Rowan who had been talking for half an hour about being on time.

When Eliott and Merula met in the hall, they glared at each other, keeping their distance while they waited for Filch. The caretaker appeared minutes later, with his usual scowl and his cat, Mrs Norris, in his arms. Both owner and animal grimaced at the little trouble.

\- In my time, naughty students were tied by the wrists in the dungeons if they got out of line ... That would be a good punishment. Good times. - he said, not bothering to look at them as they entered the room - But our director is very kind. Your punishments are very gentle, so you children never learn.

Merula rolled her eyes but Eliott couldn't help feeling bad. It was Filch's job to clean up the school, but the students always made it more difficult, they dirty the hallways on purpose and made fun of the janitor. Even though he was rude and grumpy. Maybe Eliott was just naive, but she felt bad and promised to keep an eye on Tonks. 

They entered the room, now covered with a strange pink goop, probably the work of some mischievous student. Eliott and Merula took buckets and sponges.

\- This is for you to learn. - Filch said - I'll be back in an hour and hope to see these trophies shining.

Eliott nodded without realizing, the caretaker slammed the door. Merula muttered under her breath: - This is work for slaves! Why doesn't he just send the house elves?

The legilimens rolled her eyes and tried to block her mind and ears, having no patience to put up with Snyde. The two work in silence, and always distant from each other, sometimes exchanging looks but always turning or making faces at each other. The Trophy Room was bigger than they thought and some spots (which they had no idea what they were) took a long time to come out.

One hour later, Eliott stopped for a moment to rest, feeling her arms and back sore. Cleaning all the shelves seemed impossible. She took a deep breath, wiped the sweat off her forehead, and took another picture. However, she stopped when she saw that it was the picture of Jacob she had seen days ago.

She couldn't help but smile when she saw her brother nod and smile. A strong feeling filled her chest. It wasn't real. It wasn't really Jacob. She remembered the vision she had in the room. Did it have something related to the Vaults? What if she was going crazy too? She shook her head. No. Jacob was not crazy. Neither does she.

She hadn't thought about the Vaults for weeks, but now, that worry and fear hit her again as she finished cleaning. Ben had asked if she would go after the Vaults and she denied it, but ... She always wanted to know what happened to Jacob. No one ever said much to her about his disappearance. If the Vaults were real, maybe Jacob was alive, maybe she could find him. But if she started a search for the Cursed Vaults and her brother, would she end up in the same fate as the older Lamoth?

She heard Merula mutter somewhere and turned to see her leaning against the wall, arms crossed, impatient. Eliott saw that she, too, had finished cleaning and sat down.

\- He's taking too long! - said Merula - What is that old vulture doing? It's past time for us to leave!

Eliott looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was already lunchtime. She felt her stomach growl but continued to sit on the floor. Merula kept pacing, knowing she couldn't leave the room without permission, but she was soon irritated and opened the door. Lamoth got to her feet and ran to the slytherin.

\- What's it? Do you want to stay here until when? - asked Merula, walking away immediately when she saw her approaching - I will not stay here waiting with you...

Eliott felt that Merula was still irritated by the duel. That was obvious. But she was also ashamed and annoyed by her presence. The Legilimens was also not feeling well being in the same room as her but did not want to leave. However, Merula came out and slammed the door and Eliott panicked. What if Filch came back? What if he got angry at her for letting Merula out without doing anything?

She waved her hands nervously and went after the girl, hurrying down the stairs to the fifth floor. There was no one in the hall, everyone had come down to eat. Eliott suddenly felt tense, remembering that he had already been on the fifth floor, on her first day at Hogwarts. It was there that he met Mallory. She looked around, recognizing the tapestries. 

She found Merula a second later, huddled behind an armor, peering down a corridor. Eliott bent down to see what it was and was pushed hard against the wall.

\- Be quiet, Lamoth! - said Merula angrily, pulling her arm away in disgust when she realized he had touched her.

\- Hm... What... W-What are you l-looking a-at? - asked the legilimens angrily.

\- Filch was taking too long. He went after Professor Snape. - Merula took a look at the other corridor and hid - They are talking ... They must have seen something related to the Vaults...

That last part was a whisper. Probably for Eliott not to hear but it was no use. The legilimens opened her eyes wide and stared at Merula's neck, hoping she could see her expression in awe. Merula was interested in the Cursed Vaults. But why? She kept making fun of Jacob for doing that.

Merula came out of hiding, not caring if she was being followed by the hufflepuff. Eliott remained quiet and shivered, it was getting cold, just like her first day at school. She stopped again, hidden behind Merula. Filch and Snape were looking at something. The Professor looked at a wall and walked away quickly, turning to the caretaker.

\- Who else knows about it?

\- Just me and Mrs Norris, sir. I was going to report the incident to the headmaster...

\- I'll talk to him. This must have something to do with Lamoth's situation ...

Eliott squirmed when she heard Snape's tone of voice. Full of spite. Her head spun again. Lamoth's situation? Did they know anything about her brother? She tilted her head, trying to see what was on the wall. She ignored the elbow she received from Merula and managed to see some ice on the walls, as well as an equally frozen wooden door. Then she noticed that it was easy to see the two men breathing because of the cold.

\- Is it true what they say, sir? - Filch asked, with a dark smile- Are the Vaults full of ancient treasures, relics and secrets? And that whoever opened them would have the key to all this?

Eliott didn't have to look at Merula to know that she was smiling. She felt the anxiety and greed in her. Of course  
Of course she was after the treasure.

\- It doesn't matter now. - Snape said sternly, almost scolding Filch for the greedy thought - Your job is to make sure no one gets close to this corridor. For the safety of students.

Merula then pushed Eliott off and walked quickly, trying not to make a noise. Eliott followed without question, knowing that one of them was returning. The two ran as soon as they reached a safe distance, where they could not be heard and entered the Trophy Room.

Merula was still smiling as she picked up her things, knowing that Filch would be back soon. Eliott propped herself up on her knees, feeling tired. She looked at the image of her brother on the shelf.

\- W-What... is t-the "Lamoth situation"...?

\- Who cares? - She heard Merula speak angrily behind her - This is a clue to the Cursed Vaults. Finally ... Those Vaults are closer ...

The legilimens could almost feel the arrogant smile, before turning around, frowning. Her head hurt again for some reason and she wished she had no other vision now. Not in front of the skinny girl.

\- I w-wasn't....t-talking to you. Hm. - she said brusquely, watching the smile disappear from Merula's face - A-And why do y-you care? Hm? You s-said... t-that the Vaults are a legend a-and that my b-brother went c-crazy... D-Do you w-want to go c-crazy t-too...? - she asked mockingly, impressed by her own courage.

Merula frowned. - I'm not an idiot like your brother. I will find these Vaults and then I will be more powerful than anyone.

Before Eliott could protest, Filch returned and cast a suspicious look at the two of them, as if he knew they had followed him. He complained some more, seeing if they had cleaned up properly and let them go. Merula ran out of the room and away from her biggest rival. Eliott followed calmly, her mind spinning, full of questions.

Merula was going after the Vaults. Snape and Filch had shown where one of them could be located. She could have a clue as to where her brother would be. Maybe she could find him. Maybe, just maybe, she was no longer in the dark.

But did she really want to go after him?

She sat at the Hufflepuff table, not listening to what her friends had to say. Her eyes focused on Damian, sitting next to the Quidditch team. He smiled when he saw her staring and went back to eating, distracted. Eliott felt a strange discomfort, she always knew and suspected that Damian was watching her, because of the Vaults and because of Jacob. Just like Mallory.

The Ravenclaw girl was very uncomfortable and irritated when she saw her on the fifth floor that day, and now she knew exactly why. She was watching a Vault. Eliott stared at her gray hair on the Ravenclaw table. She had to find out what she knew. Mallory knew Jacob, maybe she was involved in his disappearance.

Eliott stopped eating for a while. She was thinking too much about it. Like Jacob. Did that mean she was becoming like him? She put her hands over her face, suddenly tired. So many thoughts. So many questions....

She bit her lip and thought. Of course, she could find out more. She was a legilimens. She almost slapped herself. She was so used to her ability, used to blocking it that she almost forgot that she had it. Her legilimency could be useful for the first time. But she had never used it on purpose, could she?

She felt a hand grab her arm and turned to Rowan. Lunch was over. Ben was nowhere to be seen, nor were any of the other hufflepuffs.

\- Are you okay, Ellie? - she asked - I've been calling you for a long time. You hardly ate.

Eliott waved quickly and pulled the scarf over the table, placing Naveen on his towel and standing.

\- I... Hm... I n-need... to tell you s-something ...

Rowan followed her without asking questions. They went up the stairs to one of Ben's hiding places, a small closet, cleaner than the Artifact Room, but full of old objects. Eliott locked the door, accepting the snacks that Rowan gave her. She didn't even notice that she was hungry.

\- What happened, Eliott? Did you see something? Did Merula do something to you?

\- No. No. I followed ... I ... I f-followed Filch and Snape into a c-corridor and.. Hm... they said s-something about the Vaults ... - Rowan tensed. - Hm. Snape said t-that this a-all has to do w-with the "Lamoth situation"...

Rowan said nothing, but adjusted the glasses, thinking.

\- I ... I don't understand what that means. And I am proud to understand many things.

Eliott told her everything she saw, and she already knew what the reaction of the friend and the frog would be - I.... I w-want to.. g-go there to s-see the d-door...

Rowan protested, very loudly, with a serious face. Naveen croaked very loudly and almost jumped in Eliott's face. It all made her head hurt.

\- Why would you do such a thing, Ellie? You said that those Vaults are cursed.

\- I know--

\- Then why take the risk? 

\- It's n-not b-because of the Vaults ... Hm ... I ... I just w-want to know... - she took a deep breath and managed to speak without making mistakes - I j-just want to know w-where my brother is...

The Indian calmed down, looking at her with pity and sadness. Naveen croaked softly to his owner. Eliott held her head and sat on a chest.

\- I d-don't care a-about treasures ... o-or gold ... I just w-want to know what h-happened to Jacob... N-Nobody e+ever told me w-where he is o-or... w-what he did that was so... so b-bad...

Rowan pushed the glasses upwards, looking away. - I heard some stories. But it seems that nobody knows what happened. Perhaps the Ministry and teachers have ... hid everything about it.

Eliott agreed. Some of her relatives worked at the Ministry, she had heard enough stories to know that it was possible for them to do something like this. Hide evidence, lie, they did everything. There was a reason why Asterin and Petrus were still working there.

\- All the more reason for you not to go after the Vaults. Don't get me wrong, Ellie, but ... What if something bad happened to your brother? I don't want you to get hurt. Or disappear ...

Her voice was low. Eliott hoped she would not accept it, but Rowan held her hands, with a steady look. She pushed her worry and fear away, determined to help legilimens.

\- But I'm going with you. - Eliott lifted her head, looking perplexed at Khanna who lifted her shoulders - What? Did you really think I was going to let you go after the Vaults alone? Eliott! I don't want to be in detention, but I'm not going to stand by and watch you take a chance. Again! 

The legilimens blushed. Deep down, she hoped that one of her friends would go with her to the hall, after all they had faced together. But I also didn't want them to go, she knew it was dangerous and that they could get hurt, but she also didn't want to go alone and end up lost, or frozen, or whatever the Vault did to the people who hunted it. 

\- I... d-don't want to... do a-anything dangerous... - she knew that, deep down, it was a lie but ignored the little voice in the back of her mind - I just w-want to take a look... S-See what I discover... S-See if I can find a c-clue about Jacob's disappearance ... A-And... We need to... Be c-careful with Merula... She w-wanted the t-treasure--

Suddenly, Rowan was furious. Eliott did not know why she was happy to hear that even her friend was irritated by the girl's greed. Rowan took off the glasses and wiped them, angrily, trying to stay calm.

\- That ... - she swore, Eliott didn't know what it meant but Rowan looked at her as if she shouldn't repeat the words - She is terrible! She keeps saying these horrible things about your brother but she's going after the Cursed Vaults too! And because of the treasure!

\- S-She seemed... hm... d-determined to find the Vaults. I f-felt... B-But ... She also doesn't h-have many clues, which is good.

\- Yes, I don't know what she could do if she had the hidden power. In case this is real. I bet she would use that to get back at us. How annoying!

Eliott nodded, uncomfortable with something. She shook hands and poked her fingers with her nails. The two were quiet for a while.

\- Why does Merula hate you so much? - Khanna asked suddenly. - I know she hates everyone, but ... She acts like you're the worst thing in the world.

Eliott wiggled her fingers. She forgot that she had never told her friends about their mothers. She was so busy with so many things. Could this be considered a secret? She wondered. Most people knew. Rowan was the type who liked to be on top of the news.

\- Hm ... S-She ... Hm ... Merula h-hates me b-because of our mothers... - she struggled to speak without making mistakes. It was no big deal. She shouldn't be nervous. - Our families were ... Hm ... A-Allies, I think.

\- But it seems that Merula hates the Lamoths. - said Rowan, confused. Eliott sighed again. There would still be a lot to explain.

\- It is... it is normal for rich families to form a-alliances. S-Sometimes through w-weddings. Hm... T-That's how my parents got t-together ... - Eliott can't help feeling bad. It seemed that everything in her life was like a big lie. Even her parents' marriage, the "perfect" family and the "perfect" house they owned. Her brother. Herself. She thought of Petrus, who always seemed distant, unhappy, dissatisfied. She felt sorry for him, at least she had a chance to choose her own path.

She spoke again. - Hm. D-During the war, rich families that supported you-know-who h-had lot of p-power. The Snyde and Lamoth were a-allies. E-Everyone was... a-afraid of us ... - she grimaced when she said that. - Penelope Snyde and my mother w-were well-known and f-feared witches. But they h-hated each other. A lot...

\- That's why Merula hates you?

Eliott shrugged and swallowed her food, she had forgotten she was hungry. - Well, yes. S-Sort of ... Hm ... When ... W-When the Dark Lord lost p-power ... - Rowan tensed again and Naveen whimpered. - ... The Ministry started to h-hunt down the people who got involved with him .... Hm ... S-Some families, the richest ones, were f-free .... Hm ....

She shook hands. She didn't like to think about it. How her family got free because of money. The Lamoths and the Silvers did bad things in the war. Not all of them, but many of her relatives take advantage of the war to spread chaos and attack Muggles. Many people suffered because of them. She felt worse when thinking about what could have happened to Ben and Rowan. Not only them, but all the friends she made in the past three months.

Tonks, Penny and Ben were muggleborns or half-bloods. Rowan, Chiara and Damian could have wizard parents, but they were against the Death Eaters. Chiara became a Werewolf because her parents faced them. Thinking that bad things happened to them while she was safe, made her want to throw up.

Rowan held her shoulder with affection. Elliott almost pushed her away when she felt the fear and all the bad feelings coming from her. 

\- Hm, I r-remember that. It was a big mess. Mom and Dad said that many wizards pretended to be under the Imperius Curse. It didn't work for everyone, but many had money and managed to bribe the government.

\- My father ... E-Even if no o-one ... E-Even if no one trusts him, he is still an Auror ... - Eliott said. Petrus was not sent on many missions, he spent most of his time after the war in the office. She was sure that he only remained in office because of his surname. - He ... Mother c-convinced him to set a t+trap for the Snydes... She h-gated Penelope. She always hated. I r-remember that they c-competed in everything... But... Hm.. My mother a-always won, always. When she had the c-chance... she sent Merula's p-parents to Azkaban... I-Instead of her and my father...

Eliott closed her eyes, seeing her mother's maniacal laugh years ago when she returned to the manor, bragging to the walls, Petrus right behind, with his head down and looking sorry.

\- That's why Merula hates you so much ... - Rowan whispered, her face full of pity. Seconds later, she got irritated and slapped her hand on the closet - But it has nothing to do with you. She's just being mean!

Eliott looked down. She really felt angry at Merula, because she treated everyone, especially her friends, like trash. But, she felt bad that her mother took Merula's only family from her, even though they weren't good people, either. She saw Merula's feelings and couldn't help feeling sorry. She grew up alone too. And nobody ever cared about her.

Eliott wanted to be able to help her, but from the way the Snyde acted, she knew it was impossible. Merula had no pity even for her own home. She had treated Barnaby badly in potions, and called the Wangs weird. Eliott could not forgive that, she would not tolerate the girl's bad behavior.

\- I c-can't let her get to the Vaults f-first. She ... I don't know w-what she would do with the s-secrets she found. B-But it doesn't m-matter... I'm just d-doing it b-because of Jacob.

\- But how do we get to the corridor You said Filch is watching.

\- Hm ... Well ... S-Sometimes he leaves the shift, r-right? We can g-go there at night, when the teachers c-change shifts. We don't have to take l-long...

\- So let's hope not to find Jane. - said Rowan, shaking.

Eliott agreed and the two left the room, looking around and making sure that no one had seen or heard anything.

*******  
It was not difficult to sneak out of the common room that night. Eliott and Rowan sat in the armchairs, pretending to be reading while waiting for all the students to go to bed. Tonks and Chiara went to bed early, so no one noticed that they didn't go to their room. Eliott had to leave Naveen behind, knowing that he could be quite loud when he was startled.

As they slipped through the corridors, Eliott heard Rowan pray that they would not meet Jane. She was on watch that night and, after their adventure with Chiara, she seemed more irritated and kept an eye on them whenever she could. Eliott also didn't want to think about how Damian or Mallory would react if they knew she was going to the Vaults. At least there weren't many students walking around at night, and the castle was very large, so the probability of them meeting the prefects was very small.

As they approached the Fifth Floor, Eliott felt the air get colder. Even with winter coming, it was very strange to be so cold, and the further they walked, the more she could see their breath.

\- It was in that c-corridor... - she said when they arrived, pressing the sweater against her body. The two released their hands and started looking for something suspicious.

\- I don't think it's a good idea, Eliott. - Rowan said suddenly, hugging the shoulders. - I heard stories of how Filch punishes badly behaved students and they all make Snape look like a friendly hufflepuff. Are you sure about that?

Eliot frowned, then shook her head. - Hm. Stay c-close to me. Let's move fast. I-If something h-happens, we will be b-back...

Rowan nodded nervously.

Aside from the ice-covered wooden door, there was nothing strange about the corridor. No secret passages, deeds or marks. Eliott started to be distressed. She tried to use her legilimency to see if she could get a clue. But it wasn't as if she could unravel that mystery if she had a vision.

\- T-There's n-nothing here ... Hm. - she gave up, going to the door. - We n-need to o-open that door... It's the o-only way.

She held the handle, it was freezing, she wrapped her hand around her sleeve and pulled, nothing happened. She did it again and again and the door didn't move. She blew out an angry sigh

\- S-Sure. Of course t-there is a spell! How s-stupid of me!

\- Maybe we can open it with another spell. - said Rowan - There is an appropriate spell for locks. As I recall, Professor Flitwick is going to teach us this year. I just don't know when.

This made Eliott's mood improve a little. There was a snap, coming from somewhere and the two stood side by side, looking sideways and pulling their wands.

\- D-Did you h-hear t-that? - asked Eliott.

\- According to my research ... - Rowan said softly - There are at least 21 different entities wandering these corridors at night. And they are all terrifying.

\- It's not h-helping, Rowan... - said Eliott. She looked around and froze when she heard a low meow. Mrs Norris emerged from the shadows, dangerous eyes fixed on them. The cat looked as threatening as the owner.

Rowan whispered. - Eliott, you are good with animals. What do we do?

The cat meowed to them and Eliott wasted no time, she held Rowan's arms and walked away. - We run!

None of them looked back, but Mrs Norris did not follow them, in fact, she ran in the opposite direction. They arrived in the common room and almost ran into the barrels. When they entered, they threw themselves into the seats, trying to calm down and not wake the other students.

\- I knew it was crazy ... - Rowan murmured - We should have been quiet. What if she tells Filch? Everyone knows that Filch understands that cat like nobody else. And you talk to Naveen. You know it's possible. I bet he's coming to get us right now.

\- Let's h-hope he doesn't f-find out it was us ... - Eliott murmured, sitting in the armchair - A-Are you sure we c-can open the door w-with a spell?

Rowan's eyes widened. - Um, well, yes. Perhaps, there is a spell. But ... It may take time for Professor Flitwick to teach us.

\- Okay, let's wait. - said Eliott, sinking into the cushions. She can't resist opening a smile. She felt lighter, strangely light. She had a clue, she found something related to the Vaults, she could find her brother.

\- Do you really want to go back there? - Rowan asked after a minute, seeing that her friend was smiling, she was a little worried.

The legilimens did not hesitate and nodded positively. She wasn't going to stop now, she had already gone to the door, and now they had a clue. They were a step closer.

\- Do you want to talk to Ben? Or to Tonks and Chiara?

\- B-Better not. N-Not yet. Hm. Ben w-would be very s-scared, especially a-after our last fight. And the girls ... W-Well ... - she thought and rubbed her forehead. - Hm. We can t-talk about it t-tomorrow ...

She stopped talking and closed her eyes and smiled again. Rowan sat next to her, letting the legilimensrest her head on her shoulder.

\- Why are you smiling?

\- Hm? Oh, I'm happy ... - she laughed softly - N-Never ... I never k-knew much a-about my brother ... A-And ... Listening to people talking a-about him m-makes me feel h-happy ...

Rowan nodded and was quiet. She saw how happy Eliott looked, so light ... It was strange to see her like this, the legilimens seemed to be constantly worried and scared. So she was quiet and silently agreed to the plan. She didn't know how Eliott felt, she always had a loving family, she had a happy childhood. Her parents took care of her, they gave her gifts and books, she could always play with her siblings and she could go out and have fun. She felt bad to think that she always had things that Eliott didn't have. Simple but important things.

She sighed and took Eliott's hand. She was determined to help her now. So that her best friend could find her brother, or at least, solve that mystery.

\- Thank you, Rowan ... - whispered Eliott. Rowan blushed when remembering that Eliott was a legilimens and could hear what she thought. Were her thoughts too loud? Eliott shook her head and laughed softly, making Rowan blush even more. 

She sighed and closed her eyes. - An impenetrable padlock, a mysterious door and the constant threat of being caught by Filch and Snape ... Entering this room seems impossible ...

*********

Filch started casting angry looks at Eliott whenever he saw her in the hall.

At first she didn't care, the caretaker was known to hate all students, but it soon became a nuisance when she noticed that his thoughts always went to the mysterious door when she got too close. And Mrs Norris also looked at her discreetly when she sat somewhere to study.

Even though the cat couldn't speak, Eliott and Rowan were sure that she had told Filch that she had seen them in the hall that night. Eliott had a strong connection with Naveen, she could understand what he wanted with just one look, it wouldn't be impossible if the caretaker and the cat could do the same.

Furthermore, Merula was strangely silent for a while. She seemed lost in thought, a little more irritated than before, but she didn't bother anyone for a while. This worried Eliott, she felt that the Slytherin was planning something. And that became clear when, in Herbology class, she came too close to her and the violet-eyed girl snarled and walked away.

Eliott tried to ignore her irritating attitude and went back to caring for the plants. It's just Merula being herself, she thought. Nothing important, no need to worry. The Wangs, however, approached her with concerned looks behind their glasses.

\- You better be careful, Eliott Lamoth. - warned Linda, turning her head slowly towards Merula - Merula Snyde has been acting strange lately.

\- H-How strange...? Hm. - asked Eliott, approaching to whisper.

\- She looks more angry. - said Jake - But she does nothing too much. In fact, everyone is happy that she stopped bullying. 

\- It's just a matter of time ... - Chiara murmured to herself, from across the table.

Eliott looked around, and then at the twins. They didn't talk much, but she was sure that they were not the type to judge others and they seemed to like her very much. So maybe she could trust them.

\- Y-You ... Hm ... D-Did you n-notice if... s-she has done something s-suspicious? Or d-angerous?

The two exchanged looks and shook their heads at the same time. - We heard one of her roommates say that she spends a lot of time outside the common room, in the library.

\- Looks like she's looking for something. And she doesn't want anyone to know what.

\- She even yelled at one of our prefects because she wanted to know what she was doing.

Eliott almost dropped her vase but struggled to appear normal and carefree.

\- You better be careful, Eliott Lamoth. - said Linda, again. Eliott raised her eyebrows at them, they were both too serious. - Everyone knows that Merula hates you more than anyone.

Eliott nodded and went back to work, Professor Sprout scolded her and the twins and the three were forced to separate. While the class was not over, Eliott found herself lost in her own thoughts and that irritated her. Merula was researching the Vaults. She really wanted to get into that room.

 _"But she won't!"_ The legilimens thought, casting a quick look at Snyde _"If I'm going to find Jacob, then I have to get in there first. It's my only chance!"_

The bell rang and the lesson ended. Eliott changed clothes and looked at the class schedule, she somehow still forgot the sequence of classes. That day, after Herbology, she would have potions. She rolled her eyes and crawled into the dungeons, Rowan at her side. Soon Barnaby joined they and he and the legilimens started talking about magical creatures. Eliott smiled, it made her head stop spinning a little.

Professor Snape came into the room and started the class. The students would have to prepare the Herbicide Potion, he quickly explained a little about the potion and then sat at his desk, leaving the students to fend for themselves. Eliott struggled to remove all thoughts that were not hers and that had nothing to do with the potion.

She asked Barnaby to pick up some ingredients and started cutting others. Naveen croaked softly into the bag and Eliott looked irritably at Merula who was discreetly approaching her.

\- Hey, Lamoth. - she called and Eliott remained silent - Did you tell someone what we heard that day?

Eliott frowned and cut the ingredients again. - No... Hm... I d-didn't...

\- You lie very badly! I bet you told one of your idiot friends!! - she looked at Rowan and the Indian showed her tongue to her, returning to prepare the potion. - Good thing nobody believes you. That way you won't end my chances of finding the Cursed Vaults!

Eliott rolled her eyes. She was getting tired of Snyde's attitude. After the duel, Eliott started to notice what Merula really looked like. She liked to show off and for others to do whatever she wanted. And she did this by being rude and using brute force. But when someone learned to fight back or was not affected by insults, she was trapped and had no choice but to back off.

Eliott felt very stupid for letting the Slytherin hurt her in the first few months of school. Now, she simply shot her an empty look, mocking her behavior.

\- I-If you don't speak quietly... s-someone may h-hear. - Eliott said and pointed to Professor Snape.

Barnaby returned with the ingredients and Eliott smiled, the tallest Slytherin looking at Merula before turning around. - A-And w-why do you c-care?

Rowan agreed - You keep saying that Eliott's brother is crazy and insults him. You said that going after the Vaults is stupid, but here you are, doing the same thing.

\- Why a-are you so i-interested? - asked the legilimens.

Rowan and Eliott looked at Merula, even Naveen was getting annoyed with the girl and was looking at her angrily. Merula scoffed and pulled out a potions book to cover her face.

\- I owe you no satisfaction. Now shut up!

And so, she was quiet for the rest of the class. Eliott believed that this was a miracle and took advantage of the silence to prepare her potion. It was not her best subject and she hated using animal parts, she felt bad but that day she did better than she expected. With the help of Rowan and Barnaby, she prepared the herbicide potion almost perfectly. The three paid close attention to every detail, read the instructions several times, and Naveen kept an eye on Merula the entire time, to make sure she wouldn't screw things up again.

Towards the end of class, Eliott finished the potion with a proud smile. Without Merula's teasing, it was easier to concentrate and she felt more confident. She frowned suddenly and looked at Snyde, she was very quiet. In fact, distracted. Eliott came over a little and looked at the cauldron. She frowned again and took a look at the book.

\- Hm... Hm... Merula? - she called, receiving an angry look in return. Eliott didn't like Merula, but she couldn't help but help her now. She pointed to the book and spoke as calmly as she could muster - Hm. You n-need to... to m-move seven times ...

\- What? - Merula asked angrily. Naveen croaked at her. Eliott took a deep breath.

\- Hm ... Hm ... You n-need to move this p-potion seven times in a clockwise d-direction. - she pointed again to the book - You o-only moved five... See? 

Merula scoffed and said rudely. - You don't know what you're talking about! Everyone knows that you suck at potions! What are you trying to do? Ruin my potion?

Eliott closed the book tightly on hearing this. She mentally decided not to help the rude Snyde anymore. If she wanted to go wrong, fine. She poured the finished potion from the bottle while Professor Snape scowled over to the table.

\- Surprisingly, Lamoth is right, Miss Snyde. - he said in a monotonous voice, the entire table looked at him in surprise. Naveen smiled and puffed out his chest for Merula. The potions master turned to Lamoth. - Even someone incompetent like you can become an average witch if you follow the instructions.

\- Hm....Thank you, sir...? - Eliott blushed slightly. It was difficult to know what Snape thought, even though she was a legilimens.

The Professor shrugged and collected the bottles. - Ten points for Hufflepuff. The class is over, get out. Now.

Eliott took Naveen in her arms and left the room with Barnaby and Rowan, the two laughed as they ran away from Merula's flaming gaze. As they went up to the great hall, Lamoth noticed that Merula was still looking at her. It was a silent but dangerous threat, and Eliott could feel Merula's anger and jealousy growing.

But she stood her ground and continued to ignore that bad feeling. She had already decided that she would enter that secret room, she would help her brother, no matter what she had to do. Nor could Merula stop her.


	17. The memories of her brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the story is a little rough, but I wanted to fit some things that I had invented for Eliott's story and some extra missions that appear in the first year.
> 
> And Mallory and Damian are characters that I like a lot, and I had created them before meeting Duncan and before the game gave more information about Jacob. And I really wanted to include both of them in this story. I don't think it looks good, but I'm doing my best to make the story coherent and well written.
> 
> I would love it if you leave comments saying what you think of the chapters
> 
> Anyway, good reading.

Finally, November came to an end and December brought winter. The atmosphere at the school was better than ever, the good feeling that came with the festivities and decorations of the holiday parties filled the air and Eliott felt better than ever.

On the last day of school, after delivering all their work, the students walked freely around the castle, and Eliott sat at a window in a corridor with her friends, knitting absently while listening to Ben and Rowan talk about Christmas.

-... I'm staying at home this year with my parents. - said Ben, with a shy smile. - I'm excited to tell them all the amazing things I learned here. Too bad I can't do magic outside of school ... I wanted to show them some spells ... And I'm going to have a little sister! - Now he smiled radiantly, happier than his friends had ever seen.

They congratulated him, patted him on the head and he sank into the cover, his face red. Rowan adjusted the glasses and spoke quickly.

\- I'm going to India with my family. My birthday is in a few days, my family is having a party and all my siblings are going to be present. We are going to visit super interesting historical places, it will be so much fun! 

Ben and Rowan turned to Eliott, indicating that it was her turn to tell how she was going to spend Christmas. She felt her stomach turn and shrugged, pretending to be too focused on the hat she was knitting, and from her sad expression, they understood that she was going to be alone at Hogwarts. She remained quiet even when the two started to protest loudly.

\- Why didn't you tell us before? - asked Ben, holding her shoulders. - We would have found a way.

\- You could have gone with me. - said Rowan.

\- T-To India...? - Eliott smiled slightly, then looked away. - I do not w-want to d-disturb, Rowan.... Hm... It's a f-family trip ...

\- You're family! - Rowan said too loudly, making Eliott blush violently and her heart melt. Ben nodded in agreement. - You heard me. I know that my parents and siblings would love to have you with us. I already talked about you in all my letters, I bet they wouldn't mind, and you would have so much fun...

Eliott shook her head, maybe it was true, she had spent a month with the Khanna family and knew they were all very hospitable. Still, she denied it and Ben crossed his arms, red-faced.

\- I could take you to London with me ... It's not nice to be alone for Christmas. We don't want to leave you here.

\- Chiara is going to Italy and Tonks is going to spend Christmas with her parents. Our dorm will be empty. You will be alone all month.

\- It's n-not so b-bad ... hm. - She tried to calm them down, but got angry looks. - I'm.... I'm u-used to being a-alone...

This made them even more upset with her. Eliott sank into her scarf. She could spend a few weeks alone, she thought.

Christmases with her family were strange. The house was quiet because only Petrus, Eliott, Naveen and the elves stayed there. Asterin always traveled to a distant place or stayed with her parents. And after everything that happened in the past few months, Eliott didn't have the courage to speak to her father. However, this year Petrus was traveling. The Ministry had finally sent him on an important mission in Russia. 

She was used to being alone in the house, but now that she was used to being with Rowan and Ben, she didn't know if she could take it, especially with Naveen sleeping. Unconsciously, she moved her hand to pet him and remembered that he was not there. She knew he needed to hibernate, but she hated having to be away from him that long.

She shook her head, pushing her thoughts away and insisting she was going to be okay and said nothing more. Ben and Rowan were quiet too, but exchanged nervous looks for their friend.

Before classes ended, the group of hufflepuffs/gryffindor celebrated Rowan's 12th birthday. Ben and Eliott felt bad when they couldn't give her a gift until Christmas. But with Tonks' help, they went into the kitchen to get her some candy and a cake.

When the last day of school arrived, Eliott helped her friends to pack, claiming several times that she was fine. When they arrived at the station, the teachers helped the children to put their bags on the train. Rowan and Ben turned to Eliott, concerned. She was sure they were about to cry.

\- Are you really going to be okay? - Ben asked again, holding Eliott's hand tightly. - I wish I could send you letters, but I don't have an owl.

\- Hm... It's all right.... I will s-send you a l-letter with a school owl... - She tried to smile and think of something to reassure them. - I'll s-send you gifts, o-okay? Do not w-worry. Have f-fun, y-you two.

Ben and Rowan nodded and hugged her tightly before getting on the train. The train left and the students who stayed behind waved to their friends until they had disappeared in the forest. The heads of houses gathered the students and took them back to Hogwarts.

Eliott felt a little lost, she always had a hard time memorizing the halls. She entered the Great Hall and saw Professor Flitwick and Professor Green decorating the room with the help of Hagrid and some students.

There weren't that many students at the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables. However, the Slytherin table seemed to have the same number of students as always. Among them, Merula was poking a plate of cake with a face of boredom. Eliott felt a knot in her stomach as she thought that most of the students at the Salazar house had nowhere to go. Because their parents were either Death Eaters or had died because of them.

She sat at the Hufflepuff table, alone, and wondered how she would spend the rest of the month without dying of boredom or loneliness. She tried to remind herself that she had been through it, so it was okay.

********

The first few days were not that difficult, and Eliott was too busy to care about the cold or the Cursed Vaults. The teachers had spent some work and essays and she did half of it early in the week, so she helped with the Christmas decoration of the common room, and spent most of the time making gifts.

And of course, she would sneak out of the castle a few times to see if Naveen was okay, but the amphibian was so deeply buried in the mud, under the snow, that it was a little of hard to see him.

Damian, as always, noticed that she was feeling lonely and worried about her amphibian, so he tried to talk to her whenever he had no task. The two sat together in the great hall to eat at times, played Gobstones and shared their hobbies.

However, the legilimens could not ignore that Damian was tired and worried. Whenever they sat together to play Gobstones, he insisted on asking if she was okay. Eliott hoped he could be a little more subtle.

She continued to pretend that everything was fine. She hadn't had a chance to ask him about the door and she didn't even know how to approach the subject without looking suspicious. She didn't know what Damian could do if he found out she was going after the Vaults.

Even though she had made that decision and thought about it over and over again, she felt restless and scared. She didn't have Rowan to help her research. One day, she had heard Andre Egwu say that the Ravenclaw common room was colder than before, and no one could say why the weather was so strange. Well, the teachers knew. And they were doing everything they could to keep the Vaults a secret. Whenever they passed Eliott, she felt their gaze stick to her back until she walked away. 

She locked herself in the library after that, looking for anything related to the Crypts or her vision. She found herself wandering around the castle, looking for stairs, examining and trying to speak with the armor. But everything seemed normal, or at the normal level of strangeness. It was Hogwarts after all. 

She didn't get much information. There was nothing important in the books, nothing about secret chambers. It seemed that no one had ever discovered anything about the Vaults. But Jacob did. He had spent months, years researching. When she reached a dead end, Eliott started researching her brother. Fortunately, there were some old editions of the Daily Prophet kept in the library.

She flipped through the pages for a long time, feeling her anxiety and discomfort rising as she read. In the 1981 editions, there were several headlines about the defeat of the Dark Lord, but also about her brother. There was no picture of him, but several pictures of their parents trying to hide their face or walk away.

_**"Hogwarts student curses the school"**_

_**"Student is expelled from Hogwarts"**_

__

_**"Cursed child ...."**_

Eliott slammed the newspapers shut, feeling like she might throw up if she kept reading. She took a deep breath and saw that she had already spent hours in that library and Pince was staring at her from behind a bookcase. The librarian had been suspicious of her for the past few days, since she noticed that the hufflepuff was doing a lot of "homework".

Eliott tried to ignore her while guarding the Daily Prophet and hurriedly left the library.

She found herself on the same route in the tedious again. She looked out the window, expecting to see an owl or a crow. There was a very thick blanket of snow and the trees were covered in white. Even with the gray sky, that scenery was more beautiful and warm than the Lamoth Mansion.

Eliott saw a group of friends outside, immersed in a snowball war. She found herself thinking about Jacob again, about the snowball wars they had had before. It was just the two of them, but it was a lot of fun, and sometimes even Petrus joined them. She hadn't had fun in the snow for years, but she had had a chance to walk in the white garden with Ben and Rowan before they traveled.

The legilimens shook her head, trying to concentrate, she had something to do. She remembered the fifth floor corridor, the door, and that's where she went. She entered the trophy room, which connected from the third to the sixth floor, then went down the stairs to the fifth floor.

She walked slowly, looking around and hoping to find Filch or Mrs Norris. Soon she felt cold, but continued to walk. As soon as she reached the right corridor, she was startled, there was more ice than before. The wooden door was almost invisible on the wall.

She felt a headache and froze when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

\- What are you doing here?

Eliott immediately backed away, using the scarf to hide her face when she saw Mallory McCartney. She was more irritated than usual and wore a cold coat, her hands covered in thick gloves.

\- I ... I ... hm ... - Eliott tried to think of an excuse.

\- You know this corridor is forbidden. Please get out, now.

Eliott frowned, sensing that she was lying. She felt Mallory getting more and more nervous, her thoughts flying until they reached the frozen door. Eliott felt as if she had discovered a treasure, now she was sure.

\- Just get out, Lamoth. Or I will call the teachers.

\- I... Hm. I j-just want to... g-go for a w-walk... - she murmured - Is t-there... s-something you d-don't want m-me to see...?

\- Not! I just ...- Mallory waved her hands, then stuffed them in her coat pocket. She took a deep breath and her discomfort increased. - It is very cold and it is bad for the students. You don't want to be sick, do you?

Eliott ignored what she said. Her mind flew elsewhere as Mallory continued to try to get her out of the hall. Her frustration increased, so it was impossible for her to block her mind, which gave Eliott an opening. 

She found herself elsewhere, almost like in another life. She looked down and saw white, trembling hands, slightly larger than her own. She felt Mallory tremble with fear and cringing, she was just a child. A light went on and she saw Jacob's face. He smiled at her and the two walked together, he was saying something random. He looked so carefree that Eliott almost relaxed. Mallory and Jacob were friends.

However, the memory changed and the two were in a bathroom. The atmosphere changed and Lamoth could feel tears streaming down Mallory's face as she cringed in front of Jacob. Eliott wondered if the memory was false, but that was impossible. Her brother was different, more tired, his colored hair was tousled. His eyes were dead, like Petrus'.

_\- I'm sorry, Mallory..._

Mallory stood up. _\- I told you these Vaults were dangerous. Why did you have to continue?! You should have stopped._

_\- I was just trying to help ... I tried to close the Vaults... so everyone would be safe. I just wanted to help--_

_\- No! You wanted to help yourself! You only think about yourself !! You left us alone! Because of you, Duncan died! I hate you! I hope you get expelled!_

And she cried again, Jacob was about to say something when Eliott was pulled back into reality.

Mallory looked at her with a mixture of surprise and anger, she knew what Lamoth had just done. The legilimens didn't know how she knew, but she was already regretting entering her mind. She can feel the shock, the fear, the sadness and the anger of that memory. And it scared her, because before she could feel Mallory's joy while she and Jacob talked, and now she was just angry.

She felt dizzy, sick, worse than she had ever felt. Someone had died. Someone had died from the curse, and Jacob had been blamed. Had he killed him? Eliott felt like her whole world had fallen. Her brother had done many questionable things, but he would never kill anyone. Right? She did not know.

When she realized it, Mallory was full of anger and was shouting at her, not caring if anyone could hear them.

\- ... Did you just read my mind? Did you really read my mind ?! - she wasn't even surprised to find out she was a legilimens. 

Eliott backed up to the wall and her hands shook.

\- I... I... I didn't w-want to ... I'm s-sorry ... Hm ... I--

\- You are just like your brother! You two are nosy and only care about yourself!

Now it was Eliott's turn to be angry. - D-Don't talk... a-about my brother like t-that! He did... n-nothing wrong...!

Eliott froze for a second when she realized she had screamed. She didn't know why she was still defending Jacob. One side of her mind said it was wrong, that Jacob was guilty. But another said that she shouldn't believe Mallory's memories, that she was the real liar. But she looked so scared ...

\- Nothing wrong? He did everything wrong! It was his fault that Hogwarts was almost destroyed! If he hadn't gone after the Cursed Vaults, the ice would not have spread. I told him to stop, but he didn't hear. And now, the curse is spreading across the school.

She stopped for a while, hugging herself to calm down. Eliott didn't want to believe Mallory, but she could feel her anger and it was almost justified. Unlike Merula, who just told lies about Jacob, without knowing him, Mallory was his friend. She knew what had happened. 

Lamoth's head spun and spun. She didn't know how long she was quiet. The shock was such that she forgot everything. Mallory sighed, tiredly, trying to calm down

\- You just need to know that I promised to keep the Vaults closed after Jacob opened them. That’s why I don’t want you and anyone to come near that corridor.

\- W-Why? W-What d-did he do?

\- He opened them and released the curses. - She shrugged her shoulders, it was obvious. - When I arrived at Hogwarts, he had already closed two of them, I think. - she grimaced, thinking - I don't know everything. He never told me, Jacob was a quiet person ...

Eliott took a step forward. - W-Were you f-friends...?

Mallory was surprised. - I tried to warn him that the Vaults were dangerous and he was getting everyone in danger, but he didn't hear. I asked him to stop looking and let the teachers take care of everything ... but he ignored me.

Eliott looked down. Of course, he didn't want to hear. Jacob, like her, could not trust adults so easily. She moved her hands, nervous, she wanted to talk more, ask more. However, Mallory looked so worn and irritated ... She was still staring at her with that cold look.

\- You can't stay here. - Eliott was surprised to see that she had softened. - It's dangerous. 

\- Is t-there... a-anything r-related to the Vaults...? - Eliott said suddenly. Mallory sighed.

\- That's none of your business, Lamoth. Teachers are taking care of that.

Eliott snorted and shrugged.

\- I'm serious, Lamoth. These Vaults are more dangerous than you think! Your brother made the mistake of touching them out of sheer selfishness. I won't let you--

\- I just w-want to know... what h-happened to him! - Eliott shouted , feeling her eyes sting with anger. Mallory stepped back. - N-Nobody... ever t-told me a-anything... a-about him. I do not k-know what happened.... W-Whether he is a-alive or n-not. I just w-want my b-brother b-back!

Silence. Mallory just looked at her with a mixture of pity and tiredness. Eliott closed her eyes tightly, she no longer wanted to hear or feel what she felt. The ravenclaw sighed and crossed her arms, her serious face returning. She didn't even look like the broken girl from minutes ago. She looked like Jane, but worse. Was that possible?

\- Just get out. This corridor is dangerous for _you._

\- But ...

\- That's none of your business, Lamoth! - she shouted. - Why do you have to be so nosy? Like your brother!

That last part hurt more than ever. Eliott didn't know what to say, she didn't want to be around Mallory anymore, she didn't want to feel her sadness and knew she couldn't argue with her. She was right, even if the legilimens wasn't going to admit it.

Against her will, Eliott turned away and left the fifth floor, going back to her common room. More and more anger built up inside her. Guilt, sadness, fear and something she didn't know what to say. She wondered if she knew anything about her brother, if she really knew him or if her memories were distorted lies. If she had created a false and kind image of Jacob in her childish mind.

New doubts popped into her head. Mallory had said he wanted Jacob to be expelled. It was her? Someone had died. Was it Jacob's fault? Did he kill the boy? Had Malloy somehow got Jacob expelled?

Eliott grunted in anger and curled up on the bed, the room was too empty and too quiet and so she was alone with her own thoughts. She hated that. She never hated silence so much. It was Jacob's fault. Why did everything have to be because of Jacob? Why couldn't she live in peace? 

*******

Eliott remained quiet for the rest of the week. She no longer felt in the spirit of Christmas and refused to leave the common room to do anything but eat. To get the Vaults and Jacob out of her mind, she concentrated on studying, actually studying, and making gifts for her friends. The memory of Rowan, Ben, Chiara and Tonks were the only things that made her feel good after all.

Everything was getting worse in the last few days, she found herself thinking about Jacob more than ever, she found herself avoiding people again and the nightmares came back.

Every night, Mallory's memories haunted her, as did false images of her crazed brother, and she woke up alone in her dormitory, in the dark. After a while she stopped trying to sleep all night and started to sit in front of the fireplace in her common room, trying to keep her eyes open so she wouldn't have to see her brother in her head.

Soon Jane got angry and tried to make her talk, but the legilimens insisted that there was nothing wrong. And, as she already expected, she was approached by Damian once. He was smiling as usual, looking relaxed and cheerful.

The two walked in silence through the castle for a while, watching the snow outside and trying to postpone the conversation as long as possible.

\- Are you alright? - he asked finally, his cheerful expression gone. Eliott looked up and it made him nervous. The brown eyes were cold and lifeless. - You look a little ... You seem lost in thought. But I think this is a normal thing, right? Rowan told me that you always do that. But ... Is something bothering you?

Eliott raised an eyebrow. - You... you a-always know... when s-something is b-bothering m-me. H-How...?

\- I don't know. - He shrugged and tried to smile - Maybe I'm a very observant person. It doesn't matter if Jane thinks I'm too slow. So what's the problem?

It took a few seconds for Eliott to respond, she looked at the snow falling through the window. - I've been... Hm... t-thinking a-about my brother ....

Damian tried to look nonchalant, but he was obviously affected and nervous. Eliott wondered if he knew she was a legilimens. The prefect remained quiet, some jokes running through his head in order to lighten the mood and Eliott couldn't help but be a little irritated.

\- Hm ... What ... What about him?

Eliott sighed. - W-Why are you l-lying to me?

\- I'm not lying to you, Eliott. I just ... I don't know what you're not talking about. - He shrugged his shoulders, his smile faltering.

\- ... Y-You told me you w-wanted to p-protect me... a-and that you c-cared about me... Well, I t-trusted you... I like you, Damian, b-but ... I don't k-know if I can t-trust you a-anymore.

\- Of course you can--

\- Then w-why... do you and Mallory l-lie to me..?! - she spoke too loudly. - You t-two are h-hiding s-something.

Damian seemed to shrink in his shame and guilt. The legilimens almost felt bad for yelling at him. She thought her prefect was tougher than that, as he seemed to be a very safe person, he never showed any fear, but in fact, he was more sensitive than others might think. He didn't expect the kind girl to be so angry.

\- ... I f-feel like I never k-know a-anything... S-Sometimes... I think I don't k-know a-anything about my o-own life. I just ... I just want to know w-what h-happened to my brother ... 

\- I'm just trying to protect you.... I didn't want to lie but ... There was no other way. If you knew about the Vault s, you would want to go after them. I know that. Because are you so much like your brother.

Eliott was surprised at his sincerity. She looked at him in awe, a little irritated, a little ... relieved. Damian was the only person, other than Jane, who had said anything good about him. Even the teachers had a strange way of praising him, while speaking ill of his personality.

Damian noticed that she was surprised. He always noticed things easily. He thought for a while, rubbing his neck and thinking of something to say that wouldn't make the little girl even more upset with him.

Anyway, he sighed.

\- I don't think Jacob is a bad person, I didn't know him very well, but I always knew he was a nice guy. He was always kind, just like you. - He smiled and Eliott became calmer, but suspicious. - But, he was also very determined, and put that determination in the wrong thing. He was just curious at first, but soon things got bad and he ... got lost ...

He sighed, tiredly. 

\- I just wanted to help you. I knew that if you knew about the Vaults, you would want to go after them, to find your brother. But I can't let you get hurt, and I can't let anyone get hurt because of these Vaults.

 _"Because of me, you mean."_ Eliott almost said it out loud and hid her head in her hands. It was colder and there was snow on her shoulders. But it was only because she was feeling bad, and Damian was feeling worse than she was. She hated her legilimency once again.

Because she felt Damian's guilt and it was impossible for her to be angry with him.

\- I care about you, Eliott. I'm sorry if I lied ...

\- W-Why... W-Why was he e-expelled? - she interrupted him. - I h-heard ... I h-heard someone... d-died. W-was it... his f-fault...?

Damian stopped for a while, feeling very bad. He stared at Eliott for long minutes. He knew he couldn't lie again, he couldn't hide the truth from Eliott any longer. She was smart, she was going to find out, and people talked a lot about Jacob. Sometimes they would whisper on purpose, so that she could hear. And she was a legilimens ...

He swallowed, leaning against the wall. Eliott was nervous again and be tried hard to be honest and try to calm her down.

\- No, obviously not. It was an accident. Duncan and Jacob were friends. But... the Vaults are dangerous, nobody ever knew what could happen. I remember that when Duncan died, Jacob was devastated. He tried to close the Vaults, he told me he didn't want anything bad to happen again, but...The teachers forbade us to speak. They didn't tell anyone, actually. No one knew how that boy died, but everyone was very scared and Dumbledore had no choice but to expel your brother.

He stopped, sliding on the wall until he sat by the window. Eliot sighed for the thousandth time. She looked at the Head boy and knew he was telling the truth. She felt sorry for him. But also a little relief to learn that her brother was innocent.

\- After he was expelled. The curses stopped. - Damian continued - For a while. Mallory was his friend. And she had promised herself that she would not let anyone else tamper with the Vaults. I found this out a year ago and decided to help her. After all, I am the Head Boy. - He tried to smile but Eliott refused his false good humor.

\- Hm... m-my brother and Mallory w-were... f-friends...?

\- Yes. Your brother was very quiet, but he seemed happy when I saw him near Mallory or Duncan. The three didn't go together, Duncan and Jacob were older. After Jacob was expelled, Mallory looked very, very sad.... But also angry...

\- W-What did he d-do to her...?

\- Nothing. But the Vaults released a number of curses. Mallory got stuck in one, Jacob saved her, but she never forgot ...

Eliott looked down and tightened her arms around her body. She didn't want to believe it, didn't want to be angry with her brother and feel sorry for Mallory, but Damian was being honest. But that does not mean that the story is true, it was just what he believed and what he knew about what happened.

\- She tried several times to help him with the Vaults, she wanted to close them once and for all. But over time, things got tough, Duncan died and she asked Jacob to leave this with the teachers.

"But he didn't want to hear..." Eliott murmured, Mallory's memories and angry screams invading his mind. She tried to push them away. 

\- Hm... m-my brother was that b-bad ...?

\- He was not! - Damian said, too loudly. - But he was ...

\- C-Complicated... I know...

Eliot flinched. She never knew her brother properly. All her memories of him were happy, but she was too small to notice the little things. Maybe he was lying and she never knew. She was too naive to notice.

She looked at Damian.

\- Hm... I-I... s-sorry, Damian. I didn't w-want to d-doubt you, I just ... hm... I'm just t-tired of not knowing a-anything... Hm.

He smiled slightly. - It's all right. I understand. Sorry if I look weird. I was just trying to help you. 

She smiled prettily and cowered at the window. Damian was silent again, looking at the snow. His mind continued to spin and he felt more guilty, but Eliott pushed him away. Letting him stay there by her side, but not wanting to know what he felt.

\- Eliott ... - Damian said. She muttered in response - J-Just ... Just promise me you won't do anything dangerous. I care too much about you.

Eliott hesitated a little. She thought of all the pros and cons of lying. There was no way for him to know. He was very observant, but there was no way for him to know. Maybe not. But she was tired of not knowing anything and people lying to her.

Then she nodded and looked at him. - I p-promise...

Damian said nothing more after that. The two remained quiet as they watched the snow fall. The curse of the first Vault left everything out there white, and when night fell, the two had to return to the common room in search of warmth.

Eliott threw herself on her bed, sinking her head into the pillows.

Everything was getting complicated. Before, she just wanted to enjoy Hogwarts with her friends, but everything had been destroyed because of Merula. Because of a rivalry between their mothers that had nothing to do with them. Then, she found out about the Vaults. And now, she was sure that one was open and was threatening the safety of students.

And she didn't want to get involved, but she was going to. Because that was the only way to find out what happened to Jacob. Mallory wasn't going to say anything, nor was Damian, let alone the teachers. So she was going to find a way to get into that room. She was tired of being in the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a dumbass, just now I learned how to use HTML


	18. The Fire-Breathing Potion

Damian didn't spend a lot of time around Eliott after the conversation, he knew she was still upset with him, so he decided to leave her alone.

Eliott locked herself in the room again, trying to ward off her negative feelings while making gifts for her friends. Unfortunately, she didn't feel as excited to Christmas as she did on Halloween. But she struggled to stay positive. The banquet would be great, there would be gifts, sweets ...

She repeated a short list of good reasons to stay positive while wrapping gifts.

Rowan's present was a history book and colored gloves, as a late birthday present. She made a witch hat for Ben, with some colorful feathers and strings to decorate. For Chiara and Tonks, she made colorful rope bracelets and black feather earrings. Petrus's gift was an elegant black bow with a green jewel. She didn't know what her father liked, other than animals and plants, so she thought about giving him something to make his clothes less dark. She even made gloves for Jane and a scarf for Damian, in Hufflepuff colors. 

She frowned when she finished the gift from the Head Boy, wondering if she would have the courage to give it to him. As soon as she finished wrapping everything, she ran to the owlery and gave it to the owls. The four owls that would deliver her friends' gifts were a little upset about having to leave in the cold, but they took the parcels and flew away.

On December 25th, everyone was very happy. There was a light and cheerful atmosphere in the castle. Many students ran after friends, distributing and receiving gifts. Eliott noticed that some of the Muggle students wore red hats with bells.

Taking a deep breath and gathering courage, she got off the bed, put on a colorful sweater, scarf and cape.

The common room was full of students and louder than usual. Some presents under the Christmas tree, and first-year students rushed to pick them up. The teachers had received the gifts sent by their parents and placed them in the common rooms the night before.

Professor Sprout and the monitors tried to maintain order, but the students were so excited that they would not listen. Eliott sat at one of the tables, watching the chaotic scene with a little fun. Professor Sprout came to her with a huge smile.

\- Miss Lamoth, won't you get your gift? - she asked sweetly. - I'm sure your parents sent something to you. Come on, don't be shy, everyone gets something.

She pointed to the tree and Eliott felt her heart sink. She didn't receive much, perhaps a book or some gift from her father, but nothing much. The other person who presented her with something nice was Jacob. He was not good with gifts, so he always gave her sweets, but once he got very small dragon leather gloves from their aunt Arya and gave them to her.

She bent down with Sprout and started looking, she quickly found a small package. She kept looking and her heart sank whenever she found a gift. She could hardly believe it, there were more four boxes, all decorated. 

Professor Sprout helped her put it on the table and looked at her with concern when she saw that she was crying. Eliott hid her face in shame.

\- Honey, why are you crying? - she stroked her braids. - What happened?

\- Hm... it's just t-that I ... n-never ... I n-never received so many g-gifts. A-And I didn't even c-celebrate such a nice Christmas ... My f-friends g-gve me gifts. Hm. - she said and noticed that some students were looking at her and the head of the house embraced her slowly. -... I don't k-know if I d-deserve ...

Sprout walked away quickly and looked her in the eye, steadily. 

\- But of course you does, Eliott. You deserve to have a great Christmas. You are the sweetest person I know, and your friends care so much about you. So why are you saying these things? Don't say that ever again! - Eliott nodded sheepishly and saw the handkerchief to wipe away tears. - Now, enjoy your gifts and the banquet. Merry Christmas, dear.

\- M-Merry Christmas, p-professor. - Eliott said weakly and sat down at the table and started to open the presents.

She opened Petrus's first, knowing it would be a souvenir from Russia. She opened a snow globe, with a miniature Hogwarts inside and three small figures holding hands. She, Rowan and Ben with their scarves. Little Naveen was in little Eliott's arms.

Each of her friends sent a letter telling her about their travels and their familys. Ben sent pictures of his newborn baby sister in several cute outfits and Rowan sent pictures of some tourist spots in India and her birthday. Eliott finished the letters and opened the presents, she would have more books to read and keep busy.

Rowan's gift was a storybook with a beautiful, decorated cover. Ben's was a muggle story book. Tonks's was a book about dangerous plants. Chiara's gift was a sewing kit, some plastic jewelry and ribbons to make bracelets.

Eliott smiled, those were the best gifts she had ever received. Her mood improved a little and the headache he was experiencing disappeared. She sat at the table for a long time, admiring her gifts, until someone sat abruptly in the chair opposite her.

\- You are always so dramatic, Lamoth ... - said Jane, with her usual scowl. Eliott did not care for her and continued to look at the snow globe. - Why this face?

The legilimens straightened up and shrugged. - I'm h-happy ... I ... Hm ... I've n-never received gifts b-before...

Jane remained serious, but anger was building in her chest. She kept her scowl on and tried to be softer when she saw the little girl's miserable expression.

\- Well ... Hm ... You deserve it. You are always trying to help everyone. Sometimes in the strangest way, but that's okay.

Eliott raised her eyebrows, surprised at the kind words of her tough prefect.

\- I j-just want e-everyone to be h-happy. Hm... B-But I think... I do t-things a little bit... i-intensely...

\- As long as you don't cause any problems. Or blow something up. - Jane shrugged and stopped talking, Eliott and handed her gift. She was as surprised and looked at the gloves for a long time before smiling. - Thank you, Lamoth.

She turned her face away and Eliott pulled the scarf out of her pocket and stood up, holding it out to Jane.

\- C-Can you... g-give this to Damian...? P-Please?

\- Why don't you deliver? I'm sure he will be more than happy to receive a gift from you.

Eliott's stomach churned but she continued to spread the scarf. - We ... Hm ... W-We are not t-talking right n-now..

Jane stared at her, one eyebrow raised as she tried to unravel some mystery. She knew that Damian and Eliott got along well, so the idea of the two avoiding each other worried her. She wanted to question but felt it was not time to be rude, mainly because the first year seemed to be feeling bad.

Reluctantly, she grabbed the scarf without saying anything. Eliott nodded and picked up her gifts, leaving the common room after storing them in her room. She walked aimlessly through the corridors again.

Her head was full of things, most of them were bad. She was annoyed that she couldn't go to the forest. She watched the snow fall outside, wondering how long it would take Naveen to wake up or her friends to send another letter. She shouldn't have read them all so quickly, now she would have to wait longer to hear from them.

While thinking about it, she noticed that she had lost herself and was now on the third floor, the same place where she and Rowan had faced the Devil's Snare. But this time, Hagrid was there with the Wang twins.

She approached, a little curious to see that they were trying to enter the snare's room.

-... I don't think Professor Snape will want to help us. It would be better if we asked Penny Haywood for help. - Jake said, putting his head inside the room. Linda held his cloak, trying to keep him at a safe distance from the plant.

\- Yes, she is good with potions. I don't think she'll mind making a fire-breathing potion for us. Maybe if we try Lumus again ...

The two started whispering to each other, as they always did and ended up entering the room too much. Hagrid pulled them by the cloak and placed them across the hall. Eliott remained standing there, wondering whether to go out or to speak to them. Hagrid looked very worried and anxious. But she felt a little ashamed. He had invited her to tea in his hut, but she never came.

Before she could walk out of the hall, the giant noticed her and waved at her with her best fake smile. She felt his concern lessen a little when he saw her. None of them seemed annoyed or annoyed with her presence, and it helped her relax a little and get closer to them.

\- Hello, Eliott. We haven't seen each other in a while. Why are you here? You know that this corridor is forbidden. - said Hagrid worriedly, frowning a little.

\- Eliott Lamoth has a talent for getting into trouble. - said Linda, she and Jake smiled at the legilimens in a fun way.

Eliott shrugged. - N-No, I j-just... Hm... I w-was just w-walking ...

\- Well, it's very good that you showed up. We urgently need help. - Hagrid said and she approached, a little nervous to notice that the twins were still looking at her 

\- See, Eliott, something terrible happened. My puppy is trapped in the Devil's Snare. He ran away from me when I came to deliver my Christmas cookies to the teachers and ended up entering the room.

\- I think he's hiding somewhere behind the plant. - said Linda - Hagrid has kept him calm by singing lullabies to him.

\- But we can't leave him there, he's just a puppy! - said Hagrid, on the verge of tears. Eliott felt the urgency of the situation and became tense, the headache she felt increased but she was not feeling as bad as before. Now she was worried about Hagrid and his puppy.

\- Hm. Hm... C-Can't you u-use Lumus to... k-keep the s-snare away?

\- The light would make the plant move back, and bury it deeper. - Jake explained simply. Hagrid was even more scared. - We were planning to make a fire-breathing potion to help him out, but we don't have the ingredients.

\- Can you help us, Eliott? He's so scared. And it's getting too cold. - said Hagrid.

Eliott looked into the room and noticed that it was possible to hear the low crying of Hagrid's puppy. Her heart sank and she nodded. She almost felt relieved to have found something to distract herself. Hagrid and the Wangs looked nervous, but not because Eliott was there. Of course, they had heard the rumors, people trusted to talk about her "situation", so she was happy to notice that they were not afraid of her or were bothered by her presence.

Even though Hagrid hadn't seen her in a few months and the Wangs rarely spoke to her. She smiled and patted Hagrid's hand.

\- S-Sure, Hagrid. You h-helped me b-before... a-and I would never l-leave a puppy a-aside. Hm... W-What we n-need to do?

The giant wiped his face on his coat. - We need to gather ingredients for the potion. But I don't want to leave my puppy alone. Can you go after the ingredients? I heard you three have a talent for Herbology.

\- Of course we do. - said the twins together, then turned to Lamoth. She blushed at their attention and the three left the third floor.

Eliott knew that Slytherins were staring behind colored glasses, a little worried and curious. She looked terrible and hadn't slept well lately. Fortunately, none of them brought it up.

\- S-So ... W-What are the i-ingredients...? - she asked quietly.

\- Hm, the first ingredient is Mint. And it may seem strange, but I'm sure we can find it in some of the dishes in the great hall. - said Linda.

Eliott raised a eyebrow and Jake giggled.

\- It looks like a s-strange ingredient for a potion, right?But, Mint has natural properties for cooking and curing. This will prevent your tongue from melting. - He smiled excitedly, making Elliott a little concerned. The three reached the first floor. - We will also need Lavender. It is a very common ingredient. And we need Fire Seeds, Powdered Dragon Horn, Flobberworm Mucus and Valerian Sprigs.

\- Penny Haywood saves some Flobberworm mucus and Fire Seeds for her potions.

Eliott was a little nervous, she hadn't spoken to Penny much since classes were over. Once in a while they would meet in the main hall or in the common room and talk, but they always ended up going to different places afterwards.

\- You can talk to her then. You two seem to be very close. - Jake said and none of them noticed when Eliott blushed even more and almost choked. - In the meantime, we're going to pick up Valerian from the greenhouses.

Jake and Linda waved at her and walked away quickly, giving Eliott no time to process the information. She sighed and, without a choice, went after Penny Haywood. The thought of finding the popular hufflepuff bothered her, for a reason she couldn't explain. The two got along well, Penny liked her and was not carried away by the rumors that ran through the castle.

A little hesitantly, the legilimens went to the front yard, tightening the cover, seeing that there was not as much snow on the ground as before. There was a small group of students talking on the benches and Penny was among them. As soon as she got close, Penny's friends walked away a little. But the blonde girl smiled radiantly at her.

\- Hello, Eliott. Merry Christmas. We haven't seen each other in a while, how are you? - She stood and Eliott pulled the scarf a little over her face.

\- M-Merry Christmas, Penny. Hm ... Well ... I ... S-Sorry to b-bother you, but ... Hm. Hagrid and I-I n-need a f-favor f-from you....

Penny nodded and they went to the bridge, tightening their capes and scarves when the cold hit them.

\- How's your Christmas going, Eliott? I didn't see you during the delivery of gifts in the common room.

\- Hm, good... I l-left a little e-early...- Eliott murmured.

\- Did you receive many gifts? I bet Rowan gave you an encyclopedia, she is very excited about these things. I would love to spend Christmas with my parents and my sister, but I was excited about the idea of staying here in the winter. This place is so beautiful, don't you think?

Eliott nodded. The two looked at the Hogwarts landscape for a while.

\- You know, Eliott, we didn't find out, but you are the talk of Hogwarts. - Penny said with a smile, but Eliott did not answer. Her discomfort was obvious and she felt a warm hand on her shoulder that made her almost pull away. - You seem kind of down these days and me and the rest of the hufflepuffs are worried. Something happened?

Eliott was silent for a while.

\- Eliott?

\- Hm ... It's no b-big deal. I ... Um ... I m-miss Ben and Rowan. T-Things were... e-easier with them a-around...

\- I understand, the three of you were aways together. And Naveen isn't here either. But you know you can always talk to me, right? I'm still your friend.

Eliott finally looked at her and a small smile appeared on his lips. The girl's sincerity was enough to make her feel warmer. It was easier to talk about her problems with her and friends than Damian. Or anyone else. She found herself thinking about it for a while, but decided she didn't want to spoil the moment and shook her head, smiling at Penny.

\- S-Sorry. I didn't w-want to... b-bother you with my p-problems... - she said sincerely.

\- You don't bother me.

\- Your f-friends seem... a-annoyed with me... I d-don't w-want you to... p-part with them b-because of m-me...

Penny frowned and took the legilimens' hand, looking serious. - If that happens, it won't be your fault. I like you, you are always nice and kind, and you saved my life before. And you are always helping everyone. There are people who admire you.

Eliott frowned.

\- But it's true. - protested Penny - And Rowan and Ben are very fond of you. Tonks admire your kindness. And Chiara, because you helped her fighting Greyback. And me too.

Eliott blushed and looked away. 

\- It's not just them. The Wangs think you're cool, they tell me they admire your talent for Herbology and your kindness to plants. And Barnaby Lee thinks you kind and smart. And lately, you've been inspiring some people.

\- H-How? - the legilimens asked, feeling a little better with the girl's words.

Penny blushed a little and looked over Eliott's shoulder, then moved closer to whisper to her.

\- Don't tell anyone, but I'm collecting to play a nasty trick on Merula Snyde. You inspired a lot of students by standing up to Merula. Now they're doing the same. And all because you had the courage to face her. You are becoming a true hero, Eliott Lamoth.

Eliott blushed even more. She didn't know how to feel about it. People have always been afraid of her, or disgusted or simply thought she was strange. She never stopped to think what others could think of her. Since the fight against Merula, the fight against Greyback and the encounter with Mallory, she had only seen the downside of things.

She thought that people were afraid of her because of her dueling ability. But perhaps that was not true. There could be people who feared her, but there were also those who admired her. Barnaby was impressed with her skills and praised her, as did some of her housemates. They admired her for something good she had done. She smiled slightly.

\- I-I... I'm not a hero. I j-just wanted to p-protect and h-help my friend, you know. B-But thanks...

\- Well, it's a good thing to do! You helped everyone, even if you didn't notice it. - Penny laughed softly. - You don't seem to notice what's going on around you, Eliott.

Eliott shrugged, pulling the scarf over her face.

\- Thanks for h-helping me, Penny. Hm. I-It made me f-feel so much b-better... Really.

\- You're welcome. Keep it up and you will be the star of Hogwarts.

\- Hm. I don't w-want to be a s-school star. Hm... B-But being a r-real star ... - she giggled - This is i-interesting...

\- You are funny. - Penny opened a big smile and Eliott did the same, a little shy but happy. - Oh, and I was already forgetting. What favor did you want?

Suddenly, Eliott's concern returned. But in a different way, she remembered why she was there, what she had to do and almost panicked.

\- I n-need s-some Fire S-Seeds and F-Flobberworm Mucus...

Penny raised an eyebrow, but, without saying anything, opened the cloak to show that there were a belt on her waist with some bags and potions. She opened one of the bags and took the ingredients out of there and handed it to Eliott.

\- It seems strange that I carry this everywhere, but every Potions Master needs to be prepared. But what do you need these ingredients for?

Eliott stared at her for a while. She soon remembered that she had no talent for potions, and although she never saw the Wangs in class, she didn't know if they were any good.

\- I n-need to... h-help Hagrid p-prepare a fire-breathing potion... His p-puppy is t-trapped in the Devil's Snare... a-and we need to s-save him...

\- This is horrible. If you want, I can help. I know how to make this potion. But I need to get other materials and my cauldron.

Eliot nodded, relieved that Penny didn't question her crazy plan. The two separated, going to get the rest of the ingredients. Eliott picked up mint in the main hall, and went back to the third floor and found the twins and Penny trying to calm Hagrid.

\- It's all right, Hagrid. Eliott arrived with the last ingredients and I will make the potion in a few minutes. - Penny said patting the huge hunting guard's arm. The Wangs and Eliott delivered the ingredients and she sat down in the corner of the hall, where her cauldron was.

\- T-Thank you f-for your help, kids. - said Hagrid, blowing his nose. - If it w-weren't for you.. I-I don't know w-what would become of my p-puppy. I always knew I could count on you, you all are incredible young wizards.

\- Very kind, Hagrid. Thanks. - Jake said giving another pat on his arm.

Eliott laughed when the giant started crying again and the three helped him to keep the puppy still while Penny brewed the potion. The puppy continued to cry for a while, which made the Snare move in anger, until Hagrid and Linda started to sing and he lay down, startled. Eliott cringed and comforted Hagrid, understanding what it was like to be super worried about an animal friend.

Anyway, Penny jumped up, the potion ready in a bottle. Hagrid screamed with joy and hugged the girl, lifting her off the floor and thanking her several times.

\- Now we need to hurry up and use it. - said Linda, looking into the room again. - I think the Snare is getting tired of us.

\- But which one of us will ingest the potion? - asked Jake. -I t's not a good idea to let Hagrid ingest. No offense, Hagrid.

\- No, I agree with you. The last time I tried to use this potion, I almost set my hut on fire. Can you do that, Jake? Linda?

The two took a step back hand in hand. - Why us?

\- You have a great knowledge about plants, everyone knows that. - said Penny. - I think you would be the only ones who could get in there without doing too much damage to Hagrid's baby and the Snare.

\- I do not know. - Linda said, the two looked nervously at the plant and moved further away. - We like Herbology but we never get too close to dangerous plants. It wouldn't be a good idea to send us there ...

Penny sighed. Eliott continued to look at the four in silence. Hagrid was becoming more and more worried and soon the puppy barked again, further irritating the plant. Without thinking straight, Eliott grabbed Penny's potion.

\- I c-can go t-there... - everyone looked nervously at the legilimens - I've f-faced w-worse... - she shrugged - D-Don't worry, Hagrid, I'm g-going to s-save your puppy...

Penny wanted to protest but Hagrid nodded, tears staining his face. The Wangs just gave her good luck. Eliott was a little surprised to see that everyone agreed and trusted her to get in there. Removing the cloak and scarf, she took the wand, took a deep breath, and entered.

The room looked the same as always, but now the Devil's Snare had taken over almost the entire wall and ceiling, she walked slowly, being careful not to step on any roots. Her last memory of that place was not good and she couldn't help but be nervous. Her hand shook slightly as she searched for the puppy.

\- Hm. H-Hello? A-Are you here, Hagrid's d-dog? Hm. It w-would probably h-help if I knew his n-name ... - She took another step and heard a low cry. Leaning against the wall, there was a black puppy, looking at her with fear. - I f-found you! Don't worry, I'll g-get you o-out of there.

Eliott always thought her first visit to the room was scary, but this one was very strange. And scary, of course. But she couldn't stop thinking about how strange it was to use the fire-breathing potion. Whenever a root got too close, she swallowed a little of the potion, which was worse than medicine.

With each sip, her throat and chest burned and sparks came out of her mouth and pushed the enraged Snare away. She felt no pain, but the sensation of heat emanating from her body bothered her. Fortunately, it didn't take long to get the puppy out of the room. As soon as the ticket was clear, he ran to the legilimens who picked him up and ran.

The Wangs and Penny locked the room, and Hagrid lifted his puppy in the air with one hand, while embracing Eliott with the other arm. Eliott smiled, feeling her bones being crushed as she patted the giant on the back.

\- You did it, Eliott! You saved my puppy! - He put her on the floor and kissed the puppy that started to bark with happiness when he saw the owner. - Thank you all. I will never be able to thank you enough for what you have done for me.

The four students nodded and petted the puppy who licked their faces in thanks. Eliott was happy when the puppy lay on her lap, crying softly. It was so nice to be able to play with an animal, she felt happy again and smiled excitedly while stroking his ears and belly.

\- What's his name? - asked Penny, putting away the potion bottle.

Hagrid blushed and scratched his neck. - To tell you the truth, I didn't get a chance to name him. What do you think we should call him?

\- I think Eliott Lamoth should choose. - Jake said, the legilimens choked and opened her eyes wide for him. - She saved him.

\- Good idea, Linda. - said Hagrid enthusiastically and the twins laughed loudly, the giant did not understand and looked at the quiet hufflepuff. - Eliott, can you choose his name, please? I know that, whatever you choose, he'll love it.

Lamoth blushed and petted the dog. He lifted his black eyes to her and licked her face, making her laugh and grab his head. She looked at his mouth and laughed even more, having a silly idea.

\- Hm .. W-Why don't you c-call him... Fang? I a-always liked that dog n-name...

\- It's a nice name. - said Penny and pointed at Fang's mouth. - And it fits. Look at those teeth!

\- It's a good name, it suits him. - Hagrid laughed. The puppy barked loudly and licked Eliott and the Wangs' faces, happy with his new name.

\- Now, you have to keep Fang out of trouble, Hagrid. - said Penny.

\- He's usually a little coward, so I hope it doesn't happen again. If that happens, I will find you again. So, do you want to go for hot chocolate in the Great Hall? Soon the presentation of the Frog Choir begins.

Everyone agreed and stood. Eliott almost forgot that there was a special presentation. As she picked up, she walked with Hagrid and her colleagues, with Fang still on her legs, she felt much better than before. Penny kept smiling and talking about Muggle Christmas celebrations and the legilimens couldn't help but smile too.

For a moment, her concern was gone. She wondered where her friends were, but she was not sad to think about it. She forgot about the problems, the Vaults and the bad feeling she felt whenever she thought about Jacob. When she sat at the Hufflepuff table, with Penny and the Wangs, she didn't mind the looks. 

Hagrid brought some glasses of hot chocolate and sat next to them while all the students sat down to wait the Frog Choir's Christmas performance.

\- It seems that he liked you very much, Eliott. - commented Penny. Fang had fallen asleep with his head on Eliott's lap. - I told you you were a hero, Eliott. And now, Fang is your number one fan.

Eliott chuckled, not bothering to repeat her opinion of being a hero. She stroked the puppy's ears, lost in thought for a moment. Penny seemed used to her doing this, so she said nothing as she watched her wander.

Eliott looked around. All the students were laughing. She saw Damian talking to his friends, but she didn't care. Barnaby Lee waved from the Slytherin table. She smiled and watched Hagrid talking to the Wangs.

\- T-Thank you, Penny. - the legilimens finally said.

\- Hm? Why?

\- Hm ... For h-having said t-those things... H-Helped me a l-lot. - She scratched her neck, embarrassed. - I was f-feeling down. W-With e-everything that h-happened... I g-got carried away by the r-rumors and... w-walked away from e-everyone... Hm. I c-couldn't think of a-anything else and it made me feel b-bad. B-But... y-you made me s-see the other side and r-realize that... n-no matter what people s-say, I am me. Thank you.

Now it was Penny's turn to blush, but she broke into a huge smile and patted Eliott's hand.

\- You're welcome, Eliott. I'm glad we're friends. You can count on me for anything.

Eliott nodded and the two were silent after that. She was aware that some people were looking at her, but after Penny's words, she tried to relax a little. She didn't want to think about it She wanted to enjoy it.

The teachers sat at their table, all wearing festive clothes. Professor Dumbledore wore a red and gold cloak and had a peaceful smile. Everyone was silent as Professor Flitwick and the Frog Choir went to the front of the room and began their presentation.


	19. School subjects

When January of the following year arrived, the climate did not change much. But soon the Hogwarts Express arrived to drop their students off at Hogsmeade station and Eliott joined the other classmates to receive her friends.

She had spent the rest of the Christmas holidays with Penny, the Wangs, and sometimes Hagrid and Barnaby. The tall Slytherin was often invited by his colleagues to sit at the table and eat sweets while they were looking for something to distract themselves. And Hagrid needed help to train Fang, and Eliott was more than willing to spend time with the puppy that had become quite attached to her.

Penny, while still spending time with her own friends, walked with the legilimens around the castle and talked to her when she saw her alone. The two spent hours playing Gobstones in the common room, talking about Quidditch and studying potions and plants. Every now and then, they took a risk and sneaked out to see Naveen hibernating. Eliott felt less lonely with her colleagues around and her worries didn't bother her and she hardly had any nightmares or headaches.

The end of the year was better than she expected, unlike the other Christmases she had in the past, and she couldn't wait to see her friends again. When the locomotive stopped, the students jumped out and hugged their friends. Eliott soon spotted a blond head curled up in a corner and waved, drawing the attention of the startled Gryffindor who ran up to her.

\- Eliott! I missed you! - Ben hugged her tightly, taking off the witch hat she had given him for a second.

\- I f-felt yours t-too... - She squeezed him tighter, happy to be able to hug him again. - Hm... H-How a-are you?

\- Amazing! I have so much to tell you. And I loved the hat you made. Thanks. Now I feel like a real wizard. Even my sister liked it. - Eliott blushed, murmuring that he was not as good as he expected. - Stop it, you did a good job. You always do.

Suddenly, the two were pushed forward and almost fell to the ground when Rowan threw herself on them, putting her arms over their necks. She hugged them tightly and gave them no time to process the movement.

\- I missed you so much! You will not believe what I saw on my trip! I have a lot of things to tell and to show! I got some new books and brought some sweets from India! And thanks for the gifts you sent me!

\- Rowan. L-Let us breathe... - Ben asked.

Rowan apologized and spoke again too quickly, making Ben laugh and asking her to slow down the words. Eliott just smiled, as always in silence, then pulled them into a tight hug. She missed hearing them speak, seeing them.

They were slightly surprised, normally she didn't touch them like that for no reason, she never took the first step. Still, they hugged her back.

\- What happened, Ellie? - Rowan asked after a while. Eliott laughed.

\- N-Nothing. Nothing... Hm... I j-just... m-missed you s-so m-much.

Ben and Rowan exchanged looks, knowing there was something wrong with her. But they smiled and forget it. Soon Chiara and Tonks joined them and the group entered the carriages, talking the whole way about their travels.

After weeks without seeing friends, Eliott and felt light to learn that they were there. Tonks chattered about the Rock show that had gone with her father, Chiara showed them her new Muggle Walkman and asked Ben to teach her how to use it. Rowan told about her birthday party, Ben spent half an hour talking about how cute but dangerous his little sister was.

\- Those little hands grab everything they see! - he said, rubbing his head. The girls laughed out loud and he pouted.

Eliott told them about her Christmas, erasing the bad parts. Everyone was excited to hear about Fang and her little adventure in the devil's mistletoe.

Despite her good humor, Eliott felt that something was bothering her. She knew she still looked terrible, maybe not so much, but Ben and Rowan knew her well enough to know that she was feeling bad. She ignored their looks as much as the group of friends went to the Great Hall and continued their conversation. Things remained normal for the rest of the day, the students settled down in their common rooms and reconnected with their friends.

The only problem was the cold. It was one of the first things that everyone noticed and soon everyone was talking. Especially the Ravenclaw students, who were already spreading the news about their almost frozen common room. Eliott swallowed when Ben and Rowan raised an eyebrow at her.

She had no choice, she would have to talk about it. Part of her was relieved to finally be able to talk about the Vaults again. And this time she had her friends. Before dinner, when everyone went to pack up, Eliott, Ben and Rowan went discreetly to the Artifact Room.

The three sat down and she told them everything. As she spoke, she felt her anger and discomfort gradually return. Ben and Rowan were shocked and even outraged, but not as angry with Damian as she thought they would be. In fact, they almost sympathized with him. Eliott tried not to be so annoyed by this either.

\- You know he cares about you, Ellie. - said Rowan. 

Ben was the most surprised, the girls had to tell him about the Vaults, Merula, the door and that they were trying to get into that forbidden corridor. In the end, he went pale and said nothing for a long time. Rowan and Eliott exchanged nervous looks.

\- W-Why do you want to e-enter that door? - the Gryffindor finally asked, his voice breaking. Rowan held his shoulder. - Ellie, you said you didn't want to go after the Vaults.

Eliott felt bad when he heard his tone. The boy looked like he was about to cry in fear and worry. She thought about it.

\- I n-never said I w-wouldn't... - she was surprised by what she said and even Ben and Rowan looked at her in amazement. - W-When you a-asked... I a-asked why I w-would do that. I had no g-good r-reason. - she put her hands together. - I was a-afraid. B-Because... I didn't know w-what happened to t-the people who w-went a-after the Vaults... So, I t-thought I w-wouldn't w-want to go a-after them ...

\- So ... What has changed? - asked Ben. Eliott looked at him so seriously that he didn't even look like her.

\- My brother. I w-want to know what h-happened to him. - she clenched her fists. - N-Nobody ever told me w-what happened, I don't e-even k-know if he's a-alive. He's the o-only person who ... In my f-family ... I j-just ... I m-miss him ...

She sighed, letting some tears fall. Rowan and Ben looked at her with pity and hugged. Rowan told the Gryffindor everything they had planned in the past few weeks, what they found out and what Merula had said. The two had a small argument about the danger of the Vaults, but the Indian was also determined to help Eliott find Jacob, so all the arguments Ben had to offer were easily ignored or dismissed.

Eliott was silent the rest of the conversation, her tiredness returned. She didn't want to put Ben in danger, but she didn't want to go alone. She felt very selfish. She was supposed to do this alone, however, she didn't know how. She hid her face, trying to ward off thoughts.

 _"We already had this conversation. Ben and Rowan don't hate you..Stop thinking about these things ... Remember what Damian said ..."_ She thought, then stopped.

_"Damian was lying to us ..."_

_"But he didn't lie about it. You know it's true."_

\- ... Ben, you have to understand Eliott. - she heard Rowan say and looked up. - You understand, don't you? She just wants to find her brother, she is not like Merula.

\- I know ... - Ben whispered, looking between them.

\- And if Merula gets to the Vaults first, what do you think she'll do with the power or the treasures she finds? - Rowan said. Ben cringed, thinking of the worst scenarios, the worst revenge the Slytherin could plan for them.

Eliott held his shoulder carefully, trying to calm him down. - A-As I said b-before, Ben... you d-don't have to do a-anything d-dangerous. You d-don't have to get i-involved. Hm... Rowan and I w-will do this a-alone...

Ben blushed with embarrassment. Was he being a coward again? He hated himself. He always stayed behind, and Rowan and Eliott always did dangerous things. But they helped their friends. They learned to duel, they helped Chiara, and now they were planning to go after Jacob. And he was just wincing with fear.

Eliot was surprised to hear him think all of this. She almost smiled when she felt him become as determined as Rowan, but still, she was worried.

\- Ben... I k-know you w-want to be b-brave ... - she almost laughed when he blushed, remembering she was legilimens - B-But... y-you don't h-have to go.

\- But I want. If you are going to do something dangerous, then I will too. - he said, trying to look serious, Rowan smiled and hugged him - I'll help you find your brother, Ellie!

\- T-Thank you, Ben. - Eliott said, hugging him too. She was relieved to learn that she would have her friends by her side. It was better than going alone. The three stayed like that for a while longer.

\- So what's the plan? - asked Ben. 

Rowan and Eliott blushed. They didn't have one yet and it made Ben angry with them. How does someone decide to do something dangerous without planning ahead?

********

The rest of the months passed even more slowly, unlike the first months of school. This made Eliott a little irritated, as her first months at Hogwarts were busier and passed quickly.

With the return of classes, she and Rowan returned to have numerous tasks and activities, which hindered them and left them no time to plan how to enter the secret room. Classes got more complicated, but the trio took advantage of that. Anything would be useful in their search, but most of the subjects they learned were useless against the Vaults and the teachers were going through a lot of work. Especially Snape. 

At least, it distracted them, so Eliott was grateful for all her activities. She helped the other students with spells and Herbology, even though most were a little afraid to get close to her because of the cold. But she noticed that Penny was right. There were some students who were more sympathetic to her and over time were losing their fear of talking to her. She felt better, as there were people who recognized her talents for certain subjects.

When April came, the snow started to decrease, but the weather did not improve. However, even with this cold, Naveen woke up from hibernation. Eliott jumped for joy when she went to see him and saw that she had woken up and was looking for her. She didn't know how and he had woken up, but according to Hagrid, he was tougher than a normal frog, so it wouldn't be a problem if he stayed close to her and warmed up.

Even with all the treats Eliott gave him, the amphibian was angry when he found out about her plan. But she told about Damian and Mallory and his anger was redirected to the older students.

Eliott didn't speak to Damian either. He still tried to be friendly and greeted her, but Eliott felt bad whenever she saw him. Rowan and Ben did not blame her, but asked she to be kinder to him. After all, he was trying to protect her. And he looked extremely sorry, you could tell. He blushed and stammered whenever he saw her, trying to make her forgive him. He was trying to act like everything was normal, but it was impossible. He was very sensitive and she was feeling very sorry for him for seeing him so sad.

From what Ben and Rowan told her once, the Headboy was giving them extra flying lessons. Rowan had learned some advanced maneuvers, which she soon taught Eliott as well, and was almost able to surf the broom.

\- ... Damian said I have talent. And you too. And he said that we would be a great addition to the team next year. - She said once, but Eliott turned her face away, ignoring her friend's attempt to make her forgive Damian.

Rowan sighed and continued talking. Ben was also more confident about flying lessons than before. The Gryffindor was not so nervous with the Headboy on the side, as he was older and more experienced than his friends. He always relaxed when Damian helped him, so when flying lessons started again, he felt less scared.

\- A-Are you r-ready, Ben? - asked Eliott when they lined up near the brooms on the training ground. She and Rowan stretched out their hands and the brooms immediately went up and they grabbed them tightly.

\- For sure! - he said - I t-think I n-never felt so s-safe. You two have been s-supporting me since the first class, so t-thank you. - He raised his hand and took the broom, the girls looked at him impressed. - Come on. Time to conquer the skies!

Madame Hooch raised her whistle to her mouth and the students took flight. Eliott and Rowan went first and stayed close to the ground, waiting for Ben to join them. He pushed the floor with his feet and went up, the two clapped and walked away, indicating that he should follow. After losing his fear, Ben had little trouble following Madame Hooch's instructions and tried to do some tricks.

Eliott made a few turns in the air and passed through the hoops, so she and Rowan flew in a zigzag pattern. Ben tried to follow them, keeping a safe distance from the other students and especially a certain envious Slytherin.

At the end of the class, he got off the broom quickly and started laughing, excited and at the same time relieved to have reached the floor in one piece. Rowan hugged him, laughing.

\- You did it, Ben! - she shouted. Eliott patted him on the shoulder, congratulating him too.

\- Thanks, Rowan. Thanks, Eliott. I admit it was scary, but you showed me that I have to try if I want to be good at something.

They smiled and Madame Hooch approached them, smiling proudly, looking almost relieved that her worst students had finally managed to take flight.

\- Congratulations, Mr Cooper. How did you discover this newly acquired courage?

\- A-All thanks to m-my friends. And Damian Wood. - he added quickly, casting a glance at his legilimens friend. - They have helped me overcome my fears.

\- It is very good to have friends who help you overcome your difficulties. - Hooch said - There are ten points for each of you.

The three smiled and left the training camp with the other students, laughing and talking about flying classes and the possibility of continuing classes next year. Ben, despite being happy to be able to fly, was not so excited to continue with the class.

In the corridor, the three were approached by Andre Egwu and Charlie Weasley who praised them. However, Ben was so ashamed that he ran. Then, Eliott and Rowan went to the kitchen to get some pies to celebrate that he had finally managed to fly.

***********

As the months passed, it became more difficult for Eliott to get close to the secret door. Every time she got too close to the fifth floor, she was approached by Mrs Norris or Mallory, but the ravenclaw never said anything to her, she just stared at the legilimens in silence until she was uncomfortable and left.

Still, Eliott continued to plan, thinking of all the possibilities of her plan going wrong. She had many obstacles: Mallory was the worst of all, Mrs Norris was just a nuisance, and Merula was an even bigger nuisance. Even though she hadn't seen the Slytherin in the last few months, it made her very nervous and worried.

She would have to get rid of three if she wanted to enter the secret room. And there was Damian and Jane, they kept an eye on her when classes came back. Eliott did not like to think that her fifth-year prefect had some kind of partnership with Mallory and Damian. It was strange to think that now, she trusted Jane more than Damian.

But the fifth-year girl had done more for her than any other older student, or teacher. In mid-April, she sent a letter to Eliott and Rowan, asking them to meet her at the training camp, the same place they trained months ago

\- Did you want to talk to us? - Rowan asked when they arrived - Something about our training?

\- Yes. I taught you both the basics of duels, but you will need to learn more to overcome the challenges you will face in the future.

At that moment, Jane's cold eyes seem to be more frightening than ever. Eliott and Rowan shook. It was possible that Jane knew, but then, why was she teaching them more dangerous spells? It was her duty to do just the opposite.

However, she didn't answer any of their silent questions.

\- Well, I volunteered another friend of yours to help practice. Or rather, he volunteered.

Eliott, Naveen and Rowan were surprised to see Ben come out from behind the trees, his face red with shame. Naveen protested loudly. The poor frog was tired of watching children get into dangerous situations as if they were too stupid to think. However, everyone ignored him and he gave up trying, entering the Eliott bag. Maybe he should sleep some more until they make sense of it.

Jane decided that Eliott and Ben were going to duel. Eliott again found herself in an uncomfortable situation. Whenever there was a danger ahead, people put her to face. It was the same with Merula. But now, she knew she deserved it. She had the idea of going after the Vaults, she had to face the challenges.

She placed Naveen next to her cloak, on top of the rocks and stood in front of Ben. Rowan and Jane sat down to watch.

\- A-Are you s-sure... y-you want to d-do this, Ben...?

He nodded, trying to steady himself on the floor. The two raised their wands. - Absolutely. I asked a older student from my House to teach me to duel and I have trained a little. You and Rowan can't save me all the time and I promised that I would protect you too.

Eliott smiled. - T-That's very b-brave of you, Ben.

Rowan shouted in agreement and Naveen protested again. Jane crossed her arms, a little uncomfortable about something, but tried to be as soft as possible.

\- No offense, Copper, but you're a bit of a coward. - He frowned and she tried again. - But Professor Flitwick told me you're one of the best first year students. - She smiled slightly, making him calmer, then looked at Eliott. - He will give you a good challenge, Lamoth. Do not take it easy, you will learn more if you give your all.

She spoke so seriously that Ben lost his courage for a moment. Rowan was now clapping and cheering for them. Eliott's look indicated that she would not preach lightly. Ben was impressed, it was strange to see that dangerous determination in his kind friend. 

\- Eliott, I won't think it's b-bad if you take it e-easy on me... S-Sometimes it is better to avoid learning.

\- Hm. D-Don't worry, Ben... Hm. I-I won't h-hurt you. - She said and bowed.

The duel started and as Eliott predicted, her friend knew more spells than she and Rowan combined. It really was a challenge. Despite being afraid of hurting her and his hand shaking from time to time, Ben was casting spells with precision and with a speed that Eliott could hardly keep up with.

He used advanced spells, but tried not to cause too much injury to her and kept apologizing. Jane and Rowan even stopped cheering to watch right. The girls were impressed. Nobody would have imagined that the nervous and shy boy would be a good duelist.

After a few hours of dueling, the first three years dueled each other and ended up tied. Eliott and Rowan might not know so many spells, but they had more experience so the three were almost at the same level of skill. Jane was quiet all the time, but sometimes, Eliott was sure she smiled with a little pride.

When the sun was setting, Ben was smiling proud of himself and blushing when Jane praised him. Eliott and Rowan hugged him tightly, tired and dirty, but proud of their friend.

\- You are really amazing, Ben! We knew you were good, we knew it! You just had to have more confidence !! - shouted Rowan. Ben was very red and couldn't speak, he looked like he was going to melt. Eliott laughed out loud and hugged him too.

\- C-Congratulations, Ben. - she said, the three sat on the rocks to get some snacks they had kept.

\- ... So, did you learn Expelliarmus alone? - asked Jane, a small smile on her lips.

\- Hm, no. - replied Ben. - A boy from my house, Bill Weasley, taught me some time ago ...

\- Hm. Of course. - said Jane, as if she knew the boy. - Well, you're better than I expected, Copper. Congratulations. - He looked at her, trying to see if she really meant it. She turned away. - Yes, you are very good. Sorry for doubting you.

\- You know, Jane, you shouldn't judge a book by its cover. - Rowan said, taking her cloak. - Ben may seem helpless, but he's stronger than he looks.

\- The same goes for you two. - she said to the girls. - Your both look cute and harmless, but in fact, you can be quite dangerous. All of you, actually. Even the Frog.

The trio of first years laughed and thanked, going to pick up their bags and cloaks. Naveen glared at them, before and jumping into Ben's arms.

\- Thank you, Naveen. - he laughed and looked at his friends -Are you two okay? D-Did I hurt you?

Eliott smiled. - W-We are fine. The w-wounds will h-heal... b-but the e-experience we will take f-forever.

The three went up the hill with Jane.

\- Thanks for everything, Jane. - said Rowan. - But why do you continue to teach us? Like, isn't it unfair to the other students? And after all that stuff with Merula and the Werewolves, I thought you were going to be pissed at us.

\- And who said I'm not? - She said and none of the three could read her expression. Not even Eliott knew exactly what she thought of them.

She was irritated that they had broken the rules more than once, but she still protected and helped them. In her own way, of course. She was indifferent and looked cold but she still cared about Hufflepuff and the students. And she knew what they were planning, but she didn't stop it.

\- You are not the only students I taught to duel.

Ben, Rowan and Eliott frozed. - What?! But you said that--

\- I told you not to tell anyone, I know. But you weren't supposed to end up telling anyone from another house, otherwise the teachers would find out. But I have already taught other students. - She stopped for a while, thinking. Then he gave them a cold, scary look. - If I can't stop you from screwing up, then I should at least teach you how to protect yourself.

They did not know how to respond, or react. Jane was too serious. And she obviously knew what they were doing. They didn't know how to feel about it.

\- .... Anyway. - she said when they reached the wooden bridge - You did your best. And it seems that you have evolved a lot in the last few months. Have you been training like I said?

They exchanged looks.

\- M-Maybe. But we did our best. - answered Rowan. Jane frowned. - So what's the next step?

\- You need to study dueling strategies and techniques. You need to be ready for your next duel.

\- ...A-Against who? - Eliott asked, she felt Ben and Rowan get as nervous as she did.

Jane gave a low chuckle and turned to them, a strange spark in her eyes. - Against me.

She turned away and disappeared into the corridor, leaving the first years scared behind.


	20. The Sleeping Draught

Jane didn't make it clear when the first-year trio would have to face her, so they spent the rest of the week studying spells and training in hiding. Rowan, as always, was the library to pick up all the books of duels that she could find. Eliott always accompanied her, hoping to find something useful to use in her plan to enter the secret room.

One day, when the trio went to the spell class, they noticed that Professor Flitwick was waiting in front of the classroom and did not look happy. Eliott knew it was her fault and was not surprised when he prevented her from entering the room.

\- Sorry, Miss Lamoth, but you can't take this class. - he said, his voice more serious than she had ever seen. She asked why with her eyes and he sighed - Today's class is about the knockback jinx. And with your background, I think you better not learn a dueling spell anymore.

Despite being a little upset, Eliott agreed with the professor. Even if she tried to avoid it, she always managed to get in trouble. But she already knew that spell, so she wasn't that upset.

\- Hm. Y-You're right, Professor. Hm. S-Sorry if I cause p-problems... e-even if I t-try to a-avoid it. - she said softly and Flitwick looked at her, trying to see some trace of a lie. Anyway he smiled.

\- I see you learned from your mistakes. Still, I can't let you participate.

Eliott agreed and walked away, with Naveen in the bag croaking to the professor. They went to the library and Eliott ignored Pince's suspicious glances as she picked up some books about potions and spells and sat down. She didn't think about things too much while finishing her potion homework, boring through her book.

Suddenly, she saw a page with the recipe for a potion. The Sleeping Draught. 

_**"The Sleeping Draught is a potion that causes the drinker to fall almost instantaneously into a deep but temporary sleep. A standard Sleeping Draught differs from the Draught of Living Death, which is much more powerful, long-lasting, and difficult to brew."** _

A smile grew on Eliott's lips as she read more. Finally, she had a plan, a perfect plan for entering the secret room. She checked the list of classes, assignments and games that Rowan had done to help her remember all the assignments. The last game of the season would be Ravenclaw against Hufflepuff. She wrote everything down and began to outline her plan.

Naveen stared at her, knowing that she was planning something extremely dangerous and stupid. The legilimens ignored his warning and waited until Charms was over. Soon Ben and Rowan appeared and sat down next to her. Eliott had to keep Naveen away because he kept jumping and trying to stop her from writing in the notebook.

\- H-How was the c-class?

\- Nothing interesting. - Rowan shrugged, she held Naveen when he jumped into her arms. - We already know that spell. But Professor Flitwick gave Ben ten points for having managed to cast flipendo perfectly.

\- You deserved those points, Rowan. - Ben said, he also held Naveen when he attacked him - You are better than me.

\- But I had to pretend that I was having trouble casting the spell, it seems that Professor Flitwick doesn't know that I can duel too. - Khanna raised her eyebrows with an amused smile and Naveen suddenly jumped on her face. - Why is Naveen so angry?

\- H-He doesn't want me to t-tell you my p-plan. Hm. He k-knows... i-it will be d-dangerous.

\- What plan?

Eliott put the frog in the bag and opened the potions book. - F-Finally, I t-think I have a p-plan... t-to enter the r-room. Hm, well ... A-At least, I k-know how to g-get r-rid of Mr Norris ... - the three sat together in one of the armchairs, making sure that Pince was not around - L-Let's give her a Sleeping Draft.

Ben frowned, a little startled. - Won't that hurt her? I h-heard that sleep potions are d-dangerous.

\- This potion will only make she sleep. It is not as potent as the Draft of Living Death. - explained Rowan, adjusting her glasses, a smile growing on her lips. - If she ingests a small dose, she will be fine.

\- I don't know if Filch will like it. And if he finds out that we gave a potion to his cat ... - Ben turned white, Eliot patted his head.

\- D-Do not w-worry. Filch is n-not in that c-corridor, Mrs Norris is the o-only watchman t-there. B-Besides Mallory... - the Legilimens frowned at the thought of the Ravenclaw girl. - A-Anyway... I k-knnow that May w-will take a l-long time to arrive... a-and we h-have had enough, b-but the last g-game of the season will b-be Ravenclaw against Hufflepuff.

\- And Mallory and Damian are chasers. - said Rowan - They will have no choice but to leave the castle. And everyone will be in the game, no one will see us entering the hall. Eliott, you are a genius!

They laughed, but Ben was still nervous. - B-But, what about the door? We can't unlock it yet. And who will prepare the potion, we are not very good at that.

\- Do not worry. Professor Flitwick is going to teach us the Alohomora spell in a while. - explained Rowan.

\- A-And... we can a-ask Penny to m-make the potion. - Eliott blushed when the two looked at her intently. - S-She said I c-could ask for her h-help at a-any time... And we all k-know that she is g-great at potions.

\- But there's one more thing ... - Ben said, moving his hands. He was still very nervous and the girls suspected that he was trying to further lengthen their wait to enter the room. - Are we going to the three of us? Like ... Don't you think it's better to take someone else? Chiara or Tonks? Or Penny ...?

Eliott and Rowan exchanged looks. - Hm .... Yes. M-Maybe Penny. 

\- And did you see when she hit Grayback in the face with that spell? - said Rowan with a gleam in the look. - Chiara is good with healing spells and stronger than us, for being a Werewolf. And Tonks' skills are very useful. But how are we going to convince her to join us?

\- Hm... W-We can t-talk to them l-later... - said Eliott, she bit her lip, nervous at the thought of putting her friends in danger. - We n-need to make s-sure that e-everything goes well ...

Rowan and Ben frowned and exchanged looks as they always did when Eliott decided to change the subject.

\- Okay, it looks like we already have everything settled. But, we still have another problem: the duel with Jane. - Rowan adjusted the glasses and threw the books on her friends again. We'd better train some more before we face it. But, logically speaking, our chances are infinite. This means that they are very low.

\- We know what that means, Rowan. - said Ben. The three read again. Naveen finally managed to get out of Eliott's purse and began to croak loudly, until Pince appeared and expelled them from the library.

************

Jane sent a letter to them that same day. Ben, Eliott and Rowan went down the hill to their secret training ground. Anyone would think it was silly that the three were so scared to face Jane, as they had already called against three Werewolves, led by Britain's most dangerous Werewolf. A fifteen-year-old girl shouldn't be such a tough opponent. Wrong, they knew her well and knew how dangerous she was.

As soon as they arrived, she gave them a proud, somewhat cruel smile, looking almost excited to face the kids.

\- So, are you ready? I hope you came prepared, because I will not take it easy on you.

\- We read a lot about spells and learned some new ones. - Rowan said, trying to look confident.

\- That's nice. You will not succeed if you do not prepare. -

They took off their cloaks, Naveen sat on the rocks and watched them with some irritation. He still didn't trust Jane and was waiting for the perfect opportunity to attack her. First, it was decided that Eliott would duel first, because, according to Jane, she was the most problematic. Ben and Rowan held hands, nervous.

\- I want you to do your best and not take it easy. You cannot grow without challenging yourself, and you cannot become a better duelist without facing someone stronger.

Eliott nodded and raised her wand, the two hufflepuffs bowed and the duel started faster than expected. Jane wasted no time and threw flipendo with all her strength, throwing Eliott backwards. She fell to the floor and when she tried to get up, she was thrown again. She heard Naveen croak and Ben yell at her to stand up again, while Rowan tried to hold on to her angry frog.

The legilimens stood and raised a shield against Jane's third spell, which cast one spell after another until Eliott's shield came undone and she had no choice but to throw herself aside and then try to hit it with the knockback jinx again. It didn't work, Jane repelled the spell as if it were nothing much and attacked again.

Eliott found herself in one of the most difficult duel of her life so far. Jane was not like Merula. The Slytherin had no experience and fought anyway. And she easily got carried away by feelings and lost concentration. With the Werewolves, Eliott had to keep her distance, her only goal was to keep them busy until they gave up or someone showed up to save her.

But Jane was different. She knew how to control herself, she remained calm, her position was perfect and she did not hesitate to attack Eliott with everything. She didn't need to mumble the spells, which was even more impressive and even if Eliott tried, she couldn't read her mind to anticipate the attack while defending herself.

The legilimens had no escape, she had to end that fight. She couldn't run away and didn't have time to rest. At least, she didn't have to watch her back and Jane didn't seem to want to rip her head off with her teeth.

Then she forced herself to calm down and stood firmly on the floor, using the few spells she knew, while Jane seemed to hold on to not use anything too dangerous against her. But Ben and Rowan had helped her learn more spells and Chiara had been teaching her a very useful spell that she normally only used to sew.

\- Diffindo! - she shouted, using all her strength to hit Jane.

The prefect dodged again, but looked slightly surprised. If she had been hit, she would have gotten a bad cut on her face. Ben and Rowan continued cheering, excited, Naveen jumped from side to side, croaking loudly and asking to Eliott not get hurt too much.

Eliott kept trying to hit Jane, moving away whenever her prefect approached. One step at a time. Eliott knew she had some stones behind her and she could be easily defeated now. Waiting for the right moment, she jumped away, going to a more open space and protected herself from another spell.

Jane said nothing but praised her for being smart and paying attention to the florest. Eliott felt her hand getting tired, her arm too, not as much as when she fought the Werewolves, but she didn't know if she could hold on to that fight for long. She looked quickly at Rowan and remembered when they were planning to face Merula.

An idea came to mind and legilimens couldn't help but smile.

\- Rictusempra! - she shouted and managed to hit Jane. The prefect's eyes widened in shock before falling to her knees, laughing out loud. Rowan and Ben laughed too, surprised to see her in that state. Eliott pointed her wand at her again when she tried to stand. - Locomotor Mortis!

Ropes appeared around Jane's legs, making her lose her balance again. She looked surprised at the legilimens, while Ben and Rowan shouted encouragement and Naveen jumped happily. Before the prefect could react, Eliott cast the last spell.

\- Expelliarmus!

Jane's wand fell into Eliott's hand. She grabbed it with a big smile and her friends cheered loudly, not getting too close as Jane was recovering from the onslaught of laughter and was trying to break free from the ropes. She took a deep breath and tried to keep a straight face.

\- That was quite unexpected, Lamoth. I didn't think you were going to use such a stupid trick.

\- Y-You said t-that... Rictusempra is useless, b-but ... - she laughed - It was v-very u-useful now, Jane...

\- Whatever. Just remember that during a serious fight, you will not be able to depend on your friends or luck. Or your childish tricks. You will need to use your head. But it was very smart, you paid attention to the surroundings and managed to get away from me. And it was a good idea to use the leg-locker curse. - She smiled a little and so did Eliott.

\- Hm. I w-would n-never have gone t-this far... w-without your guidance... T-Thank you Jane.

The prefect waved and then looked away when Ben and Rowan ran to hug Eliott who was feeling a little tired. Naveen jumped into her arms, scolding her for being an idiot and congratulating her on winning.

Then, Eliott sat down to rest, watching her friends duel with Jane. Rowan was the first and could not use the same trick as Eliott, because she did not want to make the prefect angry, so she was dodging and running away. In the end, she managed to use the leg-locker spell and knock her down, stealing her wand shortly thereafter.

Ben's fight took longer because Jane terrified him. He was nervous whenever she tried to get close and could barely pronounce the spells properly. After a while, he managed to use the Flipendo to throw her away and ran. Jane didn't like the outcome of this fight much, but she let him hide behind the girls.

\- You really improved a lot. - she said. The four students sat down to eat snacks and drink water.

\- Again, we owe you everything, Jane. - said Rowan, Ben a d Eliott agreed. - I admit I didn't like you very much before, but now I see that you are very nice! Thank you for taking care of us.

They smiled and Jane was embarrassed, her face slightly red when she turned away. - Whatever, I just don't want you to get in trouble. But ... - she stopped a little. - Will you tell everyone how you defeated me in a duel?

The first years exchanged looks. If they did that, people would talk about them even more. And Jane was going to lose her scary prefect reputation. But they didn't want that, obviously.

\- No. - Said Rowan, reassuring her. - We don't want to brag. Our goal was to learn to defend ourselves and become stronger to face the challenges that lie ahead. Only that.

This pleased Jane and she smiled a little more.

\- I will tell Professors Sprout and McGonagall that you would be excellent prefects. - Rowan's eyes shone with joy but Eliott and Ben exchanged nervous looks. Jane stood and took the bag. - I taught everything I know about duels. You would have to search all over Hogwarts to find a more powerful tutor.

The three agreed and stood, celebrating their victory against the older girl.

***********

As Rowan had predicted, Professor Flitwick taught Alohomora to students a few days later, and since he thought it was a harmless spell, he allowed Eliott to participate in the class and seemed less upset with her. Eliott felt sorry for having to betray the Professor's trust, even though she didn't trust him very much, he considered her an intelligent and kind student. He had already been disappointed in Jacob once, in case she did something bad, she was sure that he would no longer trust her.

But now, she had to go into that room, and she needed to learn that spell and she needed to lie to Professor Flitwick, so she pushed her discomfort to the bottom and concentrated on learning Alohomora.

With another part of the plan completed, Eliott felt calmer and even more optimistic that everything would work out. In Herbology class, she overheard Penny talking to the other students about the latest quidditch matches. She wasn't as excited about quidditch as she normally would be, but she leaned over to listen.

Penny spent some time talking about the quidditch season finale and Eliott was getting a little impatient. She knew that all students would go to the game, after all they were always excited for the last game. But she wanted to know more about Mallory and Penny didn't seem interested in talking about her.

Anyway, Rowan nudged her and spoke suddenly. - Do you know anything about Mallory Mccartney?

Eliott wanted to scream that her friend was not the least bit discreet but no one cared about the question and Penny answered without a problem.

\- Not much. She was always very mysterious, most students only see her in Quidditch matches. But ... lately she's been acting kind of weird.

Rowan and Eliott got a little closer to listen and Penny noticed that they were hiding something and approached too.

\- She has spent a lot of time in the Ravenclaw tower, even with the cold. No one knows why that side of the castle is so cold. Mason Holt keeps trying to get her out of there, he doesn't want her to be sick and won't be able to play in the next match. But ... She refuses to leave.

Eliott and Rowan exchanged looks. They knew what that means, if Mallory only left during games, then they had only one chance to enter the room, they needed to have everything prepared before the end of May.

\- Go talk to Penny. We need that potion right away. - said Rowan when the class ended and the girls went to change clothes.

\- I k-know.... b-but we also need to d-distract Filch. A-After our first a-attempt... I d-don't think he's g-going to l-leave the castle like e-everyone else... - Eliott said - We n-need to ask s-someone to keep him a-away from the fifth f-floor.

Rowan rolled her eyes and stared at her for a while, irritated, before speaking. - I'll talk to Chiara and Tonks, all right? But you ...- she pushed Eliott towards Penny, who was already leaving the bathroom. - Go and ask the potion, I'll take care of the rest. Meet you in the common room, we have a house meeting later.

Eliott finished putting on her uniform, grabbed her bag with Naveen inside and ran over to the blonde, feeling more nervous than ever. She tried to stay calm, they had already spoken several times, there was no need to be afraid. But she still felt bad about asking Penny a favor. She was already dragging her own friends to the first Vault, but they had volunteered, since Penny had no idea what was going on and they were not so close.

When the legilimens said nothing while walking after the blonde girl, Naveen croaked loudly, making her turn to face them. Eliott blushed furiously and scolded her frog.

\- Hello, Eliott and Naveen. How are you? Do you need something?

\- Hm. H-Hey, Penny. I ... Hm ... I n-need a f-favor ... Hm, a-again... - She swallowed and turned away.

\- What you need? - the two started walking together to the common room.

\- I ... Um ... I n-need a S-Sleeping Draft.

Penny thought for a moment. - Oh, sure. It's very easy to prepare, but I don't have all the ingredients. So, maybe it will take me a while to finish. Do you need it ready by when?

Eliott was surprised at the naturalness she accepted but shook her head, her optimism returning. - Hm. A-As fast as you c-can.

\- All right, I'll do it. - She raised an eyebrow. - You have been quite interested in potions lately, Eliott Lamoth. If you don't mind answering, why do you need a sleep potion? Is it for one more of your adventures?

Eliott gasped a little while trying to explain everything he had planned and why the castle was so cold. She was too afraid to leave Penny terrified to the point that she ran off to tell the headmaster and that he would expelled Eliott as he had done with Jacob. However, Penny listened carefully and was getting more excited by the second. Unlike Naveen, who was irritated with both of them for being so stupid. Why do children have to do stupid and dangerous things?

Penny was annoyed to hear that Merula was also behind the Cursed Vaults, but not so surprised, she felt pity and sympathy for Eliott because of Jacob and immediately agreed to join her, Ben and Rowan.

\- I've never been on an adventure. A real one. I mean, I was never invited to one. People are always inviting me to parties and come after me to hear the gossip, but never to do something exciting like that.

\- Y-You f-forgot the a-adventure with the W-Werewolves ... And the a-adventure with Hagrid and Fang...

\- Ah, but I was not invited to the one with the Werewolves. I literally went inside. And the adventure with Fang was cool, but very easy. If you understand me. - She laughed, elbowing the legilimens lightly, which relaxed even more. - But I'm happy to help, whenever you need it. But, why just me?

\- Hm. Y-You saved our l-lives. T-Twice. I am v-very g-grateful for that... Hm. You are s-smart and g-good at potions... s-so I t-thought... you would be very u-useful.

\- Thank you, Eliott. It is good to know that some value my talent for potions and not my gossip. - she smiled and Eliott relaxed, the two were quiet for a few seconds, not knowing what to do. Naveen croaked angrily, he wanted to go to the Hufflepuff meeting.

\- So, I'll go after the rest of the ingredients and meet you in our common room. And don't worry, I won't tell anyone.

Eliott felt that Penny was still sorry to have told the teachers about their plan to go after Grayback, but she smiled and agreed, going to the common room with Naveen who was quite disappointed with both.

Eliott entered the common room and was surprised to find everything decorated with the colors of the house. Some students had gone to the kitchens to pick up sweets and were sharing at the table for everyone to pick up. Everyone was smiling and talking, trying to warm up by the fireplace.

Eliott accepted a piece of pie that a boy handed her and saw Damian sitting at one of the tables, with a pile of books in front of him. The two exchanged looks and he smiled but the girl quickly sat down next to Rowan, Chiara and Tonks at one of the tables. Naveen got out of the bag and walked away, Eliott didn't worry, knowing he knew how to take care of himself.

\- You finally arrived, Eliott. You almost missed the meeting. - said Rowan. - I was talking to the Tonks and Chiara about our expedition just now.

Eliott opened her eyes wide and faced the metamorphmagus and the Werewolf, afraid of their reactions. Chiara looked more severe than usual, clearly irritated by the crazy idea of going after a Cursed Vault. Tonks, on the other hand, smiled as always, her hair changing color with her enthusiasm.

\- Hm ... R-Really? - was all she could say. She swallowed. - So ... W-What do you think? W-Will you... j-join us?

\- Of course we agree, Eliott. - Tonks said with her huge smile, her hair turned orange. Rowan of a slap in her own forehead. - We would never miss the chance to go on an adventure. - She leaned over the table. - I always thought that these Vaults were legends, but now that Rowan has told everything, I'm very excited. You can count on me, sis.

Chiara rolled her eyes at the girl, then looked at Eliott with a serious expression.

\- I know I don't have the right to say that, but this plan is crazy, Eliott Lamoth! - She crossed her arms and Eliott shrugged, but her friend's face softened into a smile and she grabbed his shoulders. - But, I would never let you do something dangerous and crazy alone. You helped me once, I will help you now.

\- If it will help you find your brother. - said Tonks - We will distract Filch while you enter the room, so don't worry.

\- And I can give you healing potions. - said Chiara. - We don't know what's in there, but it sure is dangerous. And with all that cold, I bet you will need some potions to keep you warm.

\- T-Thank you, Chiara and Tonks... - Eliott said, patting her friend's arm. - Hm. Penny a-also a-agreed to p-prepare the potion... a-and go with u-us to the d-door. N-Now we just have to w-wait. D-Did you see her?

\- She must have gone to prepare somewhere else, so relax a little. - Rowan held her hand, Eliott sighed and agreed, returning to eat his slice of pie. - I realized that you haven't spent much time in our common room.

\- Hm. Y-You know... I d-don't like c-crowds very m-much. B-But I have no c-choice, it's c-cold outside.

\- Well, if we manage to break the curse, I bet the weather will return to normal. And then we can go with you to see the magical creatures in Professor Kettleburn's reserve.

Eliott smiled and thanked her. After finishing eating, the group sat next to Jane and other students, listening to Skye Parkin tell how her father won Gryffindor once and made history, when Naveen came skipping and croaking at his owner.

Eliott bent down to pick it up but he moved away again. Jane leaned over to whisper to her.

\- You have a very smart frog. He has more sense than you and your friends together. And I think he wants you to make it up to Damian. - she pointed to the Headboy who was petting the frog. - And me too. I'm tired of seeing him whine. He keeps telling me that he is sorry for upsetting you. Who knew that someone that size would be so sensitive.

Eliott frowned at her. She wanted to speak to her Headboy and forgive him, because in her head, a small voice tried to convince her that he had done nothing wrong. But she was too tired to hear people talking badly about her brother, tired of not knowing anything. And she knew that Damian would not allow her to approach the secret door. And she needed to find out more.

She didn't know who to believe anymore. She always thought she knew her brother, but now she was doubting. She needs to get in that door and find out more and, if necessary, she knew she would go after all the Vaults, if it took her to Jacob. So, she put aside what Mallory said, what Damian and all the teachers said about her brother.

She forced herself to sit, ignoring what Jane had had and pretended to be paying attention to what Tonks and Jonathan were talking about. Naveen was staring at her from across the room, waiting for her to get up. Jane too but she still silent.

The meeting went on, and Eliott did her best to focus on the stories her friends were telling, wanting more than anything to distract herself. But her mind spun and her chest tightened and she didn't know what she was feeling. She hadn't seen Penny in a while, and that made her worry grow.

The next day, just before dinner, Eliott was almost bursting with anxiety when she was approached by Penny in the common room. The blonde was still smiling, a little embarrassed, and the two went to the legilimens' dormitory.

\- T-Thank y-you, Penny ... - she said, hiding the potion under a loose board under her bed.

\- You're welcome, Eliott. I have to admit that I'm really excited for this adventure. - Penny said and touched her shoulder with a sweet expression - I really want to help you find your brother. And I prefer that you find that Vault instead of Merula. Who knows what she could do with such power.

\- Hm... I-I will n-not a-allow her to g-get there ... - said Eliott and was surprised by the determination in her own voice.

Penny looked surprised too but she nodded and the two left the room, pretending everything was fine. But anxiety was consuming Eliott inside. It was time to enter that Vault.


	21. Inside the room

Eliott can't be more nervous than she is now. The rest of April passed quickly and finally, it was time to enter the Vault. She was finally close to finding out about Jacob.

When May came, all the students were nervous, especially the first years and the seventh years, because the final exams were close. Rowan put aside the Vault plan and forced all her friends to study with her at the library, and despite everyone complaining, Eliott was very grateful that her friend was strict about the exams. She was quite distracted during the beginning of May and was sure that she would get good grades, so a weight was lifted off her shoulders and she can concentrate on entering the secret room.

The Gryffindor match against Hufflepuff was better than expected and even though the badger house lost, the students were very excited and everyone was waiting for the match against Ravenclaw. But no one was as anxious as Eliott. When the weekend came, she woke up with more energy than usual.

She used the good energy of the school to calm down. She had had almost normal dreams the night before, but they were related to Jacob and the Vault.

Her friends woke up minutes later, they all changed clothes, Eliott and Rowan putting on warm clothes under the covers. Naveen was still irritated with his owner and did not allow her to carry him out of the common room, instead he staggered beside her stubbornly. The hufflepuffs entered the artifact room, finding Penny and Ben waiting for them.

\- So, are you all ready? The day has come, let's go over the plan. - Rowan said, but her chest rose and fell fast, she was nervous and Eliott had to hold her hand to calm her down. She adjusted her glasses. - The game will start shortly, everyone will be at the stadium, so the fifth floor will be empty. 

\- But Filch will be left behind. And Chiara and I are going to distract him. - Tonks said and hugged Chiara sideways. The silver-haired girl looked at her from the corner, scolding her for her excitement.

\- Do not worry, we will not do anything dangerous, just a little lie of nothing. Let's say that Peeves will try to sabotage his office and ask him to stay there, to make sure that nothing bad is going to happen.

Tonks agreed with disappointment. - After the thing with the Werewolves, my mother was a beast and I had to promise to behave if she wanted to go to the Christmas rock show. And what a pity that we will have to be late for the game.

\- Our team doesn't stand a chance against Ravenclaw anyway. - Penny lamented and the girls agreed.

\- S-Sorry t-to get you into t-this... Hm... - said Eliott, but they all shook their heads.

\- Don't worry, Eliott. - said Chiara - We are doing this for you. We all want to help you find your brother. You've already helped us a lot.

Eliot smiled gratefully at her friends, watching Naveen soften and give her a softer look. He also wanted to help her, he was very loyal, but he just couldn't accept that she was going to do something so stupid.

Rowan continued to speak, the group of misfits agreed, all a little nervous but determined. They took advantage that the game had not started and went to eat something in the great hall, which was full of students, all very excited using either the colors of Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, while throwing confetti up and shouting. As soon as the bell hit, everyone stood up, patting the players on the shoulders and went out of the castle.

Eliott saw Mallory and Damian tense as they followed their captains, Mason Holt shot Orion Amari a defiant look which he returned with a peaceful smile. Eliott and her friends followed the crowd, but they hid and went quietly to the trophy room.

Chiara pulled out the medicine bag and gave it to Ben. - Here is some Dittany, for your wounds, potions to warm up, and other less potent healing potions. I took everything I could without Madame Pomfrey seeing.

The girls waved and thanked. Tonks' hair went dark for a moment and she looked at her friends in fear.

\- Hey, be careful there, okay? I've heard some stories about the Vaults and all of them are terrible. But I know you’re going to be okay, but you better be very careful, okay? I'm serious. - She shook her head, making her hair turn pink and then showed her best smile. - Okay, go ahead! Good luck and don't get stuck in the ice. If not, we’ll have to wait 70 years to see you again.

She laughed, but the girls didn't understand what she said and looked at her strangely. Ben was the only one who understood and laughed at her joke and the he gave her a Hight Five, before she and Chiara caught Naveen and went after Filch.

Minutes later, Eliott went up to the sixth floor, then went down to the fifth and luckily, there was no one. As they approached the corridor, the air grew colder and Eliott suddenly stopped. There was more ice than before in the corridor, the wooden door was almost invisible on the wall. Still, Mrs Norris watched the door faithfully, looking a little uncomfortable with the cold but not moving at all.

\- O-Okay... hm... who's g-going to g-give her the p-potion..? - Eliott asked quietly and her friends exchanged looks. Ben slowly raised his hand, a little embarrassed, then pulled some cat food out of the cover.

\- It would be better if we didn't pour the potion directly at her. If Filch finds out, he'll tie us by the wrists. - he threw some of the potion in the food and then used magic to make it levitate to Mrs Norris.

The cat looked curiously at the food, then smelled it and when she decided it was held, she started eating. It took a few seconds for her to sleep. Eliott smiled at Penny and Ben and went to the door, her friends right behind. She nudged Mrs Norris and put her in a safe place.

She walked slowly over the frozen floor and stood in front of the door and murmured. - Flipendo! - the ice that previously covered the door exploded. - Alohomora.

There was a "click" and the door opened slightly, a blast of cold air hit Eliott's face, but she didn't care. The door was finally open, she could enter. She was nervous and excited. 

Then she felt something hit her and she fell to the floor with a loud thump. Her arms and legs did not move and she noticed that she was tied. Her friends fell beside her and started to protest. She didn't even have to lift her head to know who had cast the spell.

\- M-Merula... - she gritted her teeth angrily, watching the Slytherin approach victorious.

\- I told you I would be the first to enter the Cursed Vaults, Lamoth. - She laughed loudly and pushed the door a little more, casting a mocking smile at her biggest rival. - I didn't know how to get into the Vault, so I decided I should let you do all the dirty work. That's just what you are for. And now, I won!

\- No, you didn't win! - shouted Rowan, the anger he felt for Snyde bubbling and rising. She started struggling uselessly on the floor with the hufflepuffs and Ben. - You are a liar and a cheater. You can't do anything right without lying. And you can't even find a way to enter the Vault on your own. We are better than you.

\- Shut up, Khanna. I'm smarter than you all should have thought of that before. I would never stay in the corner and let you find the Vault.

Eliott squirmed. - Y-You... w-will n-not win, Merula!

\- Sorry, I can't hear you from up here. Excuse me. - She turned her back on them and entered the Vault, ignoring Eliott's grunt of anger that began to struggle harder.

She was very angry, she felt stupid. Linda and Jake had told her that Merula was up to something and the girl had been quite quiet for the past few months. Eliott should have been careful, but she was so focused on finding Jacob and so angry with Damian and Mallory that she forgot about her. And now she had managed to open the door and Merula had stolen her victory.

She left all the sympathy she tried to give Merula earlier this year and let herself be overwhelmed by anger. Merula was annoying and pathetic, as she couldn't even pass for a cat, Eliott and her friends deserved the victory. She managed to free herself and stood up immediately, using Diffindo to release her friends who shared her anger by throwing insults at the door.

\- I'll strangle her! Who does she think she is? After all the work we've had. - Rowan took the wand on the floor, Penny and Ben jumped far away from her, looking a little worried.

Eliott pulled out her own wand and pulled out the frozen door. - It s-still o-open...- she turned to her friends, feeling quite brave and anxious. - A-Are you r-ready?

They shook their heads. Eliott finally opened the door and everyone entered, being surprised by the view of the room.

It was even more cold inside, and Eliott pressed the cloak and sweater against herself. It felt like the cold, mysterious wind was blowing through her body, making her bones freeze and start to hurt. The hall was completely covered with ice, from floor to ceiling. Perfect and beautiful icicles were hung over their heads, it would be a beautiful sight if there was no chance of them falling and crushing the children. That made everyone nervous, especially Ben who clung to Rowan.

Eliott saw her own breath in front of her face and tried to walk carefully but stopped when she saw the funniest scene of her life. She could barely contain herself and started laughing, and her friends did the same.

A few feet ahead of them, Merula was standing, trapped in the ice that seemed to grow and swallow her legs. She had her head down and had a miserable expression, which soon turned to anger at Eliott's laughter. She had never seen the hufflepuff laugh, she was always pathetic and harmless in her eyes and now she was laughing and mocking her condition. She was humiliating.

\- This is too good to be true ... - Rowan said, laughing hysterically. Ben and Penny tried to hold their mouths.

Merula raged and her ears went red. Her wand was on the floor so she started to hit her fists on the ice, but it was useless.

\- S-Stop laughing.. y-you idiots! G-Get me out of h-here!

\- And why should we? - Rowan asked with a serious face. - Aren't you the "greatest witch at Hogwarts"? Let go of yourself.

Eliott stopped laughing and stared at the slytherin in silence, wondering if she really should. After everything Merula had done to her friends... If they helped her, she would probably continue to be cruel to them. She still had to pay for everything she had done ... The legilimens shook her head and tried to approach carefully, much to the dismay of Rowan and Penny.

 _"It would be too cruel to leave she here ..."_ She thought.

\- T-The ice.. T-The ice is s-spreading through the d-door, idiot! We w-will get s-stuck here...! - Merula pointed above their heads, casting a deadly look at them.

Eliott turned to watch the ice spread and cover the wooden door slowly. Before they could do anything, the handle and the door were completely frozen, Ben and Rowan tried to open it but it was useless and they moved away before they got stuck too.

The fear was instantaneous. It came suddenly and Eliott froze for a moment before realizing that they were really in danger. She started to regret her plan. It was getting cold and she could barely feel her fingers. The covers and sweaters they wore were not enough to keep them warm. They all started to shake violently as more ice approached them, ready to swallow them all.

Ben screamed in alarm, his foot got stuck in the ice. Rowan tried to get it out of there, while Eliott tried to stay away from that curse. However, it was impossible to escape and soon everyone was trapped, shaking from head to toe, moving their wands with shaking hands.

\- I-It's like i-in my v-vision ... - murmured Eliott, her teeth chattered and she was even more scared. Her friends were in danger, they had agreed to help her and were now in prison. She forgot her little mission and pointed her wand at her own feet, which were already wrapped in ice. - F-Fli... Flipendo... Flipendo!

The ice broke and she was free. She wasted no time, started to release her friends. Together, they cast the spell and slowly began to break the ice. When Ben, Penny, and Rowan were free, they quickly ran to the door and started throwing the jinx out of the ice that covered it. Eliott turned to Merula, who was getting incredibly pale, yet her violet eyes turned dangerously to face Eliott's brown and gentle ones.

\- I... I-I.. I r-really.. d-don't like y-you ... - she murmured through clenched teeth. Eliott frowned and started to let go but the ice was already spreading around her waist. - Y-You... a-and your damn b-brother ... I don't n-need... y-your h-help...

\- I-It was n-not what you s-said b-before... - Eliott released her waist, being careful not to hurt her.

\- I c-changed my m-mind! I d-don't w-want.. h-help... f-from a Lamoth! N-Not a-after what... y-you did!

Eliott heard mockery in her mind, concentrating on not seeing anything uncomfortable coming from Merula, she continued to break the ice. 

But soon her voices got louder and she had a clear view of Lamoth Mansion, where several people were meeting and laughing. But it was no good, little Merula protested as she saw people laughing at Penelope Snyde who was lying on the floor. Her cold gaze, like her daughter's, was glued to Asterin Silvers' even colder and grayer who pointed her wand at her and enjoyed her victory in yet another duel.

Eliott shook her head, expelling the memories. She didn't want to feel sorry for Merula, she didn't want to be ashamed of her. She was angry and wanted to be angry. She understood what Merula felt. She felt humiliated and defeated, as did her mother whenever she faced Asterin. Eliott felt even worse when was compared to her mother.

Her head hurt even more and she let her anger and panic feed her magic.

\- N-No m-matter... w-what happened in the p-past... w-we are not our m-mothers. We are d-different! - she said firmly, casting the spell in Merula's shins. The ice persisted in swallowing the girl. - I will n-not l-leave you here. I-I am b-better than her. I a-am not like my f-family. I am better!

Finalmente, the ice exploded with Eliott's anger and Merula fell on the floor. Eliott didn't mind looking at her and pulled her up in the best way she can, again ignoring the way she was shoved with disgust away. The two stood side by side with the hufflepuffs and the Gryffindor. Half the ice was gone but it still seemed impossible to open the door.

\- W-We n-need to l-leave n-now! - said Ben, squeezing his arms. - I c-can't... f-feel my f-fingers ... The i-ice doesn't s-stop.

They continued to cast spells, all together. That way, it was easier to break the big pieces, but the ice seemed alive and I didn't want to let the kids escape. An idea came to Penny's mind and she opened the bag under the cover and pulled out a green potion bottle.

\- I k-knew it would be u-useful. T-Time to see if m-my Strengthening Solution w-works. - She swallowed the potion and grimaced, but held the frozen handle and started pulling.

Eliott did not know why she was nervous. The thought of a small girl like Penny being able to open the frozen door with her own hands scared her. But the wood began to creak and even with a headache and numb fingers, Eliott raised her wand.

\- L-Let's go all t-together! - she said. Ben, Rowan and Merula pointed their wands at the door. - O-One T-Two Three...

\- F-Flipendo! - they shouted together, with all their strength, but it didn't work and they tried again. - Fli-- Flipendo! Flipendo!

And so, a good part of the ice broke and fell to the ground and Penny gave a few more tugs until the door opened. Ben and Eliott caught her before she fell to the floor. Merula shot out of the room and Rowan was about to protest but stopped to look at the wall.

\- G-Guys, l-look! - She pointed to what appeared to be blue runes engraved on the wall. Eliott squinted, recognizing the runes, but she don't understand what was written and her head was hurting too much for her to concentrate. The ice spread again and Ben grabbed her and Rowan's cover. - W-Wait...! I w-wanted to have a p-pen and a f-feather .. Okay, I m-memorized it. L-Let's go!

They went out and slammed the door, listening to the sound of the ice spreading and consuming it. The heat outside was very welcome but it gave Eliott goosebumps and she almost fell to the ground, her legs wobbly and her fingers numb. She was so relieved to be alive that she almost forgot about Merula. She had been the most affected by the ice and was shivering in the corner of the corridor, hugging and trying to keep warm.

Rowan handed Eliott one of Chiara's potions while Penny tried to convince Merula to drink too. The legilimens drank all the liquid, feeling the heat return, so she can feel her cheeks and hands. The Wiggenweld potion healed the cuts she didn't even know it had. She sighed and let Ben take her away, hearing Rowan say that she was going to give Mrs Norris the antidote.

They went back to the trophy room, throwing themselves into one of the corners. In the distance, it was possible to hear the sound of students cheering on the Quidditch pitch.

Eliott again found himself looking at the smiling picture of her brother. She was so close. Or so she thought. She had almost died, but she had found something. Rowan had probably memorized the strange runes on the wall. She had a clue. She tried to remain confident. Her friends were fine.

Waiting for the headache to pass, she rested her head on Rowan's shoulder and let Ben do the same on her shoulder. Soon Merula got to her feet, but no one paid any attention to her.

\- I k-kmew I s-shouldn't have f-followed this bunch of idiots.

\- That bunch of idiots saved your life, Merula. - said Penny with surprising patience. Snyde's ears went red when she saw Lamoth's stupidly peaceful face.

\- No, y-you didn't! I owe nothing to you, freaks! F-Forget what you saw in that room! I will find a way to find one to find the Vaults before you do.

And she walked away. Ben frowned and scoffed at the girl's stubbornness. - She knows it was Rowan who memorized the code, right? And it looks like we're going to share some information with her.

\- Hm... L-Let her g-go. W-We are a-alive. Hm.. A-And we have some c-clue. - Eliott said calmly.

Rowan and Ben were relieved to notice that she was returning to normal, she was calmer now. The anger she had felt before, since Christmas, had disappeared and her voice was as peaceful as the day they met her. However, there was still that hint of dangerous determination. She had changed since she entered Hogwarts, but she was still the same Eliott they knew. They calmed down, everything was fine. Eliott felt bad when she felt them calmer. Was she really worrying them so much?

\- D-Do y-you... do you t-think you can decipher the r-runes, Rowan? - she asked to distract herself. The girl adjusted her glasses and everyone smiled.

\- Yes, I'm sure I can find some useful book. I don't remember seeing those runes anywhere, so it can be a little difficult. But I can ask for help from my sisters. - she was quiet, her mind working non-stop.

Eliott agreed, her mind told her that she had already seen the runes, but she was too tired to pull the lake in memory of her.

Ben raised his head. - That wasn't a Cursed Vault, right? Although it was extremely scary, I don't think it was that threatening. It was as if the ice was alive and trying to keep us from going somewhere.

\- L-Like in my v-vision ... - Eliott murmured again and Penny was confused but Ben shook his head and she tried to forget. - W-We didn't f-find any a-armor but ... I t-think... the Vault is not that f-far. - she sighed and laid her head back on Rowan's shoulder. - W-We will solve this l-later...

Ben tensed. - I don't even need to ask to know that you want to go back there. - Eliott took a while to nod. Ben and Rowan exchanged looks but agreed. - Well, we're going with you. We will still help you find your brother.

\- Me too. - said Penny, standing up, a radiant smile on her face. - I know it was dangerous, but I found it exciting. As Hogwarts should be: full of adventures. - She laughed and Ben looked a little worried. - Whenever you need something, just call me, Eliott!

Eliott silently thanked her and stood up. She heard the sound of footsteps and her heart stopped, but soon she was greeted by Tonks and Chiara, both a little upset, but they were soon very worried and ran to their friends. Eliott ignored the questions and bent down to pick up her frog that came bouncing around to greet her, he was still looking at her badly. But there was a little relief to see her safe and sound.

The group of hufflepuffs said goodbye to Ben and they went to their common rooms.

Eliott threw herself in the bed, listening to her friends talking about Hufflepuff's defeat. Again. Chiara sat beside her, taking care of the rest of her injuries, in silence.

Naveen croaked and she looked at him guiltily. - I k-know, I'm sorry. Damian was r-right... Mallory too... A-And you too ...- she was happy when he accepted her affection and hugged him. - I-I... I'm still g-going a-after him, Naveen. He is m-my b-brother...

Naveen was quiet, enjoying the warmth of the owner. Rowan sat next to her friend, putting her arm around her.

\- We'll find him, Ellie. We just need time. But we will. And I will help you in any way I can.

Eliott broke into a small smile, shaking her hand. - T-Thank you, Rowan. T-Thank you, friends.

Chiara and Tonks smiled too, nodding. Eliott closed her eyes slowly, feeling tiredness take over her body while Chiara took care of the rest of her injuries and her friends talked. She fell asleep in Rowan's arms and had no nightmares that night.

*************

In the days that have passed, Eliott has returned to her nervous, shy form from before, constantly looking over her shoulder, hoping to see the enraged form of Jane or Professor Sprout. Things remained normal for a while, the students complained about the cold, the teachers seemed nervous and spent a lot of activities and the older students killed themselves from studying so much. And there was the Quidditch cup delivery ceremony, where the Ravenclaw team received the cup in front of the entire school, much to the disappointment of the Hufflepuff house.

No one seemed to notice that Eliott had entered the room and luckily, at no time was she approached by a furious Filch, threatening to tie her upside down in the middle of the Forbidden Forest. Professor Sprout continued to be nice to her, so she still didn't know and Snape was still at her normal level of mockery so she didn't care much about them.

Even though her mind said something was wrong, she struggled to stay calm and focus on her studies. However, one night, when she was sitting with friends in the main hall, studying for the final exames, she saw everyone move away quickly and turned to see Jane approaching with a very, very serious face.

Eliott tensed if he felt he had seen that scene. Oh yeah. The Devil's Snare. Her prefect stopped in front of her and she didn't even have to struggle to speak softly.

\- You should know that rumors run fast at Hogwarts, Lamoth. Everyone was saying that a certain hufflepuff entered a forbidden room on the fifth floor that supposedly held a Cursed Vault. And she was not alone.

She cast a serious look at the group of Eliott's friends. Eliott felt herself becoming more nervous, her heart would not stop debating quickly. She was going to be expelled. She would be sent home and her mother would be very angry, her family would laugh, and her father would never speak to her again. Her mind spun. She looked around, saw Merula laughing at her situation and Mallory looking angry.

Frowning, the legilimens stared at the older girl, knowing it was her. It didn't make her angry this time. She knew that Mallory telling Dumbledore was right, she was wrong. She hoped the ravenclaw had understood this and that she was not angry.

Mallory turned away and Eliott sighed.

\- Is it true that you and your friends broke the rules and entered that room? - asked Jane and Eliott wondered if it was possible to lie. She expected to see the fifth year super angry, but she sighed, disappointed. - Don't lie to me, Eliott Lamoth, it will damage our friendship a lot. I may not say it, but I appreciate your kindness and I even like you ...

That was a very strange way of saying that she liked Eliott, but the little girl was very surprised and even relieved. She thought about it, Jane had helped her a lot. She didn't want to disappoint her again. She looked at her friends and tried to appear neutral.

\- N-No, Jane... Hm... I-I came in a-alone. S-Sorry ... I t-thought ... Hm... I t-thought I c-could find a clue a-about my b-brother ...

Jane crossed her arms, but she didn't look as angry as she probably wanted to be. She looked at Eliott for a long time, trying to decide whether he believed her or not. In the end, even though it looked like she didn't believe it, she said:

\- Thank you for being honest, Lamoth. You know that your actions damage the Hufflepuff's reputation. I am disappointed. - she finally admitted and Eliott apologized again, but was grateful when the prefect did not insist on asking her about friends, but she knew they had all gone together. - Anyway, Professor Dumbledore wants to see you in his office now.

Eliott's heart beat again. She stood in front of Jane, her eyes wide and scared. It was a shame to see her so terrified and Jane tried to calm her down, but she was not a kind person. Anyway, she patted her arm and held out a piece of paper, looking deep into the eyes of the first year.

\- This is the password. Good luck, Lamoth ...

And so, she left.

Eliott grabbed the piece of paper and remained still. It was necessary that Rowan and Ben nudged her so that she came back to reality and realized that she was still in the great hall. She looked at her friends with fear now, seeing Naveen looking at her with a "I told you so" face. But soon he croaked a little sadly, trying to reassure her. Forcing her feet to move, Eliott went to the headmaster's tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally we got to the best part of the 1st year. I am excited to start writing the 2nd year, but it will take me a long time to start posting. Just one more chapter to go, I decided to leave the rest (the conversation with Dumbledore) to the end, as well as some things I created.


	22. The end of the year

Eliott stood in front of the gargoyle statue and felt very nervous. The only thing she could think of was: expulsion. The word spun in her mind, along with countless bad scenarios involving her family. Asterin's cruel smile came to mind, as did Petrus's disappointed face. She shook from head to toe and tried to read the piece of paper in her hand.

\- C-Caramel... p-pie ...

She was startled when she saw the gargoyle move, revealing a spiral staircase. She thanked the statue and started to climb, finding it difficult to move her feet. Dumbledore's office was amazing as they said, but it was also quite messy, full of strange objects, bookshelves and old paintings. Eliott found herself lost, trying to see everything at once.

She stopped and her eyes widened when she saw a very large bird, with feathers shining like fire. A phoenix. She forced herself to contain the animation and approached it slowly, making a small bow to the animal. The phoenix allowed the student to pet him, tilting the head in the direction of her hand.

\- You a-are b-beautiful. You m-must be Fawkes... I-Is a p-pleasure. - she smiled and looked around, remembering that she was there to be punished. - D-Do you... k-know w-where Professor D-Dumbledore is?

Fawkes seemed to nod and pointed his head at the stairs, Eliot thanked him and went upstairs. She found the headmaster watching the sky through a huge telescope. He wore, as always, long dark blue, with a few golden shooting stars running through the fabric. She approached him slowly and he seemed to notice that she was there, but did not move.

\- Thank you for coming to see me, Miss Lamoth. - he said a few seconds later. His peaceful voice did not help Eliott to calm down. - It's stunning, isn't it?

Eliott was confused, he continued to smile patiently and nodded for her to look through the telescope. She obeyed, looking through the object and smiled when she saw the stars very close and clearly. Dumbledore chuckled quietly behind her.

\- A lovely sight. I love to watch the stars, sometimes I find myself walking in the field more times than I should. The clean air, the starry sky... - he said dreamily. - It really puts our problems in perspective. I often find myself here or outside when I need to make an important decision.

Eliott tensed again and moved away from the telescope. Important decision. Was he going to spelled her? He was, for sure. She was supposed to be the most troublemaking student who has ever set foot at Hogwarts since her brother.

She kept her hands steady close to her body, trying to stay calm.

\- Hm ... J-Jane Court t-told me... t-that you w-wanted to t-talk to me... a-about everything I did w-wrong this y-year, sir... - she flinched. - A-About the i-ice ...

Dumbledore finally assumed the expression she expected and became serious. However, he was not angry. - You are expecting a scolding, but I feel that you want to ask me something.

Eliott thought. She really did. She had thousands of questions. Her head spun as she made up her mind. She wanted to know so much, about the Vault, about Jacob, Malloy, the boy who died... 

She wanted to know why the Vault is still open, after so long. If it was so dangerous, why didn't they close it? And if Jacob was trying to close it, why was he expelled? She spent a few seconds quietly, thinking about everything she wanted to ask, while looking at Dumbledore's shiny robes.

A bad feeling came over her. Could she trust Dumbledore? After everything that happened to Jacob, a part of her said that she should trust the man, another said that she should be angry and say nothing. After all, he was the one who expelled Jacob.

She clenched her fists as she thought about it, feeling bad about doubting the headmaster. He was responsible for the safety of the students, he was the one who should keep everyone safe, so why didn't he do anything? Why didn't he close the Vaults? Why did he expel Jacob?

Swallowing hard, Eliott slowly opened her hands, trying to stay calm. She had been silent for a long time and Dumbledore was still waiting for a question from her. She looked up and saw that he still had a serene expression.

\- Hm... M-More than o-one... sir... - she said and Dumbledore didn't seem bothered, he nodded and she took a deep breath, clenching her fists. - W-Why... W-why d-did you expel my b-brother...? W-Why was he so o-obsessed with t-these Vaults? W-What do they h-hide?

Dumbledore stared at her for a long time and that left Eliott groundless. He remained calm.

\- Your brother was brilliant, but as with most bright young people, he let himself be carried away by his great ideas. - he sighed and Eliott didn't know if she was angry or not. That part was true. She knew that. - I didn't want to expel him, but I had no other choice. Many things happened...

Eliott moved a little closer, waiting for him to continue, for him to speak more. About Duncan. About Mallory. About anything that related to Jacob or that gave she a clue. However, the headmaster changed the subject.

\- It was a pity what happened to him, Miss Lamoth. Jacob was an incredible, kind and intelligent wizard. You looks like him ...

Eliott had already lost count of how many times she was compared to Jacob by a teacher. It was always like that. Always a compliment to disguise a warning. She didn't want to be angry with Dumbledore either but it was something she couldn't help. Not after what she found out. Not after what he did.

\- As for the Vaults... This is still a mystery. - he admitted and soon the legilimens got angry. He did not know? - I've been looking for a specialist on the subject. Some say that they were created by a powerful sorcerer, or by the founders of Hogwarts. Perhaps they come from the school itself. You can't be sure, but as you will see, Hogwarts keeps many secrets. But, I think you will find out more in your next year at Hogwarts.

This took legilimens by surprise and she froze. Her chest became lighter but there was still that pain in her throat.

\- A-Am I n-not... b-being e-expelled, sir...?

\- You made many, many mistakes during the year, Miss Lamoth. However, you showed courage, compassion and creativity. You are a promising witch. - He smiled in that calm and peaceful way. - With everything that happened, I believe you won 100 points for Hufflepuff.

Eliot knew it was a good thing, but she didn't know much or how to react. - T-Thank you, s-sir ...

\- In the coming years, remember how your actions affect others. I always say the same thing to everyone: It is not our qualities that reveal who we are. These are our choices.

Eliott nodded. So, more curious than ever, she tried to shift the conversation back to the Vault.

\- Hm... Sir ... C-Can we t-talk more a-about my b-brother... a-and the Vaults? P-Please?

\- We can and we will. Next year. - he said and Eliott lowered her head. - Enjoy your summer vacation, Miss Lamoth.

She nodded and walked away, hurrying down the stairs. She said goodbye to Fawkes and left the headmaster'e office, but did not leave the tower. She was still very angry. She didn't know why. A wave of strange feelings flooded through her. She really wanted to go back there and demand that Dumbledore tell more.

In her frustration, she didn't notice when she ran into someone. Someone very tall. She looked up and became nervous again, forgetting for a moment the anger she felt.

After the short discussion of months ago, Eliott did not expect to be approached by Damian Wood. He wasn't angry, it seemed impossible from the friendly prefect, but she felt that he wasn't in the mood to tell jokes or eat sweets. His smile had disappeared when he nodded, asking her to follow him.

Eliott complied, thinking that after the conversation with Dumbledore, things couldn't get any worse. The two hufflepuffs crossed the wooden bridge in silence and stopped in the field, sitting by a tree.

\- You went after the Vaults... - he murmured and Eliott nodded slowly. He took a deep breath and sat on the floor, the legilimens did the same. - ... Even after what Mallory and I said ...

\- Hm... S-Sorry, Damian ...

\- I should have known you weren't going to listen. After all, you are just like your brother... - Eliott frowned at those words. But when looking at Damian, she felt no trace of judgment or anger. It wasn't like Dumbledore.

\- Hm. W-Why didn't you s-stop me...? W-Why did you l-let me go a-after the Vault? A-After w-what my b-brother did ...

\- Your brother could be a little complicated, but I don't think he's a bad person. And not you. I didn't stop you from going after the Vaults because I knew you weren't going to hear me ... But also because, maybe, I thought you deserved to know more. Nobody has ever said anything about your brother, people keep saying horrible things about him ... - he looked at her and Eliott shrugged.

\- W-What... W-What do you m-mean...?

\- I mean ... - he scratched his neck, trying to find a way to put his thoughts into words. - Maybe you deserved to know the truth. Even though it was dangerous, I wanted to help you, but I couldn't. I never knew much about the Vaults, I just knew they were dangerous and that I should keep students safe. So I joined Mallory.

"I did everything to keep the ice in that room but it seemed impossible. There came a time when I thought about entering the room, to close the Vault. But it would be dangerous and I didn't know how, and Mallory stopped me. She is very afraid from those Vaults. So I continued to keep the door with her, until ... - He was nervous and turned his face a little red.

Eliott cringed even more and started pulling the grass over his feet. - Until I showed up ... - she murmured and even though Damian didn't agree, she knew it was true. Feeling that lump in her throat again, she couldn't look at her monitor. - Damian ... Are you afraid of me?

He quickly looked at her, eyes wide. His hands moved quickly as he tried to justify himself.

\- N-No, no, no! O-Of course not! Why ... Why do you think that? I never said ...?

\- T-Then why...? - she interrupted him. - W-Why did you d-decide to keep a-an eye on me ...? E-Even b-before I d-decided to go a-after my brother...

Damian stopped a little and scratched his neck, thinking. The two were silent for a few seconds, watching the landscape, the Forbidden Florest did not seem so threatening now.

\- Because I couldn't leave you alone, I think. Maybe I was a little worried. - Eliott felt her heart sink and Damian noticed it. - Mallory said I should be careful with you, but, when I saw you being selected, I changed my mind.

He moved his hands nervously, feeling very silly at that moment. He took a deep breath and his voice softened as he spoke.

\- Hm ... Everyone was saying bad things, they were afraid. But I do not. I wondered why I was afraid of a little girl so small, so scared. I had heard people say horrible things about Jacob for years, but I never believed. On the rare occasions that we spoke, he was kind and ... Sometimes, he talked about you.

Eliott's face lit up with joy and hope. She felt stupidly happy to think that her brother thought of her, that he really loved her.

\- He said you were kind, empathetic and protective. He always seemed to be proud of you. And after all the things you did to help everyone, I was sure you were a good person. I couldn't let people speak ill of you. - he got a little serious again. - But I also had a feeling you might try to go after the Vaults and Jacob.

"So I tried to keep you safe, away from gossip. But you are just like your brother, stubborn and stupidly determined. And sometimes, you do things in an intense way."

Eliott couldn't help but smile when she saw Damian's face light up again. But there was still a nuisance in her mind. - A-After Christmas... T-That's why y-you didn't stop me f-from e-entering the secret room?

\- To be honest, I thought several times about stopping you. I tried to talk to you but you ignored me. - Eliott cringed, apologizing with her eyes and feeling bad. Damian smiled nonchalantly and patted her on the head. - It's okay, I think I deserved it. I'm sorry.

\- Hm. Sorry to be m-mad at you. - Eliott said and noticed the ease with which she managed to speak and became even more comfortable.

\- You had the right, people keep hiding things from you. - He patted her on the head and sighed, looking suddenly tired. His eyes fell to the floor and he looked extremely sorry and angry about something. - We never did anything about the Cursed Vaults. We let them spread out and take over the school. I should have done something. At least you tried to fix this curse. Sorry if I couldn't help you more...

\- Y-You've done e-enough for me. - Eliott said, patting his arm. - You a-always helped me and t-took care of me and g-gave me a-advice. I don't k-know if I c-could do half the t-things I d-did... i-if you hadn't s-supported me. E-Even when I did s-stupid things ... So, thanks. R-Really.

Damian smiled and Eliott noticed that he was too emotional again. She laughed and patted him on the back while the boy apologized and hid his face. Damian had done a lot for her, even when she was angry. He tried to keep the Vault closed, he even tried to find a way to close all of them, he tried to protect Hogwarts. Just like Jacob tried before.

Ben had told her several times to let the teachers do the work. LBut had it been years since Jacob opened the Vaults, why didn't they do anything before? Fear? Did they even know what to do? Dumbledore, for all his greatness, seemed lost.

Meanwhile, the ice escaped from the secret room and would probably one day swallow Hogwarts. If her vision was correct. Eliott was annoyed. She was inside that room, she felt the fear and almost died of cold inside. Jacob probably felt the same way. But she would never know, because they had expelled him and he was just Merlin knows where.

She clenched her fists as she thought. Damian, as usual, had noticed this and now looked at her with concern.

\- I ... I can't l-let Hogwarts be t-taken by the i-ice ...- she murmured and saw the boy cringing at his tone. - Teachers don't s-seem to be d-oing much. Y-You'll graduate, Mallory too, a-and until Dumbledore fixes the Vault or finds s-someone to do i-it... who's g-going to hold the i-ice?

Damian stared at her for long seconds, recognizing that look. He smiled nervously, but also amused.

\- What will you do?

\- I will c-close the Vaults. - She said and blushed slightly when he crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. - I know it's c-crazy, but ... I w-want to find my b-brother, he is ... He's my only f-family and I don't e-even know if he's alive. A-And I don't want a-anyone e-dlse at Hogwarts to get h-hurt. J-Just like Mallory...

Damian silently agreed, looking down and thinking. He knew it was dangerous, he had spent the last years trying to keep the ice in there and barely managed to get the job done right. And Mallory couldn't do this alone, she was tired and would be gone soon.

And he knew that no matter what he said, the younger hufflepuff would ignore it and would continue to research.

\- Well, I'll help you. - he said finally, receiving a wide-eyed look from Eliott. - What?

\- But ... Y-You will g-graduate ... In a f-few d-days ..

\- I know, and I have to admit that I'm a little excited for this. I don't sleep well for days. - He laughed but the legilimens looked worried. He patted her on the arm. - Hey, I can still talk to you by letter, remember?

\- B-But, I don't w-want to d-dusturb you... Y-You'll be b-busy, you'll find a j-job ...

\- I can no longer let these Vaults hurt anyone. - he said firmly. - I already told you that you don't disturb anyone. And if it were to help Hogwarts, I would do anything. I got tired of standing still.

Eliott smiled gratefully, feeling that he could relax now that she had made up with the boy. She couldn't help herself, she ended up throwing herself forward and hugged Damian tightly and felt something strange. He hugged her back with a laugh and Eliott thought of Jacob. How she missed him, that he really cared for her and was proud of her.

\- Thank you, Damian ... - she said softly, feeling him touch her braids awkwardly.

\- You're welcome, Eliott ... - he replied with his radiant smile. - Just promise me one thing ... - she mumbled. - Next year, you have to kick Mallory and Ravenclaw in Quidditch.

Eliott couldn't help but laugh out loud and was happy to hear the sound of her own laughter.

************

The last week of school seemed like a strange dream and Eliott sometimes thought that none of this was real, as she couldn't believe she was coming home. Final tests were difficult, but she got good grades, thanks to Rowan's study sessions. She was not surprised when she got good grades in Herbology and Spells, but when she saw her grades in History of Magic, Defense Against the Dark Arts and potions.

She had a little knowledge of dangerous creatures and curses, and had only passed history because of Rowan and potions because of Penny. Anyway, Snape's face when he saw that she had passed was the best thing in the world and she had to restrain herself from letting a giggle escape. When the exams week was over, the students relaxed, especially Damian, who took a long nap, happy to have a little rest.

The last day of school arrived earlier than expected and Eliott was sad to see that it would be a long time before she returned. Three months. Three months with her mother in her dark and lonely home. Three months away from her friends.

She tried to remember that she would still see them in her second year, as she luckily hadn't been expelled. Repeating these words in her mind, she put on her cape and point hat, took Naveen in her arms and went to the Great Hall. She smiled when she saw the flags with her home symbol hanging from the ceiling and sat down next to her friends.

She saw Damian making faces at the Ravenclaw students, pointing at the golden flags. Jane slapped his arm, making him sit quiet. Professor Dumbledore looked happier than before, wearing golden and shiny robes, he climbed onto the podium and the hall was silent.

\- Good night students, it is very good to see everyone together tonight. Another year comes to an end at Hogwarts. I hope you have learned a lot this year, as I certainly learned a lot from you. This was a year of many discoveries, adventures, festivities and despite our difficulties, I am happy to have faced all of this with you.

The students clapped their hands, but Eliott noticed that, for a second, the wizard's gaze stopped on her and the Hufflepuff table.

\- Now, we will announce the score for this year. Fourth, Slytherin, with 623 points ... - the students clapped their hands, but the snake table and Professor Green were making faces.

\- Maybe so Merula learns to behave. - whispered Rowan to Eliott.

\- Third, Ravenclaw, with 700 points. Third, Gryffindor, with 720 points. And first, with 780 points, Hufflepuff!

The table burst into applause, the students stood and patted and hugged each other. Eliott hugged Rowan tightly, watching Ben clap hands in his table, Barnaby and the Wang twins waving and clapping too, and Jane contorting her face, trying not to show how happy she was, too. Professor Sprout clapped and smiled proudly at her students, but scolded Tonks and Damian when they started dancing and making faces at the other houses.

\- Congratulations Hufflepuff, winners of this year's House Cup. - The headmaster raised his arms, smiling at their animation. - So you must be tired of my speeches. But I would like to say goodbye to you, especially the students who are leaving this year. It was a privilege to be able to teach you. And now, let the banquet begin.

And so the food came and the students got even more excited. Eliott was a little nervous, knowing that despite the joy in the air, there was also suspicion and a little fear about her. However, Rowan was so excited and talked so much that she didn't care about the rest of the students and concentrated on enjoying the evening with her friends.

The next day, Eliott packed her bags with her friends, putting away the gifts she had received, pulling out the hidden candies, closing the trunk and leaving her room. Naveen jumped into her arms, feeling as unhappy as she.

The two climbed into the carriages next to the hufflepuffs and Ben, taking one last look at the castle hidden among the trees. Borf appears a few minutes before they leave and the group played with him and petted him, before the teachers announced that they were leaving. Ben and Eliott grabbed Chiara by the shoulders when she hugged Borf tightly, but they were both on the verge of tears.

The little wolf howled sadly and everyone waved, and then they headed for Hogsmeade.

\- I can't believe this year is over ... - said Tonks, her hair a little dark. - It seems strange to come home.

\- Really, I ended up getting used to the castle. - said Rowan. - And with all the noise, and the books... But we'll be back in a few months and I'm sure the second year will be as exciting as the first!

\- A lot has happened. - Chiara sighed thoughtfully. - I can't believe ... I'm grateful to have met you. You have helped me in ways I cannot believe.

\- Yes, you helped me a lot too, girls. Thank you for helping me to overcome my fears. - murmured Ben and Eliott and Rowan hugged him. - I have to admit that I'm a little scared and looking forward to what we're going to face next year ...

The carriage was silent again, and Eliott felt everyone's nervousness. Even if they had agreed to go after the Vault now with a larger group and more leads and Damian's help, it was still scary to think about what awaited them.

\- But we'll be together, right? - Penny said with her sweet smile, everyone calmed down and waved. Rowan pulled one of her books out of the bag, adjusting her glasses over her nose.

\- Speaking of which, I deciphered the runes. It took a while because the runes were old and it's a language I never heard of. Fortunately, I found an old book in the library and I think I got it right. The message says: "The Ice Knight stands guard past the Vanished Stairs."

Eliott leaned over the book, as if she could unravel the mystery. - Hm. I-I remember seeing an a-armor in my v-vision... s-so it must be the k-knight. A-And there w-were stairs s-shrouded in fog...

\- It's a bad omen ... - murmured Penny. - And as we found in the evil ice, it must be related to Crypts.

\- I will research during the summer on curses and armor. And about the structure and foundation of Hogwarts, looking for something about hidden stairs. Hopefully, I'll kill the charade when we get back to our second year.

Eliott nodded, but for now, she didn't want to think about it. Even though she was very excited, she was quiet and heard her friends talking as they arrived at the station and put their bags on the train. Hagrid and Fang said goodbye to the children with tight hugs. The trip was smooth, Eliott bought a large portion of sweets and the group played Exploding Snap before the train stopped at the station.

The students came down quickly, being greeted by their parents. Eliott got off the train with Naveen in her arms and Ben and Rowan beside her, almost exactly like the day she first boarded. The station was the same and she felt herself being overwhelmed by a strong feeling as she descended.

Chiara, Penny and Tonks found their parents quickly and said goodbye. Damian stayed with the newbies for a while before he left, taking one last look at the trio of troublemakers, remaking his promise to the legilimens. Eliott hardly let go of Ben and Rowan's hand when they left with their parents and siblings, promising to write to her. Feeling alone, she waited until Petrus arrived, a little late, and they returned to that strange silence.

\- Hm... Did you have a good school year...? - the Auror asked as they left the station, carrying his daughter's trunk.

Eliott smiled, looking back. Naveen maked a happy "Croac" for him.

\- Hm.. Y-Yes. It w-was a lot of f-fun. I made f-friends. Very g-good friends.

_"And I found a clue about Jacob's disappearance."_

That part she kept to herself. She smiled as she thought about everything she had experienced. She would return to Hogwarts in a few months and continue her search, she was looking forward to it. She would wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the fic came to an end, I'm glad I managed to finish. Thank you for reading to the end.  
> It will take me a while to write the second year because I'm on vacation and I don't have much time to write, but I plan to divide it up every year into different "books", to keep everything organized.  
> Many things are different from Canon, since Eliott knows some things that are only revealed in the following years, so I'm excited to write.  
> Well, thanks for reading, see you later.


End file.
